Green Eyes Sublime
by mnemesysfr
Summary: TRADUCTION: Début de sa sixième année, Harry est en proie au désespoir.Face à l'obscurité et à son destin, Harry va apprendre à se forger sa propre identitié et à gagner l'amour du maitre des potions. SSHP, complete
1. respirer à nouveau

_Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings et l'histoire à Angel SPIRIT. (Pour ses coordonnées, reportez-vous à ma bibliographie)._

**Auteur: Angel Spirit**

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrice : AnthaRosa**_

**Auteur :** _Cazgirl_

**Attention, c'est un slash: SS/HP**

**Chapitre 1 : Respirer à nouveau**

Au début, ce fut si subtil que Severus n'en fut pas sûr, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination.

C'était Harry Potter après tout et on pouvait s'attendre à ce que de la tristesse irradie du jeune homme de seize ans. La vie entière de Potter était construite autour de la douleur et de la tristesse. De plus, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé ces cinq dernières années à Poudlard. Il avait semblé suffisamment heureux en ce temps-là. Peut-être était-ce seulement l'effet de son imagination, mais parfois il n'en était vraiment pas sûr.

Maintenant il en était certain.

Il y avait une très grande mélancolie qui s'était emparé de l'adolescent. Plus que ça et Severus le savait à présent. Il observait Potter depuis quelques temps maintenant et même s'il était subtil dans la vie ordinaire de Poudlard, être profondément triste pendant trois semaines, était une longue période.

Potter souriait rarement et quand il le faisait, le sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux verts profond. On aurait dit qu'il ne riait que pour apaiser les interrogations des autres. Et il ne mangeait presque plus. C'était important parce que Potter avait toujours été comme les autres adolescents quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Or il n'était plus ainsi. S'il mangeait, c'était lentement et il prenait peu de nourriture, perdu dans ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler ou que la nourriture était bloquée dans sa gorge.

Quand il n'était pas si triste, Potter était en colère. Lui et Malfoy avaient leur habituelle querelle de début d'année dans le Poudlard Expresse, mais huit jours plus tard, alors que Severus se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, il avait dû intervenir : Potter était livide et il essayait de clouer Malfoy au sol. Bien sûr il avait donné une détention à Potter avec MacGonagall et avait déduit cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Une semaine après, Potter se battait encore.

Cette fois, ça s'était passé dans la Grande Salle elle-même et il avait observé la bataille jusqu'à la fin quand Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et Zabini avaient dû être physiquement séparés. Malfoy et Zabini les avaient raillés comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Potter avait simplement craqué. Weasley dans sa hâte de protéger Potter s'était simplement joint à la mêlé, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait voulu. Il avait encore déduit des points et donné une semaine de détention à chacun des garçons.

Il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose, même s'il essayait vraiment. Gryffondor avait perdu cent points en une semaine pour deux bagarres. C'était extrême, surtout pour Potter. Le garçon n'avait rien fait d'autre que causer des perturbations à Poudlard depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais il avait d'habitude plus de bon sens et se retenait bien mieux.

On aurait pu penser que le brillant rouge et or du 'badge des préfets' qui reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine lui aurait enlevé toute idée de compromettre sa position. Mais, il semblait que le sorcier, contrairement à ses habitudes, jetait régulièrement tout sens commun par la fenêtre ces derniers temps.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potter.

Severus était allé voir Albus pour lui en parler. Il avait toujours sa réputation à conserver, mais il savait qu'Albus aimait le garçon. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde 'l'enfant chéri' à cause d'une dépression et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas sacrifié autant pour une cause pour voir cet enfant stupide le gâcher devant ses yeux. Il doutait qu'on lui pardonne s'il le faisait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tester leur patience.

« Bien sûr qu'il est un peu déprimé, Severus, il vient de perdre son parrain. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » Lui avait répondu Dumbledore.

Snape secoua la tête. Ses yeux noirs étaient profonds et impénétrables. Quelles que soient ses pensées, elles étaient en général…privées, ce qui pour Dumbledore était beaucoup. Severus ne perdait pas de temps à s'inquiéter pour de petites choses ou des élèves insignifiants.

« Je sais qu'il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ces cinq dernières années. Je sais qu'il a perdu sans parrain. Je sais qu'on est tous triste quand on perd quelqu'un, mais j'ai appris beaucoup sur ce garçon l'année dernière parce que c'est ce que vous nous l'avez demandé. Je ne peux pas laisser le gamin penser qu'il peut tromper le monde sorcier. Dieu seul sait pourquoi tout le monde lui répète sans arrêt à quel point il est précieux. Tout est dans sa stupide petite tête, mais j'ai déjà vu ce comportement. Je le connais. Je voulais juste vous signaler ce que je vois venir. » Lui avait rétorqué Severus Snape avec colère. « Je serais maudit si on me rend responsable de ne pas garder un œil sur ce stupide gamin. J'ai fait ma part, maintenant c'est votre tour. »

Cette fois ce fut Dumbledore qui secoua la tête.

« Vous lisez trop loin, Severus. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry éprouve en ce moment autre chose que du chagrin. » Il soupira. « Mais je vous fais confiance, Severus et j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Si vous pensez vraiment que Harry a des ennuis ou a besoin d'être guidé alors la seule chose que je puisse faire est de vous laisser décider des actions à mener. J'ai suffisamment interféré dans sa vie. Je doute qu'il veuille avoir à faire à moi dorénavant. »

Severus s'était levé si rapidement que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis était tombée.

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveuglé par l'amour que vous portez à cet enfant ? »Lui demanda-t-il avec colère. « Il n'a pas besoin de moi, il a besoin que vous le sauviez ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il fait confiance ! »

Dumbledore le regarda calmement. Seuls ses yeux montraient son désarroi intérieur. « Je ne pense pas que vous vous en rendiez compte, Severus, mais je doute qu'Harry me fasse plus confiance qu'à vous maintenant. Je rencontrerais plus probablement un mur de briques que vous. Il ira bien, mais sinon, votre aide sera plus que bienvenue.

Quand Severus quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, il était plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il avait repris son observation et plus il regardait, plus il se sentait en colère. Potter devenait difficile et comme toujours, il choisissait le plus mauvais moment. Il lui empoisonnait la vie. Mais maintenant qu'il essayait de protéger le garçon, il ne comprenait rien en dehors du fait qu'il était maintenant convaincu que Potter souffrait d'un désarroi intérieur et que s'il ne l'aidait pas bientôt, il allait craquer nerveusement ou physiquement, ce qui évidemment n'était pas le genre de nouvelles que l'on voulait apporter au monde.

Severus ne voulait pas aider la peste suffisante. Il ne voulait pas devenir son confident et il se rendait compte qu'il le devrait. Alors qu'il l'observait, il vit Potter regarder Malfoy avec des yeux noirs, mais l'expression changea rapidement et reprit celle conflictuelle qu'il avait dorénavant. Ils retournèrent leur attention à leur repas et Snape grimaça aussi férocement qu'il le put.

Severus était inquiet.

* * *

Harry pouvait sentir des yeux l'observer à nouveau. 

Les yeux étaient toujours là, brûlant un trou à travers lui. Ses gestes étaient sans cesse observés par des yeux plein de haine ou d'adoration. Il détestait cela et il souhaitait leur dire à tous de se casser et de le laisser tranquille.

Ils le regardaient tout le temps. Le monde entier le regardait. Ils attendaient tant de Celui Qui A Survécu. Harry voulait crier qu'il était stupide que tout un monde ait placé sa confiance en lui. Il voulait crier qu'il n'était pas le héros qu'ils croyaient.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui tombait toujours dessus ? Qu'avait-il fait ? S'il avait fait quelque chose, pourrait-il réparer ses actes et l'échanger contre sa santé mentale ?

Il perdait l'esprit lentement, mais sûrement, et il le savait.

Il sombrait devant les yeux de tous, et personne ne semblait le remarquer. C'est comme s'il criait de toutes ses forces et que tout le monde lui souriait et lui faisait des signes quand il passait.

Etre remarqué mais être invisible. Comment pourrait-il être le contraire de lui-même ? Comment pouvaient-ils le regarder sans sombrer dans le désespoir ?

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait le supporter.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ? Tu vas manquer le dessert, » Lui dit Hermione quand il se leva pour partir.

Il lui fit ce qu'il espérait être un sourire. « Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. De plus je dois faire quelque chose avant d'aller me coucher ce soir. Je suis vraiment fatigué alors je crois que je vais le faire maintenant. »

Hermione acquiesça avec compréhension et Harry lui sourit à nouveau. Dès qu'il eut quitté la table des Gryffondor, il perdit son sourire. Dans sa hâte, il ne remarqua pas les yeux sombres qui l'observaient de la table des professeurs. Et s'il les avait vus, il ne s'en serait pas soucié.

De toute manière, tout le monde observait Harry Potter.

* * *

« Oy, Mione, où est parti Harry ? » Lui demanda Ron quand il remarqua son ami à l'autre bout de la salle. 

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, qu'il était fatigué et préférait le faire tout de suite. »

« Fatigué ? Bon sang, il est à peine dix neuf heures ! Que fait-il pour être fatigué aussi tôt ? » Lui demanda Ron avec consternation.

Ils ne voyaient Harry qu'en cours depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, et maintenant qu'ils étaient en sixième année, ils ne pouvaient plus discuter pendant les cours. Puis ils avaient eu leur semaine de détention avec Snape ce qui avait réduit d'autant plus le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles. Maintenant qu'ils avaient payé le prix de leur pénitence, il avait espéré passer la nuit à bavarder avec ses meilleurs amis. Il était déçu qu'Harry ait d'autres choses à faire.

Hermione rit quand elle vit l'expression de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ce qu'il soit fatigué, Ron ? » Lui demanda-t-elle toujours amusée. « Il a eu deux semaines d'affilées de détentions depuis qu'il est revenu. Puisque c'est sa première soirée de libre, il espère simplement récupérer un peu de sommeil. »

Ron haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Hermione avait raison bien sûr, mais il était tout de même bizarre qu'Harry n'ait pas essayé d'attendre un peu pour rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer et ses mains tremblaient encore. 

Il se leva et se pencha devant un lavabo dans les toilettes qu'ils utilisaient au cours de leur seconde année pour préparer le polynectar. Ce n'était pas la potion qui le faisait trembler et haleter Harry.

Il leva la tête, regarda son reflet dans le miroir magique et attendit que les larmes brouillent sa vue.

Il les sentit couler le long de ses joues. Il ferma les yeux, mais elles continuaient de ruisseler. Il haleta si fort qu'il eut l'impression que son âme se mutilait avec son corps. Une multitude d'images traversaient son esprit.

Toutes les douleurs dont il était responsable.

Toutes les morts.

Toutes les personnes mortes en son nom.

Il ne les avait pas sauvés. Il n'avait pas pu les sauver eux ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ils faisaient un nœud dans sa gorge, brouillaient son esprit et l'empêchaient de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait qu'haleter, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait l'impression que ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour arrêter la douleur. Ca ne serait jamais suffisant pour remplir le vide au fond de lui.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer et il avait besoin de quelque chose pour arrêter la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Avec découragement, il prit la lame qu'il avait conjuré un peu plus tôt. A l'aide de son autre main, il essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Il leva la main devant ses yeux et regarda le liquide transparent qui glissait et se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas rouge.

Si son âme était meurtrie. S'il se sentait écarteler de l'intérieur, alors il devrait saigner.

Ses larmes devraient être des larmes de sang.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et les larmes n'empêchaient pas la douleur. Il haletait alors qu'il essayait d'aspirer l'air dans son âme, mais la douleur était toujours là. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour rivaliser avec la douleur. Il releva la manche gauche de sa robe et de sa chemise jusqu'à son épaule et leva la lame. A l'intérieur de son bras, il y avait de nombreuses lignes qui marquaient ses cicatrices précédentes. Elles étaient souvent invisibles, mais pas maintenant.

Toujours pleurant, toujours haletant, souffrant encore tant, il pressa la lame aiguisée sur la peau douce et très lentement l'abaissa. Il regarda le sang commençait à couler.

Puis les larmes s'arrêtèrent, les halètements se calmèrent, la douleur diminua et il put à nouveau respirer.

Il pouvait respirer et il ne souffrait plus.

Dès qu'il eut retrouvé un souffle normal, il laissa tomber la lame sur le sol et utilisa sa baguette pour la faire disparaître. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers l'entaille. Il y avait tant de sang. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il utilisa à nouveau sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort qu'il avait appris à cette fin, ferma la blessure. Ce serait encore un peu rouge et enflé, mais il ne saignait plus. Ce serait encore douloureux quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire avant au moins deux semaines. Ce serait son rappel quand la douleur intérieure recommencerait.

Il allait tourner le robinet pour rincer son bras et faire disparaître toute trace du sang. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que les charmes de nettoyage ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les blessures. Le sort ouvrait la plaie et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il allait laver la plaie quand il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui et il se retourna rapidement.

Mimi Geignarde se tenait derrière lui, des larmes translucides dans ses grands yeux tristes.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Harry Potter ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec sa voix aiguë de fantôme. « C'est très mal. Tu ne dois pas faire ça, même si tu te sens triste. »

« Vas-t-en Mimi, » Lui dit Harry d'une voix douce en lavant son bras.

Mimi Geignarde prit une profonde inspiration. En général, Harry était civil avec elle, mais c'était mauvais. D'abord elle l'avait regardé se blesser et ensuite, il l'avait blessé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry Potter.

* * *

« Où est Potter ? » 

Hermione et Ron furent accostés à la sortie de la Grande Salle dès qu'ils eurent fini de dîner. Harry avait quitté la table des Gryffondors depuis presque une heure et maintenant ils se tournèrent pour regarder leur insensible professeur de potions et se demandèrent si Harry allait avoir une autre détention.

« Il avait quelque chose à faire et est parti il y a une heure environ, » Lui répondit Hermione puisque si Ron ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait rien en sortir de respectueux. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était professeur, mais il a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il irait probablement se coucher après. »

« Je vois, » Répondit leur professeur et quand il ne leur dit plus rien, Hermione en conclut qu'il en avait terminé avec eux.

Ron pensa que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour parler. « Il n'a plus de détention professeur. Il n'a rien fait, vous ne pouvez pas lui en donner une autre. Il a traversé suffisamment de choses sans que vous le harceliez, vous savez. J'avais pensé que vous auriez au moins compris quelque chose comme ça. »

Si le professeur n'avait pas déjà un air renfrogné avant, il y était certainement maintenant. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

« La raison pour laquelle je veux voir Potter ne vous concerne pas, Weasley, mais je dois savoir où il est, pour son propre bien. » Dit Snape d'une voix très douce.

Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, il vit Harry alors qu'il traversait un couloir et se dirigeait vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » Dit-il à Ron et à Hermione qui se tenaient toujours là. Il n'était pas bien loin quand il cria par-dessus son épaule, « Au fait, Weasley, ça coûtera dix points à Gryffondor. Je ne tolérerai pas votre culot. Soyez m'en reconnaissant, je ne vous ai pas donné une autre retenue. »

Ron voulut faire un commentaire, mais Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Entre ces dix points, plus les cent cinquante qu'ils avaient déjà perdus, elle s'attendait à ce que les Gryffondors vérifient s'ils étaient capables de courir plus vite que les sorts qu'ils leur jetteraient s'ils en perdaient d'avantage.

De plus, Snape n'essaierait pas de faire du mal à Harry, si ? Après tout, il travaillait pour l'Ordre. Elle doutait que Dumbledore le prendrait bien si le professeur lui faisait quoi que ce soit. Alors ça voulait dire que Harry ne craignait rien, non ?

Alors qu'elle emmenait Ron plus loin, elle essaya de ne pas se souvenir que le professeur détestait vraiment son meilleur ami.

* * *

« Potter, je dois vous parler ! » 

Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir partirent dès qu'ils entendirent la voix de leur professeur derrière eux. Pourtant, la personne qui l'appelait ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

« Potter ! » Dit-il un petit peu plus fort. Il était déterminé à ne pas crier.

Mais Harry continua de marcher. Severus le remarqua et allongea le pas. Dès qu'il fut derrière, il lui prit le bras.

Il n'était pas préparé à l'entendre gémir de douleur quand il entra en contact avec son bras.

Il se tourna immédiatement pour faire face à son professeur et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé derrière les yeux noir menaçant. Ils ne montraient pourtant aucune émotion.

Severus lâcha le bras qu'il serrait et le toucha rapidement avec deux doigts pour l'examiner.

Intérieurement, Harry jurait.

Stupide ! Stupide ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ! Il avait oublié de jeter le charme de dissimulation sur son bras pour cacher la plaie. Mimi Geignarde l'avait distrait et pour la quitter rapidement il avait simplement lavé son bras et était parti. Il n'avait pas entendu Snape l'appeler parce qu'il était perdu… dans tout. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on pourrait lui prendre le bras pour attirer son attention.

Maintenant il savait qu'il avait des ennuis parce que bien que sa robe soit noire et que son bras était très couvert, il avait senti le sort se briser quand le professeur lui avait pris le bras.

Même de là où il se tenait, il pouvait voir que les doigts de son professeur était couvert de sang.

« Potter, suivez-moi. Nous devons parler. » Lui dit Severus finalement. Il détourna ses yeux du sang et cacha rapidement ses mains dans ses poches.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Abattu, Harry baissa légèrement la tête et acquiesça.

A quelques pas derrière eux, Hermione et Ron étaient avec les autres élèves et les regardaient. Ils se demandèrent avec confusion ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.


	2. trouver un compromis

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa, grâce à qui ce chapitre est lisible._

**Chapitre 2 : Trouver un compromis**

L'air renfrogné et irradiant de colère, Severus se dirigeait vers les cachots. C'était bien trop tôt pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution au cas Potter et maintenant il semblait que le garçon ait un autre problème dont il devait également s'occuper.

Il savait exactement ce que Potter avait fait.

Il l'avait su au moment même où il avait vu le sang, mais ça l'avait pris par surprise. Il jura parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Combien de fois avait-il déjà vu les mêmes symptômes chez les élèves de Serpentard, à travers les ans ? Combien de fois les directeurs de maison avaient-ils dû s'occuper des conséquences dans leur propre maison ?

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il l'était parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas cette fois de n'importe quel élève, mais de Harry Potter. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était allé aussi loin.

« Potter voici mes quartiers. »

Il s'arrêta soudain devant une étrange porte et le Gryffondor le suivit, presque mort de soulagement. Ils pouvaient avoir tourné en rond tant le professeur de potions avait fait de détours. A la fin, Harry s'était demandé si les Serpentards prenaient le même chemin pour aller dans leur dortoir. Les quartiers des directeurs de maison ne faisaient parti des dortoirs, mais étaient à proximité. Il n'avait jamais été dans ceux du professeur MacGonagall, mais tous les Gryffondors savaient où ils étaient. Il pensait que c'était pareil pour Snape et les Serpentards.

« Potter, » Dit Snape et sans un mot, Harry se focalisa sur la porte.

C'était difficile parce que son bras était endolori, mais il devait admettre que la porte était l'une des plus fascinante de Poudlard. Elle ressemblait à toutes les portes avec des charnières et une poignée. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que la poignée soit de ce côté. Elle était du côté des charnières, cependant, il n'y avait aucun doute : la porte était bien fermée.

Harry regarda Severus tapoter la poignée avec sa baguette et murmura un étrange sort avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Frappez trois fois et tournez la poignée, » Lui ordonna Severus.

Harry voulait lui demander pourquoi, mais il fit ce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Dès qu'il eut tourné la poignée, celle-ci glissa, reprit la place qui aurait dû être sienne et s'ouvrit normalement.

« Est-ce que tous les Serpentards savent comment faire cela ? » Lui demanda Harry impressionné.

Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre quand il passa devant lui et qu'il répondit « Non. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se ferma. Ils se tenaient dans une pièce soignée mais très étrange. Des étagères étaient posées le long des murs. Certaines contenaient des piles et des piles de livres et d'autres des flacons et des bouteilles de potions. Au milieu de la salle, une grande table était couverte de parchemins, plumes et autres objets servant à écrire. Sur le sol, la moquette était de couleur crème. A sa droite, il pouvait voir trois autres portes.

« Vous êtes dans mon bureau. Cette porte conduit à ma chambre, celle-ci contient mon stock de potions personnelles, et l'autre est la salle de bain. » Lui désigna Severus.

En guise de réponse, Harry lui demanda, « Pourquoi suis-je ici, professeur ? »

« Enlevez votre robe Potter, je reviens. » Lui dit Severus sans répondre à sa question. Il se dirigea vers la salle où il gardait ses potions. « Ne touchez à rien. »

Quand il revint, Harry se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce et était toujours habillé. Severus s'y était attendu donc sans un mot, il tendit la potion à Harry.

« Buvez ça, » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Il n'allait rien boire venant de cet homme alors qu'il savait qu'il avait toujours voulu l'empoisonner.

Snape semblait vouloir lui répondre durement, mais il se força à se calmer puis répondit à l'adolescent suspicieux.

« Ca arrêtera la douleur et l'effusion de sang suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse examiner la plaie. »

Harry prit une expression déterminée et quand il parla son ton était provoquant. « Il n'y a rien à examiner professeur. J'étais pressé de me rendre à la Tour des Gryffondors et je suis passé trop près d'une armure. »

« Potter ne commencez pas à insulter mon intelligence, » Claqua Severus. « Votre uniforme n'a pas l'air d'avoir été déchiré et même si vous prétendez l'avoir réparé, le sang vient de l'intérieur de votre bras. Je doute que même la plus ambitieuse armure ne puisse vous faire cela, même si vous étiez pressé comme vous le dites. Maintenant buvez la potion et laissez-moi voir votre bras avant de saigner à mort sur ma moquette ! »

Severus voulut prendre le bras de Harry, mais celui-ci paniqua.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il. Il essaya de s'échapper mais dans sa hâte, il se cogna contre la table.

« Potter, » L'appela Severus en faisant un pas en avant.

Harry glissa sur le sol, leva les jambes au niveau de sa poitrine, les enveloppa de ses bras et se balança sur lui-même. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, mais il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Devant lui, Severus inspira profondément puis s'approcha de l'adolescent désemparé.

« Potter, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, » Lui-dit-il sur un ton aussi ordinaire qu'il le put. « Je ne vais pas vous punir ou me mettre en colère contre ce que vous avez fait. Je veux seulement voir la plaie et l'empêcher de saigner. Je suis ici pour vous aider alors excusez-moi si je refuse de vous laisser vous vider de votre sang. »

Harry ne parla pas et ne bougea pas non plus. Mais il se mit à sangloter et les pleurs silencieux cessèrent.

Severus s'arrêta près de lui, mais Harry resta collé au sol. Il continuait à sangloter et à se balancer.

« Potter, »Severus essaya à nouveau. « Je dois soigner la plaie. Ce sera moi ou Pomfresh et je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie pour cela. »

Il continuait à sangloter et à se balancer.

« Je laisserai la cicatrice si c'est ce que vous voulez, » Lui dit Severus d'une voix douce. « Je sais qu'il est important pour vous de les avoir. Je dois simplement arrêter l'écoulement de sang et fermer la plaie. »

Harry renifla. Les larmes et le balancement s'arrêtèrent. Alors lentement, il tendit son bras.

« Vous devez d'abord boire cela. »

Harry but la potion et immédiatement les vertiges disparurent. Les picotements dans son bras et ses doigts se réduirent. Severus releva lentement la manche pleine de sang et put finalement voir la plaie. En regardant de plus prés, il se rendit compte, qu'elle n'était pas aussi profonde qu'il l'avait cru en voyant tout le sang perdu. De plus, d'après les autres cicatrices, il put voir qu'Harry avait coupé beaucoup plus profondément que les fois précédentes.

Il sortit un petit flacon de crème bleue claire de sa poche et frotta sur la plaie. Il la regarda se refermer magiquement et diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une autre cicatrice blanche qui marquait la peau autrement parfaite de Harry.

« Où est celle de votre parrain ? » Lui demanda Severus quand il eut terminé. Sa voix était toujours aussi douce.

Harry ramena rapidement le bras vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient de suspicion.

« Je veux juste voir si elle a guéri correctement. Je ne ferai rien si vous ne le voulez pas. » Lui expliqua Severus. « De plus, je n'aime pas la guérison moldue. C'est trop long et ça ne guérit jamais correctement. »

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment il savait qu'il s'était coupé pour son parrain, mais il répondit doucement. « C'est sur ma jambe. »

D'un geste rapide de la main et quelques mots magiques, Severus retira le tissu qui recouvrait son genou et sa cuisse.

La plaie avait certainement était plus profonde que les plus récentes et bien qu'elle devait avoir environ deux mois, elle était toujours rouge et la peau était encore sensible.

« Vous pouvez la soigner si vous voulez, » Lui dit Harry en brisant le silence. « Simplement… J'aimerais qu'elle ressemble aux trois autres. »

Severus acquiesça et appliqua la crème sur la plaie. Elle perdit immédiatement sa couleur rouge et se transforma en une nouvelle cicatrice. Ces cicatrices n'étaient pas simplement de fines lignes blanches, elles étaient définitivement plus évidentes. Comme Harry l'avait voulu.

Pendant que Severus remettait le tissu manquant sur son pantalon, Harry le regarda avec interrogation.

« Il s'agit d'une potion que j'ai développée à cet usage, Potter, » Lui répondit Severus quand il se leva. « Alors non, vous ne la trouverez nulle part ailleurs, pas même dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Seules certaines personnes désirent conserver leurs cicatrices lorsqu'ils soignent une plaie. »

« Oh, » Fut tout ce que Harry répondit. Il se leva et se prépara à partir. « Je dois partir. »

« Très bien. » Lui dit Severus. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau insondables et il se déplaça pour qu'Harry ait accès à la porte. « Mais si vous souhaitez en parler ou si vous avez besoin d'aide alors vous pouvez venir me voir, Potter. Vous savez comment ouvrir la porte et je suis ici la plupart du temps. »

Sans répondre, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand il répondit finalement, il lui tournait le dos. « Ne soyez pas offensé professeur Snape, mais vous seriez probablement la dernière personne à qui je voudrais parler. »

Il sortit alors et ferma la porte derrière lui. Severus le regarda partir sans prononcer un mot.

Ce fut la conversation la plus civile qu'il avait eue avec Potter ou avec un élève et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Potter reviendrait et il le savait. Dumbledore s'attendait à ce qu'il l'aide. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être patient envers 'l'Enfant Chéri' du monde sorcier. Il espérait vraiment que Potter essaierait au moins d'être supportable lui-aussi, il craignait autrement de tuer lui-même le garçon.

Il avait vu les cicatrices sur le bras de Potter et il pensait qu'il y en avait autant sur l'autre. Severus se rendit compte que Harry Potter était peut-être différent de l'image qu'il s'en était fait. On ne se mutilait pas quand on avait toujours eu une vie bénie remplie de bonheur. Il fallait avoir beaucoup de douleur interne pour désirer la faire remonter à la surface.

* * *

Severus devrait le savoir, il enseignait à Poudlard depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait eu de nombreuses expériences avec ce problème.

« Harry, puis-je te parler s'il te plait ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas grogner lorsqu'il se retourna. Cela ne se terminerait donc jamais ? Il se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Gryffondor lorsque le directeur l'avait approché et il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir aussi tôt qu'il l'avait souhaité.

_Eh bien, au moins, les couloirs sont vides._

Dumbledore le regarda avec condescendance. Il comprenait incroyablement bien tout ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry et il priait silencieusement pour que cette conversation ne soit pas aussi frivole et longue que les autres.

« Il essaye simplement de t'aider, Harry. Tu devrais lui parler. Il comprend plus de choses que tu ne le crois. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait exactement qui 'il' était. « Non, il ne comprend pas, monsieur le directeur. Il s'agit de Snape, vous vous rappelez ? La seule aide qu'il souhaite me fournir est celle où je me retrouverais mort aux pieds de Voldemort. »

Dumbledore sourit en entendant la déclaration agressive et à son manque de formalisme. Peut-être qu'Harry ne détestait pas entièrement le directeur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même lui pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait l'année précédente. Pour cette fois, Dumbledore décida de ne pas corriger Harry en lui disant que Snape était encore professeur et qu'il devait parler de lui en tant que tel.

« Ah, mais il t'a aidé, non ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Eh bien, je suis certain qu'en ce moment, il est en train d'écrire dans son Grand Livre du Mal que c'est l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. L'autre est d'avoir quitter le côté obscur. »

« Harry, » La voix de Dumbledore contenait une nuance d'avertissement et Harry s'excusa du regard.

« Il me hait, monsieur le directeur. » Lui signala-t-il. « Il pense que je suis un enfant gâté, égoïste, chéri par le monde et bénis des dieux. Je suis certain qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir à faire à moi. Je parie qu'il pense qu'il vous le doit ou pire qu'il le doit à mon père ! »

Dumbledore éclata de rire. Ce serait probablement exactement ce que Severus penserait. « C'est peut-être vrai Harry, mais je suis certain que tu penses aussi de vilaines choses sur lui. »

Harry rougit légèrement, mais Dumbledore ne lui posa pas de questions. Tout le monde savait à Poudlard que Harry et Severus n'étaient pas les personnes les plus agréables du monde quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Apprends-lui, Harry, » Lui dit Albus un peu plus doucement. « Dis-lui ce qu'a été ta vie et vois comment il réagit. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour t'écouter après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Et tu l'écouteras parce que Severus connaît la douleur et l'obscurité. Peut-être apprendras-tu aussi quelque chose sur lui. »

Harry acquiesça. Il y réfléchirait. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. La journée avait été longue et fatigante, il commençait à avoir vraiment très mal à la tête. Et pire, en plus de Mimi Geignarde, deux autres personnes avaient découvert son secret aujourd'hui. Il aurait préféré que l'une d'elle ne connaisse rien d'autre que les grandes lignes de sa vie et l'autre, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard. Dumbledore savait tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Harry aurait dû s'en souvenir.

« Eh bien, j'en ai terminé alors. Je n'ai plus de pastille de menthe, je vais donc devoir changer mon mot de passe. Je ne peux pas le laisser alors que je n'en ai plus, si ? Dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux scintillaient. Quand il vit l'expression amusée de Harry, il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne le fit pourtant pas. Harry avait maintenant seize ans et il doutait que le jeune homme apprécie de recevoir une étreinte du directeur, un vieil homme, dans un couloir.

Ils se quittèrent, tous deux soulagés, l'esprit plus libre.

* * *

A peine Harry entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ses deux meilleurs amis le bombardèrent de questions. Tous les autres étaient allés se coucher mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à partager son secret avec d'autres personnes ce soir et il leur répondit donc vaguement ce qui satisfit Ron et piqua la curiosité de Hermione. Il parvint à leur parler sans leur dire.

« Bonsoir Harry, » Lui dit Hermione doucement. Elle le prit ensuite dans une forte étreinte.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte, doucement au départ puis aussi fermement. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait compris et si elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre. Hermione avait toujours été la plus perspicace et même s'il adorait l'amitié de Ron, il appréciait dans des périodes comme celle-ci que son autre meilleur ami soit une fille.

« Mione, laisse-le, » Ron semblait avoir rougi pour lui-même et pour Harry. Il dit, « Nous n'avons plus onze ans, tu sais. Tu ne peux plus te jeter dans nos bras quand tu en as envie. »

Elle fit un petit sourire à Harry et le libéra puis se tourna vers Ron, les yeux éclatant de fureur. « Eh bien, si tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse Ron Weasley, alors c'est bien. Ca ne dérange pas Harry et moi non plus. Je peux donc l'embrasser autant que je le désire. »

Elle se tourna et s'en alla. Elle s'arrêta soudain et leur fit à nouveau face.

« Et d'ailleurs, je pourrai très bien _t_'embrasser aussi si je le veux ! » Déclara-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers qui conduisaient au dortoir des filles.

« Bien ! » Cria Ron avec un peu de retard. Mais il était encore rouge quand il focalisa son attention sur Harry. « Les filles. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions un jour les comprendre. »

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Harry préféra ne pas lui signaler que Hermione était la seule fille qu'il trouvait si difficile à comprendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était allongé dans son lit et se força à essayer de dormir. Ron était dans son lit quand, dans l'obscurité, il l'interpella.

« Es-tu certain que Snape n'a pas essayé de te jeter un sort ou de te donner une autre détention, Harry ? »

Harry sourit pour lui-même. « Oui, Ron, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'était pas important. Il se demandait seulement si j'étais absolument certain que je voulais continuer à étudier les potions au cours de ma sixième et septième année. »

« Oui, ça lui ressemble bien. J'espère que tu lui as dit que malheureusement pour lui, nous allions certainement rester tous les trois. Nous avons eu les notes adéquates après tout. Pourtant, dieu seul sait comment nous y sommes arrivés. »Dit Ron avec autant de ferveur que son murmure le permettait.

Harry rit parce qu'il savait que Ron s'attendait à l'entendre rire, mais quelques minutes après, Ron murmura à nouveau.

« En es-tu certain, Harry ? Il aurait pu te donner une détention et ne pas te le dire comme ça si tu ne te montres pas il enlèvera encore… »

Il ne put pas aller plus loin parce que Dean claqua, « Bon sang, Ron, il a dit qu'il en était sûr ! Laisse tomber ou discutez-en demain matin ! »

Et Seamus ajouta, « Bien. De plus il ne pourrait pas aller très loin avec ça. Harry ne le laisserait pas faire. »

Ron dit à haute voix, « Ha ! » Et Neville renifla dans son sommeil, mais ensuite, il n'y eut plus un son. Tout le monde s'était endormi. Tous sauf Harry qui réfléchissait. A ses amis et à ce qu'ils attendaient de lui… et à Snape.

La première personne qui avait proposé une aide psychologique à Celui Qui a Survécu.

* * *

Quand on frappa à la porte, Severus leva la tête des parchemins qu'il était en train de corriger et regarda l'heure. La lumière verte indiqua qu'il était 2h ce qui signifiait qu'au moins une règle était brisée.

On frappa trois fois puis il y eut une pause avant que la porte ne s'ouvre prudemment et que n'entre Harry.

Severus le regarda, mais il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, il continua à noter les copies. Il entendit la porte se refermer, mais ce fut le seul son que fit Harry alors qu'il regardait l'homme assis à son bureau au centre de la pièce.

« Combien d'autres élèves savent faire cela ? » Lui demanda finalement Harry.

« Il n'y a que vous, M. Potter, » Lui répondit Severus sans lever les yeux.

« Alors elle me laisse entrer grâce au sort que vous avez jeté sur la poignée ? »

« Très bien, M. Potter. »

Il y eut un temps mort puis, « Pourquoi dois-je frapper ? Devez-vous le faire ? »

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les copies. « Frappez-vous quand vous rentrez chez vous, M. Potter ? »

« Non. »

« Frappez-vous quand vous allez chez votre famille ? »

« Non. »

Cette fois, Severus leva les yeux. Harry était occupé à contempler le sol.

« Je suppose que vous me demandez si je frappe à la porte d'autres personnes si j'ai besoin de leur parler ? Eh bien, la question est oui. » Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de l'autre homme. « Mais je ne frapperai jamais à la porte de mon oncle, professeur. Je préfère l'entendre râler le moins possible. »

Severus acquiesça et retourna à son travail. « Eh bien, M. Potter, les portes de Poudlard sont très particulières et je suis sûr que vous vous en êtes déjà rendu compte. La porte s'attend à ce que vous frappiez, si vous ne le faites pas, c'est que vous êtes un résident permanent. Si vous ne frappez pas, elle considérera que vous êtes très malpoli. Croyez-moi M. Potter, il n'y a rien de pire qu'une porte magique qui vous rambarde. »

Harry eut un vrai rire à cette image et bien que rien dans le comportement de Severus ne le montre, le Maître des potions considéra cela comme sa seconde bonne action de l'année.

Il prit cependant un parchemin de peu de valeur, le transforma en canapé et le plaça devant son bureau. L'emblème des Snape avait été transféré sur le dossier comme un grand dessin sur le tissu de velours noir. Harry sourit timidement en approchant du bureau et s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête sur le bras du fauteuil et ses pieds de l'autre côté.

« Parlez-moi de votre famille, Potter, » Lui demanda Severus en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier près de sa main. « Pourquoi râleraient-ils alors que vous avez simplement frappé à une porte ? »

« Eh bien, d'accord, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Harry. 'Potter' me rappelle trop les cours de potion… » Harry ne termina pas sa phrase sachant que Snape comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Entendu, vous pourrez aussi m'appeler par mon prénom, mais seulement si vous me promettez que vous comprenez que si vous m'appelez Severus en dehors de cette pièce, je vous transformerai en sablier pour le reste de la journée. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda le plafond et il chercha par où commencer l'histoire.

« Ma tante et mon oncle sont probablement les moldus les moins désirables que vous puissiez rencontrer et leur fils Dudley ne peut être décrit que comme un hippopotame ambulant, possédant deux jambes. Croyez-moi, même dire cela est une insulte pour le pauvre hippopotame si vous voulez mon avis… !»


	3. Se regarder dans la glace

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa._

**Chapitre 3 : se regarder dans la glace**

Si Harry avait su que la journée n'allait cesser d'empirer du matin au soir, il serait resté couché. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir le futur, puisqu'il avait complètement raté ses BUSE en divination.

Et même s'il en avait été capable, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque. Harry pensait suffisamment au futur sans faire l'erreur d'essayer le dénouer. Avec sa chance, il verrait probablement ses derniers moments, sa destruction par le Seigneur Noir.

« M. Potter, que faites-vous ? S'il vous plait concentrez-vous sur ce que vous faites. »

« Désolé professeur. » Dit Harry. Le professeur MacGonagall continua son chemin et vérifia le travail de Neville.

Cependant, il lui fallut quinze minutes de plus avant de se remémorer la formule qui permettait de dupliquer et de transformer le morceau de ficelle posé sur son bureau en un rat et un écureuil. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'avait pas les bons animaux sur la table : il était certain d'avoir entendu le professeur parler de 'prédateur' et de 'proie' et il ne pensait pas que les écureuils chassaient les rats.

« Mon dieu Harry, qu'as-tu fait ? » Hermione regarda deux fois ses animaux quand elle remarqua son erreur. « Les mots que tu as prononcé ne sont pas les bons, ils sont totalement différents de ceux que MacGonagall vient de nous enseigner ! »

Harry lui demanda de se taire, d'une part parce que MacGonagall allait bientôt repasser et qu'il avait besoin de réparer son erreur et d'autre part sa propre santé en avait besoin.

Quand le professeur passa le voir, Harry avait le rat et le serpent. Cependant son problème avait empiré : Son serpent refusait de mordre le rat et c'était le seul moyen de retransformer les deux animaux en ficelle sans que l'un d'eux reste.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? » Siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

« Je n'ai pas faim, monssssieur le sssorcier, » Répondit le serpent marron et noir.

Harry avait envie de le frapper et il se demanda si on lui en tiendrait rigueur s'il le faisait. « Je ne te demande pas de le manger ! Tu dois seulement le mordre, ainsi sa source de vie fusionnera avec la tienne. Puis, je pourrais te transformer en ficelle. »

Cette réponse sembla mettre le serpent quelque peu en colère. Le rat, pendant ce temps s'était roulé en boule comme s'il attendait sa fin.

Le serpent secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne pense pas que j'appréssssie l'idée d'être à nouveau une fissssselle. De plussss, il n'a pas l'air d'un un bon repas et je n'ai pas faim. »

La conversation se termina puisque le serpent l'ignora ensuite et s'enroula à son tour. Harry grogna. Il se rendit alors compte que tous les regards étaient comme d'habitude fixés sur lui. Le professeur MacGonagall avait une expression étrange : elle était sans voix mais on aurait dit qu'elle voulait éclater de rire. Peut-être pensait-elle que puisque Harry avait invoqué un serpent, il pouvait discuter avec lui.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il se passait, à elle, et aux autres. « Il refuse de manger le rat. »

Si MacGonagall devait se mettre à bégayer, il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-là. Elle lui dit. « Mais il n'a pas besoin de manger le rat, M. Potter, il doit simplement le mordre. »

La classe entière qui s'en empêchait jusqu'alors si désespérément éclata de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir plus longtemps et la salle rit à tu tête. Pendant l'agitation, le professeur de Métamorphose, avec un petit sourire, jeta un rapide sort et le libéra du fardeau de son expérience.

« C'était génial, Harry ! » Lui dit Ron quand la classe commença à se disperser quelques minutes après. Les élèves riaient encore. Ron lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux et elles coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya violemment.

« Je suis content d'être divertissant aujourd'hui, Ron, » Lui dit Harry. Il était la seule personne à ne pas avoir ri.

_Et bien, au moins, Neville a eu une pause pour une fois,_ pensa-t-il en regardant son camarade sortir de la classe, un grand sourire sur son visage. Des éclats de rire lui échappaient encore.

* * *

« M. Potter, pouvez-vous vous empêcher de faire cela. »

Cette fois l'ordre fut donné par le professeur Flitwick pendant le cours de charme. Il avait pris une teinte rouge ce qui prouvait qu'après toutes ces années, il lui était encore difficile de réprimander Harry Potter en cours.

« Désolé professeur, » Lui dit Harry doucement.

Il gribouillait sur son parchemin pendant que le professeur faisait son cours, mais comme il s'ennuyait, il s'était mis à dessiner sur le dos de sa main. Quand Harry avait enchanté le dessin pour qu'il bouge sur sa peau, il avait attiré l'attention de Ron qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Bien sûr, le professeur s'était retourné vers eux et il avait remarqué les gribouillages.

Harry venait de réussir un sort particulièrement difficile et bien qu'impressionné par ses talents, le professeur n'appréciait pas le manque d'attention.

Alors Harry avait lui-aussi pris une jolie teinte rouge, très embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à faire une chose aussi triviale et juvénile que celle-ci. S'il devait être réprimandé par le professeur, il avait espéré que ce soit pour quelque chose de plus important, comme une bagarre par exemple.

Non seulement il pouvait jurer que toute la classe avait ses yeux posés sur lui, mais en plus, ses camarades se demandaient certainement ce qui lui avait pris.

Et bien, il ne leva pas la tête pour vérifier s'ils le regardaient ou non.

* * *

« Potter, essayez-vous de concurrencer l'histoire de Longdubas aujourd'hui ? S'il vous plait faites attention sans quoi je _vais_ vous laisser boire la potion que vous aurez crée à la fin du cours, » Le prévint le professeur Snape alors qu'il passait devant le chaudron de Harry pour la cinquième fois.

_Si vous cessiez de me tourner autour, peut-être arriverais-je à faire ce foutu truc correctement !_

Harry ne donna pas voix à son opinion. Au lieu de cela, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son professeur pour voir s'il pouvait déceler une connexion avec l'homme avec qui il avait discuté deux nuits auparavant, mais il n'y avait rien. Les yeux noirs ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la froideur glaciale. Il n'y avait rien dedans. La personne qui lui rendait son regard était exactement celle dont il se souvenait et n'était pas celle qu'il avait cru.

_C'était un mensonge. Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge,_ se rendit compte Harry.

Si sa journée avait été horrible jusqu'à présent et elle semblait certainement avoir encore empiré. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Le professeur se dirigeait vers une nouvelle victime, mais avoir inspiré ne l'avait pas calmé. En fait, il eut même l'impression que les choses étaient pires encore. Puisqu'il s'était éclairci l'esprit, il ne pensa plus aux changements de comportement de Snape, mais il se perdit dans un autre désespoir. Par exemple, il s'était mis en tête qu'il était peut-être un cas si désespéré que Snape avait simplement laissé tomber. Il se demanda si l'éthique du monde sorcier permettait d'aider une personne qui en avait besoin.

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta. Il ne savait pas quels ingrédients il avait ajouté à sa potion mais il savait que ce n'était pas les bons : elle avait une légère couleur jaune au lieu d'être verte. Avant que le professeur ne puisse crier, Hermione se pencha et ajouta quelque chose dans le chaudron de Harry. La potion, bien entendu reprit immédiatement la bonne couleur.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Granger, pour entretenir une potion qui n'est pas la vôtre. » Grogna Snape. Hermione ne sourcilla pas. « Et dix points en moins, Potter parce que vous étiez inattentif alors que vous préparez une potion aussi importante que 'Omni-soin' ! S'il vous plait, déplacez votre chaudron et vos affaires loin de Granger et des autres élèves. Je ne veux pas que vous blessiez une autre personne que vous-même. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait hors de vu des autres élèves. Tous lui tournaient le dos et n'osaient pas se retourner. Harry tourna la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et espéra que c'était la bonne direction parce qu'il avait l'impression désagréable que Snape tiendrait sa promesse et qu'à la fin du cours il lui ferait ingurgiter la potion. Même si elle était destinée aux victimes de guerre qui avaient besoin d'être soignés rapidement, Harry savait qu'il ne contrerait pas le professeur de potions s'il était sérieux.

_Stupide Harry! Putain c'était idiot! Merlin, on penserait que j'aurais appris la leçon après cinq ans de cours avec cet homme. Merde ! Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il me traiterait différemment ou que je méritais d'être traité différemment ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi rien ne va comme je l'entends alors que je m'y applique tant ? Merlin, j'essaie tant…_

Harry continua à se réprimander sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une conversation avec sa conscience, sa colère et Snape. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait l'angoisse grandir en lui. Elle devint si forte qu'une part de lui voulait lancer les ingrédients de l'autre côté de la salle, mais il ne le fit pas. Il combattit la colère avec impuissance et à la fin, l'angoisse gagna. Sa main se mit à trembler et il combattit les larmes, déterminé à ne pas pleurer comme un enfant au milieu du cours de potions.

« Potter, » Snape fut à nouveau derrière lui et bien que les mots soient prononcés avec plus de douceur, Harry ignora les paroles et la voix.

Par contre, il ne put ignorer la main qui couvrit lentement la sienne, celle qui tenait la fiole de sang de cobra. Immédiatement, sa main s'arrêta de trembler, mais les tremblements n'avaient pas vraiment cessé. Il était certain que Snape pouvait les sentir sous ses doigts.

Harry se tourna légèrement pour regarder l'homme qui venait de passer l'heure et demie à déduire des points à Gryffondor en son nom et qui était à cet instant, gentil. C'était inhabituel pour lui de montrer une telle attitude en dehors de ses cachots, au milieu de la nuit. Les yeux de Severus s'étaient adoucis, ses traits s'étaient détendus alors qu'il regardait les yeux émeraude de Celui Qui a Survécu. L'espace de quelques minutes, il put voir l'âme tourmentée, puis tout disparut, remplacée par une légère grimace et un plissement des yeux.

« Désolé monsieur. » Lui dit Harry. Mais aucun des deux ne savaient de quoi il s'excusait.

« Venez me voir pour discuter ce soir, » Lui dit Severus, mais Harry secoua la tête et dégagea gentiment sa main de celle de l'autre homme.

« Non. Je préfère ne pas… »

Quand Snape se dirigea vers son bureau, Harry se dépêcha d'ajouter les ingrédients dans le chaudron puis reprit la fiole. Et dans le même temps il essaya de s'arrêter de trembler…

…Et se força à combattre la douleur interne.

* * *

Quand les élèves se furent assis pour dîner, Harry s'était replié en lui-même. Même Malfoy qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentards ne parvint pas obtenir de réponse. Ron n'avait pas remarqué et parlait pour deux de Snape, de Malfoy et de ce qu'il aimerait leur faire. Hermione, ne remarqua pas le silence, mais le fait qu'il ne mangeait que très peu.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Non, je ne vais pas bien. Non. Tout à l'intérieur de moi semble si engourdi, Hermione. Je ne vois rien en dehors de l'obscurité et je ne ressens rien en dehors du vide. J'ai besoin de ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je ne sais plus…_

« Ouais, je vais bien. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je mange. Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux perçants comme si elle discernait la vérité dans son expression, mais il ne la regarderait plus. Il focalisa son attention sur le maïs et les haricots qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il prenait de petits morceaux avec sa fourchette, presque vicieusement, mais il ne levait jamais la main pour la mettre dans la bouche.

« Harry, tu as déjà dit ça hier et avant hier, » Lui dit-elle un peu plus fort que précédemment.

Il y avait plus de chahut à la table. Ron se tourna vers Seamus et Dean qui avaient agrandi un haricot et un grain de maïs et leur avaient donné des jambes pour qu'ils puissent danser. La table entière riait et commentait le fait que le haricot et le grain de maïs étaient tous les deux de genre masculin et qu'ils dansaient une valse ensemble.

Harry secoua la tête, pour Hermione et pour la danse. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de s'éclaircir les idées. « Et bien, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai simplement pas faim, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Il se leva et partit rapidement pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas le temps de répondre et qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa réaction.

« Oy Harry ! Où vas-tu ? » L'interpella Ron quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami partait, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. « Pourquoi continue-t-il à faire cela, Hermione ? Il est toujours pressé de quitter la table. »

« Je ne sais pas Ron. » Lui dit Hermione, d'un air pensif.

Harry n'attendit pas de savoir si elle avait trouvé une excuse ou non.

* * *

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar et ma cicatrice est très douloureuse. Je ne sais pas si vous désirez encore en être informé puisque Voldemort est maintenant au courant de notre connexion et peut entrer dans ma tête. Voldemort et les mangemorts torturaient une famille. Je ne sais pas où ils étaient mais ils n'étaient pas près d'ici. De toute façon, c'était mon rêve. Ce n'était probablement rien, simplement un rêve. Je pensais que c'était une vision, ma cicatrice n'est peut-être pas aussi douloureuse que je le crois, mais vous savez. Je vous le dis au cas où vous vouliez être informé._

_Harry_

Harry descendit de son lit complètement habillé et essaya de ne pas grogner quand il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Ses lunettes n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité alors qu'il essayait de ne pas glisser et tomber en descendant dans la salle commune. Il tenait dans une main son message pour le directeur et de l'autre ses lunettes sur son visage. Il couvrait son œil gauche et sa cicatrice pour calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il avait menti à Dumbledore, bien sûr. Il était impossible qu'il imagine une telle douleur. Il avait désespérément voulu ressentir quelque chose quand il dînait avec Hermione et les Gryffondors. Mais comble d'ironie, ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur qu'il avait espéré.

Finalement, il enleva sa main de son visage et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il gardait dans sa poche et tout en remerciant le professeur Flitwick de leur avoir appris cela quand ils étaient revenus de vacances, il transmit le message à Dumbledore.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, ferma les yeux, mit les deux mains sur son visage et attendit que son mal de tête cesse.

« _Tempus,_ » Murmura-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette magique. Une fine ligne rouge sortit de sa baguette et l'heure se forma dans les airs.

Il lut : 1h30

Harry combattit le désir de sauter du fauteuil et de foncer à travers les couloirs voir l'unique personne qu'il était certain de trouver éveillé à une telle heure.

* * *

Severus revenait juste du bureau de Dumbledore et commençait à corriger les copies quand on frappa à la porte.

Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier l'heure pour savoir qu'il n'était pas deux heures, il avait regardé quand Dumbledore avait exigé sa présence. Il fut cependant surpris. Il était certain qu'Harry ne viendrait plus le voir.

« Que faites-vous ? » Lui demanda Harry dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

Severus haussa légèrement un sourcil. Peu importe la manière dont il avait posé la question, il voyait la tempête dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

_Evacuer sa colère lui ferait peut-être du bien. _Severus jeta d'une voix douce un sort d'insonorisation puis répondit à la question.

« Je corrige des copies, M. Potter. »

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Les mots étaient prononcés avec calme, mais il plissa les yeux comme s'il testait l'homme devant lui.

Severus prit la perche et répondit de la manière la plus froide qu'il le put. « Potter, avez-vous oublié à quel point vous êtes nul en potion ? Je n'ose pas vous impliquer dans ce sujet, de peur que vous provoquiez des dégâts. Que vous soyez ou non un élève de sixième année. »

Et bien, Harry n'attendait que cela. « Vous- je le savais ! Vous ne pouviez pas attendre pour vous débarrasser de moi ! Pourquoi avez-vous proposé de m'aider si vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser que vous seriez un peu plus gentil que d'habitude. Ce 'n'était qu'un mensonge, hein ? »

Harry tourna les talons et allait sortir en hâte quand la voix de Snape l'arrêta.

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous traite comme une sorte de demi-dieu Potter, alors que vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous détestiez que l'on vous mette sur un piédestal ? Je vous traiterai de la même manière que les autres élèves. Je l'ai peut-être fait dans le passé, mais j'ai décidé que c'était fini. Ce matin, cependant, vous avez fait n'importe quoi ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser détruire mes cachots, si ? »

Mis à part le fait qu'il avait accentué le 'n'importe quoi', Severus était aussi calme que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé deux nuits auparavant. Harry fut indécis quelque secondes puis se retourna pour faire face à son professeur de potions. Severus avait déjà repris ses copies.

« Ne m'appelez pas Potter. Je vous l'ai déjà dit et vous m'avez donné votre accord. »

Severus leva les yeux et acquiesça.

« Où est mon canapé de toute façon ? Vous n'avez pas écrit dessus, si ? »

D'un geste de la baguette, le canapé reprit forme près d'une étagère. D'un autre coup de baguette, il cria « Accio canapé » et il reprit sa place près de la table. Harry s'assit au milieu et le regarda simplement. Severus prétendit ne pas voir le regard perçant couleur émeraude.

« Pourquoi devez-vous être toujours aussi méchant en cours ? Vous avez enlevé vingt points à Gryffondor ! En plus, Hermione essayait simplement d'empêcher les cachots d'exploser, vous savez. »

Severus releva la tête puis détourna lentement les yeux de son travail. « Vous avez vos problèmes, j'ai les miens. J'ai l'habitude de montrer différentes facettes de ma personnalité selon les lieux et les heures. Je n'ai pas encore appris l'art du compromis. Faire des compromis pourrait me faire tuer. »

Harry prit cela comme la seule excuse qu'il pouvait lui témoigner. Il sa contemplation, mais cette fois-ci son regard était pensif.

Severus soupira si doucement, qu'Harry l'entendit à peine. Il métamorphosa une plume cassée qu'il avait sorti de son tiroir en chaise et la plaça près de son bureau. En déplaçant pas mal de choses, le maître des potions installa finalement une pile de parchemins, une bouteille d'encre et une plume d'un côté du bureau, en face de la chaise métamorphosée. Il le regarda avec impatience quand il eut terminé.

Harry sourit simplement, se leva, s'assit sur la chaise et regarda les parchemins. Première Année, c'était mieux que rien. Il savait se débrouiller avec les potions de première année. Il serait certainement capable de comprendre les cours de potions de Sixième Année un jour, mais il avait déjà décidé que la journée avait été plutôt mauvaise.

« Comment va votre cicatrice ? Dumbledore m'a montré le message que vous avez écrit. Je n'aurais pas pris la vision aussi légèrement. » Severus brisa le silence mais ses yeux et ses doigts dansaient encore sur le parchemins qu'il était en train de corriger.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ma cicatrice a arrêté de me faire souffrir il y a déjà longtemps et je doute que ma vision ait été réelle. Je pense qu'il essaie de me faire peur. »

Tu seras le suivant Harry Potter. Personne n'échappe à mon courroux… 

Harry frissonna de dégoût puis reprit. « Il était en colère et j'ai l'impression qu'il essayait de distraire mon attention. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Qui sait comment fonctionne les esprits mauvais. »

Severus acquiesça. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il parut perdu dans ses pensées, puis il reprit son travail. Le silence se poursuivit et aucun ne parla.

Harry sentit qu'un peu du vide et de l'étouffement qu'il ressentait s'en allait, la douleur s'estompa alors qu'il était occupé avec les copies, à essayer de déchiffrer les parchemins qu'il corrigeait, ce que les élèves avaient écrit sur la potion TueLoup. Il se rappelait avoir lui quelque chose sur ce sujet dans une histoire de Lockhart.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et s'empêcha de sourire avec fierté aux légers progrès qu'Harry avait fait en une période aussi courte que celle-ci.

Il devrait obliger Harry à crier un peu plus, et beaucoup plus souvent.


	4. Pierres et maison de verre

_Merci à AnthaRosa pour son travail de correction._

**Chapitre 4 : Pierres et Maisons de verre**

Harry était heureux.

Il riait un peu plus maintenant et avait repris ses habituelles joutes verbales avec Malfoy. Il désirait encore, la plupart du temps, frapper le petit con, mais il ne le faisait pas et c'était le plus important. S'il avait eu d'autres détentions, il était certain que même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu empêcher le Ministère de le renvoyer de Poudlard.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il se sente aussi bien à la veille du premier match de Quidditch de l'année et Harry l'attendait avec impatience. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. L'entraînement était devenu presque ennuyeux dans son fragile état mental, mais il avait participé à chaque exercice et maintenant, ses efforts allaient être récompensés.

Ca lui changerait les idées.

Au réveil, il pouvait être heureux, mais les nuits étaient de plus en plus rongées par les visions et les rêves liés à Voldemort. Il lui arrivait de s'assoupir quatre à cinq fois par nuit et d'être réveillé par la même douleur brûlante à sa cicatrice. Parfois, il dormait à peine et parfois il ne désirait rien d'autre que dormir.

_Et bien, au moins Dumbledore est bien informé,_ c'est une pensée qui l'aidait quand il avait l'impression que son front allait se consumer sous la douleur.

Severus était lui-aussi informé.

Il n'avait été aux cachots que trois ou quatre fois depuis. La plupart du temps, il gérait la douleur par lui-même et espérait que Dumbledore transmettait toujours ses messages au maître des potions. Quand il allait voir Severus, cependant, leur discussion qui portait sur sa cicatrice ou sur lui-même était toujours plus étendue que ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore.

Il ne voulait pas aller voir Severus trop souvent parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un fardeau.

* * *

Severus était inquiet.

Il n'avait aucune raison apparente puisque l'objet de ses inquiétudes se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et préparait une potion polygone et que sa santé mentale avait l'air bien meilleur ces dernières semaines. Mais Severus savait que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Harry n'était venu le voir que quelques fois et il avait l'impression que le jeune homme se contenait.

Et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Cela et le fait que Harry semblait si heureux ces derniers jours.

Il était certes soulagé qu'Harry ait arrêté de se couper, mas le changement était trop soudain. On ne pouvait pas se remettre en une nuit et bien que c'était il y a trois semaines, il était inquiet qu'un tel changement ce soit produit sans aide extérieure.

Severus savait qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour avoir pu guérir le garçon aussi rapidement.

Il s'avança résolument vers Harry et ses deux amis. Quand il se fut suffisamment approché, il dit aussi doucement que possible, « Venez me voir après le cours. »

Bien entendu, comme la classe était silencieuse, que chacun était concentré sur sa potion, tous entendirent et tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier les ignora et continua sa potion sans même répondre à son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? As-tu fait quelque chose de mal ? » Lui demanda Hermione dans un murmure, en se penchant vers lui.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je le découvrirai à la fin du cours. »

« Il se demande probablement pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de détentions et veut essayer de trouver une raison pour t'en donner une. »

« Ne sois pas bête, Ron. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela. Tout ne se rapporte pas aux détentions et à la méchanceté, tu sais. » Le réprimanda Hermione immédiatement.

Elle se pencha vers lui lentement pour que ses lèvres soient dans l'alignement de sa gorge. Elle prit ensuite la jarre de poussière de fée, puis se releva rapidement et la lui tendit. « Ajoute une pincée de ceci à ta potion. Je suis sûre que tu as oublié et si tu ne l'as pas mis, ta potion va disparaître dans les prochaines minutes. Mais fais attention, tu sais à quel point la poussière de fée est rare. »

Ron boudait. Il avait les yeux noirs. « Harry ne l'a pas ajouté non plus, alors pourquoi ne le préviens-tu pas lui-aussi que sa potion risque de disparaître ? »

Sans un mot, elle leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta une pincée de l'ingrédient dans la potion de Harry en espérant que le professeur Snape ne l'ait pas vu.

« Voilà. Content maintenant ? »

Ron ajouta silencieusement une pincée de poussière dans sa propre potion puis reprit son travail. A côté de lui, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux tristes mais puisqu'il les ignorait tous les deux, il ne vit pas son expression.

Harry secoua simplement la tête.

* * *

Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, Severus ferma la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Harry, qui rangeait ses affaires et mettait sa potion en bouteille termina au moment où Severus se tournait vers lui. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait son professeur.

« Laissez-moi voir vos bras. »

Harry s'empêcha de sourire, mais tendit les deux bras. Severus releva les manches et inspecta la légère musculature de ces bras légèrement bronzés. S'il l'on ne prenait pas en compte les anciennes cicatrices, rien n'était digne d'intérêt.

« Devrais-je regarder ailleurs ? » Lui demanda-t-il, mais Harry haussa simplement un sourcil.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Severus, » Harry le taquina gentiment. « Vous auriez dû essayer un charme de dissimulation, juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais, j'aurais pu utiliser un sort. »

Severus plissa les yeux et fit ce qui lui était suggéré, mais il n'y avait pas de plaies récentes sur la peau de Harry.

« Avons-nous terminé ? »

« Non, » Répondit Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Harry soupira et tira une chaise. Severus s'appuya contre la table et attendit.

« Rien de mal. Vous le savez, » Lui répondit-il finalement. « J'ai pensé que nous avions déjà établi que j'aimais bien…hum, vous savez, vous parler, vous raconter ce qui me met en colère. »

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Harry avec attention. « Vous n'êtes pas venu me voir depuis presque une semaine. Je sais de source sûre que la douleur à votre cicatrice a été persistance ces nuits dernières. Sans parler de votre match de Quidditch que vous jouez aujourd'hui contre Poufsouffle et que tout le monde s'attend à ce que vous gagniez. De plus d'après ce que j'ai vu, M. Weasley et Miss Granger ont l'air d'être bien trop préoccupés par leur propre problème pour vous être d'une grande utilité. Allez-vous me dire que vous n'avez pas eu à gérer cela en trois semaines ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et tripota l'ongle de son pouce.

« Eh bien, c'est une manière de tout remettre sur le tapis, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Essayez-vous de m'aider ou de m'enfoncer ? »

« Harry… » Commença Severus d'une voix douce. Harry se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. Severus n'avait encore jamais utilisé son prénom avant, préférant ne pas l'appeler du tout. Il devait admettre qu'il ressentait des pointes de joie au creux de l'estomac, en une occasion aussi rare.

« Très bien, » L'interrompit-il. Il était incapable de cacher son sourire plus longtemps. Il regarda son professeur pour voir l'expression, qui, il en était sûr était réservé à lui-seul et ressentit, comment toujours cet an-ci, le besoin de divulguer tous ses secrets à cet homme.

« Très bien quoi ? »

« Très bien, » Reprit Harry. « Il y en a eu une, il y a trois jours. Elle était toute petite, je le jure ! Elle est sur ma cheville et elle est probablement guérie maintenant. Je n'ai utilisé que ma plume et elle a à peine saignée. »

Bien entendu, après avoir fait cette confession, Severus voulut la voir pour décider par lui-même. Il enleva donc sa chaussure et sa chaussette puis attendit que Severus enlève le charme de dissimulation. Ce n'était qu'une petite ligne, une croûte rouge, en voie de guérison. Severus le regarda simplement avec désapprobation et retourna sur sa table.

« Je me fiche de savoir si elles sont petites et superficielles, je veux le savoir, » Lui dit Severus et Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Vous riez beaucoup plus et vos notes sont bien meilleures ces dernières semaines, alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, » Admit Severus plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. « Mais êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien, ce n'est pas une sorte de stratagème ? »

Cette fois Harry rit brièvement et Severus remarqua rapidement qu'il avait bien meilleure mine quand ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

« Je vais bien Severus, je vais bien ! » Proclama Harry tout en souriant.

« Très bien, vous pouvez partir, alors, » Lui dit Severus en soupirant légèrement. Il enleva ensuite rapidement le charme d'insonorisation.

Il rassembla ses affaires, se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna vers son professeur qui était maintenant assis à son bureau et sourit tristement.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien dans les yeux d'un noir profond de son professeur : ils étaient inexpressifs. Severus était parti et le professeur Snape était de retour.

« Harry ! Oh, c'était si long, nous avons essayé, mais nous n'avons rien pu entendre. A-t-il jeté un charme d'insonorisation ? De quoi discutiez-vous de toute façon ? Il n'a pas essayé de -»

Hermione et Ron l'accostèrent dès qu'il sortit et Hermione, contrairement à son habitude lui posa mille questions en une minute.

Souriant, il lui mentit du mieux qu'il put et prit la résolution d'aller voir Severus plus tard dans la nuit.

* * *

« Harry ? Et attends une seconde. »

Harry avait mis sa tenue de Quidditch. Le match allait commencer dans quinze minutes. Il avait décidé de faire une pause loin du vestiaire, il voulait être capable de réfléchir loin du babillage anxieux de ses coéquipiers.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir Hermione courir vers lui. Il s'était un peu éloigné du terrain de Quidditch et regardait les gradins se remplir d'élèves.

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle courut dans ses bras, et lui donna une forte étreinte.

« J'avais presque peur que tu ne puisses pas jouer aujourd'hui, » Lui dit-elle, en le tenant toujours serré dans ses bras. « Tu n'en as pas parlé de la journée et même si tu souris de plus en plus ces dernières semaines, j'étais inquiète que tu n'ailles pas bien et veuilles abandonner le Quidditch. Tu es vraiment très bon à ce jeu, tu sais. »

Harry se libéra lentement de l'étreinte étouffante et la regarda avec un sourire. « Que t'arrive-t-il, Mione ? »

Hermione rougit. « Je sais que Ron ne l'a probablement pas remarqué, mais moi si. Je sais que tu dois encore te sentir très triste de la morte de Sniffle, tu ne manges plus, ne parles plus, et ne sourit plus beaucoup depuis que tu es revenu à Poudlard. Je sais que tu le caches, j'étais un peu inquiète pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Tu n'es même pas obligé de me dire ce qui ne va pas, mais tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux et d'être plus heureux. Je suis sûre que tu sais depuis le temps, que je sais plutôt bien garder les secrets. »

Harry l'attira et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci. » Il rit, la libéra et lui sourit d'un air taquin. « Je suis surpris que tu aies remarqué autant de choses. Je pensais que tu dépensais toute ton énergie à faire des signes à Ron pour qu'il te remarque. »

Hermione rougit davantage encore. « Ce n'est pas aussi évident, si ? Stupide con. Je commence à penser que je n'agis pas de la bonne façon. Peut-être que s'il va se coucher un soir et qu'il me trouve dans son lit, il comprendra. Que Merlin l'interdise, mais au point où j'en suis, je serais peut-être obligé d'en arriver là. »

« Hermione ! » Harry râla tout en riant. « C'est une image dont je n'ai pas vraiment besoin. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'entendre des mots aussi crus dans une bouche telle que la tienne. Râler et pester contre lui a toujours été la mauvaise méthode et j'aurais pu te le dire pour t'éviter tous ces ennuis.

Hermione rit et Harry lui sourit.

« S'il te plait, ne viens pas dans notre chambre pour faire le truc du lit. Je mourrais probablement sous le choc longtemps avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle rit à nouveau. « Je te préviendrai toi et les autres si j'en viens là. »

Elle prit à nouveau Harry dans ses bras. « Tu devrais y aller. Le match va bientôt commencer. Ils me dépèceront vivante si je garde l'attrapeur Gryffondor plus longtemps. »

« Très bien, je suis parti. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la regarda partir en courant vers les gradins puis retourna vers le vestiaire en passant par le tunnel qui mène au terrain avec ses coéquipiers.

Alors que Seamus appelait le nom de ses coéquipiers, Harry écouta la clameur changer.

« Allez ! Allez Gryffondor ! »

Puis avec un rire qui traversa tout son corps, il enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans le ciel de la fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Comme d'habitude la Grande Salle était très bruyante quand Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent pour dîner. Elle l'était d'autant plus que les Gryffondor se réjouissait qu'Harry ait attrapé le vif d'or. Gryffondor a gagné, deux cent cinquante contre soixante dix. Même certains élèves de Poufsouffle s'amusaient alors qu'ils avaient perdu. Le match avait été très bon et pour les premières années, le match était aussi bien, voir mieux que ce qu'on leur avait dit.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'était senti si vivant dans les airs qu'il avait dû mal à croire qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt dans un sport aussi exaltant. C'était étonnant et merveilleux. Il avait une raison de sourire et de rire à nouveau. Il semblait avoir oublié tant de choses durant l'année qu'être sur un balai, et voler lui avait tout ramené rapidement.

« Bravo Harry ! » Cria Dean pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme. « Ce plongeon était fantastique, la vrille et la rapidité, c'était aussi absolument génial ! »

Harry sourit et acquiesça pour le remercier de ses compliments. Hermione se pencha et donna à Harry une rapide étreinte et ajouta quelques pressions.

« Il a raison, tu as été vraiment très bon aujourd'hui, Harry, » Lui dit-elle. Elle lui murmura la phrase dans l'oreille mais à cause du bruit, elle dut élever la voix.

« N'était-il pas très bon, Ron ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

La nourriture était apparue et la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà jetée dessus. Le bruit ne s'était pas arrêté et au contraire, si c'était possible, il y en avait encore plus. Ron, était assis de l'autre côté d'Harry et semblait captivé par son assiette. Il ne mangeait pourtant pas et ne parlait pas non plus. Hermione trouvait cela bizarre et se dit que le meilleur moyen de le faire parler était de lui demander directement son opinion.

« Oui Hermione, il était très bon, » Répondit Ron, mais il regardait Harry quand il prit la parole. « Lui arrive-t-il de ne pas être très bon ? »

Heureusement que Dean et Seamus s'agitaient de leur côté : ils transformèrent leurs deux fourchettes en petits balais pour recréer le piquet qui avait permis à leur maison d'attraper le vif d'or. Hermione n'entendit pas la déclaration de Ron, mais Harry, oui. Seulement, celui-ci décida de l'oublier dans toute cette excitation.

Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées et le bruit avait diminué. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper, ils entendirent des battements d'ailes se rapprocher. Un Serdaigle de première année se leva et cria, « Le courrier est arrivé ! ». La Grande Salle éclata alors de rire.

Les hiboux entrèrent, de taille et de couleur différentes, apportant paquets et lettres, attachés à leurs pattes. Il n'y avait pas eu de courrier de toute la semaine, si bien que les élèves commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait au-delà des grilles de Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du courrier, alors il continua à manger.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean l'interpelle. « Harry, regarde ! »

Puis Seamus, « Lève la tête, elle va le lâcher ! »

C'était une bonne chose puisque Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Hedwige avant qu'elle ne lâche le paquet qu'elle transportait. Harry l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe dans son bouillon. La table toute entière le regarda déballer le papier marron. Tous les Gryffondors et même les plus jeunes avaient entendu dire qu'Harry recevait rarement du courrier, mais quand il en recevait, c'était plus intéressant que des lettres ennuyeuses ou des bonbons.

Ils ne furent pas déçus quand Harry sortit l'objet extraordinaire de la boite. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre plus d'un élève haleta. Puis la table explosa à nouveau : tout le monde se remit à parler.

« Bon sang Harry ! Est-ce bien ce que nous pensons ? »

« Même mon père n'en a pas et pourtant c'est un sorcier adulte qui a une famille à sa charge ! »

« Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à en avoir. Je le sais ! J'ai essayé -»

Pour une fois, Harry savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder en silence alors que tous autour de lui discutaient sa bonne étoile. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait rendu nécessaire.

Après tout, les sorciers ordinaires n'ont pas besoin d'une pensine.

Il fouilla le paquet jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la lettre et ne fut pas déçu de trouver un petit morceau de papier attaché au papier marron.

**Nous avons pensé que tu aurais besoin de cela.**

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Harry savait exactement à qui « nous »renvoyait. Il leva immédiatement les yeux vers la Grande Table et vit que la plupart des professeurs le regardaient. Hagrid semblait vouloir crier quelque chose à Harry, et apparemment il lui fallait tout son contrôle pour ne pas se précipiter. Le professeur MacGonagall lui fit un bref sourire avant de retourner son attention sur son dîner. Le professeur Flitwick souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et ne s'intéressait apparemment absolument plus à son dîner. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient en mode scintillement et il hocha légèrement la tête avant de se tourner pour discuter avec MacGonagall. Et le plus important de tous était le professeur Snape… Severus.

Il n'acquiesça pas et ne sourit pas. Il regardait simplement Harry. Pas de sourire. Pas d'acquiescement. Rien, mais il savait qu'il avait dû être persuasif pour que Dumbledore accepte de lui donner une pensine. Même s'il n'avait certainement pas fallu beaucoup insister.

« Hé Ron, tu te rends compte ? Une pensine ! » Harry retourna son attention vers son meilleur ami, « J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une, depuis que j'ai vu celle de Dum -»

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer, Ron s'était levé pour partir.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry sous le choc. Hermione était, elle-aussi surprise de voir partir Ron aussi rapidement puisqu'il n'avait pas encore terminé de manger.

« Je n'ai plus faim, »Déclara Ron, mais il se rassit pour ne pas faire de scène.

« Ron… »

Ron explosa quand il entendit l'avertissement dans le ton d'Hermione. Puisqu'il était en face de Harry, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que l'attaque était dirigée contre son meilleur ami.

« Que tu sois Harry Potter n'est pas suffisant, hein ? Que les gens tombent la tête la première tant ils sont impatients d'être à ton service n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? Tu as tout l'argent que tu peux vouloir parce que tout le monde est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour toi et à te laisser leur fortune. Des femmes de tous les âges se rassemblent autour de toi dès qu'elles te reconnaissent. Non seulement tu es le chouchou des professeurs, mais tu es aussi celui du monde sorcier tout entier ! Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, Harry ! »

Il n'avait pas crié. En fait, il serrait les dents et ses yeux flamboyaient. Les cinq personnes les plus proches focalisèrent leur attention sur lui et se turent.

« Ron. De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'a fait Harry ? » Seamus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à parler.

Neville et Dean semblèrent choqué par l'explosion alors que Hermione arrachait la fourchette des mains de Harry. Il la tenait si fort que sa main tremblait. Rapidement, elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et espéra que les autres ne remarqueraient pas les tremblements, toujours visibles.

Mais Ron n'avait pas terminé de parler.

« Une pensine, Harry ! Aucun autre jeune de seize ans n'est autorisé à avoir sa propre pensine ! Mais toi, Harry Potter tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désires, hein ? Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et on se précipite vers toi ! »

« Ron… si c'est à cause de la pensine, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi on me l'a donné, » Lui dit Harry d'une voix douce, mais Ron le coupa.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de cette satané pensine ! Ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu me parles à peine. Nous sommes revenus à l'école depuis deux mois et je ne sais même pas comment se sont passées tes vacances d'été ! Pourtant, tu as tout le temps pour sortir en cachette la nuit pendant que tu penses que nous dormons. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas que tu l'as fait une ou deux fois sans même m'en parler. Je pensais que nous faisions tout ensemble ? Maintenant tu veux prendre la seule chose que je désire! »

Harry essaya à nouveau de parler. « Ron, si c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait -»

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par Ron. « Si c'est quelque chose que tu as fait ! Oui, c'est quelque chose que tu as fait ! »

Il montra la main enlacée de Hermione et de Harry. « Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser, hein ? Tu sais qu'elle est la seule fille qui me plait ! Tu le sais et maintenant je ne vois plus que vous : marchant ensemble, vous embrassant ou murmurant. Je vous ai vu sur le terrain de Quidditch avant le match aujourd'hui, à discuter et à vous embrasser encore ! Parce que Harry Potter obtient tout ce qu'il veut ! »

« Ron ! » Hermione le prévint, mais Harry détacha sa main de celle de Hermione et se leva.

« Si c'est ce que tu ressens. Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Que j'essaie de te voler Hermione. Alors tu as tort, » Lui dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Ron sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds. « Oh la ferme Potter ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire ! Je vous ai vus tous les deux. Je vous vois partout ! Tu avais probablement trop peur de dire qu'elle te plaisait à toi aussi ! »

Bien entendu, presque toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table entendirent et tous les Gryffondors se turent en attendant la réponse de Harry.

Harry, cependant se tourna et partit en silence.


	5. Se tenir au bord

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 5 : Se tenir au bord**

« Où étiez-vous ? J'attendais votre retour ? Vous devez vous dépêcher. »

Quand Severus avait quitté la Grande Salle après le dîner, quinze minutes auparavant, il avait plusieurs choses importantes à faire : prendre une douche rapide, corriger quelques copies de seconde, quatrième et cinquième année, préparer ses cours de septième année, réécrire ceux de troisième année puisque ces idiots avaient apparemment oublié tout ce qu'il leur avait appris l'année précédente, et enfin, entre tout ça et le levé du jour, essayer de dormir au moins quelques heures.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'en entrant dans sa salle de bain, il allait trouver Mimi Geignarde dans sa baignoire se tortillant ses mains invisibles.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, le fantôme n'était jamais auparavant entré dans ses quartiers. En fait, il fut presque choqué de se rendre compte que ses tuyaux n'étaient pas épargnés et qu'elle les hantait autant que les autres salles de bain de Poudlard.

« Vous devez venir, » Répéta-t-elle. De grosses larmes transparentes coulaient le long de ses joues. « C'est terrible ! »

Severus essaya de ne pas grimacer visiblement. Apparemment, il n'allait pas pouvoir travailler comme il l'avait prévu.

« Qu'est-ce qui est terrible ? De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son énervement. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde et cette comédie ne l'aidait pas à être patient.

Elle soupira puis prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit dramatiquement. « C'est terrible. Il y a du sang partout. Tout est ruiné. Détruit. Vous devez venir. Vous devez l'aider. »

Severus devint livide. _Sang ? Oh doux Merlin. Pas un autre élève qui se coupe._

« Qui Mimi ? » Lui demanda-t-il instamment.

Elle le regarda soudain. Son expression se modifia, elle était en colère. Elle flotta devant lui, ses mains sur les hanches, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

« A QUI PENSEZ-VOUS ? » Cria-t-elle, « NE LE SAVEZ-VOUS PAS ? »

Severus inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Immédiatement, quelques incantations de magie noire flottèrent sur ses lèvres et il s'obligea à les renvoyer d'où elles venaient. Il connaissait un sort qui la condamnerait au purgatoire, la forcerait à demeurer entre le ciel et l'enfer. Il connaissait un sort qui la jetterait dans les limbes pour toujours et elle devrait s'occuper des âmes des enfants qui ont été méchants. Il connaissait même un sort qui la ferait redevenir un squelette ou un corps remplit d'asticots, elle passerait alors l'éternité morte mais consciente de son corps. S'il faisait comme il l'entendait et qu'il apaisait son côté obscur, il la forcerait à endurer les trois.

Mais il devait savoir de qui elle parlait.

« Non. Mimi. Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! » Il pensa qu'il se contrôlait relativement bien, même s'il avait un peu élevé la voix.

Les larmes de Mimi se remirent à couler et sa colère parut l'avoir quitté. Elle retourna où elle se tenait avant son arrivé et renifla puis grogna. Quand elle fut prête, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle sembla soudain, beaucoup plus heureuse.

« C'est Harry Potter, bien sûr. » Elle sourit timidement. « Je pense qu'il a finalement décidé de me rejoindre. »

* * *

_Etre dans un bulle._

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » Cria Harry, « Je n'y peux rien, je suis ce que je suis ! »

_Etre invisible dans un monde qui t'aime._

Cette pensée le fit sangloter et il se frappa la tête contre le mur. Il hurlait, criait, sanglotait, pleurait.

Il avait déchiré sa robe quand il était entré. Quand il s'était suffisamment calmé il avait jeté le sort et verrouillé magiquement la porte, mais il était maintenant bien loin d'être calme.

« Que tu sois Harry Potter n'est pas suffisant ! » 

Les mots prononcés avec colère se percutaient en lui, envahissaient ses pensées, le consumaient dans un tourbillon d'ombre et d'obscurité. Ils encerclaient son cerveau, se ployaient pour le rendre fou, il ne parvenait pas à les faire sortir. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter l'assaut qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui.

_« Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désires,… »_

Harry ferma les yeux, se couvrit les oreilles et cria.

Crier dissipait l'obscurité qui menaçait d'avaler son âme. Crier faisait taire la voix, les mots, les mensonges faits pour être vrais. Crier lui permettait de retrouver sa santé mentale.

Et il haleta pour respirer alors que les larmes brûlaient quand elles passaient par l'obscurité. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Tout en lui cherchait un moyen de sortir, de s'échapper de la boite dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés.

Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors que les miroirs avaient explosé. Ou que les portes des toilettes étaient en morceaux. Ou les lavabos. Il avait balancé sa baguette et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour se souvenir où. Il en avait besoin maintenant.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Il y avait des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Il en prit un, le pressa alors qu'il se battait pour respirer. Alors qu'il combattait le vide qu'il avait à l'intérieur.

Il ne sentit rien et pourtant le verre entailla la chair tendre de sa paume. Il ne vit que le sang qui ruisselait entre ses doigts. Il prit le morceau et changea de main.

Il ne sentit même pas les coupures, comme de petites langues de flammes dansant sur sa chair. Consumant la douleur.

_Il n'y aura plus de Harry Potter._

« Moi ! » Cria Harry au silence. « Juste moi ! Je ne sais pas comment être parfait ! »

Il cria, hurla avec incohérence, des mots qu'il avait besoin de dire depuis si longtemps. Un flot de pensées et de colère. Des rivières de douleur, qui sortaient.

_Enfermé dans ta petite bulle. Perdu pour le monde extérieur._

* * *

« Harry, ouvre la porte ! »

Severus arriva à temps pour voir Hermione frapper à la porte des toilettes des filles. Ron l'avait suivi mais était assis contre la porte, prétendant ne pas voir la supplique d'Hermione pour entrer.

« Harry, ne sois pas puéril, nous pouvons en parler. S'il te plait, Harry, »Elle essayait de le raisonner. Son front était appuyé contre ses deux mains, qui elles, étaient sur la porte, apparemment trop fatigué pour la marteler.

« Miss Granger, M. Weasley, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe?"

Les deux élèves furent surpris et Severus les observa essayer de trouver une excuse. « R…rien professeur Snape. »

Hermione avait répondu pendant que Ron se levait pour se tenir à ses côtés. Mais aucun des deux ne put le regarder dans les yeux. Si Severus faisait comme il l'entendait, il les punirait tous les deux parce qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient tous les deux responsables si Potter…Harry semblait avoir réagi de façon excessive. Pour l'instant, l'important était de savoir à quel point il avait réagi avec excès.

« Reculez, » Leur ordonna-t-il. A contre-cœur, ils obéirent.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta… le silence. Un sort d'insonorisation. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il se tourna vers les deux élèves qui le regardaient avec méfiance et mépris. « Vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer, mais pour l'instant, ça vous fera du bien de voir cela. Je vous suggère de lever des boucliers de protection autour de vous. »

Il leur laissa le temps d'en conjurer un puis d'un geste de baguette, il cria un sort. La porte des toilettes explosa.

Harry se retourna, ses yeux dans le vide, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses mains et son visage étaient couverts de sang. Son uniforme scolaire, sa baguette et tout le reste, en particulier le sol étaient couverts de verre brisé, de bois des toilettes et de la porcelaine des lavabos. Ses bras étaient entaillés, son pantalon et sa chemise étaient foutus à cause des entailles qu'il s'était faites. Ils étaient trempés de sang.

Hermione haleta derrière Severus et Ron gémit, mais Severus était d'abord préoccupé par le jeune homme devant lui.

« Potter, » Dit-il de manière câline. « M. Potter, venez par-ici. »

Harry ne bougea et Severus fit quelques pas en avant. Harry cria de colère et prononça des paroles incohérentes.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, vous savez que je ne vous ferai pas de mal, » Essaya-t-il à nouveau. Mais Harry recula.

Severus inspira profondément et relâcha l'air violemment. Apparemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas et il savait pourquoi. Il avait essayé de l'aider tout en conservant l'autorité dont il avait besoin en présence de Hermione et de Ron. Harry avait besoin de Severus et non du professeur Snape. L'un mais pas l'autre. Severus commençait à devenir schizophrène, il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi au nom de Merlin, il avait décidé d'aider l'enfant chéri.

Il ferma les yeux et combattit sa fierté. Il les rouvrit puis regarda Harry avec des yeux inquiets dont lui seul avait été témoin.

« Harry… » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Harry, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi… »

Harry haleta doucement, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, mais il ne montrait toujours aucune émotion. Comme s'il était perdu dans son propre monde.

« Je ne sais pas comment, » Dit-il d'une voix cassée. « Je ne sais pas comment être parfait. »

« Personne ne te demande d'être parfait. Personne n'y est. » Severus essaya de garder le contact visuel qu'il avait établi, mais le regard de Harry passa rapidement vers Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient été tous les deux trop choqués pour bouger et étaient encore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Severus comprit alors.

« M. Weasley, Ms Granger pouvez-vous s'il vous plait aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dites-lui que je vous ai envoyés. Attendez-moi là-bas. »

Il les entendit lentement et à contre cœur partir puis il concentra à nouveau son attention sur Harry.

« Harry viens là. Nous devons parler. »

Harry se détourna. Il tournait le dos à l'autre homme. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter doucement. « Allez-vous-en. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Severus s'avança vers lui et posa lentement une main sur son épaule. Harry se retourna, choqué, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère malgré les larmes qui continuaient à couler, se mélangeant avec le sang ruisselant sur son visage.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il. « Ne me touchez pas ! Je sais que vous vous en foutez ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez par obligation. Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez parce que Dumbledore vous l'a demandé ou parce que vous pensez que vous le devez à mon père ou au monde ! »

Severus le regarda en silence et attendit.

« Aidez-moi pour moi, » Haleta-t-il en détournant à nouveau la tête. « Aidez Harry parce qu'il est Harry. Et non Potter. Pas le fils de James. Pas Celui Qui a Survécu. Juste Harry. Juste Harry… »

« Tu n'es pas une obligation, Harry. Tu as cessé d'en être une la première nuit où tu es venu me voir dans mon bureau et que tu m'as parlé de ta famille. » Lui répondit finalement Severus d'une voix douce. « Mais tu as été Potter si longtemps, que c'est tout ce que j'ai pour commencer. Si tu veux plus de moi, tu vas devoir me parler davantage et ne pas avoir peur de me faire confiance. Je travaillerai sur mes fausses idées pendant ce temps. »

Harry acquiesça et prit une longue inspiration tremblotante.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être moi. Je ne sais pas comment changer cela, » Gémit-il doucement. « Ron dit que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas tant de choses. J'ai besoin de tant de choses que je ne peux pas respirer quand j'y pense. Je suis tout le temps obligé de me battre contre cela. Je dois… rire quand je veux crier. Le monde attend tant de choses de ma part et j'ai tellement peur. J'ai si peur d'échouer et qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi. »

Il haleta. « Severus… C'est beaucoup trop et je mourrai. Je mourrai si je ne peux pas… Je mourrai si je ne plus pas respirer à nouveau. »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire avec tant de difficulté, » Lui répondit Severus. « J'essayais de te donner un endroit dans lequel tu te sentes libre, dans lequel tu ne te sentes pas inquiet à cause du monde extérieur. J'essayais de t'aider -»

Harry tomba à genoux, ses jambes n'étaient plus assez fortes pour porter le fardeau que le monde lui avait donné. Il se mit à pleurer. Secoué par de violents sanglots, souffrant du manque d'air, des larmes, de la colère et de toute la douleur qui mangeait son âme.

Severus avait essayé de l'aider. Oui, il le savait. Pas par pitié, ni par obligation comme il le pensait secrètement. Il avait essayé de l'aider et maintenant Harry avait tout gâché. Il avait essayé avec tant de force d'aller mieux ces trois dernières semaines, mais ce n'était pas vrai, il avait simplement forcé tous ses sentiments à rester sous la surface et maintenant il avait nié les efforts de Severus en abandonnant.

« Je suis si dés…désolé, » Sanglota-t-il.

Severus s'agenouilla à côté de lui et après avoir brièvement hésité, il enveloppa de ses bras la taille bien trop mince et petite de Harry. Il le tint serré contre sa poitrine.

Et Harry pleura, il n'essuya ni les larmes ni le sang qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

Du sang venant de son front…de sa cicatrice. Il avait essayé avec l'énergie du désespoir de l'enlever avec ses ongles, ses cris et les morceaux de verre brisé éparpillés sur le sol.

Il ne voulait plus être Harry Potter.

* * *

« Tenez. Buvez ça. »

Severus avait gentiment porté Harry dans ses quartiers, reconnaissant que les couloirs soient vides et que la plupart des élèves se soient résignés à regagner leur Salle Commune pour la nuit.

Il allongea Harry sur le canapé noir devant son bureau et lui tendit une fiole de potion 'Omni-soin'. Harry la prit sans un mot et la but sans protester. Il savait pourtant ce qu'elle ferait aux nouvelles plaies qu'il s'était infligé pour déchirer son âme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la potion fasse effet. Une lueur de chaleur bleue traversa la peau de Harry, fermant les plaies les plus récentes et bientôt, la peau de Harry fut à nouveau unie. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était à nouveau visible.

« Je reviens, » Lui dit Severus. Il attendit une réaction mais ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il y en aurait une.

Il n'y en eut pas, mais l'adolescent sur le canapé fut enveloppé d'un air triste et confus. Ses yeux émeraude étaient ternes, ils ne scintillaient plus du rire dont Severus avait été témoin ce matin-même.

_Il y a si longtemps. Le dommage peut être fait en quelques heures…_

Il lança un sort rapide sur les vêtements de Harry pour les raccommoder et les nettoyer puis sortit de la chambre, se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, » Déclara-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les flammes.

En mettant un pied de l'autre côté, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le sourire radieux de Dumbledore. Severus se demanda s'il pouvait arracher ce sourire grâce à un sort sans mourir la seconde suivante.

« Deux cents points en moins pour Gryffondor, » Dit-il froidement sachant que les deux élèves qu'il avait envoyés étaient quelque part dans le bureau.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux recroquevillés prés de la porte. Hermione pleurait sur l'épaule de Ron qui était lui-même devenu si pâle que ses tâches de rousseurs ressemblaient à des points sur ses joues. Il n'y avait aucun doute : ils allaient bientôt tous les deux perdre connaissance à cause du choc.

« Cent points de plus, en fait, pour avoir détruit une salle de bain. » Ajouta Severus. Il regardait toujours le directeur.

« Allons Severus n'allez pas aussi vite, » Lui dit Dumbledore qui souriait encore. « Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas que l'on puisse en discuter. »

D'un geste de la main, des chaises apparurent devant son bureau. Ron et Hermione s'assirent puis à contre cœur, Severus fit de même.

« Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Du thé ? »

Severus grogna une fois de plus de dégoût. Dumbledore l'avait apparemment senti, il sourit simplement et fit apparaître quatre tasses de thé.

Une gorgée de thé lui suffit, Severus combattit ses manières naturelles pour éviter qu'elles ne ressortent avec force. Ce qu'il leur avait servi débordait de potion relaxante, or Severus ne souhaitait pas du tout se calmer.

« Voilà, je suppose qu'il s'agit de M. Potter ? » Leur demanda Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent mais Severus plissa les yeux de colère. « N'est-ce pas toujours au sujet de Potter ? »

Dumbledore sourit. Il avait senti l'inquiétude si attentivement cachée derrière l'attitude du maître des potions. Severus ne s'inquiétait pas pour des futilités ou pour des élèves sans importance. Surtout depuis que Dumbledore était certain d'avoir vu une lueur d'inquiétude dans la profondeur de ces yeux noirs.

« Est-ce que je… Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante tandis que Hermione sanglotait.

Severus se tourna rapidement vers lui. « Pourquoi ? Avez-vous tous les deux essayé de le tuer, M. Weasley ? Est-ce que vous déchirez le cœur de Potter simplement parce que vous savez que vous le pouvez, épargnant au Seigneur Noir la 'douleur' de s'en charger ? Je ne vous demanderai même pas toutes les méchancetés que vous avez dû lui dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Vous qui êtes deux des rares personnes en qui il a confiance -»

« Severus, » L'interrompit Dumbledore. « Allons, allons, je suis certain qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de faire du mal. M. Weasley et Ms Granger aiment Harry comme un frère. Ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal par méchanceté. »

« Alors vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous l'ont-ils dit ? » Lui demanda Severus en se tournant vers Dumbledore. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer qu'ils ne lui ont rien épargné dans leur cruauté. »

« Hermione n'a rien fait. Ne la mêlez pas à cela. Elle essayait d'aider… » Protesta Ron.

« Je vois. Alors c'est vous Weasley qui êtes responsable de ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi ne nous dites-vous pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je serais personnellement ravi que vous me prouviez quel imbécile vous êtes vraiment ! »

« En fait, Je préférai ne pas connaître cette information. Cependant Severus, si vous le souhaitez, je suis certain qu'ils seront disposés à vous en parler.» Déclara Dumbledore.

Severus le regarda ouvertement avec des yeux noirs. Il pouvait presque lire les mots dans les yeux du vieux sorcier comme s'il s'agissait d'un parchemin.

_Je vous donne la permission de le faire parce que je vous fais confiance Severus. Souvenez-vous, vous avez vous-même voulu en prendre la responsabilité._

Severus ne pouvait plus supporter ce non-sens plus longtemps. Il se leva pour partir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais son expression était calme, voir froide.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent également, mais Ron demanda. « Est-ce qu'il va bien, professeur ? Il n'est pas…mort, hein ? »

Severus s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas renifler de dégoût. Il méritait de penser que Harry avait réussi à se suicider. Si les meilleurs amis de Potter étaient ainsi, ils n'osaient imaginer comment étaient les autres Gryffondors.

« Vous n'avez qu'à attendre et voir, » Dit-il avec un sourire méprisant. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et allait partir quand Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je donne trois cents points à Gryffondor, » Entendit-il derrière lui. « Je ne peux pas permettre qu'on enlève des points pour une dispute personnelle, Severus. Pardonnez-moi. »

« En revoir, monsieur le directeur, » Répondit Severus avec colère. Il jeta la poudre dans la cheminée et entra dans le feu.

Il ignora le sourire à nouveau radieux de Dumbledore ainsi que ses yeux qui brillaient d'une calme hilarité alors qu'il regardait Severus disparaître.

* * *

Harry était exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'il était parti.

Severus soupira doucement et se résigna au fait que Harry avait peut-être glissé dans un état catatonique pendant cette épreuve. Il avait déjà réécrit la moitié de ses plans de cours pour les troisièmes années, quand l'adolescent s'étira et s'assit. Il en fut bien entendu surpris.

« Il pense que j'aime Hermione, » Dit Harry d'une voix douce. La main de Severus s'immobilisa sur le parchemin, il leva la tête et regarda les calmes yeux verts.

« Je n'aime pas Hermione, » Continua Harry, « Elle est aussi ma meilleure amie, mais je ne l'aime pas ainsi. »

« Alors tout ça, c'est parce que M. Weasley a fait une crise de jalousie ? » Lui demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil. Harry acquiesça.

« Il n'y avait pas que ça, » S'amenda Harry après une pause. « C'était aussi à cause de la pensine et du fait que je suis Harry Potter. Ron a toujours eu quelque chose contre ce fait. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu dire… Il a tout dit. »

« Harry, -» Commença Severus, mais il fut interrompu par la voix calme.

« Non. Je… Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense. Je suis son meilleur ami. Je… » Il s'arrêta. « Je lui ai caché des choses alors je pense qu'il a le droit d'être en colère. »

« Quelles choses ? » Lui demanda Severus. « Je doute que vous ayez pu faire grand chose pour arrêter Weasley quand il se met en tête d'être franc. »

En réponse, Harry regarda Severus avec des yeux perçants puis lentement enleva sa chemise.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment maigre malgré son estomac plat et les muscles qu'il avait acquis en jouant au Quidditch tant d'années.

Cependant Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des petites cicatrices éparpillées qui entachaient la peau légèrement bronzée du torse de Harry. Il y en avait cinq en tout. Severus ne les compta pas consciemment. Elles étaient peu nombreuses mais avaient une grande signification.

Harry lui montra l'une des plus profondes. Elle faisait presque un centimètre de long et courait en diagonale jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. Severus obligea sa main à ne pas toucher sa propre poitrine alors qu'il vit la cicatrice.

« A la fin de ma quatrième année et au milieu de la cinquième je l'ai réouverte, » Dit Harry comme s'il se battait contre un souvenir douloureux. « J'ai alors accepté ce que je savais. J'avais beau saigné, je ne pouvais pas me vider de ce savoir. Alors je l'ai accepté. »

« Accepté quoi ? »

Les yeux de Severus furent à nouveau capturés par un regard perçant, et Harry répondit doucement. « Que je suis attiré par les autres hommes. Je suis gay. Je n'aime pas Hermione comme ça. Jamais je ne l'aimerai de cette façon. »

Severus aurait adoré penser qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de confession, mais en toute franchise, il fut si choqué qu'il oublia de le cacher.

« Votre parrain le savait-il ? »

Harry secoua la tête tristement. « Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le lui dire. »

_Doux Merlin combien une personne doit-elle subir avant que vous ayez pitié de son âme ?_

La pensée était amère, mais Severus savait qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'amertume. Après tout, il venait de dire qu'il allait parfaitement bien maintenant et qu'il avait accepté sa sexualité. »

« A quatorze ans ? Vous l'avez su à quatorze ans ? Et vous ne l'avez dit à aucun de vos amis ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je ne savais pas dans le sens où je le savais. C'était quelque chose dont je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser. D'où la coupure. J'ai eu le béguin pour une fille, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas normale. Puis il y eut la cinquième année et peu importe ce que je pensais avoir avec Cho, c'est tombé à l'eau et je savais pourquoi. »

Il fit face. « Je ne faisais pas de rêves bizarres. Voldemort submerge à peu prés tous les rêves plaisants que je fais. C'est juste quelque chose que je savais. Comme ' c'est moi en colère, et c'est moi…eh bien…gay'. Je me sens bien avec cette idée. Je ne veux pas que le monde entier soit au courant mais je pensais simplement que j'aurais dû le dire à certaines personnes. Comme Ron et Hermione… Et Sirius. »

« Je vois. »

« Oui, eh bien, vous êtes officiellement la première personne au courant. » Répondit Harry en remettant sa chemise et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Et bien, je me félicite de ma bonne fortune, » La voix de Severus suintait de sarcasme et il retourna son attention vers ses plans de cours. « Je veillerai à remercier la divinité qui m'a jugé digne de recevoir cette nouvelle. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis s'allongea. Il posa la tête sur le bras du fauteuil, et recroquevilla ses jambes sur le coussin, avec ses chaussures. »

« Merci, » Murmura-t-il après une pause si longue que Severus aurait juré qu'il s'était endormi.

« Pour quoi ? »

Harry soupira doucement sur le coussin de velours noir. « Pour avoir décidé d'être la colle qui me retienne. »

« Je ne suis pas votre colle Potter. C'est le rôle de vos amis, » Se moqua Severus. « J'essaie simplement de vous garder en vie et sain d'esprit un peu plus longtemps.

Harry décida de ne pas répondre et après une autre pause, il demanda, « Puis-je rester ici ce soir ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je suis si fatigué et c'est si confortable ici. Je veux juste m'endormir. »

« Non, M. Potter, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici cette nuit, » Répondit Severus immédiatement, tout en gardant son attention sur son travail. « Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte vous endormir où vous êtes. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes dans cette école. En tant qu'élève, vous n'êtes autorisé à rien de tel. »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »Grogna Harry. Il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience. « Vous me laisserez penser à moi-même en tant que M. Potter quand je ne serai pas raisonnable. »

Severus ne daigna pas répondre, mais dix minutes après quand il regarda la silhouette leste allongée sur le fauteuil, il étouffa un cri de protestation.

Harry avait fait exactement ce que Severus lui avait interdit : il s'était déjà endormi sur le canapé.


	6. Hors de l'ouverture

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 6 : hors de l'ouverture**

Harry évitait ses amis depuis une semaine maintenant.

Comme il l'avait expliqué la nuit précédente à Severus, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait plus leur parler, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Il pouvait ainsi remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et leur expliquer une chose aussi complexe sans se sentir égocentrique.

Severus avait pris un air renfrogné et lui avait demandé ce qu'il était advenu du célèbre courage gryffondoresque dont il était le symbole. Harry avait alors ri et lui avait raconté que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Severus avait remercié sa bonne étoile de lui avoir épargné cela. Il l'aurait tourmenté dans sa propre maison pendant cinq ans. Harry avait à nouveau éclaté de rire et lui avait laissé entendre qu'il parlerait peut-être à ses amis le lendemain.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Severus n'avait pas encore vu l'ombre d'une réconciliation.

En parlant de cela, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, regarda la Table des Gryffondors avec détermination. Ron et Hermione étaient assis, mais ils se retournèrent pour le regarder. Il leur fit un petit sourire qui lui fut rendu et s'assit entre eux.

Au milieu du repas, Harry dit quelque chose à Ron et la seconde suivante, ce dernier lui passait le sel. Hermione prit à son tour le sel et en mit dans son assiette. Ils se remirent ensuite à manger, discutant légèrement puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la Grande Table, croisa les yeux de Severus et lui fit un petit sourire pendant que les deux autres continuaient à rire. Pour la première fois depuis vraiment longtemps, Severus dut combattre le besoin de lui rendre son sourire.

Harry ne semblait pas attendre davantage et retourna son attention vers ses amis. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté quand il se mêla à nouveau à la conversation.

« Comment va-t-il, Severus ? » Demanda une voix douce à côté de lui.

Severus se tourna vers le directeur, assis à sa droite et se força à être au moins civil. « Vous en souciez-vous vraiment, Albus ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Severus vous savez que je me soucierai toujours énormément d'Harry. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Albus soupira à nouveau et continua à parler.

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux. J'ai bien compris que ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière était sérieux et je suis désolé si j'ai eu l'air de m'opposer à vous alors que nous discutions de son bien-être, mais je pense que le temps qu'il passe à se confier à vous, vous aide tous les deux.

Severus se retourna vers le vieil homme et le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Qu'essayez-vous de faire, Albus ? Ne me dites pas que ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ne vous a rien appris ? Vous aviez déjà essayé de vous éloigner de lui et regardez comment ça s'est fini. Ne pensez pas, ne serait-ce une minute, m'en avoir attribué la charge uniquement parce que vous vous sentez coupable. » Lui dit-il d'une voix dure. « Vous êtes comme un grand-père pour lui et la dernière chose dont il a besoin est de rester assis seul à se demander quel crime monstrueux il a commis cette fois pour mériter une telle froideur de votre part. »

« La dernière chose que je souhaite est de pousser cet enfant au milieu de cette guerre imminente si je peux l'éviter. » Lui répondit Dumbledore. Severus se détourna pratiquement de dégoût.

« Il n'est plus un enfant, Albus et vous semblez avoir oublié que nous parlons de Harry Potter. Il est au milieu de cette guerre depuis que le Seigneur Noir l'a honoré de cette cicatrice sur le front. Il mérite que l'on parle mieux de lui. Il mérite mieux que d'être considéré et traité comme un enfant, » Lui dit Severus en essayant de ne pas monter la voix.

Il ne faudrait pas que la table toute entière découvre que la relation qu'il avait avec Harry avait changé.

« Severus, » Commença Dumbledore avec une patience exaspérante. « Je comprends que vos sentiments pour lui aient déjà changé et je les approuve. Je préfère l'aider du mieux que je peux, de la seule manière possible. Harry a suffisamment souffert. Pardonnez-moi si je crois que cette nouvelle relation que vous entretenez avec lui peut l'aider. Je serai toujours là s'il désire me parler Severus, mais vous avez raison, je le vois comme je vous vois : comme un autre enfant qui a besoin de ma protection. Et comme vous venez de me le signaler, il a besoin d'un confident et non d'une autre personne qui essaye de l'étouffer avec son amour. »

« Et vous croyez que je suis cette personne ? Avez-vous oublié qu'il a des amis ? » Severus cracha les mots comme s'ils étaient sales.

Dumbledore sourit. « Ah, mais vous avez tant de choses en commun. »

Severus préféra partir plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'aussi drastique que de perdre son sang froid dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle était pleine de gamins, autrement dit, d'élèves. Il regarda avec des yeux noirs le directeur toujours souriant puis les élèves avant de sortir rapidement de la salle.

Il avait, comme premier cours de la journée, les premières années et il aurait besoin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens s'il voulait terminer la journée sans avoir ensorcelé de résidents de cette insupportable école.

* * *

« Le connard graisseux ! Dix points en moins parce que j'ai presque fait une erreur. Presque ! Que se serait-il passé si j'avais _vraiment_ ajouté les 'cheveux de fée' à la potion ? » Ron avait tant monté la voix qu'elle en était presque stridente.

Hermione soupira avec impatience alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre des garçons. Harry se laissa immédiatement tomber sur son lit. Il observait Hermione regarder Ron avec des yeux noirs. Potions était son dernier cours de la journée et il avait eu l'intention de travailler un peu avant le dîner à vingt heures. Apparemment ses amis avaient autre chose de prévu.

« Elle aurait explosé Ron ! Tu devrais t'estimer content que Snape et moi t'ayons arrêté à temps, sans quoi elle aurait éclaboussé la pièce entière et qui sait quelles en auraient été les conséquences. Nous sommes en sixième année, Ron et non en première ou en deuxième. Ces potions sont vraiment très dangereuses. » Lui dit Hermione avec impatience.

Ron lui rendit son regard. « De quel côté es-tu Mione ? »

Hermione retint son souffle tant elle était en colère, Harry grogna bruyamment et couvrit son visage de sa main. Il allait avoir mal à la tête et il n'était pas certain qu'entendre ses deux amis se chamailler constamment l'aiderait.

« Harry ? Oh, nous sommes désolés, Harry, » Dit Hermione immédiatement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna une forte étreinte.

« Ouais, désolé, » Ron semblait aussi contrit que Hermione alors il grogna à nouveau et abaissa sa main. Il leur sourit.

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que vous devez marcher sur des œufs vous savez, » Les taquina-t-il. « Je préférerais avoir un peu de répit. Vous aimez vous chamailler, mais c'est fatigant. J'ai trouvé mieux : pourquoi ne vous bécotez-vous tout simplement pas, ainsi nous serions tous content ? »

Bien entendu ses deux amis rougirent immédiatement, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Mais je pensais que tu l'aimais aussi. » Si cela était possible, Ron devint plus rouge encore. « Ce que je veux dire c'est si… j'abandonne et je vous laisse tous les deux…vous savez…ensemble. Ca me fait bizarre. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y habituer…. Mais je reviendrai…je pense. »

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers Hermione. « Eh bien, Mione, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le truc du lit on dirait. Il a tout avoué et il est allé jusqu'à dire deux fois qu'il t'aimait. N'est-il pas juste que tu lui répondes ? »

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux quand Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron et l'étreignit avec tant de force qu'il était certain que Ron allait bientôt perdre conscience. Mais Ron lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Mais et toi, Harry ? » Lui demanda Ron d'une voix douce quand ils se furent mutuellement relâchés.

« Tu n'es pas mon type, » Rit Harry. Ron grimaça.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, tu aimes Hermione toi-aussi. »

Harry souriait toujours quand il dit gentiment. « Hermione est encore moins mon type que toi. Donc, non, je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. »

Ron plissa les yeux. « D'accord. Je suis soulagé de le savoir, mais qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez Mione ? »

Harry grogna, rougit, cacha son visage dans ses mains puis rassembla le courage de lui répondre. Quand il le fit, Ron lui signala qu'il n'avait pas parlé clairement et qu'il devait répéter.

« Elle n'est pas du bon sexe, Ron, » Répéta finalement Harry en obligeant son regard à rester droit.

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules et s'exclama « oh ». Mais la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit quand les implications atteignirent son cerveau. Harry grogna. Il était toujours rouge mais décida que commencer son histoire par le milieu n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

_Au moins, c'est un commencement._

Il enleva son uniforme, sa chemise et leur montra les cicatrices qu'il avait sur la poitrine puis leur expliqua leur raison d'être… et pourquoi il avait besoin des autres pour demeurer saint d'esprit.

Quand il eut déchargé son fardeau à leurs pieds, Hermione était en pleurs et Ron lui proposa d'aller marcher. Hermione avait Etudes Moldues dans une heure et demie, c'est à dire à dix sept heures et Ron avait histoire de la magie à dix-huit. Ils avaient laissé leurs sacs dans la Salle Commune et comme Harry était paresseux, le sien était aussi en bas. Harry les laissa partir. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de temps loin de lui pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry prit sa baguette, s'esquiva dans la salle de bain puis se demanda si Severus serait dans ses quartiers à une telle heure.

* * *

Severus leva la tête quand il entendit trois petits bruits sourds venant de sa porte. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa surprise quand Harry entra. Il regarda rapidement l'heure afin de s'assurer qu'il n'imaginait pas la présence du sorcier dans ses quartiers à dix sept heures.

« Etes-vous très occupé ? » Lui demanda Harry en fermant la porte. Il posa son sac par terre à ses pieds.

« Avez-vous une détention ? » Le contra Severus et Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Nan, » Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers 'son' canapé. Il s'assit lourdement dessus. « J'avais simplement besoin de respirer librement quelques temps. Puisque vous travaillez si durement pour que je me détende ici, c'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Bien sûr…je peux partir…vous savez…si….eh bien….vous le voulez. »

Severus focalisa son attention sur les parchemins sur lesquels il travaillait et Harry en déduisit que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas.

« Ne faites-vous jamais rien d'autre qu'être assis à cette table, Severus ? » Il interrompit ainsi son professeur.

« Si. Vous avez cette impression parce que vous n'avez pas de chance et que je ne fais que ça pendant que vous êtes là, » Répondit Severus sans lever la tête.

Harry se leva d'un bond. « Eh bien, voilà la chance de me prouver que j'ai tort. »

Il attendit quelques instants puis Severus répondit finalement. « Désolé Potter, ce sera pour un autre jour. Je suis occupé. »

« Très bien, je vais simplement me trouver quelque chose à faire. » Déclara Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se mit devant une étagère de potions et scanna les noms lentement. Malgré ses six années de cours de potions à Poudlard, la plupart lui était inconnu, si bien qu'il était tenté de croire que certaines étaient illégales. Après tout, comment une potion de sang-su pouvait être légale ? Celle qu'il cherchait n'était pas sur la première étagère, il se dirigea donc vers la seconde.

Elle n'était pas non plus sur celle-ci. Il allait voir la suivante quand il entendit la voix de Severus.

« Est-ce cette potion ou une autre que vous recherchez si intensément ? »

Il tenait la fiole de crème bleue ciel. Harry eut au moins la décence de rougir et l'espace de quelques secondes, il fut incapable, même de se forcer, à regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux. Oui, il la cherchait, mais il voulait aussi jeter un œil sur les réserves de potions. Mais il ne le croirait plus maintenant.

Harry acquiesça. « A-t-elle un nom ? »

« Pas encore, » Lui dit Severus. Il jouait avec la fiole en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. « Puisque vous êtes devenu si dépendant, peut-être devriez-vous lui en donner un. »

Harry ne commenta pas. En fait, il ne pouvait à nouveau plus le regarder en face et se mit à regarder fixement le tapis sous ses pieds.

« Harry, » Harry leva lentement la tête quand il entendit le mot doux et rencontra les yeux onyx posés sur lui. « Viens là. »

Attiré par les mots prononcés avec inquiétude, Harry s'approcha de la chaise de Severus. Sans un mot, il enleva sa robe et sa chemise. Près de sa clavicule et de son bras gauche se trouvait une coupure fraîche, encore rouge, bien que refermée magiquement pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Harry n'avait pas essayé de la dissimuler avec un sort : elle contrastait par rapport à la clarté de ses épaules.

Severus se leva et s'approcha pour qu'il n'y ait que quelques centimètres qui les séparent et ouvrit le flacon. Harry ferma les yeux et attendit que les doigts habiles appliquent la crème sur sa plaie. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque les doigts disparurent et qu'il sente la douce chaleur de sa peau en voie de guérison…et pourtant pas vraiment.

« Est-ce le moment où vous me confisquez ma baguette et lui jetez un sort pour que je ne puisse plus conjurer de lame ? »

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oui. Non. Peut-être. » Dit Harry. Il refusait cette fois de se détourner de l'homme qui se trouvait toujours à quelques centimètres de lui. « Peut-être que je veux simplement que vous fassiez quelque chose. Que vous m'obligiez à arrêter. Me criiez après. Me menaciez. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… juste quelque chose. »

Severus se rassit. « Pourquoi M. Potter ? Pour que vous ayez quelque chose à laquelle vous raccrocher ? Et que se passera-t-il le jour où je ne serai pas là pour vous arrêter… vous menacer…ou faire quelque chose ? Vous en servirez-vous comme excuse pour continuer et me le reprocher ? »

« Non ! » Dit Harry, mais il était devenu légèrement rouge.

Severus le regarda avec intensité. « Et bien, M. Potter vous devrez combattre ces démons par vous-mêmes. Vous-seul pouvez les arrêter. Je ne peux que m'assurer que vous ne mourriez pas sans le vouloir. Quand vous l'aurez décidé, vous arrêterez. »

« Ce n'est pas facile, vous savez ! » Lui dit Harry en remettant sa chemise. Il se rassit sur le canapé. « Essayez de prendre ma place une journée. Essayez de vivre en sachant que vous existez en étant Harry Potter, vous verrez à quel point c'est difficile. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile pour vous, M. Potter. Je n'ai pas dit non plus qu'arrêter serait facile, » Répondit Severus en écrivant sur un parchemin devant lui. « J'énonce simplement un point important. Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être vous pour comprendre ce que vous faites et pourquoi. Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie n'est pas régie par le sort d'oubliette que celle des autres l'est. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes puis plissa les yeux et sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Severus s'arrêta d'écrire quand Harry se mit devant lui et attendit quelque chose. Il leva la main de Severus, celle qui ne tenait pas la plume, et releva la manche de la robe de l'autre homme pour étudier son bras. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune des cicatrices qu'il était pourtant certain de trouver sur le bras de son professeur. Harry se teinta d'une vive couleur rouge.

Il était si certain que les cicatrices seraient là. Après tout, cet homme n'avait pas eu non plus une enfance facile.

Severus haussa un sourcil et sans un mot libéra son bras. Harry retourna sur le canapé de velours noir, encore un peu rouge, s'assit et se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Je dois partir, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais il ne bougea pas.

« Je vois, » Dit Severus. Harry leva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux emplis de tristesse.

Harry brisa finalement le contact, se leva, ramassa son uniforme qui était toujours par terre, prit son sac, le jeta sur une épaule et mit la main sur la poignée.

« Harry, » La voix de Severus l'arrêta. « Pourquoi est-il si important que je ne me sois pas… ? »

« Ca ne l'est pas, » Harry secoua la tête puis soupira. « Ca l'est. Ca l'est… parce que je….c'est beaucoup plus facile de comprendre quelque chose si vous l'avez vous-même vécu et secrètement je pensais que »

« Je vois, » Répéta Severus.

Harry se retourna légèrement pour le regarder et lui fit un petit sourire. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, se retourna, se faufila en dehors de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avec un petit clic.

Severus observa longuement l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry et pensa à toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait vues auparavant sur sa poitrine. Il soupira doucement, se concentra sur les parchemins posés sur la table, devant lui, et noya ses pensées dans les mots qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

En chaussettes, chaussures en mains, il courait dans les couloirs, caché sous sa cape, il espérait qu'elle dissimulait tous ses mouvements. Il s'était rendu compte que lorsqu'un Gryffondor s'aventurait dans les cachots des Serpentards au petit matin sans permission, il valait mieux prendre le plus de précaution possible. D'où l'absence de chaussures et les grandes enjambées. Tourner deux fois à gauche, une fois à droite, tout droit quelque temps puis une fois encore à droite….

_Ou était-ce à gauche après l'armure ?_

Harry jura silencieusement. Après tous les voyages qu'il avait fait pour voir Severus la nuit, il lui semblait que le chemin était beaucoup plus difficile à trouver quand il n'avait pas de but défini en tête. C'était comme si tout dans les cachots réagissait selon ses intentions, et ils savaient que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire n'allait pas plaire à Severus.

Et bien, Harry l'avait fait toute la semaine et difficulté ou non, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter aussitôt.

_J'ai besoin de le faire, merde ! Autrement, je ne dormirai jamais !_

La porte avec la drôle de poignée apparut enfin. Elle se montrait toujours tôt ou tard. Il fallait simplement se montrer patient, jurer un peu, et discuter avec son esprit et les cachots finissaient par avoir pitié de lui et remettaient tout dans le bon ordre.

Il frappa trois fois, très doucement à la porte et comme toujours, priait que Severus soit déjà aller se coucher pour entrer dans la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. Il referma doucement la porte puis se tourna pour regarder la table devant lequel se trouvait le canapé gravé du sceau des Snape sur le dos.

Harry commençait vraiment à tout aimer dans 'son' canapé.

Il mit ses chaussures au pied de la chaise, enleva la cape d'invisibilité, la plia, la posa près de ses chaussures puis s'installa confortablement la tête sur le bras du fauteuil et les jambes repliées l'une prés de l'autre. Il soupira de contentement et se laissa lentement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Comme toujours, Severus quitta doucement sa chambre, quand il fut certain que le jeune homme se soit assoupi et regarda la silhouette endormie qui avait violé obstinément trois règles pour agir comme il le désirait. Severus grimaça.

S'il insistait pour utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour venir fureter ici, alors Merlin, pourquoi n'était-il pas suffisamment futé pour s'en servir comme d'un drap chaque nuit.

D'une voix douce, il lança un sort temporaire pour le réchauffer. Il se briserait quand Harry se réveillerait, comme il le faisait toutes les nuits maintenant et retourna doucement dans sa chambre. Il maudit silencieusement les sorciers indiscrets qui ont la prétention idiote de le prendre pour un bon confident pour un petit héros borné appartenant à la maison Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry criait :Severus était content d'avoir placé un charme d'insonorisation la première nuit que Harry avait passé dans ses quartiers, une semaine auparavant.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! »

Il le secoua, mais au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux, il continua de crier. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta, ses yeux roulèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment, les larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur son visage et Severus ne put que regarder avec horreur.

_Le doloris ? Mais comment ?_

Il mit Harry en position assise, enveloppa de ses bras puissants le corps tremblant, sachant que si ça ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, Harry allait finir à Sainte Mangouste dans la même section que les Longdubas.

Harry gémit puis sanglota, les tremblements diminuèrent et il se cramponna au corps chaud. Il tremblait encore mais était maintenant à demi conscient. Il se rendit compte que Voldemort n'était pas près de lui et qu'il n'allait pas mourir de la surcharge de douleur que son corps ressentait.

Il enfouit son visage contre la robe noire de Severus, contre sa poitrine, gémissant, tremblant et haletant pour respirer.

« Respire lentement, inspire et expire. Ca passera bientôt. »

Harry écouta les paroles alors que des vibrations passaient sur son visage et il obéit. Inspirer, expirer, il respirait lentement et écoutait le battement régulier du cœur de Severus et lentement le sien ralentit, battant à son propre rythme, se mélangeant pour former une variation de celui de Severus.

« Harry, » Severus bougea gentiment et à contre cœur, Harry s'éloigna de cette étreinte. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'était pas moi, » Harry secoua la tête puis agrippa sa cicatrice qui le brûlait horriblement. « Ce n'était pas pour moi je veux dire. C'était une autre famille moldue. Toute une famille. Trois enfants et leurs parents. Voldemort semblait si fâché. Le bébé pleurait. Il a aussi assujetti le bébé au sort….et c'était…. Ils criaient tous si fort et soudain ce fut moi. J'étais chacun d'eux et je sentais sa colère et son sort. »

Severus acquiesça silencieusement et se leva pour aller chercher une potion sur ses étagères.

« Bois-cela, ça sortira ton corps du choc, » Il tendit à Harry la potion qui la but sans poser de questions.

« Où est ta pensine ? » Lui demanda Severus quand il se fut calmé et que sa main ne pressait plus son front.

Harry s'excusa du regard puis répondit d'une voix douce. « Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre. C'était trop difficile de la descendre ici. »

Severus s'assit sur une chaise derrière la table et se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Etes-vous en colère ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry. « Je suis désolé d'être venu ici en douce. Je dors mieux. Sauf ce soir, ça ne compte pas. »

Severus lui tendit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. « Je ne suis pas en colère, mais nous ne pouvons pas en discuter maintenant. Je veux que tu écrives ta vision avant que tu ne l'oublies pour que nous puissions la transmettre à Albus. Essaye de la mettre au clair avant le petit déjeuner. La potion ne devrait pas être prise avec l'estomac vide. »

Il le leva et se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand la voix de Harry l'arrêta.

« Severus, je suis désolé. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas en colère. J'aime juste….être….ici. Je vous l'ai dit, je dors mieux. »

Severus soupira doucement, tournant toujours le dos à Harry. « Je sais. Tu as été suffisamment prudent pour ne pas te faire prendre jusqu'à présent. Fais en sorte qu'il en soit de même dans le futur. Entrer en douce dans les appartements d'un professeur au milieu de la nuit sans permission, en utilisant en plus une cape d'invisibilité est très dangereux. On aurait pu te jeter un sort et t'interroger plus tard. »

« Alors je peux continuer ? » Il y avait un sourire derrière sa question.

« Vous pouvez faire comme vous le souhaitez, M. Potter. On dirait que le directeur et la plupart des professeurs de cette école vous donnent carte blanche. Mais comme je l'ai dit, soyez prudent. Maintenant écrivez la lettre et allez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Je vous verrai en cours de potions. » Severus se retourna pour regarder Harry avec des yeux noirs. Mais Harry souriait sachant ce qui allait suivre. « Pour votre bien, j'espère que vous avez terminé vos devoirs. Vous et moi savons très bien que vous n'avez pas ce genre de liberté quand il s'agit de potions et de moi, M. Potter. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à déduire des points à Gryffondor et à vous donner une semaine de détention si je le dois.

Harry éclata de rire et Severus eut l'impression dérangeante de ne pas avoir été pris au sérieux pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Serait-ce une détention avec vous, professeur Snape ? » Lui demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée tout sourire. « Devrais-je me préparer à me tenir au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, sans baguette pour m'aider à repousser les dangereuses créatures, parce que vous savez ce serait illégal dans le monde sorcier. »

Severus le regarda dangereusement mais Harry garda son sourire et éclata à nouveau de rire.

Ils se glissèrent tous deux par leur porte. L'un combattant le désir d'être amusé et l'autre préparant ses plans pour revenir la nuit prochaine dormir sur le canapé de velours noir.

Tous deux attendaient le cours de potions avec impatience.


	7. Cicatrices d'une âme invisible

_Un chapitre de plus cette semaine, pour fêter la sortie de HP6 samedi (et parce que j'avais envi de le poster). Le chapitre 8 sera bien en ligne dimanche et le 9 le dimanche suivant. On dira que celui-ci est une exception._

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 7 : Cicatrices d'une âme invisible**

Les jours passaient et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Severus remarqua une certaine régularité dans les visites de Harry. Ou peut-être était-ce leur manque de régularité qui était devenue si distincte dans son esprit. Harry ne trouvait plus agréable de venir simplement dans les premières heures de la nuit ou de se glisser subrepticement aux petites heures du matin ou de simplement s'endormir sur le canapé au milieu de la nuit. Maintenant, Severus entendait frapper à des heures où lui-même devait s'admettre surpris par son audace.

Désormais, à quatorze heures entre la cinquième et la sixième heure de cours, Harry faisait soudain son apparition. Ou à dix-sept heures quand les cours de la journée étaient terminés et que seuls les Cinquièmes, Sixièmes et Septièmes années avaient d'autres cours auxquels ils devaient participer, il entendait frapper à la porte. Ou peut-être à vingt heures quand les résidents du château étaient à table, Harry choisissait de dîner avec Severus sur une pile de parchemins et sur un plateau de nourriture apporté par les elfes de maison.

Et Severus avait toujours avec lui sa fiole de crème bleue parce que lorsque Harry venait, quelle que soit l'heure, il en avait besoin.

Il y avait toujours une ou deux coupures fraîches qui devaient être immédiatement soignées.

« J'espère vraiment que vous n'utilisez pas ces moments pour continuer M. Potter, » un après-midi Severus râlait contre le jeune homme sans chemise, agenouillé devant sa chaise. « Le fait qu'il existe une potion ne vous donne pas toute liberté d'agir. »

Si cette réflexion avait été faite par une toute autre personne ou ailleurs, Harry l'aurait prise à cœur. Mais, parce qu'elle venait de 'Severus' et qu'Harry voyait l'inquiétude qui se cachait dans ses yeux noirs et derrière ses paroles, il fut choqué et haleta d'indignation. En toute franchise, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de prendre cette liberté.

« Bien sûr que non, Severus ! Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! Ce n'est pas… Je ne… »

Severus soupira et Harry, qui s'agitait pour essayer d'expliquer son innocence, rougit. Eh bien, Severus devait s'en assurer, non ? Il soupira à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois et rétrécit l'espace qui le séparait de Harry pour toucher de ses doigts couverts de potion les dernières plaies qu'il s'était faites sur le bras et les enduisit gentiment de potion.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry resta où il était, agenouillé, tête baissée, les yeux sur la moquette.

« Je…ne ferais pas une telle chose. Je ne me couperais pas simplement parce que je veux attirer votre attention ou comme excuse pour venir vous voir. Je… j'aime…venir vous voir maintenant. J'aime nos petites discussions aussi communes qu'elles peuvent être, mais je ne les utiliserai jamais comme excuse. Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime être ici. Je respire beaucoup mieux et je ne me sens pas aussi… vide. »

Il leva les yeux quelques secondes, croisa les yeux de Severus puis se leva. Il retourna vers le canapé mais ne s'assit pas. Il regarda l'emblème argenté qui se trouvait sur le velours noir puis exprima ses pensées d'une voix calme. Il tournait toujours le dos à son professeur de potions.

« J'aime être ici. Ce n'est peut-être pas évident, mais je sais que vous vous donnez vraiment du mal pour que j'aime venir ici et vous parler. C'est l'endroit où je viens quand je veux échapper à l'envie de me couper.

Il se tourna et regarda Severus avec des yeux suppliants pour qu'il comprenne.

« Le simple fait de savoir que je peux venir ici, vous voir et savoir que vous allez les soigner m'empêche de me couper continuellement. Je m'oblige à m'arrêter après la deuxième et je viens ici. Alors, je n'ai plus l'impression que ça m'appelle. Je n'ai plus le désir de … de… d'abandonner. »

« Mais vous le faites encore, » Lui dit Severus ostensiblement, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Harry. « Si ça aide tant, alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ici dès que vous ressentez le désir de vous couper ? Pourquoi attendre de l'avoir déjà fait pour venir à moi…pour être apaiser ? »

« Parce que… » Harry commença mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Severus plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Harry et vint se placer devant lui.

« Parce que vous le voulez, » Il termina la fin de la phrase. « Parce que vous aimez vous couper. Vous aimez regarder le rasoir ou le couteau danser sur votre peau et vous aimez voir s'écouler le sang parce qu'il est rouge et que vous avez l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. Quand vous saignez, vous vous videz de la colère et du vide. Et pourtant, vous devez encore vous prouver que vous êtes réel. »

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le sol.

« J'_arrêterai_ un jour, vous savez, » Dit-il et Severus acquiesça.

« Je sais que vous le ferez. Maintenant si seulement vous pouviez y croire et travailler là-dessus. »

Harry s'arracha soudain à sa contemplation et se voila de doute.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai si je n'ai plus cela Severus ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. « Que serais-je ? »

« Vous auriez autant que nous autres, si ce n'est plus. » Lui répondit Severus avec fermeté, mais sa voix se fit plus douce. « Et vous seriez libre. »

Harry se détourna pour réfléchir.

« Mais je ne fais de mal à personne quand je fais cela, Severus. » Dit-il et Severus se rendit compte qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le cœur du sujet. « Je n'essaye pas de priver le monde de mon héroïque présence. J'essaie simplement de m'en sortir. Je dois encore faire face à certaines choses et ça…. Ça aide… même si ce n'est que l'espace d'une journée. »

Severus en avait suffisamment entendu. Sans un mot, il agrippa la main de Harry et le tira à la salle de bain.

Cinq minutes après, Harry se tenait en caleçon devant le miroir que Severus avait décroché de dessus le lavabo et agrandi pour qu'il devienne un miroir à pied puis l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse tenir tout seul. Harry pour la première fois se voyait en entier. Severus se tenait derrière lui et regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

« Tu fais du mal à quelqu'un Harry, » Lui signala Severus d'une voix douce. « Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu te fais du mal à toi-même. Chaque fois que tu le fais, tu graves une autre marque dans ton âme. »

Harry gémit et se retourna. Il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité, lui-même ou sa vie, pas encore.

Il entoura de son bras la taille fine devant lui puis enfouit son visage dans la robe noire, contre la puissante poitrine. Il se perdit dans la senteur des épices et de fumée. C'était l'odeur de Severus qu'il sentait quand il était aussi proche de lui et Harry voulait se cacher aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Severus ne pensait pas que grogner serait sage. La crainte qu'il éprouvait pour Harry se mua en inquiétude. Et même s'il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, il n'était pas complètement tendu.

« Harry… » L'admonesta-t-il doucement.

Harry secoua la tête violemment, son nez était l'ancre qui lui permettait de garder son visage dans la clavicule de Severus.

« Non. Ne veux plus parler, » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Nous allons devoir en parler. »

« Non. Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Harry, » Harry sentit les vibrations voiler le rythme régulier du cœur de Severus. « Quoi que ce soit, je ne peux qu'imaginer que ça prendra des proportions plus grandes et nous devons en discuter. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se cramponnait à lui de cette façon. En fait depuis la nuit où Severus avait été témoin de la vision et de _l'endoloris_, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Le nez de Harry s'ancra à nouveau alors qu'il secouait violemment la tête. « Non. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas simplement l'accepter ? »

« Accepter quoi ? » La voix de Severus n'avait jamais semblé aussi proche de l'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que j'accepte _exactement ? »_

Harry fit glisser son visage pour que son front soit pressé contre sa poitrine, libérant son nez et sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer, et même si c'était à contre cœur parler de façon cohérente.

« Que j'aime être ici, » Répondit-il finalement. « Que j'aime vous voir assis à votre bureau à corriger des copies quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle je viens ou le nombre de fois où vous jurez faire d'autre chose. Que j'aime mon canapé de velours noir et l'emblème argenté de votre famille qui ressemble à votre côté 'professeur Snape' et qui semble aussi se prêter à votre côté agréable, que moi-seul ai vu. Que j'aime la couleur crème de votre moquette, si différente de la nuance de gris fadasse que j'imaginais dans ces pièces des cachots. Que j'aime vos étagères remplies de piles et de piles de potions et de livres. Et je pense que j'aurais pu vivre ma vie toute entière sans jamais avoir entendu parler de la moitié d'entre eux.

Il leva les yeux et sourit. Ses bras enveloppaient toujours solidement la taille de Severus.

« Que je vous aime un petit plus que je ne le devrais, » Dit-il doucement.

Severus se moqua de lui alors que la tête se reposa sur sa poitrine. Cette fois, l'oreille droite de Harry était appuyée contre lui.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, il y a différentes facettes de ma personnalité que je montre selon les heures, _Monsieur Potter._ » Il accentua le nom puisqu'il savait exactement ce que Harry ressentait quand il était aussi formel en privée.

_« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Vous me laisserez penser à moi-même en tant que M. Potter quand je ne serai pas raisonnable… »_

Harry grogna mais Severus continua tout de même.

« De plus, il n'y a eu que du mépris entre nous pendant presque cinq ans, voir plus. Que vous 'm'aimiez' maintenant et si rapidement est plutôt -»

« Triste ? » L'interrompit Harry. « Impardonnable ? Inapproprié ? Stupide ? Je n'ai pas encore donné de nom à ce que je ressens, mais je sais que j'ai essayé de faire disparaître ces sentiments. Ca ne marche pas ! Très persistant pour un simple béguin, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Severus se dégagea et le regarda avec impatience.

« Je m'en rendrai bientôt compte et j'en aurai terminé avec ça, j'en suis sûr, » Lui répondit-il en le regardant avec contrition.

Severus plissa les yeux. « Eh bien Potter, en attendant que vous vous en rendiez compte, peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir à la nature de ces rencontres. Vous êtes arrivé à un point où vous avez besoin de discuter le sérieux du problème et puisque je suis la première personne qui vous ai montré autre chose que de l'admiration ou de la dévotion, vous avez certainement dû réagir à mon inquiétude comme le ferait un adolescent : avec ses hormones. »

Harry lui rendit son regard noir. « Très bien, alors, mais êtes-vous en train de dire que si un…animal… m'avait montré autre chose que de la dévotion, je me serais retrouvé dans la même situation ? »

Severus secoua la tête et se retourna pour sortir.

« C'est difficilement comparable M. Potter, mais si le dit animal avait été votre loup-garou ou ces chiens de salon que vous appelez vos meilleurs amis, alors je n'en ai aucun doute. Après tout vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les trois non ? »

Harry ne répondit que par un halètement d'indignation.

Severus pendant ce temps-là, ferma la porte et demanda à l'adolescent bouche bée « habillez—vous, »

* * *

Quinze minutes après Severus attendait toujours qu'Harry émerge de la salle de bain.

Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Severus pouvait penser à plusieurs choses qui pouvaient garder Harry confiné dans la salle de bain. Bien entendu, l'embarras pouvait être l'une d'elles, mais Severus en doutait sérieusement. Alors, les seules autres options étaient liées aux instruments coupants et aux cicatrices.

Severus grogna et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui soit dit au passage, n'étaient pas du tout graisseux.

Il espérait vraiment que Harry ne souillait pas sa salle de bain, parce que, même si le sang pouvait être facile à nettoyer grâce à la magie, il était inquiet, et c'est ce qui comptait.

Bien entendu, si Harry faisait autre chose, alors, et bien….ce serait comme s'il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance.

Deux minutes après, il n'avait toujours entendu aucun son provenant de la salle de bain. Il abandonna et se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Il ne frappa pas, tournant simplement la poignée. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée : elle était exactement comme quand il était sorti.

C'était peut-être bon signe.

« Harry ? » Severus entra.

Harry se tenait exactement à l'endroit où Severus l'avait laissé. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues et de ses yeux verts regardaient fixement le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

« Elles sont laides, hein ? »

Severus ferma la porte et vint se placer derrière Harry comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, pour regarder les cicatrices qui marquaient les bras, les jambes et la poitrine du jeune homme.

De petites lignes de douleur.

Une image physique des cicatrices de son âme.

« Penses-tu qu'elles le sont, Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce en rencontrant les yeux larmoyants dans le miroir.

Harry acquiesça et sanglota doucement.

« Au début, je les aimais. Elles étaient mon petit secret et elles m'aidaient quand elles brûlaient, m'élançaient et saignaient. Elles étaient un rappel de ce qui me faisait tant souffrir à l'intérieur. »

« Et pourtant tu n'as aucun désir de t'en débarrasser. »

Harry sanglota à nouveau quand il entendit le ton de Severus. Celui-ci savait qu'il voulait les garder. C'était une déclaration de fait, comme si Severus pouvait lire les pensées cachées derrière ses yeux et voir son cœur. Peut-être que Severus avait vraiment beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine avec ses Serpentards. Il était certain de ses accusations et il avait raison : Harry ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser.

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et silencieusement, il le pria de ses yeux de comprendre.

« Je les déteste. Je déteste chacune d'elle et quand je les regarde trop longtemps, je veux désespérément les arracher, les voir partir. Au début, elles étaient vraiment visibles, mais tout le monde s'en fichait, mais maintenant…. Que dirais-je si on les voit et qu'on me pose des questions ? 'Ca ? Rien de sérieux. Je suis simplement tombé sur une lame soixante trois fois ! »

Il renifla.

« 'Mais personne n'a demandé, Severus, jamais. Je porte des chemises à manches longues et les Dursley n'en ont rien à faire. Et l'été quand il fait terriblement chaud où pendant la saison sèche je me promène avec mes manches longues et mes pantalons, les moldus pensent que je dois être aussi fou que j'en ai l'air. Et ici à Poudlard, je porte mon uniforme et il couvre tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry, » Severus l'interrompit, mais Harry secoua la tête et poursuivit.

« J'ai peur que les gens les voient, mais une part de moi veut qu'ils les remarquent. Je veux que les gens comprennent que je ne suis pas parfait ! Je veux que les gens me voient avec et se rendent compte que je suis réel, que je peux souffrir, saigner et mourir et….et…. »

Il s'arrêta alors que les larmes ruisselaient à nouveau. Il renifla, sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'il contrôle sa respiration.

« J'en ai besoin, Severus. Je les déteste peut-être mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de me souvenir qu'elles sont là et que je les mérite parce que j'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de monde et que j'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs. Je sais, Severus, mais je ne fais souffrir que moi. Si elles n'étaient pas là, alors j'oublierais et ce serait mal ! »

« Et qu'y aurait-il de mal à oublier quelques transgressions, Harry ? » Claqua Severus. Harry était maintenant calme, mais Severus était en colère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à pleurer la perte d'une personne et d'avancer ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas oublier ces dettes comme tout le monde et -»

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et regarda simplement l'adolescent devant lui qui cherchait dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs à comprendre ses pensées. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à voir dans le regard de Severus et il était comme aveugle quand il s'en rapprochait. Harry ne put voir que son reflet vide dans les yeux noirs.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, Harry, » Quand Severus reprit la parole, sa voix était plus douce. « Quand tu décideras d'arrêter, tu le feras. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que tu ne meures pas sans nécessité, mais pour ton propre bien, j'espère que ce que tu utilises pour te focaliser te soutient vraiment. »

Severus se détourna et sortit, soudain trop fatigué pour élever à nouveau la voix. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider même s'il le faisait.

« Accorde-moi une faveur Harry, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ne fais pas de moi ta 'colle', celle qui te permet de tenir parce que je ne me sentirai pas responsable si tu ne réussis pas à surmonter cela par toi-même, et il n'y a que comme ça que tu t'en sortiras. Je serai là mais pour ne plus ressentir le besoin de te couper ou d'apaiser par ton sang tes démons intérieurs, tu devras arrêter par toi-même. »

Cinq minutes après, Harry sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Sa priorité fut de se rhabiller. Il chercha donc la chemise et la robe qu'il avait enlevées quand il était arrivé un peu plus tôt et les boutonna après avoir remis son pantalon.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Severus et le poussa vers la table.

« Harry… » Severus protesta, mais Harry avait déjà noué ses bras autour de sa taille et était occupé à enfouir son visage dans la robe de Severus, contre sa poitrine.

Severus attendit, à demi-patiemment parce qu'en général, ces étreintes touchaient à leur fin assez rapidement et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Harry lui sourit tristement et dénoua ses bras.

« Merci, Severus. »

Severus soupira. « Pour quoi Harry ? »

« Pour tout ce que vous faites et pour toutes les limites que vous me permettez de franchir ou parce que vous vous contraignez à tolérer ma présence ici, » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne 'tolère' pas votre présence ici, » Grimaça Severus.

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais que vous le faites encore, mais vous savez bien le cacher la plupart du temps, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais que vous ne me détestez pas et que vous n'éprouvez plus rien de tel, » Répondit Harry en souriant légèrement. « Ne pensez pas que je n'apprécie pas.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour de Severus et simplement pour cette fois, Severus lui rendit son étreinte. Il le serra moins fort bien évidemment, mais Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux.

« Je ne tolère pas simplement votre présence, M. Potter, » Lui dit Severus et Harry éclata de rire. La manière dont il avait prononcé cette phrase donnait à penser qu'il était sur le point de bouder.

En toute honnêteté, Harry aimait le côté de Severus que lui seul voyait.

Harry réalisa que Severus n'avait jamais aussi prêt d'admettre qu'il ne détestait pas particulièrement sa présence dans ses quartiers aussi souvent ces jours-ci.

Harry se blottit contre la poitrine de Severus avec un sourire et Severus grogna de dégoût. Harry sentit la chaleur de ses bras le quitter mais il s'accrocha tout de même solidement à lui.

« Harry ! »

Harry sourit avec espièglerie et les yeux verts semblèrent danser derrière ses lunettes, remarqua vaguement Severus.

« Oh acceptez-le ! Au moins jusqu'à je m'en rende compte. »

Et Harry partiy, se glissant par la porte qui menait au couloir des Serpentards. Severus espérait qu'il aurait au moins le bon sens de se montrer prudent parce qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'avoir à expliquer à sa Maison pourquoi le Gryffondor semblait entrer et sortir de ses appartements privés si souvent et avec une telle volonté.

Severus grogna. Il avait quelques petites choses à faire avant le dîner, dont une potion pour Dumbledore et quelques _Poussos_ pour l'infirmerie, il devait ensuite corriger les devoirs des troisièmes et cinquièmes années et…

Il se demanda si Harry avait prévu de revenir dans la nuit ou de venir en douce à trois heures du matin. Ca voudrait dire qu'il devait commencer rapidement : il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas beaucoup avancer une fois que Harry serait là.

Ecouter Harry parler demandait beaucoup d'attention.

* * *

« Hé, tu es là ! Harry ! Tu m'aides à faire mes bagages ? »

Ron tira Harry de son lit sur lequel était éparpillé le bazar qu'il avait rassemblé au cours du premier trimestre. Même s'il leur restait une semaine entière avant les vacances de Noël, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà fait leurs bagages pour partir et passer leurs vacances chez eux. Ils semblaient avoir été touchés par le sort de lévitation lancé sur les décorations, le houx et le gui qui dansaient au-dessus des têtes de tous ceux qui se baladaient dans les couloirs.

Bien entendu Harry restait à Poudlard pour Noël et bien qu'il recevait d'occasionnels regards condescendants, ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas.

Il préférait être n'importe où ailleurs que chez les Dursley.

De plus, il avait la possibilité de faire quelque chose de ses soirées maintenant, non ?

« Où étais-tu, de toute façon ? » Lui demanda Ron vexé alors qu'ils essayaient de tout faire entrer dans une petite valise. Ron était déterminé à ne prendre qu'elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas important. »

_Les cachots. Toujours les cachots ces derniers temps, Ron. Chevaucher les montagnes russes, telle est ma vie._

« Hm, d'accord, » Ron laissa tomber le sujet facilement.

La valise était déterminée à ne pas se fermer, Sort scellant ou non.

« Alors que vas-tu faire ici, pendant les vacances de Noël? » Ron s'assit sur le fichu truc pendant que Harry lançait une nouvelle fois le sort.

« Comme d'habitude je présume. Je verrai. » Répondit finalement Harry.

_Ouaipe. Descendre aux cachots. Avoir une sorte de crise devant Severus et le laisser patiemment me remettre sur pieds._

_Voilà pour la théorie du 'manque de colle',_ pensa immédiatement Harry.

« Génial ! » Dit Ron en souriant. Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer suffisamment.

Ron avait refoulé de son esprit tout ce qui concernait Harry, incluant leur secret. Hermione avait pratiquement fait la même chose, sauf qu'elle lui lançait des regards inquiets de temps à autre, lui donnait des étreintes soudaines et nombreuses et pestait après lui parce qu'il travaillait moins ces derniers jours.

Mais le trio était de retour, même si Harry se rendait compte que deux des trois souhaitaient qu'on leur jette le charme d'oubliette. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actions et il ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou non de leur avoir parlé, mais parfois ils se demandaient si eux ne le regrettaient pas.

Harry n'était qu'à moitié parfait, même pour ses meilleurs amis.

Harry regarda l'heure. Cinquante minutes ne s'étaient même pas écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté les cachots et il souhaitait déjà y retourner.

Et bien, au moins pendant les vacances, il serait libre d'aller le voir quand il le voudrait… ou quand il en aurait besoin.


	8. Morceaux de tout

_Merci à AnthaRosa pour sa correction_

**Chapitre 8 : Morceaux du tout **

C'était officiellement le dernier jour de classe avant que les vacances ne commencent à Poudlard. La plupart des élèves prétendaient y être déjà, mais comme toujours, les professeurs furent indulgents et annulèrent des cours toute la journée. Ils devaient tous terminer leurs bagages avant la Fête qui annonçait les vacances, à quatorze heures et surtout avant le départ du Poudlard Express à dix sept heures.

Comme chaque année depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, les élèves de potions grognaient et râlaient contre le professeur Snape quand il leur envoya ce mot :

_Tous les cours de potions sont maintenus. Si un élève choisit d'ignorer cette remarque et de ne pas participer au cours, des points seront enlevés à leur maison et ils auront une semaine de détention dès leur retour à Poudlard en janvier…._

Harry fut le seul à en rire.

_« Vraiment cet homme sait comment ramener les élèves à la réalité. »_

« Hé Harry, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as ce cours ! »

Bien entendu, Ron n'était pas du tout content, et pourtant il était l'un des rares élèves à avoir terminé de faire ses bagages.

Harry réprima rapidement son sourire. « Je sais, Ron. Je suppose que c'est moins important pour moi puisque je reste à Poudlard. »

Ron grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Merde ! Nous devrions y aller. Il est neuf heures moins dix. Je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard en double cours de potions, surtout le dernier jour. Tu sais comment il est. Espèce de salaud ! On n'aurait pas pu l'ensorceler ce matin. Fais-lui confiance pour gâcher l'esprit de vacances ! »

Harry décida de ne pas faire de commentaires et tira son ami jusqu'à l'entrée. Ron avait raison, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils arriveraient en retard en cours de potions et Snape était d'humeur meurtrière les 'derniers jours'.

* * *

« Et bien, c'est gentil à vous de me bénir de votre présence. Peut-être pouvez-vous maintenant concentrer votre attention suffisamment longtemps pour concocter une potion correcte. »

Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle, Snape avait fait l'appel et écrit magiquement les instructions au tableau. Les conversations coléreuses, représentatives des quatre maisons, qu'entretenaient les élèves de sixième année de potions s'étaient tues dès qu'il avait fait son apparition.

La plupart avait déjà décidé de terminer le cours pour pouvoir faire des choses plus urgentes et plus amusantes, comme faire ses bagages et se préparer pour la fête.

Snape espérait seulement que leur concentration couvrirait deux heures entières.

Harry lut deux fois les instructions au tableau, mais malgré ces lectures, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à se souvenir de tout dans l'ordre exact. Pour lui, elles avaient l'air d'une énigme : il devait deviner quels ingrédients ajoutés au bon moment et dans le bon ordre.

_Les yeux de grenouille devaient être ajoutés exactement cinq secondes après le début de l'ébullition. Les pattes de chenille et la queue de lézard devaient être ajoutées l'une à la suite de l'autre. Cependant, il ne fallait pas les ajouter avant les crocs de chauve souris géante et les racines de bubertone, qui devaient être ajoutés toutes les minutes et toutes les trois minutes respectivement._

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'était perdu dans les instructions dès le début, dès qu'il fut question des yeux de grenouille. Il ne savait pas ce qui était censé bouillir dans le chaudron avant que cet ingrédient ne soit ajouté.

Trois minutes après, il en était à la moitié de sa troisième lecture et il vit qu'elle faisait mention de 'deux tasses de larmes de lion', 'une tasse de sang de dragon', 'dix tasses d'eau', 'six tasses de sève' et les mots 'devant être ajoutés au moment de l'ébullition' assez rapidement les uns des autres.

Harry comprit que la meilleure chose à faire était de réorganiser les instructions avant de commencer. Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour se mettre au travail.

A part Hermione, tous les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore allé jusque là et étaient plus préoccupés à essayer de comprendre les instructions qu'à essayer de travailler sur la potion _Tempus Fugit._

Dix minutes après, Harry commença, comme tous les autres apparemment.

Les élèves de Sixième année devaient préparer leur potion tout seul, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de faire de rapides comparaisons entre leur potion et celle de leur voisin. La plupart se dirent que puisque leur potion était tout aussi orange que celle de leur voisin, ils avaient certainement préparé la potion correctement. Mais ceux qui avaient jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers celle de Harry, Hermione et Ron (Hermione aidait Ron du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, bien sûr), remarquèrent la couleur bleue foncée de leurs potions. Ils écartèrent leur crainte. S'ils avaient complètement raté leur potion, le professeur ne pourrait pas sérieusement penser punir la classe toute entière la veille des vacances.

Severus sentait une migraine survenir alors qu'il surveillait la préparation des potions. Il la combattit vaillamment à coups d'insultes.

« Dites-moi, certains d'entre vous ont-ils lu les instructions avant de commencer ? » Il se pinça le bout du nez puis regarda les élèves avec dégoût, ce qui les fit légèrement frémir. « Quelles atrocités préparez-vous ? »

Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la classe et s'empêchait de crier. Severus ne pensait pas que la classe concoctait la potion correcte, bien au contraire.

« Arrêtez tous. »

Le ton calme et froid les fit obéir immédiatement.

« Videz vos chaudrons et recommencez la potion. Je crois que vous avez encore soixante dix minutes pour essayer de la faire correctement. » Railla Severus. « Il faut exactement quatre vingt dix minutes pour la préparer et je sais que vous aurez presque tous besoin d'au moins, cent minutes. Vous feriez mieux de commencer car personne ne partira avant que votre potion ne me satisfasse. .

Hermione haleta de rage à la pensée de perdre une potion parfaitement bonne. Harry soupira de défaite.

Au moins, je sais comment la préparer… 

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta et jura silencieusement. Cet homme parvenait encore en plein cours à lui faire peur au point de le laisser sans magie et pourtant, il avait l'habileté de faire palpiter son cœur en utilisant simplement sa voix.

« Oui professeur ? » Répondit-il un peu tard. Snape regardait les trois élèves avec des yeux noirs. Ron imaginait le cerveau de cet homme travailler furieusement à chercher une excuse pour enlever des points à Gryffondor.

Mais le professeur se tourna et s'en alla. « Vous pouvez tous les trois continuer votre potion et puisqu'il ne me fait aucun doute que vous aurez le temps, je veux à la fin du cours une liste des effets du _Tempus Fugit_ sur un individu, ce qui inclut, son but. Tous les autres, remettez-vous au travail ! »

Le visage de Ron se contorsionna parce qu'il contenait sa colère. Hermione sourit et Harry soupira.

_Il vaut mieux travailler cette partie pendant que la potion bouillonne._

A la fin du cours, la potion des autres était presque couleur lavande et Terry Boot sortit de la salle en poussant de petits cris et en se couvrant les oreilles alors que ses amis de Serdaigle l'aidait à sortir : Snape avait rassemblé les parchemins du trio avant de tester la potion sur Terry. Ce qui signifiait que pour lui tous les mouvements de ses camarades étaient accélérés comme s'ils étaient des supermen alors que lui marmonnait lentement et bougeait incroyablement lentement.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Snape se tint derrière sa table et regarda avec des yeux noirs les trois parchemins.

Harry prit congé de ses amis sachant qu'ils le laisseraient. Ils voulaient retourner à la Salle Commune et se préparer pour la fête et pour leur départ.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir qu'on te laisse ? Ne peux-tu pas lui demander plus tard ? » Lui demanda Ron avec hésitation.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Je dois le faire maintenant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens vous rejoindre dès que je peux. »

« Très bien, » Accepta Ron toujours réticent. Mais Hermione fit un sourire à Harry et tira Ron.

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux avant de s'approcher du bureau.

« Oui ? »

Severus n'avait pas levé les yeux. Harry refusait de parler à une tête baissée. Il attendit patiemment que Severus détache ses yeux du parchemin de Ron suffisamment longtemps pour regarder Harry, les yeux toujours noirs.

Harry leva les sourcils. Severus le menaçait du regard. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Severus soupire et jette un sort d'insonorisation. Harry sourit.

« C'était un peu méchant, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Ai-je déjà été agréable ? »

Harry pensait à plusieurs occasions ces derniers mois. L'expression de Severus le mettait au défi d'en faire référence et Harry décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« Puis-je venir dans vos quartiers ce soir ? »

« Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de demander ? »

Harry soupira. Severus n'était vraiment pas d'humeur festive et Harry se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être aurait-il une réponse suffisamment tôt.

N'ayant reçu aucune réponse, Severus reporta son attention sur l'écriture de Ron qu'il essayait de déchiffrer. Harry soupira presque de défaite.

Et bien, il n'avait pas encore utilisé tous ses atouts.

Severus grogna littéralement quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps se presser contre le sien. Les perles émeraudes de ses yeux le regardaient avec espièglerie.

« Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Potter. Est-ce que la pensée du départ de vos amis est si agréable ? » Grogna-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry restèrent fixés sur le visage renfrogné.

« Vous n'aimez pas Noël Severus ? Eh bien, si vous voulez savoir, j'adore mes amis, mais le silence est parfois appréciable. De plus, j'aimerais savoir s'il serait prudent que je vienne vous voir. Alors ? »

« Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, Potter, mais lâchez-moi. Ca ne nous ferait aucun bien si un élève ou un professeur entrait et vous voyez aussi familier en public. »

Harry le libéra rapidement, mais la douleur avait remplacé les autres émotions qu'Harry ressentaient alors.

« Je pensais que ça ne vous dérangeait pas… » Il se tut doucement.

Severus décida de ne pas répondre et Harry considéra que c'était mauvais signe : son professeur s'était remis à lire.

« Je pense que ça veut dire que je ne viendrai pas vous voir aujourd'hui alors. »

Harry prit son sac qui était sur son bureau, mit la potion sur la table prés de Severus et se retourna pour partir. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que des doigts fins s'étaient refermés sur son bras.

Harry se retourna. L'expression de Severus avait changé. Bien qu'elle ne soit ni entièrement engageante ni totalement gentille comme elle l'était quand ils discutaient en privée, elle n'était plus aussi froide.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de demander pour venir. La porte vous est ouverte du moment que vous frappez. » Lui dit Severus.

Harry acquiesça, mais demanda quand même, « Voulez-vous que je vienne ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais relâcha le bras qu'il tenait encore. Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent un peu plus.

« Je suis désolé, » Dit-il doucement en regardant la pierre grise du sol. « Je ne le ferai plus…vous enlacer. Si vous ne le voulez plus, je ne viendrai plus vous voir. Vous avez certainement besoin de temps loin de moi et c'était idiot de ma part de penser que vous accepteriez ma présence dans vos quartiers quand je ne… »

Severus se détourna de cette attaque.

Harry s'arrêta de parler puis demanda légèrement plus tristement. « Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je… »

Aucune réponse.

« Qu… Qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis stupide. Je suis désolé. Bien sûr que vous ne voulez que je…. Je… »

Harry n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée. Alors que ses larmes coulaient, il s'enfuit.

Severus regarda la porte claquer derrière la silhouette qui battait en retraite et se força à ne pas le poursuivre. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être seul en ce moment et Severus le savait, comme il savait où il était parti et pour quoi faire. Cependant Severus ne trouva pas l'énergie de l'arrêter. Peut-être plus tard irait-il le chercher pour le soigner.

Severus soupira.

Il détestait les derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël. Il avait de très bonnes raisons et apparemment il allait devoir les expliquer à Harry, plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

* * *

Harry avait l'impression que le monde tanguait.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Peut- être n'était-ce pas le monde qui tanguait. Harry espérait que non. Ron et Hermione seraient partis dans quelques minutes et comme il ne pouvait plus ni se couper ni pleurer et puisqu'il n'était pas allé à la fête, il devait conserver les apparences, et se balancer sur ses pieds n'aidait pas.

« Hermione, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra tant qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle voulait lui donner son énergie grâce à cette étreinte. Harry se demandait si c'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les étreintes. L'énergie mentale est transférée de la personne qui donne l'étreinte à celle qui la reçoit ou vis versa.

Peut-être Severus détestait que son énergie mentale soit aspirée chaque fois qu'il l'enlaçait.

Harry se sentait maintenant si indigent…et égoïste.

Il avait volé à Severus du bien-être.

« Hermione tu devrais y aller maintenant. Les carrosses partent déjà. » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il se demandait le pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur son visage et pourquoi Ron s'était mis à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Ron ne le regardait pas. Hermione pleurait. Harry se demandait pourquoi.

Le monde se remit à tanguer.

« S'il te plait, sois en forme quand on reviendra, Harry. » Une prière. « S'il te plait Harry, s'il te plait, sois toujours là. »

« Bien sûr, » Lui dit-il en essayant de revenir sur terre.

« Ne sois pas bête, » Ajouta-t-il très doucement. « Harry Potter sera toujours, toujours là. »

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau avec autant de force que la première fois, sanglotant dans ses bras. Harry vit Ron tanguer légèrement et il se demanda si la terre tanguait aussi pour Ron.

Puis Hermione l'embrassa sur la tempe, ses yeux ruisselaient toujours.

« Bien sûr que tu seras là, » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « Parce que tu es Harry Potter et que tu es le meilleur ami de Ron et mon meilleur ami et que nous voulons que tu ailles bien. »

Elle donna un baiser à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair puis se détacha de lui pour embrasser Ron. Tous deux se retournèrent et sourirent légèrement à Harry avant de se diriger avec les carrosses et les chevaux qui n'étaient plus aussi invisibles.

Harry se demanda si Harry Potter savait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un monde qui l'aime.

Severus ne voulait plus voir Harry.

* * *

Severus regarda fixement son torse nu devant le miroir qu'il avait à nouveau agrandi, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry.

Il regardait son reflet avec une grande attention et imaginait les cicatrices qu'il avait vues sur les bras d'Harry sur les siens, celles de sa poitrine sur la sienne. Tel un charme d'illusion, elles apparaissaient, elles dansaient sur sa peau, légèrement rouges, quand il regardait suffisamment longtemps.

Son doigt glissa le long de sa poitrine, près de son cœur, vers un 'X' était gravé à l'endroit où son cœur bat. Il écarta ses doigts et sentit son cœur battre contre sa paume.

Les battements étaient réguliers, réguliers.

_Il entendait les cris, vit le sang et regarda la lame ouvrir la chair tendre. Des lignes sur ses bras. Des lignes sur ses jambes. Du sang. Saigner. Nettoyer. Maintenant pur…_

Severus secoua la tête violemment et reporta son attention sur son image. Les cicatrices étaient maintenant parties. Les cicatrices de Harry ne dansaient plus sur sa chair comme le fantôme d'une parodie.

Il grimaça et l'image lui renvoya sa grimace. Il secoua la tête, mais avec moins de violence.

Il replaça le miroir magique mais silencieux, remit ses vêtements et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Il était temps qu'il aille chercher Harry et qu'il lui explique au moins pourquoi il n'aimait pas les 'derniers jours' avant les vacances de Noël. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait rien fait de trop radical. Il n'avait pas participé à la fête. Mais Severus le savait comme il savait qu'il voudrait voir ses amis, même si ses pensées étaient instables.

Il était temps que Severus partage quelque chose de lui-même avec une autre personne.

* * *

Harry n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait était d'être assis au milieu d'un couloir, le dos appuyé contre un mur. Il ne savait pas quand il s'était mis à se balancer. D'avant en arrière. D'avant en arrière. Le mouvement l'aidait. Il l'apaisait alors même qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'en avoir besoin.

Puis c'est arrivé.

Une minute il était assis à se balancer d'avant en arrière, sans réfléchir et la suivante, on le prenait dans ses bras et on le berçait de la même façon.

D'avant en arrière. D'avant en arrière. Severus sentait les épices et la fumée comme toujours lorsque Harry était près de lui.

Harry ne s'interrogea pas sur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se mélangeait dans la cape de Severus alors qu'il appuyait son visage contre les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Ils se mariaient au sien dans une danse étrange.

« Avant que je ne vienne ici pour commencer ma première année, je pensais que ma vie était parfaite. J'avais tout ce que je voulais. Mes parents étaient heureux. J'étais heureux et je pouvais jouer avec des potions pendant mon temps libre. Je pensais que c'était merveilleux et je ne pouvais pas me détacher de l'idée que Poudlard serait tout aussi merveilleux. Et je me suis rendu compte que ça l'était. Au moins ça l'était la plupart du temps. Quelques petits incidents avec les Serpentards de première année, avaient légèrement ébranlé mes fondations, mais j'étais certain d'être chanceux. J'avais une famille parfaite et je la retrouvais à chaque vacances quand j'étais fatigué de la monotonie de l'école et de mes camarades…. »

Harry écoutait les mots qui vibraient avec lui, si bien qu'il se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas gravés dans le cœur de Severus et que c'était lui qui les diffusait.

Il parlait sur un ton uni, les paroles si douces n'étaient destinées qu'aux oreilles de Harry et celui-ci comprit qu'il y avait longtemps que cette histoire n'avait pas été racontée. Peut-être même, était-il le premier à l'entendre.

« Ma mère était la première personne à me saluer quand je rentrais à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ou pour les autres vacances. La première chose que je voyais était son sourire. Elle me souhaitait toujours la bienvenue avec un doux murmure alors qu'elle m'étreignait. J'aimais tendrement ma mère, comme je ne pouvais aimer personne d'autre. Elle était ma raison de vivre.

Le bercement s'arrêta mais ça ne dérangea pas Harry et Severus se remit à parler. Après tout, les bras le tenaient solidement.

« Quand j'ai eu treize ans, mon père m'a pris à part pendant les vacances de Noël et m'a parlé d'un très puissant Seigneur Noir qui dirigerait le monde un jour. Je n'en pensais pas grand chose. Je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'un homme pourrait avoir le pouvoir de faire une telle chose et j'ai écarté l'idée. Mais ce sorcier revenait de plus en plus souvent dans les conversations et mon père devenait de plus en plus un étranger. Quand je suis rentré pour les vacances de Noël au cours de ma quatrième année, mon père avait complètement changé. Il était si différent que je l'ai à peine reconnu. Il était devenu cruel et haineux. La vengeance et la douleur étaient devenues ses principales armes et contre lui ni ma mère ni moi ne pouvions nous défendre. Poudlard devint mon sanctuaire. Et chaque fois que je retournais au Manoir et que je voyais le sourire triste sur le visage de ma mère, je jurais que je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais pour la sauver. »

Severus s'arrêta et Harry savait ce qui allait suivre. Harry l'avait su dès le début de l'histoire et attendait patiemment. Severus avait besoin de la raconter à sa manière, comme Harry avait eu besoin de parler des Dursley.

« J'étais très inquiet les derniers jours précédant les vacances de Noël de ma cinquième année. J'allais revoir ma mère, mais je savais que je devrais affronter le monstre que mon père était devenu au nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis assis dans le carrosse en silence alors que je me rapprochais lentement du Manoir. Je savais que ce serait bientôt fini. Je reverrais ma mère, elle me sourirait et je rirais en courant dans ses bras. Pendant ces moments, je pouvais la rendre à nouveau heureuse. Je voulais tellement la voir, elle me manquait tant. » »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et cette fois, Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Severus et attendit que vienne la fin de l'histoire.

« Elle n'était pas là…Je suis descendu du carrosse et elle n'était pas là. Et je savais… Je savais dans mon âme qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là mais je… je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas affronter la vérité alors j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison et je l'ai appelé. Pleurant. Priant qu'elle revienne parce que j'étais à la maison et que tout irait bien, j'allais la rendre heureuse et lui rendre son sourire, comme à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison. Bien entendu, elle n'est jamais revenue malgré mes appels, mais mon père, lui est venu. Il m'a dit d'arrêter de pleurer et de gémir et d'agir comme un homme. Il a dit qu'elle avait été malade et faible, qu'elle n'avait pas pu m'écrire pour m'en parler. Il a dit qu'elle était morte paisiblement… Je savais que c'était un mensonge. Tout n'était que mensonge. Je l'avais laissé et il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué parce que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger quand j'aurais dû… Je voulais que ce soit moi, je voulais prendre sa place et je voulais le tuer. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus et les yeux de celui-ci revinrent au présent.

« Bien entendu, aucun de nous n'est mort cette nuit-là. Il vivait. Je vivais. Nous avons vécu suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse me venger. » Dit-il dans un soupir. « Mon propre père Harry… J'ai de nombreux vilains secrets et je préférerais ne pas t'assombrir davantage avec eux. Mais tu devais le savoir et comprendre celui-ci.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te repousser tout à l'heure. J'avais simplement besoin d'être seul…pour me souvenir, » Continua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry acquiesça. « Ce n'était pas de votre faute Severus. »

« Je sais, » Répondit Severus. « Mais pendant très longtemps, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Je comprends, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « On ressent souvent cela sur de nombreux sujets. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes de plus puis Severus bougea et sortit la crème bleue de la poche de sa robe. Harry se dégagea de Severus suffisamment longtemps pour montrer à Severus les plaies profondes qu'il avait ajoutées à son bras et dont il avait arrêté le saignement magiquement. Severus enleva gentiment le sort et appliqua la crème dessus.

Ils se balancèrent à nouveau d'avant en arrière un peu plus longtemps.


	9. Particules de lumière

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 9, particules de lumière **

Deux Poufsouffle (première année), aucun Serpentard, un Gryffondor (sixième année) et trois Serdaigles (première, quatrième et sixième année).

C'était le nombre total d'étudiants restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Harry étant le seul Gryffondor et la célébrité locale passait autant de temps qu'il le pouvait avec eux. Cependant après les quatre premiers jours, il sentit qu'il avait besoin de liberté et de solitude.

Seul pour Harry pouvait se traduire par 'être dans les quartiers de Severus' et dès qu'il laissa les autres, il courut littéralement dans les couloirs vides des Serpentards.

« Severus ! » L'appela-t-il en entrant dans le salon, mais Severus contrairement à d'habitude, n'était pas derrière la table.

« Severus ! » L'appela Harry un peu plus fort à voix haute en priant silencieusement que Severus ne soit pas sorti parce qu'il ne savait pas où il pourrait aller autrement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry venait dans les quartiers de Severus, il vit la porte conduisant au laboratoire privé de Severus s'ouvrir en grand. Tel un aimant, son regard fut attiré par l'image vacillante d'une lueur, d'ombres et d'une silhouette en robe noire.

« Oui M. Potter ? Avez-vous une raison de crier mon prénom dans tout le château ? »

Severus ne s'était pas retourné.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte avec un sourire. Il observa le professeur de potions à l'œuvre. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Snape préparer une potion avant et alors qu'il l'observait, il dut reconnaître qu'il était impressionné.

Severus n'était pas appelé Maître des potions pour rien. Il était évident qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

C'était comme une danse complexe qui s'opérait entre les ingrédients hachés, mélangés et ajoutés. Harry était captivé par les mouvements de Severus.

« Pourquoi sont-ils appelés 'quartiers' ? » Lui demanda-t-il soudain en brisant le silence avec un sourire, qui il le savait, s'entendait dans sa voix. « Est-ce parce qu'il y a quatre pièces ? »

Severus se tourna légèrement vers la silhouette et haussa un sourcil. Harry éclata de rire.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry entra dans la salle et ferma la porte. L'obscurité fut immédiatement remplacée par une douce lumière provenant du plafond. La pièce était suffisamment lumineuse pour que l'on voie correctement, mais pas suffisamment pour lire ou dessiner.

Severus retourna à sa potion et Harry ricana.

« "Double, double, peine et troubles! Feu, brûle, et chaudron, bouillonne!" » Dit-il en ricanant. Il entra et s'assit sur le banc près de la potion frémissante et de la table sur laquelle se trouvaient les ingrédients.

Severus sembla l'ignorer quelques temps et quand Harry fut sur le point de lui donner une explication, il fut épinglé par un regard attentif venant des yeux onyx.

« Aux picotements de mes pouces, je sens qu'un maudit vent vient par ici. »

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était en dessous de la vérité : sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise quand il entendit les mots prononcés d'une voix douce.

« Vous avez lu Macbeth ? Quand ? Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez les écrivains moldus, » Dit-il en le regardant bouche bée.

Severus sourit à la manière Snape, « Qui vous a dit que Shakespeare était moldu ? »

Il reçut un deuxième choc et Harry reprit son expression abasourdie, « Il ne l'était pas ? »

Severus ajouta une poignée de racines hachées, cinq pétales de lavande et une pincée de poudre d'aile de papillon puis regarda Harry, une expression fermée sur le visage.

« Une bouteille de poison dans Roméo et Juliette, des fées dans Songes d'une Nuit d'été, Nuit dans la Tempête, les trois sorcières de Macbeth…voulez-vous que je continue ? Je crois que vous avez besoin de faire un peu plus de recherche sur les sorciers célèbres. Il faudrait que vous en connaissiez d'autre que vous et le Seigneur Noir. Aussi important que vous puissiez l'être tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être devenus célèbres dans le monde sorcier pour avoir fait de bonnes…ou de mauvaises choses.

Harry prit un air renfrogné. Il pouvait faire confiance à Severus pour lui inculquer une leçon aux moments les plus inopportuns.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une occupation, » Marmonna Harry. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Cette suggestion ne manque pas de sagesse, M. Potter. »

Harry prit à nouveau un air renfrogné.

« Vous n'allez jamais arrêter avec ce 'M. Potter', hein ? » Il le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « De plus, j'ai une occupation. C'est voler ! »

Severus se tourna vers lui : ses lèvres s'étirèrent de la façon la plus légère qui soit et de ses yeux étaient absents leur froideur habituelle. Dans la lumière blanche et les flammes vacillantes, ils avaient l'air de perles brillantes, noires.

Harry avait déjà vu cette expression, et c'est celle qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amusement.

Soudain Harry brûla de le voir sourire, de voir un vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres, pour lui. Il avait le profond désir d'entendre Severus rire, de voir ses yeux, peut-être pas scintiller, mais briller.

« Quand on en vient à vous Harry, voler est davantage une source de désastre que de calme. »

Harry sourit. Il pouvait certainement se contenter de la voix noire, apaisante, soyeuse et chaude ces jours-ci.

« Alors que me suggérez-vous? » Lui demanda Harry d'un air taquin. « Etudier ? Combattre des monstres ? Violer les règles de l'école ? Parce que, vous professeur Snape, plus que tout autre, devriez savoir que je suis déjà occupé avec ces choses là. »

« Une telle insolence, » Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs ce qui le fit éclater de rire. « Puisque vous manquez apparemment d'activités propres, calmes et saines, peut-être devriez-vous aller y penser un peu. »

Harry s'arrêta de rire immédiatement, mais il avait conservé son sourire.

« Me mettez-vous dehors ? »

« Non. Je vous chasse simplement le temps de terminer la potion. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, mimant le geste reproduit si souvent par Snape. « Vous me jetez dehors à cause de la potion ? Quelle est cette potion de toute façon ? »

« _Veritaserum, »_ Répondit-il immédiatement, presque distraitement. « Le Ministère en a besoin d'une grosse fournée et apparemment je suis l'une des seule personne suffisamment compétente pour la préparer correctement. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils pourraient croire que je vais les empoisonner. Non pas que je sois contre cette idée. C'est un groupe d'idiots insupportables ! »

« Périodes drastiques, mesures drastiques, j'en suis certain, » Ajouta Harry. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. »

Severus le regarda attentivement. « Vous êtes en cours de potion de sixième année et bien que vous ne soyez pas un excellent élève, vous avez suffisamment étudié ces derniers temps pour faire des potions assez bien réussies. _Veritaserum_, est assez difficile à préparer, mais elle est à votre portée. Après tout, vous avez le chic pour tomber sur les informations inappropriées. Je n'aimerais pas que vous sachiez faire cette potion avant le temps approprié. »

En entendant cela, Harry éclata de rire.

« Etes-vous en train de dire que si je faisais suffisamment attention à ce que vous faites maintenant, je serais capable de préparer du _veritaserum_ par moi-même ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment Severus allait lui répondre.

L'honnêteté de sa réponse le surpris.

« Oui Harry. C'est ce que je suis en train de dire. Vous et tous les autres apprendrez à la préparer quand vous serez en septième année et en attendant, je préfère que vous ne soyez pas là durant les dernières heures. »

« Ah mais maintenant, j'ai envie de rester ! » Harry prétendit bouder.

« Dehors ! » Lui dit Severus en lui désignant la porte.

Harry était tenté de tirer la langue à cet homme insupportable mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il ne savait pas comment Severus réagirait, mais son côté rationnel lui dit que peut-être que son professeur de potions ne tolérerait pas que son élève lui crachote dessus. Harry se demanda s'il arrivait à Severus d'être tolérant et jura que s'il l'était par moment, il serait le premier à sauter sur occasion.

Harry se leva et vint à côté de Severus qui avait commencé à moudre ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à des grains de maïs, en une poudre jaune.

« Je m'en vais alors, » Lui dit Harry doucement. Severus acquiesça sans quitter des yeux son chaudron.

Harry sourit, raccourcit la distance qui le séparait de Severus et enveloppa de ses bras la taille fine de l'autre homme. Il enfouit son visage dans le dos de Severus, dans les longues mèches de cheveux noirs et respira l'air rempli de cannelle, vanille et probablement d'autres ingrédients magiques. Il devait demander à Severus comment quelque chose qui sentait aussi bon pouvait avoir l'air aussi offensant. Harry commençait à croire que Severus dissimulait ses cheveux sous un charme glamour pour éviter que les élèves n'aient le désir d'enfouir leur visage dans une telle douceur.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait en quatre jours et Harry était convaincu qu'il était dépendant de cette odeur.

Epices et fumée, cannelle et vanille… toutes les odeurs qu'il associait désormais à Severus.

« En revoir Severus, » Murmura Harry. « Je reviendrais dès que vous aurez terminé votre potion. »

« En revoir Harry, » Répondit calmement Severus comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le Gryffondor de sixième année accroché à sa taille, pressé contre son dos, reniflant ses cheveux.

Harry détacha ses bras, rit doucement et sortit calmement.

Il reviendrait bientôt, mais il devait d'abord se trouver une occupation.

* * *

« Salut Harry. Tu te caches ? »

Harry ne fut pas surpris quand il entendit la voix. Il avait observé le Serdaigle de sixième année traverser la cour pour venir vers lui. Il était assis contre le tronc d'un immense chêne face au lac et s'était immergé dans sa tache quand il remarqua William se diriger vers lui.

« Salut Will. Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

Will s'assit à côté de Harry sur le lit d'herbe sous l'arbre et jeta un œil sur le bloc à dessin sur lequel les doigts de Harry s'étaient remis à danser.

« Wow, c'est fantastique Harry ! » S'exclama-t-il quelques secondes après.

Harry regarda son dessin et remercia Will. Il représentait le lac et ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas brillant mais il se dit que ça ne devait pas être très mauvais. Il devait beaucoup s'entraîner mais il se rendit compte que c'était un bon début.

Les yeux de Will se collèrent au papier, apparemment impressionné par la pièce finale.

Tous deux élèves de sixième année, Harry ne connaissait Will que de vu. Il n'avait commencé à discuter avec lui qu'en septembre lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en cours de charme renforcé. Ils étaient devenus bons amis et avaient passé les quatre premiers jours ensemble à guider les élèves les plus jeunes.

« C'est ma nouvelle occupation, » Dit Harry au Serdaigle. Will sembla encore plus impressionné.

« Tu es plutôt bon si tu commences seulement à dessiner et que tu parviens déjà à faire cela ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Harry rit brièvement. "Eh bien, en fait, je dessine des endroits comme celui-ci, autour de Poudlard depuis ma première année. Donc dessiner n'est pas nouveau, mais dessiner plus souvent et pour m'amuser est nouveau. J'avais besoin d'une activité propre, calme et saine. Apparemment voler ne satisfait pas tous les besoins, dans mon cas. »

« Qui a dit ça ? » Lui demanda Will perplexe.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » Lui répondit rapidement Harry, mais le Serdaigle remarqua l'expression rieuse dans ses yeux. « Alors, à part perturber ma tranquillité, est-ce que tu me cherchais pour quelque chose. »

Will sourit et répondit d'une voix qui concurrencé le ton léger de Harry.

« J'ai entendu le professeur MacGonagall parler au directeur il y a quelques minutes. Apparemment c'est l'anniversaire d'un professeur et le professeur MacGonagall disait qu'il était triste que cette personne doive travailler un tel jour. Le directeur a alors ri et a répondu que pour lui c'était probablement la meilleure façon de célébrer son anniversaire. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être du professeur Flitwick. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Mais je n'ai pas vu non plus le professeur Binns. Mais je doute qu'il célèbre son anniversaire. Et même s'il se souvenait de la date, il doit certainement la mélanger avec les autres. »

Harry était choqué. Il avait un fort soupçon. Il avait après tout, vu le sorcier préparer une potion. De plus, il savait de source sûre que l'anniversaire du professeur Flitwick était en avril. Par contre, il n'avait pas le moindre indice pour savoir quand était celui du professeur Binns, mais il était d'accord avec la logique de Will.

« Es-tu sûr qu'ils n'ont pas dit qui fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieux.

Will lui fit un grand sourire. « Non, ils ne l'ont pas dit. J'écoutais attentivement, je ne l'aurais pas raté s'ils l'avaient dit. J'aimerais moi-aussi le savoir. Je veux dire, une semaine avant Noël et pas un mot avant. C'est très étrange, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Harry acquiesça mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il essaya de ne pas paraître perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il ferait si c'était effectivement l'anniversaire de Severus. Ce n'était pas un week-end, il n'aurait donc pas la permission d'aller à Pré au Lard pour lui chercher quelque chose et même s'il le pouvait c'était presque l'heure du dîner et on ne lui permettrait pas d'aller là-bas.

Bien entendu, il pouvait s'y faufiler avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, mais ce serait dangereux maintenant que Voldemort était à nouveau 'humain'.

Harry commençait à bouillir intérieurement. Severus saurait que lui trouver quelque chose à une heure aussi tardive serait difficile, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait rien dit. Harry avait pratiquement décidé d'aller à Pré au Lard et ce malgré le risque.

« Alors, viens-tu dîner avec moi ? »

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Will s'était levé, prêt à partir. Souriant, il le regardait avec attente. Harry prit une expression contrite.

« Désolé Will, je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai bien déjeuner et j'ai été prendre quelque chose à la cuisine avant de venir ici. Je crois que je vais sauter le dîner ce soir. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Will sembla déçu, mais son expression fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire compréhensif.

« Très bien, Harry. Je te vois demain ? »

Harry acquiesça et Will lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier.

Dès qu'il vit Will disparaître, Harry prit son carnet à dessin, son crayon moldu, sauta sur ses pieds et en essayant de ne pas courir se dirigea vers les cachots en passant par les couloirs des Serpentards.

Il devait confronter son professeur dans trois heures. Il savait qu'il attendait cet instant avec impatience.

* * *

« C'est votre anniversaire ! »

Harry claqua la porte en entrant avant de scruter le salon. Il était parvenu à contrôler sa bouche suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas tomber par terre et se faire une belle entaille

La table sur laquelle était assis Severus d'habitude n'était plus couverte de papiers et de plumes, mais d'une nappe de satin bleue. Dessus étaient posés une bouteille de vin rouge, deux verres, l'un en face de Severus et l'autre devant le canapé, comme si Severus attendait Harry.

« Eh bien, c'est gentil de répondre à mes attentes, M. Potter, » Lui dit Severus. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux montrait à Harry un amusement dissimulé. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, vous avez le chic pour glaner des informations inappropriées. »

« C'est votre anniversaire ? » Lui demanda Harry un peu plus doucement en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il s'assit en face de Severus, comme toujours.

Severus acquiesça et Harry grimaça, il était à moitié en colère, à moitié embarrassé. « Mais je ne vous ai rien préparé ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes-vous coupé aujourd'hui ? »

Harry secoua la tête et sourit.

« Avez-vous pleuré ou avez-vous eu envie de crier ou de gémir d'angoisse ou de vous apitoyer sur votre sort.

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête…. la lèvre de Severus s'étira légèrement, les perles noires de ses yeux brillaient. Le pouls de Harry s'accéléra légèrement.

« Alors c'est votre cadeau pour moi, Harry, » Lui dit Severus d'une voix douce. « Merci. Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé alors que vous ne saviez pas l'importance de ce jour. »

Harry bouda un peu. « Mais c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas en faire votre cadeau. Si je ne me suis pas coupé, ce n'est pas pour honorer l'occasion et je veux vous donner quelque chose. »

« Qu'avez-vous à me donner ? »

Harry rougit. Il se sentit soudain conscient de lui-même et timide. Il lui tendit lentement le dessin qu'il venait de peindre. Il l'avait peaufiné.

Le plus important était le charme qu'Harry avait placé sur l'image. Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps et de concentration, mais il était finalement parvenu à la faire bouger. L'eau du lac endormi, se déplaçait gentiment le long du rivage et des arbres de la forêt interdite dont les arbres bruissaient sous une brise enchantée. Harry ne savait pas si Severus aimait ou non Poudlard, mais il s'était dit qu'il pourrait aimer une image de cet endroit.

Severus la regarda longuement.

« Votre nouvelle occupation ? » Harry acquiesça. « J'ai remarqué que vous aviez tendance à passer du temps à dessiner de petites images, même à des heures inappropriées comme en cours de théorie de potions. Je me demandais quand vous vous rendriez compte qu'il existait des instruments inventés pour cela en dehors de votre main, et de votre sang comme encre.

« C'est un sort compliqué. Vous auriez pu vous épargner tout ce mal en achetant simplement un carnet de croquis sorcier, déjà charmé pour que quel que soit le dessin, il bouge. » Severus rencontra les yeux de Harry. « Mais je l'apprécie davantage parce que je suis conscient de vos efforts. Merci Harry, c'est impressionnant. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rougir d'embarras, de fierté ou du regard intense de Severus posait sur lui. Au final, il rougit pour toutes ces raisons et peut-être davantage pour la myriade d'émotions qu'il ressentait.

Severus remplit leur verre de vin pendant qu'Harry se reprenait.

« Je vais supposer que vous n'avez pas dîné et que vous avez probablement faim. Ai-je raison ? » Demanda Severus en jetant un œil vers Harry.

Il acquiesça.

Severus claqua des doigts et la nourriture apparut sur la table, comme dans la Grande Salle.

« Les elfes de maison sont assez gentils quand ils le veulent bien, » Lui dit Severus en guise d'explication. « Voulez-vous que je transforme le canapé en chaise ? »

« Non, ça va, » Répondit Harry en décidant qu'il était temps qu'il fasse à nouveau usage de la parole.

Severus acquiesça à son tour et prit une gorgée de vin. Harry imita l'action mais haleta d'indignation presque immédiatement.

« C'est du jus de pomme ! »

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool avec ou sans repas et en tant que professeur, je ne peux pas vous permettre de boire en ma présence, » Lui dit Severus en souriant d'un air satisfait. « Il y a un charme placé sur votre verre qui change le liquide. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Alors pourriez-vous faire en sorte que ce soit quelque chose de plus spécial et de moins….jus de pomme ? »

Severus lui rendit son regard puis frappa de sa baguette le verre. Le liquide devint moins transparent et il prit une couleur noire dorée.

Harry le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres pour le goûter.

Bière au beurre.

Ca irait.

Il haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

Severus but une gorgée de vin. « Alors qu'avez-vous fait toute la journée ? »

« J'ai travaillé sur votre cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Très bien. Comment avez-vous su que c'était mon anniversaire ? Je sais que vous n'en aviez aucune idée quand je vous ai fait quitter mes quartiers. »

« Hmm. Comment est le veritaserum ? »

« Assez bon. Apparemment je serais encore en train de le préparer s'il ne me plaisait pas…. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Oh…eh bien…En fait, je ne pensais pas le faire. Vous n'avez pas été suffisamment poli pour me le dire et vous m'avez donné un vilain choc quand je l'ai découvert…. Alors ce sera ma vengeance, je ne vous le dirai pas. »

« Dumbledore a un peu aidé, non ? Vieille commère. Il est incapable de ne pas fouiner dans les affaires des autres. »

« Oui, et bien, si ce n'était pas pour lui, vous seriez en train de boire tout seul. »

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ne pensez pas que je ne vous mettrai pas dehors si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

« Vous ne le feriez pas. Vous seriez alors sans Harry Potter à insulter et nous savons tous les deux que vous avez besoin de votre dose quotidienne. »

« Gamin insolent ! Je devrais vraiment vous jeter dehors. »

« Vous continuez à dire ça, et pourtant… »

« Et bien dépêchez-vous de manger comme ça je pourrai le faire. »

« J'ai presque terminé. Retenez vos chevaux. Pourquoi se presser de toute façon ? »

« Vous avez raison. Pas de précipitation. Je peux simplement vous faire léviter jusqu'à la porte fermée. »

« Et bien, les poules ont des dents ! Venez-vous de dire que j'avais raison ? »

« Gamin insolent ! »

« Oui vous l'avez déjà dit. »

* * *

A un moment, entre la bouteille de vin qui se remplit magiquement, les plaisanteries et la conversation commune, Severus se trouva assis sur le canapé de velours noir, la tête de Harry sur ses genoux. Le reste de l'adolescent était étendu de tout son long ; les chaussures avaient été abandonnées quelques heures auparavant parce qu'il voulait sentir le velours sous ses pieds.

« Severus, puis-je vous poser une question très personnelle ? »

Les doigts de Severus qui caressaient les cheveux ténébreux de Harry s'arrêtèrent. _Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à faire ça ?_

« Vous pouvez demander, mais je peux choisir de ne pas répondre, » Répondit-il de la voix douce qui avait été amené par la conversation.

Harry sembla accepter les conditions, mais il lui fallut encore une minute pour trouver le courage de la poser. Severus avait alors succombé à son désir de jouer avec les cheveux soyeux et non brûlés.

« Severus, êtes-vous gay ? »

La main s'arrêta immédiatement et Severus se raidit. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il lui poserait cette question à un moment ou à un autre.

« Vous devriez partir, » Dit-il. Sa voix avait perdu de sa légèreté.

Harry ne bougea pas. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Est-ce que ça veut dire 'oui' ? »

Severus se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment échapper à la question, mais le vin avait apparemment brisé ses défenses plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé parce qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver autre chose à lui dire que la vérité.

« Harry… Interprétez cela comme vous le souhaitez, mais je ne peux pas répondre à votre question. Ce n'est pas approprié et elle est dangereuse pour le rôle que je dois maintenir dans cette compréhension que nous avons atteinte. Je ne veux pas que vous deveniez dépendant de moi et la dépendance peut prendre plusieurs formes….dont votre 'persistant 'béguin' pour moi. »

Harry soupira. « J'ai juste besoin d'un oui ou d'un non. S'il vous plait….Donnez-moi simplement cela, si nous pouvions avoir simplement une chose en commun à laquelle je peux m'accrocher. »

« Nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne semblez le penser -» Commença Severus, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Très bien, mais avons-nous cela ? »

« Harry, je ne pense vraiment pas -»

« Juste oui ou non. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il y eut une pause, inconfortable pour l'un, mais patiente pour l'autre puis Severus répondit finalement d'une voix douce.

« Oui… J'ai cette inclination, _mais,_ » Il accentua le 'mais', « Ca ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il y aura du changement dans la relation que nous avons. Avez-vous compris ? »

Harry rit, content de lui. « Oui, je comprends. Mais vous connaissez tant de choses personnelles à mon sujet maintenant, que je trouve ça bien quand j'en apprends sur vous. »

Severus reprit ses caresses à contre-cœur.

« Vous devriez partir. »

Aucun ne fit ni l'effort de bouger, ni d'arrêter ses mouvements.

« Je n'ai pas envie. Si je m'en vais, ça voudra dire que la journée se terminera et…. J'aimais la journée d'aujourd'hui. »

« La journée se terminera, peu importe ce que vous faites. En fait, elle est déjà terminée. »

Harry remua légèrement. Il se mit sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Puis-je rester ici cette nuit ? »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. MacGonagall vérifiera bientôt que vous êtes bien dans votre lit. Votre absence ne serait pas bien vue. Même si Dumbledore sait certainement où vous êtes en ce moment. »

Harry soupira, mais cette fois, il parvint à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour s'asseoir. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Severus raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte.

Bien entendu, presque immédiatement, Severus fut enveloppé dans une étreinte et il sentit le souffle de Harry contre son visage, prés de son oreille. Severus lui rendit son étreinte et il put presque sentir les lèvres de Harry s'étirer dans un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bonne nuit, Severus, »Murmura Harry parmi les odeurs de Severus qu'il essayait de capturer. « Merci d'avoir célébré votre anniversaire avec moi. C'était…. Simplement… Parfait. »

« De rien, Harry, » Répondit simplement Severus alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Epices et fumée… cannelle et vanille….accompagnèrent Harry jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.


	10. Danser dans le noir

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa._

**Chapitre 10, danser dans le noir,**

« Harry, je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais je crois que vous devriez partir ! »

Severus sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux légèrement mouillés, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier noire, prêt à faire face à une soirée de célébration nauséeuse et migraineuse dut aux bavardages incessants et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de faire appel à sa grimace pré mature et à des paroles énervantes pour s'en défendre.

Harry était assis sur son canapé, le dos appuyé contre le bras d'un fauteuil, chaussures aux pieds. Il tenait dans une main des crayons moldus et dessinait rapidement tandis qu'il serrait dans l'autre sa gomme. Severus dut admettre qu'il avait sur le visage l'expression de concentration la plus attachante qui soit.

La fête de bienvenue allait commencer dans deux heures et on aurait dit qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce.

« N'avez-vous pas d'_amis_ à saluer et de fans à ranimer ? »

Harry détacha ses yeux de son carnet et haussa un sourcil. « Oui, c'est vrai et j'irai les rejoindre dans environ dix minutes quand Ron et Hermione seront là. Pendant ce temps…vous vous êtes _très_ bien lavé professeur Snape. »

La grimace de Severus s'accentua dangereusement et comme d'habitude, Harry gloussa.

« Vous n'aimez ni les 'fêtes de départ', ni les 'fêtes de bienvenue', ni les dîners de Noël, ni aucune célébration …. Euh, Severus y-a-t-il une part de vos fonctions à Poudlard que vous appréciez ? »

« Non, il n'y en a pas, » Lui dit Severus d'une voix tendue. « Poudlard a bien trop de réceptions, à mon goût, toutes frivoles. C'est une perte de temps. On se demande comment les élèves parviennent à atteindre le niveau demandé pour avoir leur diplôme. »

Harry lui sourit gentiment. « N'avez-vous pas eu votre diplôme à Poudlard, professeur Snape ? »

Severus fit un mouvement de baguette, lança « Wingarium Leviosa, » et fit léviter Harry pour qu'il se tienne devant la porte fermée..

Harry se tourna pour illuminer le vilain sorcier grimaçant d'un clin d'œil impertinent et d'un sourire.

« Je vous verrai à la fête, professeur. Je m'attends à vous voir aussi froid et désagréable que d'habitude, je suis certain de ne pas être déçu. Essayez de ne pas vous étouffer avec toutes ces réjouissances ! »

Harry fit en sorte d'être sorti avant de sentir la porte se claquer sur lui, mais il mit une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher les éclats de rire qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui et qui le faisaient glousser.

Les vacances étaient terminées et les Serpentards seraient bientôt de retour, certains étaient peut-être déjà arrivés. Il n'apprécierait pas de se faire dépecer vivant pour être entré dans un lieu interdit parce qu'il ne doutait absolument, que c'est ce que feraient Ron et Hermione s'il manquait leur retour.

Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs en se demandant si puisque les cheveux de Severus sentaient la cannelle quand ils étaient mouillés, si l'odeur de fumée pouvait être magiquement conservée malgré les cascades d'eau et un violent massage…

Cette fois, Harry rougit jusqu'au cou et s'obligea à penser à des images moins_ plaisantes._

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une douche… eh bien…. rien de tel parce que même si les robes cachaient très bien des pantalons devenus trop serrés, Hermione et Ron ne seraient vraiment pas contents s'il n'était pas là pour les accueillir.

* * *

« Je suis certain qu'il fait ça par méchanceté ! »

« Non, Ron. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce lui qu'on doit l'avoir en première heure, juste au retour de vacances ? »

Harry grogna doucement mais parvint à répondre assez patiemment. « On est lundi, Ron. Il écrit, ici, sur ton emploi du temps que nous aurons potions tous les lundis jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Que l'on ait potions en première heure le lundi est certainement aussi un acte de malveillance. » Marmonna Ron en mettant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Harry. « Es—tu sûr d'aller bien ? »

Harry était assis sur le lit de Ron, la paume de la main pressée contre sa cicatrice, les yeux fermés comme s'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Cinq minutes avant, il était tombé par terre, sur les genoux, alors qu'une violente douleur traversait son front.

« Je vais bien, » Grogna-t-il doucement.

« Tu es pale et tu as l'air de souffrir, » Ron changea d'expression. Il était inquiet. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je me fiche que Snape me donne une détention. Ta santé est plus importante que toutes les détentions qu'il pourrait me donner, tu le sais ça ? »

Harry lui sourit et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il enleva sa main de sa cicatrice et se leva. « Merci Ron, mais je vais bien maintenant. Ce n'était rien. Même si elle était aussi douloureuse qu'une brûlure. Je me demande pourquoi il ne peut pas garder sa colère pour lui. Ce n'est pas très utile puisque les émotions ne vont pas de paire avec les visions. »

Ron lui rendit son sourire puis mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry et tous deux sortirent. « Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Hermione est certainement dans la Salle Commune et doit se demander pourquoi nous sommes si longs. De plus, je n'ai pas très envie de voir Snape en colère de bon matin. »

« Ron, personne _n'a envie de voir_ Snape en colère ! » Le taquina Harry. _Mais il peut être autre chose qu'en _colère_…._

* * *

« Hello _Potter ! »_

« Malfoy, dégage ! »

Drago était appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte de la salle de cours de potion, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange d'amusement et de mépris.

« Je ne pense pas bouger. Dans quatre minutes vous serez officiellement en retard. Je veux voir le professeur Snape déduire quelques points, » Son sourire s'étira. « Appelez ça un cadeau de nouvel an pour vous, Gryffondors. »

Harry sauta sur le jeune homme blond, mais Hermione réagit rapidement, si bien qu'il ne put que le pousser. Drago éclata simplement de rire et alla s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes en retard. Vous êtes depuis six ans dans mon cours, vous savez donc que je ne supporte pas le retard. Neuf points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Le visage de Ron irradiait d'une indignation meurtrière lorsqu'il regarda le professeur Snape qui se trouvait derrière eux. Harry avait des yeux noirs, mais il dirigea son regard sur Malfoy qui souriait encore.

Hermione les prit par la main et les conduisit jusqu'à leur siège, leur évitant ainsi tout acte de violence.

Snape glissa à travers la pièce, sa robe tourbillonnait derrière lui, comme d'habitude.

« M. Potter, je vous assigne une détention ce soir, » Continua Snape. « Agresser d'autres élèves n'est pas autorisé. »

Harry regardait son professeur avec un masque d'indifférence. Ron avait une expression meurtrière mais Harry acquiesça simplement.

Snape se retourna et écrivit magiquement les instructions au tableau.

* * *

Harry avait l'air un peu pâle.

De son bureau, Severus observait Harry ajouter méticuleusement des ingrédients à sa potion.

Deux jours avant, il avait l'air bien, assis à la table des Gryffondors, entouré par des rires, mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de légèrement différent.

Le regard de Severus dévia sur Drago, mais ses pensées tournaient en rond.

Il savait exactement ce que Malfoy avait fait. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où on lui avait fait la même chose à cet âge.

Même s'il était intéressant de voir que les places étaient inversées, il n'aimait pas punir Harry alors qu'il savait que le jeune homme faisait beaucoup d'effort pour faire des progrès en potions.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, sauf lui donner une détention avec lui le soir-même. Et ce n'était pas comme si Harry ne se serait pas retrouvé en sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre.

De plus, il n'aimait pas le voir si soudainement fatigué et pâle. Il allait trouver ce qui le rendait malade dès que le reste des gamins seraient sortis.

« Professeur ! »

Severus fut soudain sorti de ses pensées alors que la pièce explosait d'actions. Tous les élèves avaient abandonné leurs potions et formaient un cercle autour de l'endroit où Potter se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le sol.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait quand il entendit les cris de Potter.

« Retournez tous à vos places ! »

Le cercle se délia, mais les regards restaient accrochés à Harry se tordant de douleur sur le sol de pierre. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, ils regardèrent avec une fascination morbide les larmes ruisseler des yeux que le jeune homme serrait fermement. Même les Serpentards avaient apparemment perdu la capacité de détourner leur attention.

Réfléchissant à peine, Severus sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de Harry.

« Malfoy, Granger, vous êtes tous les deux responsables de la classe. Faites en sorte que tout se déroule aussi normalement que possible. J'emmène Potter à l'infirmerie. Quand je reviendrai vous avez tout intérêt à être en train de travailler. »

Severus sortit rapidement de la pièce, Harry glissait derrière lui. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné de sa classe, il refit un geste de sa baguette et Harry passa par-dessus sa tête et arriva gentiment dans ses bras.

Harry avait cessé de se tordre de douleur, mais Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas totalement conscient : il s'accrochait à Severus, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine, gémissant légèrement.

Qu'ils ne rencontrent personne sur le chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie fut une bonne chose : Severus tenait la forme tremblante avec presque autant de force qu'Harry le tenait.

* * *

Harry se promenait dans une forêt. Il était enveloppé d'une cape à capuchon. Il entendait des pas derrière lui, avançant au même rythme que le sien.

_L'obscurité de la forêt se pressait contre lui, mais elle lui donnait réconfort…. Et pouvoir._

_Il s'arrêta de marcher et tous ceux qui le suivaient s'arrêtèrent également._

_« Voissssi la plassse, » Siffla-t-il. « Nous transplanerons d'ici. Tout va bien se passer cette fois-ci, sinon, vous le regretterez tous ! »_

_Harry fut dans un autre endroit la seconde suivante._

_Il se tenait dans un grand bâtiment blanc cassé, une partie de lui essaya de reconnaître l'endroit qu'il devait connaître._

_Il y avait des cris, des hurlements, des halètements de surprise alors que lui et ses neuf mangemorts disparaissaient… mais il pourrait s'en occuper dès que la mission serait terminée._

Les silhouettes en robe noire levèrent leur baguette et commencèrent leur chant maléfique… la terre se mit soudain à trembler sous leurs pieds et le bâtiment s'effondra.

_Harry rit._

_Il écoutait les cris de panique et les gens qui couraient alors que deux bâtiments de plus s'effondraient. Ils étaient de chaque côté du premier._

_Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers le ciel et cria le sort pour projeter sa marque contre le ciel obscurci et la regarda se détacher au-dessus du bâtiment._

_Il rit plus fort encore quand il vit cet enfer_.

* * *

« Ils sont morts. »

« Qui ça ? Qu'as-tu vu Harry ? »

« Ils sont tous morts… Je les ai tués ! »

« Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas quitté l'enceinte de l'école, alors tu n'as pas pu faire une telle chose. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda à travers les verres en forme de demi-lune, l'expression inquiète du directeur.

Quinze minutes après, il avait raconté l'histoire, y compris l'incident de ce matin avec Ron et l'affreuse migraine qu'il avait eue en cours de potions, quelques minutes avant la…vision ?

A la fin de son récit, Dumbledore avait l'air fatigué.

« Et bien, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'éviter. La meilleure chose à faire est de prévenir le Ministère et l'Ordre. Je suis certain que les secouristes moldus et les équipes de chercheurs ont pris soin des survivants. Nous devons nous occuper des témoins. »

Nous occuper des témoins…Harry grogna et Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je m'occupe de tout. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te reposer. Tu as déjà fait ta part, et tu l'as bien faite. »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour le cours de potions. Miss Granger t'apportera tes cours, et je suis convaincu que tu seras autorisé à préparer la potion à un autre moment. Je suis certain que Severus viendra te voir dès qu'il le pourra. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand le directeur utilisa le prénom de son professeur en sa présence, mais le sourire d'Albus était faussement modeste.

« Il te permet de l'appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça timidement. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous… Ca ne vous dérange pas que l'on ne se déteste plus ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait, Harry ? Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez aussi bien que je l'espérais, » Lui répondit Dumbledore. « Je continue à penser que personne ne pourrait t'aider mieux que lui et qu'il est parfait dans son rôle. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne l'aimais pas, je ne lui faisais pas confiance et je sais qu'il me détestait encore plus. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que ça pourrait marcher ? »

Albus soupira et regarda Harry très sérieusement. « Il y a plusieurs années, un jeune homme est venu me trouver perdu et confus. Il était si profondément ancré dans son désespoir que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Je ne savais pas où commencer parce nous n'avions pas du tout le même âge, un fossé existait entre nous de ce point de vue. Mais je l'ai aidé. Nous avons travaillé un peu ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. Maintenant c'est au tour de Severus de guérir une autre personne. J'ai eu de la chance avec lui, concernant ce problème, mais il est bien meilleur que je ne le serais jamais. Il comprend beaucoup de choses. »

« Oh. » Harry ne pouvait en toute honnêteté penser à une autre réponse.

Tout allait bien, Dumbledore reprit la parole. « Le problème est que Severus est une personne très solitaire et il travaille bien mieux seul, sans être interrompu. Je ne veux pas l'interrompre. Ainsi, il sait que tu iras le voir quels que soient tes problèmes et que tu ne viendras pas d'abord me trouver. Je veux qu'il soit la première personne à laquelle tu penses aller voir, comme ça tu auras toujours une oreille attentive, surtout, quand je peux paraître trop occuper pour me soucier d'autre chose. »

« Il est déjà cette personne. » Dit Harry et les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à scintiller.

« Je sais. Ne lui dis pas directement. Il ne le dira peut-être jamais, mais ce sera beaucoup mieux qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même, petit à petit. »

Harry acquiesça et sourit.

« Je devrais partir maintenant. Je dois m'occuper de beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Quand ton professeur vient ici…. Eh bien, je suis certain que je n'ai pas besoin de _te_ le dire. »

Trois minutes après le départ de Dumbledore, Harry s'installa et attendit que Severus vienne le voir.

* * *

_« Harry Potter, je sais que tu es là…caché… à roder….à espionner. Je me vengerai de toi. »_

_Harry se tenait dans une semi-obscurité. Il était pieds nus et avait froid. La cape enveloppée autour de lui, ne lui offrait aucune chaleur. Le sol sous ses pieds était craqué et desséché._

_Harry ne savait pas où il était, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger._

_« Je peux te sentir, Harry Potter. Je peux sentir ton odeur. Je ne peux peut-être pas te voir ou te sentir quand tu m'espionnes, mais je peux sentir tes peurs. »_

_Harry sentit l'air autour de lui se lever, comme un brouillard._

_« Pour qui ton cœur se serre-t-il autant ? Qui est le rocher qui te permet de tenir ? Qui est cette personne que tu crains tant de perdre et quel prix serais-tu prêt à payer pour elle ? Dis-moi Harry Potter, approuvent-ils le piédestal sur lequel tu les places? »_

_L'obscurité sembla s'intensifier et Harry se demanda si elle allait l'étouffer._

_Un rire sombre résonna dans l'air._

_« Ce n'est même pas de mon fait, le savais-tu ? Ce sont tes ténèbres. Ta douleur. Ta colère. Tu as crée cet endroit. J'ai simplement eu la chance de le trouver. Est-il profond. A quel point ? Depuis combien de temps ? L'aimes-tu ? Ca me rappelle moi-même. Tant de douleur Harry Potter. Laisse-la te consumer. »_

_« Je ne vous ressemble en rien, Voldemort ! » Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier._

_En guise de réponse, il y eut un rire._

_« Tu me ressembles beaucoup trop ! C'est ce qui te hante. Tu peux sentit la colère, la haine et tant de douleur. Que fais-tu avec ? Quand elle menace de te submerger ? Quand tu la sens au creux de ton estomac et qu'elle te brûle, amplifiant le vide, que fais-tu alors ? »_

_Les yeux plissés d'un serpent lui apparurent dans le brouillard devant le visage d'Harry et il eut la respiration coupée. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais les yeux s'avançaient vers lui._

_« Te coupes-tu en recherchant frénétiquement un semblant de vie traversant tes veines ?Saignes-tu en attendant que l'obscurité suinte de tes plaies ? Pour noircir ton sang ? Pour prouver ce que tu sais chaque fois que tu te regardes dans un miroir ? »_

_Le nez fendu apparut et le sourire cynique se forma dans le brouillard._

_« Il y a un démon à l'intérieur de toi, Harry Potter. Tu le vois. Tu le sens. Il te mange vivant à l'intérieur et bientôt à la place de ton âme, il n'y aura plus que de l'obscurité et du vide. »_

_« Vas-t-en ! »Dit Harry les dents serrées. Mais le brouillard tourbillonna simplement et le visage s'agrandit._

_« Dis-moi, Harry Potter. Que se passera-t-il quand couper ne sera plus suffisant? Que devras-tu faire quand ton sang ne sera plus suffisant pour purger les ténèbres ? Te feras-tu saigner encore plus ? Ou abandonneras-tu et laisseras-tu les ténèbres te contrôler ?_

_« Vas-t-en ! »_

_Harry se mit à crier à travers l'obscurité mais elle avait déjà commencé à changer. Tourbillonnant rapidement, le brouillard formait une sorte de tunnel autour de lui, le vent sifflait et quelque part au-delà du sifflement et de ses propres cris, il entendit le rire résonner._

_Soudain, le silence revint._Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Il respira profondément.

* * *

Un rêve…ou non.

Une vision.

Non.

La vérité…

Ressemble-t-il vraiment à ça à l'intérieur ?

Harry prit sa baguette.

Il sauta de son lit. Il sentait à peine le froid venant du sol alors qu'il se balançait sur ses pieds nus. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'infirmerie, mais il savait que Madame Pomfresh était endormie dans ses quartiers, il devait faire doucement, elle n'était pas bien loin.

Il pensa aller jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… mais c'était trop loin et il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité pour jouer au chat et à la souris avec Miss Teigne.

Il ne restait que les toilettes de l'infirmerie. Il était à peine arrivé, qu'il s'affaissa contre un lavabo. Il put respirer un tout petit peu plus librement. Et il écouta les doux halètements dans l'obscurité alors qu'il parvenait à respirer à nouveau normalement.

Ils semblaient si irréguliers à ses oreilles.

Haleter, inspirer, expirer.

Si bruyant.

Si bruyant.

Harry conjura une lame.

_Te coupes-tu en recherchant frénétiquement un semblant de vie traversant tes veines…_

Harry tourna la lame entre ses doigts, sentant son tranchant contre son doigt, il était prudent cette fois.

Puis il se délecta de la sensation du métal, froid, plat et lisse entre ses doigts quelques secondes.

Il sentait les tremblements faire monter et descendre à travers son corps, alors il inspira, il détendit sa prise et regarda la lame danser entre ses doigts qui eux aussi s'étaient mis à trembler.

_Il y a un démon à l'intérieur de toi, Harry Potter. Tu le vois. Tu le sens. Il te mange vivant à l'intérieur de toi…_

Harry regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le fit se redresser.

Il pleurait…du sang.

Harry essuya ses yeux, mais il ne sentit pas d'humidité, il essuya les yeux du miroir.

« Ne pleure pas. Harry, ne pleure pas. Tu iras bien. Tu iras bien. Ne pleure pas, Harry. Tout ira bien, très bientôt, tu verras, je te le promets, » Murmura-t-il à son reflet. « Je te promets qu'un jour, je ferai en sorte que tout cela disparaisse. »

Le sang s'étala sur les joues de son reflet, mais Harry les essuya jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Le miroir s'arrêta de pleurer comme il le lui avait demandé.

Il leva la lame et son reflet fit de même.

Puis il la laissa tomber dans le lavabo, leva sa baguette, marmonna un sort et la lame disparut.

« Plus jamais, » Murmura Harry et son reflet acquiesça tristement. « Plus jamais de coupure. Plus jamais besoin de faire face…plus jamais. »

_Que se passera-t-il…Que feras-tu… Ou seras-tu… ?_

Harry se retourna et sortit silencieusement.


	11. Contraste noir et blanc

_Je trouve que les chapitres jusqu'au 15/16 sont liés, il me semble donc intéressants d'en rapprocher la parution. Je pense mettre un chapitre le dimanche et le mercredi. Ceci dit, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

Merci à AnthaRosa pour sa correction.

**Chapitre 11 : contraste noir et blanc **

_Il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel._

La lune n'offrait pas ses rayons de pitié sur la petite maison au toit marron et à la porte en acajou. La lumière des lampadaires ne pouvait plus être vue.

_Le monde tout entier semblait noir et froid._

_Personne n'était là pour voir les six silhouettes noires approchant la porte d'entrée. Ils marchaient comme des démons de la mort._

_« Non ! »_

_Harry courut vers la maison, sans pourtant faire de pas. Sa respiration s'échappait comme des nuages de brumes, épais, invisible pour tout autre que lui._

_« Non ! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau alors qu'ils faisaient exploser la porte pour entrer._

_Puis, soudain, lui aussi fut à l'intérieur._

_Il se tenait dans un coin de la chambre de la petite fille. Elle dormait, pelotonnée dans son lit. Au pied de son lit, un mangemort avait sorti sa baguette._

_« Sale moldue. Fléau de la terre, » Dit la silhouette noire avec mépris et haine. « Nous débarrasserons notre monde de votre répugnante présence. Vous ne méritez que de mourir, suppliant à nos pieds. »_

_« Réveille-toi ! » Hurla Harry, de l'autre côté du lit. « Ouvre tes yeux ! Réveille-toi et fais quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas rester allonger comme ça ! »_

_La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et hurla._

_Le mangemort lui ferma la mâchoire à l'aide d'un simple sort._

_« Sais-tu qui je suis ? Sais-tu ce que nous sommes ? » Lui demanda Voldemort._

_Harry n'était plus dans la chambre de la petite fille._

_Il était au milieu d'un cercle formé par des mangemorts. Devant lui, les parents de la petite fille se tenaient la tête et criaient. La petite fille, lévitée de sa chambre, ne semblait plus pouvoir crier._

_« Endoloris ! » Les cris prirent de l'ampleur._

_Des yeux aveugles, des voix rauques et à vif, le sang ruisselant de leur nez et de leur bouche, leurs corps convulsant sur le sol. Harry ne pouvait qu'observer avec horreur._

_« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! »_

_Le sort fut levé et presque immédiatement les cris cessèrent. Les trois silhouettes étaient apparemment inconscientes._

_« Levez-vous ! » Leur ordonna un mangemort._

_Ils se débattirent pour se remettre à genoux._

_« Sales moldu / Nous allons nettoyer le monde de votre existence. »_

_« Laisse-les tranquille ! » Hurla Harry en faisant un pas vers la silhouette qui venait de parler. Mais il lui arrivait quelque chose parce que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait flou._

_Les moldus recommencèrent à crier, plus fort comme s'ils étaient déchirés de l'intérieur. Harry écouta le gargouillement du sang dans leur gorge, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La scène s'effaçait déjà et tourbillonnait._

_La brume s'enfonçait et le sol sous les pieds de Harry commençait comme toujours à se durcir et à se craquer._

* * *

Le cri de Harry se répercuta dans le silence de la pièce, perçant l'obscurité, rebondissant sur le charme d'insonorisation qu'il avait heureusement placé, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres occupants du dortoir.

Tous les autres occupants sauf Ron qui était englobé dans la même bulle que Harry depuis plusieurs nuits.

Hermione leur avait appris le sort difficile, mais ils pouvaient maintenant le placer comme ils le voulaient et Ron en était reconnaissant chaque nuit.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta de son lit, secoua Harry et enleva les couvertures qui le couvraient. Ron était à côté de son meilleur ami, lui offrant des mots de réconforts longtemps avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience.

Ron avait ramené une bassine, le sort _fouettant_ et la pensine de Harry prêts à être utilisé dans l'ordre, avant que Harry eut cessé de crier, de trembler et de gémir de douleur.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien maintenant ? » Lui demanda Ron quand Harry n'eut plus envie de vomir. Ron lui jeta le sort en espérant que ce soit la dernière fois cette nuit.

Harry hocha la tête, regarda Ron le nettoyer lui et le seau puis s'effondra sur son lit, souhaitant que son mal de tête disparaisse.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Ron. Pas toutes les nuits. Tu devrais dormir et non participer à mes cauchemars. »

Ron le regarda avec amusement.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Bien sûr que je le dois. C'est dans mon contrat. » Dit-il sur un ton léger. « Es-tu prêt à utiliser la pensine ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une vision. C'est possible que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. »

« Alors, mets-le dedans et laisse Dumbledore en décider. Ca pourrait être important pour l'ordre. Il vaut mieux le faire, ne serait-ce que par précaution, comme Dumbledore l'a dit. »

Ron tira Harry pour l'aider à s'asseoir puis l'observa essayer de se concentrer sur le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Ron lui tendit sa baguette et Harry serra les yeux alors que ses souvenirs pénétraient dans le bol.

_Je ne dois mettre que le début… juste la première partie de la vision, rien de plus… _

* * *

_« Tu gardes bien tes secrets, Harry Potter, mais ça ne durera pas. Je sens déjà ton esprit faiblir. Tu me rends les choses si faciles maintenant. »_

_L'obscurité. Toujours si noir… et le brouillard et le froid. Harry se sentait cerné, mais il ne pouvait pas rester simplement à attendre d'être tourmenté. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de l'obscurité. Il devait y avoir un moyen._

_Plus il marchait et moins il était sûr de trouver une sortie._

_Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis toujours et plus il était obligé de venir, de faire face au vide ; plus il avait l'impression que celui-ci devenait noir et profond._

_C'était sans fin._

_« Dis-moi Harry Potter. Raconte-moi tes secrets et ceux du vieux Dumbledore. Peut-être puis-je t'aider. Faisons un marché. Tes secrets contre ta santé mentale. J'en ai aidé d'autres que toi avant. Je les ai sortis de leur abîme et je leur ai donné l'affection qu'ils désiraient. Donne-moi ce que je veux et je te sauverai. »_

_« N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire avec votre temps ? Comme regarder vos propres erreurs ? Pour une personne qui proclame avoir le pouvoir d'aider, vous n'avez pas l'air très sain comme sorcier, » Répondit Harry. « Je me demandais, _Tom_, quelle sorte d'abîme avez-vous à l'intérieur ? Il vous a certainement presque avalé maintenant. »_

_Voldemort tomba dans le silence quelques secondes, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le bruit des pas sur le sol dur au lieu de se focaliser sur la voix qui transperçait l'épaisseur du brouillard._

_« Très bien, Harry Potter, garde tes secrets pour l'instant, mais comprends bien que je découvrirai forcément chacun d'eux, comme si c'était les miens. Tu peux à peine voir à travers la brume de tes propres pensées. Comment penses-tu pouvoir continuer à te battre contre moi ? Tu es si faible. Pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu simplement pas ? Abandonne-toi à l'obscurité. Tu te sentirais bien mieux._

_« Vous parlez par expérience ? Comme c'est triste, mais excusez-moi si je préfère ne pas suivre les conseils d'une personne aussi malchanceuse que vous. »_

_Le brouillard rit durement, mais Harry continua à marcher. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps pour se protéger du froid qui semblait suinter de son corps._

_Si froid…si noir._

_Harry savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de sortir._

_« Pourquoi essayes-tu avant tant de force ? Pourquoi, quand il est évident qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ? Tu te trompes toi-même. Penses-tu vraiment que parce que tu as arrêté de te couper tu es soudain devenu plus fort ? Te sens-tu fier de toi ? Te sens-tu bien et pétillant à l'intérieur ? Et le monde te paraît-il plus brillant ? »_

_Le rire retentit à nouveau._

_« Bien sûr que non ! C'est toujours aussi noir et tout est aussi douloureux. Rien n'a changé, si ? Tu es toujours la marionnette d'Albus Dumbledore et le monde se tourne toujours vers toi pour que tu les sauves de moi. Tu es bien où tu étais avant. »_

_« Je ne me couperai plus jamais. Je me fiche de ce que vous dites. Je n'en ai plus besoin et je ne recommencerai pas. » Dit-il d'une voix douce._

_« Regarde autour de toi, Harry Potter. Que vois-tu ? Est-ce le parfait sanctuaire ? Je n'ai probablement aucunement besoin d'être ici parce que tu fais un merveilleux travail en te détruisant tout seul. T'es-tu demandé ce qu'il se passerait si tu ne trouvais pas un moyen de guérir ? As-tu peur quand tu es ici et que tu te rends compte qu'il grandit ? Tu ne peux plus rien voir désormais. Tu marches au bord de ta propre âme et tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que le vide est sans fin. »_

_« Allez-vous en, » Grogna Harry, perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait._

_« Pas avant que tu ne commences à m'écouter. Je t'ai dit ce que tu devais faire si tu veux que je t'aide. »_

_« Je préférerais mourir que de faire un marché avec vous. »_

_« Comme tu veux. Très bientôt tu pourrais être aussi bien mort. »_

* * *

« Saviez-vous que Snape travaille à nouveau avec l'ordre ? Je pensais qu'ils lui avaient laissé une pause puisqu'il est notre professeur. J'étais près du bureau de Dumbledore hier et je les ai entendus discuter. Je ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'air tendu. »

Ils étaient tous les trois assis par terre en cours de charme et pratiquaient l'un des charmes de dissimulation les plus compliqués sur des objets inanimés. Ils avaient déjà essayé le charme sur la cicatrice de Harry, mais ils avaient échoué. Ils le maîtriseraient avec l'aide d'Hermione, de toute façon. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser ce cours comme tous les cours pratiques : pour discuter et partager quelques nouvelles.

Harry acquiesça à Hermione.

« Je le savais. Il a recommencé depuis l'attaque des mangemorts à la Tri-ambassade des Relations internationales et de la Protection des moldus. C'est la même chose avec Remus. Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à lui envoyer de hibou depuis janvier. Ils sont tous en alertes. Heureusement, Voldemort ne fait que de petites choses ici et là. Autrement nous n'aurions plus de professeur de potions et je n'aurais plus de second parrain. »

« Je comprends ton inquiétude pour Remus mais qui se soucie de Snape ! »

Hermione et Harry soupirèrent, mais ce n'était pas entièrement pour la même raison.

« Nous sommes en sixième année et il est toujours la seule personne à Poudlard qualifiée pour nous enseigner les potions. C'est essentiel pour notre éducation, Ron. Nous avons besoin de lui, il doit continuer à nous donner des cours. Alors nous devons nous inquiéter pour lui. Il se bat pour le côté du bien, ne l'oublie pas. Il n'est pas juste de ne s'inquiéter que pour les autres membres, alors qu'il en est un important, » Lui signala Hermione.

« Je n'aime quand même pas le salaud graisseux. »

« Oui, Ron. Nous avons compris cela. Ce n'est pas une grosse surprise. » Le taquina Harry.

« Oui, et bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour le rappeler. » Lui signala Ron.

« Du bon côté ou non, il fait de notre vie un enfer. Même toi, Harry ! Tu as fait de gros progrès en potion et on dirait qu'il le prend comme une insulte personnelle. Est-ce que ça le tuerait de donner un misérable point à Gryffondor un de ces jours quand tu parviens à faire son impossible potion correctement ? »

« Il est comme ça, Ron. Tu le sais. »

Harry aurait davantage protesté, mais il décida de ne pas le faire pour deux très bonnes raisons. La première est qu'il lui aurait fallu utiliser beaucoup trop de mots pour lui expliquer comment Severus avait approuvé les notes de Harry en potions une ou deux fois ; et c'était cette approbation qui le déterminait à rester relativement bon en cours. Mais ce serait divulguer le fait qu'il voyait Severus tard le soir uniquement parce qu'il désirait voir le sorcier à la présence quelque peu apaisante. Et expliquer pourquoi Harry voulait voir Severus exigerait plus d'explication encore.

La seconde raison était qu'il avait mal à la tête.

C'était un mal de tête continue qui semblait irradier de la cicatrice sur son front et ne jamais le laisser se reposer. Si Harry décidait de briser sa première raison, il ne doutait pas que la seconde allait augmenter et tout ce qu'il voulait était s'allonger sur un lit confortable et dormir pour oublier la douleur.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« Ron, quelle est la dernière fois où tu as trouvé que j'avais l'air d'aller bien ? » Lui demanda Harry en souriant. « Ce n'était pas par hasard avant que j'aie des visions constamment, hein ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Ron se tourna vers sa petite amie. « Mione, n'y a-t-il pas de potions qu'Harry pourrait prendre pour qu'il se sente mieux ? Un sort peut-être ? Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il doive continuer à supporter les cours s'il a tout le temps mal à la tête. »

« Suis toujours là. Assis juste à côté de vous, » Bouda Harry doucement, mais Hermione avait déjà commencé à répondre.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il y a quelques petites choses que nous pouvons essayer. Le problème est qu'il ne peut rien utiliser qui intercepterait les visions. Elles sont utiles à l'ordre et nous n'avons pas le droit de les arrêter à cause de petits maux de tête -»

« C'est plus que quelques petits maux de tête, Hermione. Essaye de les supporter un jour entier et vois ce que tu en penses. »

« - Mais peut-être qu'un sort d'engourdissement pourrait fonctionner. Oh attends, non. Il aurait la tête lourde et ce serait tout aussi mauvais. Hmm…une potion calmante pourrait fonctionner. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit trop calme alors il pourrait alterner entre cela et les potions d'entrain. Ce serait bien pour lui. Pour sa dépression je veux dire. Une calmante et une stimulante. C'est ainsi que les moldus soignent la dépression, je ne serais donc pas surprise si ça marche. Peut-être qu'une variation de la potion Sans Rêve fonctionnerait aussi. Elle contient de la poudre de lutins et tout le monde sait que c'est un remède contre la douleur. Elle calme. Nous voulons qu'il rêve et c'est ce que fait la poudre, mais peu serait inutile… »

Harry regarda Ron avec des yeux noirs et pour se défendre, ce dernier haussa les épaules, impuissant. Hermione était apparemment repartie dans son monde de connaissance.

« Hermione. 'Mione !' Même si nous découvrons comment fabriquer la Potion sans Rêve correctement et si nous savions comment utiliser la poudre de lutins pour la réviser, ne devrions-nous pas modifier tous les autres ingrédients ? » Lui signala Harry.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé un nouveau nez et qu'il sifflait.

« Waouh, Harry, tu as raison ! Vous rendez vous compte ? J'ai oublié que tout l'aspect de compensation changerait ? Nous ne pouvons pas mettre moins de poudre de lutins sans rajouter plus d'autre chose qui pourrait modifier les effets de la potion et les effets d'autres ingrédients. Et je suis certaine que ça aurait un effet sur les 'cristaux de sel d'océan' puisque c'est toujours un réactif instable. Alors nous devrions augmenter la quantité de 'larmes de lion' et diminuer celle de la 'sève sicilienne'… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « …et ça ruinerait entièrement la potion. »

« Ainsi sont les règles quand on veut changer une potion, » Lui dit Harry d'un air narquois.

Hermione s'excusa du regard. « Oh, je suis désolé Harry. J'ai vraiment pensé que nous avions trouvé quelque chose. Seigneur ! Comment fait le professeur Snape ? Ca me rend perplexe. Moi ! Peut-être devrais-je faire quelques recherches. »

« Laisse tomber, 'Mione'. Cet homme est fou. Je ne crois pas que tu doives essayer d'entrer en compétition avec lui. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle cette nouvelle invention n'existe pas. Peut-être ne peut-elle pas être faite. »

Ron donna un rapide baiser à Hermione sur la joue et bien qu'à contre cœur, elle sembla abandonner l'idée d'améliorer la potion sans Rêve.

« Alors je pense que tu n'auras qu'à prendre alternativement la potion d'entrain et la potion calmante. Tu pourrais en ressentir les effets émotionnellement si ce n'est physiquement. » Dit-elle.

Ron la regarda avec soutient, du moins le pensait-il.

« Mione, Harry, n'a plus besoin d'aide émotionnelle. Il va mieux maintenant. Tu le sais. Il a dit qu'il avait arrêté… eh bien, tu sais…. Tout ça. Il n'a plus besoin de potion qui le pousserait à recommencer. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux pénétrants.

« Eh bien, juste au cas où, Harry. On peut essayer. » Dit-elle doucement.

Harry acquiesça.

_Juste au cas où, je poserai la question à Severus sur la potion sans rêve._

* * *

_« Le temps fuit, Harry Potter. »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_« Comme le temps fuit quand tu es perdu. Le jour devient nuit et la nuit devient jour. A la fin tu es une proie, piégée dans ses révolutions. Tu es desséché et laissé dans le besoin. Ce que tu désires, moi seul peux te le donner. »_

_« Tu as tort. Saint temps, et j'ai l'intention de guérir. Peut-être me faudra-t-il des mois, mais je guérirai. Le temps me guérira. »_

_« Comment ? Tu es déjà perdu. Le temps avance sans toi ; malgré toi. Connais-tu la date d'aujourd'hui? L'heure ? Le mois ? Ici, perdu, tu es impuissant et insignifiant. »_

_« Perdu peut-être, mais pas insignifiant Voldemort. Aussi longtemps que cet endroit existe, alors j'existe aussi. Tu as dit qu'il était à l'intérieur de moi. Je guérirai et alors tu le regretteras. »_

_« Si courageux, petit Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu guériras ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a un chemin par ici ? Je te l'ai dit, ton esprit s'affaiblit déjà. Je n'ai même plus besoin de te pousser pour venir ici. »_

_« Je ne le laisserai pas venir. »_

_« Tu le protéges même maintenant ? De qui Harry Potter ? De toi ? De tes démons ? Tu penses que tu peux les combattre seul ? Est-il ta 'tour' ? Celui qui te permet de tenir même maintenant ? »_

_« Je peux les combattre seul…et…il est occupé. Je ne veux pas lui prendre plus de temps que je ne le fais déjà. Le monde entier est occupé. Le monde entier doit vous combattre. Nous gagnerons. »_

_« Trop occupé. Trop occupé pour toi. A quoi faire, je me le demande ? Dis-moi. Tu te rends compte que je saurais assez tôt. Qui est cet homme qui t'épargne cette douleur ? Qui est-il pour que tu le défendes avec tant d'acharnement ? »_

_« Je préférerais mourir que de le trahir lui ou sa confiance. »_

_« Tu préférerais mourir que faire autant Harry Potter. Comme ta vie doit te paraître insignifiante. »_

_« C'est lui…lui qui lui donne son sens. »_

_« Plus pour longtemps, Harry Potter. Bientôt, tu ne connaîtras plus que ma volonté. »_

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit presque tomber sa baguette.

Dans la pensine, les fines particules de souvenir formèrent un océan et il pouvait presque voir les images tourbillonnantes former les scènes. Il s'obligea à détourner le regard de la couleur argenté enchanteresse et regarda le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami.

« Donne-la-moi. Je l'envoie à Dumbledore, » Lui dit Ron. « Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre les mots.

« Ron ! Retourne te coucher, » Marmonna-t-il, mais Ron se contenta de rire.

« J'irai dès que j'aurai envoyé la pensine et que tu te seras rendormi. Je veux m'assurer que tu te rendors. Tu as crié assez longtemps et tu as encore subi l'_endoloris_. J'ai eu peur à en mourir, comme d'habitude. Je m'attends à moitié à ce que tu aies eu un dommage cérébral et que tu ne t'effondres, froid, avant que je ne me rendorme. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Non. Pas ce soir, Ron. Ce soir, je serais responsable et je vais envoyer ce satané truc moi-même. Rendors-toi. Je t'ai gardé suffisamment longtemps éveillé. Je prendrai simplement un peu de potion calmante quand je reviendrai et tout ira bien.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Rendors-toi. »

* * *

« _Tic tac, Harry Potter. »_

_« Allez-vous-en. »_

_« Combien de choses se sont déjà passées ? Oublies-tu ? Comment se sent-on quand on est perdu et qu'on ne parvient même pas à deviner la sortie ? »_

_« Que me faites-vous ? »_

_« Moi ? C'est ton angoisse, si tu te souviens bien. Je suis seulement là pour te rappeler pourquoi tu as cette obscurité. »_

_« Comme c'est généreux de votre part. Arrêter de jouer ces jeux avec moi. »_

_« Jeux… ? Où est-il ? »_

_« Allez-vous-en. »_

_« Qui est-il ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ? »_

_« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il te soutient. S'il s'écroule, tomberas-tu ? »_

_« Si je tombe, tomberez-vous ? »_

_« Non, je m'élèverai et brûlerai ta tombe dès mon réveil. »_

_« Eh bien, voici ma réponse à votre question. »_

_« Courageux petit Gryffondor. Seras-tu courageux jusqu'à la fin ? »_

* * *

Harry frappa doucement à la porte de Severus avant de prendre l'amusante poignée dans ses mains et de la tourner.

Ce soir, la poignée glissante le rendit un peu nauséeux.

« S'il te plait sois réveillé… s'il te plait, » Pria-t-il silencieusement.

Dès qu'il entra et ferma la porte, il se dirigea droit dans l'étreinte que Severus avait déjà commencé à lui préparer.

Il lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Il enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son bras. Il sentit la chaleur de sa peau contre son visage. Son souffle était régulier, malgré son mal de tête et la faiblesse de son corps. Il lui empruntait de la force émotionnelle, il le savait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Severus ces derniers jours.

« Tu trembles. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Mal à la tête. Tout est si douloureux. Je suis si fatigué et j'ai si mal. »

« Laisse-moi regarder quelles potions j'ai. Peut-être une de celles-ci pourrait t'aider. Je n'ai pas pu améliorer la Potion sans Rêve, mais je travaille sur une autre. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête. Ca n'a pas d'importance, je suis certain que ça t'aidera. »

Severus essaya de se dégager, mais Harry se raccrocha.

« Non, ne me laissez pas. S'il vous plait. Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter d'être seul. Il fait si noir… Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas… s'il vous plait, Severus. »

Severus se remit dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait pour qu'il puisse regarder Harry dans les yeux. Tant de douleurs se reflétaient dans la surface émeraude que Severus commençait à se demander à quel point la douleur était physique et à quel point elle ne l'était pas.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi pour que je puisse t'aider. »

Harry secoua la tête et grimaça : le geste avait ravivé sa douleur et sa nausée.

« Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est juste. Etre ici est vrai. » Dit-il comme s'il sortait d'un brouillard de confusion. « Je suis dans les cachots, dans vos quartiers. Le tapis est crème et vous êtes ici. Il est environ deux heures du matin et je suis ici avec vous. Ca le rend vrai. Je sais où je suis et ce que je fais. Ca rend tout beaucoup plus vrai que le reste. »

Severus fut immédiatement confus et inquiet.

« Harry, » Dit-il doucement. Il bougea la main pour pouvoir poser sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de Harry sous les soyeux cheveux noirs. « Harry… t'es-tu à nouveau coupé ? Le désir est-il devenu trop puissant ? Dis-moi. Je ne serai pas en colère. Je dois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. »

« Non. Plus de coupures. » Harry appuya gentiment sa tête, comme elle l'était avant, contre son bras et le cou de Severus. « Je ne le ferais pas sans vous le dire. Je ne veux plus me couper de toute façon. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui te met autant en colère ? Tu as agi presque normalement toute la journée et toute celle d'hier. Que se passe-t-il ce soir ? »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas seulement ce soir. Je ne peux plus me battre. »

Mais les mots doucement prononcés furent étouffés dans son bras.

« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Rien. »

« Harry. »

« Non ! » Harry leva la tête pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Vous avez tant d'autres choses à prendre en charge et je ne devrais pas être ici à exiger du temps que vous n'avez pas. »

L'expression de Severus s'assombrit. « Je décide ce que je fais avec mon temps, Harry. Je n'aime pas quand tu sautes sur les conclusions, surtout dans une situation telle que celle-ci. »

« Ne vous mettez pas en colère. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

Severus se dégagea fermement de Harry, mais celui-ci ne protesta pas. Ils se regardèrent avec entêtement jusqu'à ce que Severus sorte sa baguette et fasse léviter Harry pour le poser sur le canapé en velours.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir bouger, même s'il le voulait.

Severus sortit puis revint rapidement avec une fiole de potion orange. Il la tendit sans cérémonie à Harry et se tint droit avec une expression de fermeté en attendant que le jeune homme la boive.

Le mal de tête diminua immédiatement et devint un élancement sourd au niveau de sa cicatrice et de son front.

« Je me sens… malade. Pour certaines raisons, j'en viens à oublier des choses. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me souvenir quel jour nous sommes, et ce dix fois par jour. C'est vrai, j'oublie et c'est effrayant. Je dors plus que je ne le devrais à certains moments comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours et à d'autres, je ne parviens pas à fermer les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dormir. Et il y a toutes ces…autres choses, » Dit finalement Harry quand Severus continua à le regarder avec attente. « Je pensais que lorsque j'aurais arrêté de me couper, ça disparaîtrait et j'irais mieux, pour un temps en tout cas. J'ai complètement perdu le désir de me blesser, et je ne m'énerve plus de façon irrationnelle contre Malfoy, pas plus que normalement. Alors je dois aller un peu mieux. Sauf que ces derniers jours, avec tout ce qui l'a remplacé, je me pose la question. Est-ce que je guéris ou est-ce que je vais plus mal ? »

Severus acquiesça quand il entendit cette confession. « Je comprends, mais tu dois te souvenir qu'arrêter est seulement la deuxième étape. Il y en a beaucoup plus avant d'être complètement guéri. »

« Mais, et si je ne guéris jamais ? Et si ça m'avale entièrement ? »

Severus s'assit derrière Harry et soupira doucement. Harry ajusta sa position pour que le bas de son dos soit appuyé contre les cuisses de Severus et que sa tête repose dans le creux qui sépare le cou de Severus et son épaule.

« Tu es Gryffondor et Serpentard, Harry. Tu peux survivre à cela. »

« Mais si je n'y arrive pas, Severus ? Qu'y aura-t-il alors ? »

« Alors rien, » Répondit Severus doucement. « Tu ne te sens peut-être pas assez fort maintenant, mais tu le seras bientôt. Beaucoup d'autres ont survécu, Harry. Tu ne seras pas une exception. »

Mais je suis déjà une exception, Severus. Je dois combattre Voldemort à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne me laissera pas survivre.

Harry acquiesça malgré ses pensées. « Très bien, mais vous serez là pour moi, hien ? Je peux toujours venir ici et respirer, même si je ne me blesse plus ? »

« Oui. Tu pourras toujours venir ici si tu en ressens le besoin, » Lui répondit Severus sur un ton plus doux que d'habitude.

Harry enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Severus et s'enveloppa dans la chaude étreinte de ses bras. Puis il ferma les yeux et essaya de se convaincre de dormir, de se dire que l'obscurité n'était qu'un mensonge parce qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard, et que Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Quand il s'endormit finalement, Severus resta éveillé, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ses cauchemars. Il était assis dans la semi-obscurité et écoutait la respiration régulière de Harry dans son oreille, seul son dans la pièce et il se demanda quelle part de son explication, Harry avait omis et dans quel but.

Et pendant la nuit, il resserra son étreinte.


	12. Voir ce que les autres voient

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 12 : Voir ce que les autres voient **

« Il nous cache quelque chose. »

« C'est possible Albus, mais pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas à quoi vous pensez ? »

Severus était assis devant le directeur, une expression circonspecte sur le visage. Il ne donnait qu'autant qu'il recevait, même si c'était peu. Albus l'avait appelé dans son bureau, tendu une tasse de thé et commencé une conversation énigmatique. Severus savait exactement qui était le 'il' dont ils parlaient. C'était un de ces rares moments où Severus se permettait de reconnaître la compréhension mutuelle qui existait parfois entre les deux hommes.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il cache ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore un peu trop sérieusement, même pour les normes de Severus.

Severus prit un air renfrogné. « J'attends encore qu'il ait rassemblé l'énergie de me le confesser, mais en attendant, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous savez pour satisfaire ma curiosité croissante. »

Albus soupira. Ses yeux expressifs et perçants perdirent leur brillance quand il lut l'expression fermée de Severus. Il fit léviter la pensine qui se trouvait aux pieds de la chaise et la tendit silencieusement au professeur de potions.

Severus reconnut celle d'Harry. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait choisi.

« J'ai été informé de ses dernières visions, Albus. Je n'ai aucunement besoin de les voir par moi-même. » Lui signala-t-il. Mais Albus secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment sa vision. Regardez attentivement le début et la fin. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. »

Silencieusement, Severus regarda le tourbillonnement de brume argenté. Il y avait apparemment trois souvenirs dedans. Il soupira, rapprocha son visage du bol et se sentit tomber la seconde suivante.

Froid. Obscurité. Un vent puissant soufflait et la lumière qu'il y aurait pu avoir, avait été remplacée par une profonde obscurité.

_La silhouette de Harry se tenait pieds nus sur le sol sec et craqué. Sa cape tourbillonnait autour de son corps et il avait enserré ses bras autour de lui._

_Il était simplement debout…. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose._

_« Harry ! » Severus l'appela instinctivement, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un souvenir._

_Harry ne bougea pas._

_Puis soudain, ce fut le soir. Le soleil se couchait derrière des maisons dont les pelouses étaient toutes parfaitement tondues. Severus se tenait dans un coin de la rue et Harry courait vers lui. De l'autre côté, il y avait quatre mangemorts et deux moldus. Seul Harry semblait conscient de ce qui se passer devant eux._

_Un charme d'obscurité était visible._

Severus sortit violemment du souvenir. Quand il fut à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il regarda le vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore acquiesça et Severus tomba dans le souvenir suivant.

Harry criait des mots que Severus ne comprenait pas.

_Un vent fort soufflait et l'obscurité tombait avec la rapidité d'une tornade, mais Harry criait toujours, comme si le sifflement de la tornade attendait une réponse._

_Severus se rapprocha de Harry. Il pouvait presque sentir la dureté du sol sous la semelle de ses chaussures._

_Harry était à nouveau pieds nus._

_Il criait encore._

_Severus fut soudain rejeté de la pensine. La vision et le souvenir s'étaient terminés brusquement._

Cette fois, Severus regarda à peine Albus avant de plonger dans le souvenir suivant.

Harry était assis sur le sol, les genoux remontés sous sa poitrine et sa cape noire enserrée autour de lui comme une couverture.

_Severus pouvait à peine le voir._

_Il y avait à nouveau un drap épais d'obscurité, et le brouillard était si dense que la silhouette de Harry n'était entièrement visible que de temps en temps._

_Severus se rapprocha et se tint derrière lui, mais Harry ne leva pas les yeux._

_« Harry, où sommes-nous ? » Lui demanda Severus plus pour lui que pour la silhouette du souvenir._

_« Il doit y avoir une sortie. Il doit y en avoir une. Pourquoi ne puis-je la trouver ? » Répondit Harry d'une voix douce._

« Eh bien ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore quand Severus émergea.

« Où est-ce ? » Lui demanda Severus en grimaçant. « Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens dans cet endroit. C'est si vide et si noir…. Presque mauvais. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je l'air ressenti de la même façon. Même si on n'est que dans le souvenir, l'obscurité nous étouffe et le vide semble sans fin. »

« Quel est cet endroit ? Le savez-vous ? » Lui demanda Severus avant d'ajouter avec hésitation. « Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je devrais le connaître ? C'est comme si une part de moi avait toujours voulu se trouver là mais n'avait jamais réussi à y arriver. »

« Oui, » Lui dit Albus d'une voix douce. « Je pensais que vous comprendriez mieux que tout autre. Au début, il parvenait très bien à couper le souvenir à temps. Il n'y avait que quelques secondes d'obscurité et le froid ne durait que l'espace d'un moment. Maintenant il semble se débattre. Je ne sais pas quel est cet endroit, mais je pense qu'il doit déteindre sur lui. »

Severus acquiesça. Il reprit son expression renfrognée. « Bien entendu. Merlin lui interdit tout répit. On se demande comment il parvient à progresser émotionnellement. »

« C'est exactement ce que je pense. » Lui dit Dumbledore. « A votre avis, pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé ? Je pensais qu'il vous en parlerait. »

« Il l'a fait, à sa façon. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il cacherait cela, Albus ? » Railla Severus. « Il joue le héros Gryffondor comme on le lui a appris. »

Albus sourit tristement. « L'aiderez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr, » Dit Severus, mi grognant, mi grommelant. « Je pense difficilement avoir le choix. »

« Ah Severus, il y a toujours un choix et vous en êtes conscient maintenant, » Le réprimanda Albus. « Ce qui me rappelle….Lui avez-vous parlé de vous ? »

« Non. J'attendais qu'il aille mieux, » Répondit Severus prudemment. « Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt. »

« Dites-lui. Il voudrait savoir. Ce serait autre chose qui lui prouverait que vous comprenez. »

« Ca pourrait le mettre très en colère. J'ai insinué plusieurs fois le contraire. Il pourrait ne pas très bien le prendre, » Dit Severus doucement.

« Dites-lui, » Albus lui fit un sourire encourageant. « Ou mieux, montrez-lui. »

* * *

« Hermione, puis-je te parler une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr, Ron. Laisse-moi juste ranger ces livres. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione se promenaient autour de Poudlard. Le printemps était doux et la température avait commençait à se réchauffer. Ils avaient pu sortir sans gants et sans écharpes. Il faisait suffisamment doux pour porter des manches courtes et des chaussures légères, si leur uniforme le permettait, mais puisqu'ils ne le pouvaient pas, ils se contentèrent de ce qu'ils portaient.

Ron prit la main de Hermione et la conduisit près du lac. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et observèrent l'eau scintillante du lac. Il se tourna finalement vers elle pour lui parler.

« Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry. » Lui dit-il avec un sérieux qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » Lui demanda Hermione. « Nous savons qu'il n'est pas fantasque, pas avec les visions et Volde….mort, mais il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. »

« Je sais, tu ne le vois que dans la journée, quand il porte son masque et qu'il nous fait croire qu'il va bien. Tu ne dors pas dans la même chambre que lui, comme moi et les autres. Neville, Dean et Seamus l'ont aussi remarqué. La nuit, il… il va mal. Avec tout ça, il ne peut pas se sentir très bien, tu sais. »

« Eh bien, il prend la potion d'entrain et celle calmante, non ? Elles devraient l'aider, » Interjeta Hermione, mais Ron secoua la tête, presque avec colère.

« C'est la deuxième chose. Il vit avec ces potions maintenant. C'est comme si elles tenaient son salut, et il ne peut plus vivre sans. C'est la même chose avec la potion sans Rêve. Une fois je l'ai même vu boire une gorgée des trois à la suite et je sais qu'il ne faut pas les mélanger ainsi. »

Hermione y réfléchit puis regarda Ron avec inquiétude. « Es-tu en train de dire qu'il en est peut-être dépendant ? Ecoute, ce n'est pas possible. Ce sont des potions et non des médicaments moldus. Elles n'ont pas d'éléments qui rendent dépendant. »

« Tu as tort Hermione. » Lui dit Ron doucement. « Les sorciers comme les moldus peuvent être dépendants à n'importe quoi. Te souviens-tu quand il nous a montré ses… eh bien, tu sais… ses autres cicatrices. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de cela parfois. C'est une dépendance. S'il peut être dépendant d'elles, alors il peut penser avoir besoin des potions pour aller bien. »

Hermione était muette, comme si sa tête et son cœur étaient en compétition. Ce qu'il venait de dire était compréhensible, et ça lui faisait bien plus peur qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait dit à Harry de prendre les potions.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout aussi doucement.

Ron parut déconcerté quelques secondes et Hermione rit. L'instant les fit se sentir un peu mieux.

« Je pense que nous devons en parler à Dumbledore, » Décida finalement Ron, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, nous ne devrions pas le déranger. Il a déjà fait beaucoup et nous ne devrions pas l'inquiéter davantage, » Dit-elle. « Tu sais, comment il se comporte avec nous et en particulier avec Harry. Dumbledore le dira à Lupin qui s'inquiétera lui-aussi. Je ne pense que ce soit suffisamment sérieux pour alerter tout le monde, mais peut-être que si nous en parlions à un professeur, ce serait aussi bien. »

« Comme au professeur MacGonagall ? » Ron haussa les sourcils.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. « Non. Elle réagirait certainement comme Dumbledore et ce serait tout aussi mal. »

« Alors qui ? »

Hermione regarda la surface de l'eau près de l'endroit où ils étaient assis. Elle pensait à tous les professeurs et à ceux à qui ils pourraient parler. A la fin, elle ne voyait qu'une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

« Snape. »

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Il balancerait Harry longtemps avant que nous ayons le temps de dire 'abus de potions' ! »

Hermione étreignit Ron fortement. Il fut surpris, surtout après sa petite explosion.

« Ce n'est rien, Ron, j'irai lui parler après le cours de double potions, si tu veux. Je sais que tu le pousserais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire cela. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse virer Harry. Je pense qu'il est le seul professeur rationnel à qui nous pouvons en parler, » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Elle souriait.

« Pourquoi lui ? De tous les professeurs, Mione ? Pourquoi as-tu pensé à lui ? »

Le sourire de Hermione s'agrandit et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. « C'est à cause de quelque chose dont je viens de me rappeler, Ron. Une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé avant. »

Elle revoyait son meilleur ami dans une salle de bain, rempli de bois brisé, du sang ruisselait sur son corps, un regard perdu dans ses yeux larmoyants.

Et Severus Snape l'avait appelé Harry.

* * *

« Salut, Ron. Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai l'air fatigué, Dean, je viens d'avoir cours de double potions. Si tu penses que les cinq premières années étaient difficiles, essaye les potions renforcées. Je pense que Snape est encore plus méchant quand nous ne regardons pas. Le tyran déguste probablement ses infectes potions quand il s'ennuie. »

Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient assis sur le lit de Dean et regardaient un magasine moldu quand Ron était entré en exhalant un profond soupir qu'ils ne purent manquer. Ils s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers lui en s'attendant à ce qu'il les rejoigne, mais il s'était affalé sur son propre lit en exhalant un autre soupir dramatique.

« Où est Harry ? » Lui demanda doucement Neville.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je serais maudit si je le savais. Il a pris l'habitude de disparaître aux moments les plus inattendus ces derniers jours, hein ? »

« Peut-être devrions l'avoir à l'œil, » Ajouta Seamus.

« Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas le surveiller autant, » Contra Neville.

Ron grogna d'énervement et d'amusement amer. « Je suis son meilleur ami et je ne sais pas lequel de vous a raison. Etre le meilleur ami de Harry Potter est un boulot à temps plein ! »

Tout le monde rit.

« Oh tais-toi. Vous aimez tous les trois vous tourner autour, » Lui signala Dean. « Si nous étions tous aussi fidèles que vous, nous serions tous à Poufsouffle en nous demandant où se trouve tout notre courage. »

Ron grogna mais cette fois il sourit.

« Sérieusement Ron, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Lui demanda Neville lorsque le silence fut retombé. « A certains moments il a l'air si perdu et si détaché de tout. Je pense parfois que je détesterais être à sa place. Tout le monde le met sur un tel piédestal et ils oublient qu'il est réel et qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il est Harry Potter. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. Ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir, moi aussi quelque fois. » Ron soupira presque douloureusement. « Il ira bien. N'est-ce pas toujours ce qu'il fait ? »

« Ne crois pas que j'insiste Ron, mais tu sais pourquoi il semble tellement perdu ces derniers temps ? » Lui demanda Seamus.

« Comme d'habitude : sa cicatrice et Tu Sais Qui lui font vivre l'enfer. Il ne dort presque plus la nuit et quand il y parvient, je le réveille parce qu'il fait un cauchemar ou il disparaît comme il le fait dans la journée, » Répondit Ron en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air fatigué.

« J'espère vraiment qu'il ira bientôt mieux, » Dit Dean. Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête. « Je déteste le voir aussi mal la nuit. »

« Ses notes sont pourtant toujours aussi bonnes ! » S'exclama Ron. Ils éclatèrent de rire. « Je me demande comment il fait, vraiment ! Je serais si fatigué de tout ça que je dirais à tous les professeurs d'aller se faire foutre. Mais Harry parvient à rester concentré sur les double potions alors que les cauchemars l'engourdissent la nuit. »

« C'est Harry. Il faut admettre qu'il est vraiment doué : il parvient à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. » Dit Seamus avec un sourire.

« Espérons qu'il traverse aussi cette épreuve, » Dit Neville doucement.

* * *

« Granger, vous allez dans le mauvais couloir. Rendez-nous un service à tous les deux et faites demi-tour pendant que vous en avez encore la capacité. »

« Je suis désolé, professeur Snape, mais je me dirigeais dans la direction que je souhaitais. J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé quelques minutes, monsieur. »

Severus pensait qu'il ne serait vraiment pas sage de grogner de frustration quand il entendit ses paroles polies. Il s'arrêta. Il voulait retourner à ses quartiers parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dîner dans la Grande Salle ce soir et qu'il espérait être seul ou avec Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il Granger ? Quelle grande atrocité avez-vous commis cette fois ? »

Hermione rougit légèrement. « Aucune professeur. Je vous ai demandé si nous pouvions discuter en privé… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Severus espérait continuer à marcher et la laisser derrière. Il tourna à quatre vingt degrés, un sourire noir sur le visage. Sans autre mot, il se dirigea vers son bureau en espérant qu'elle ait le bon sens de le suivre. »

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'intimité et la sécurité de son bureau, Severus la regarda avec son air renfrogné.

« Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée à perdre, alors expliquez-vous ou laissez-moi partir. »

Hermione le regarda avec les yeux aussi noir qu'elle se le permit. « C'est au sujet de Harry. »

« Qu'a Potter ? »

« Eh bien professeur, Ron et moi sommes inquiets à son sujet. »

Hermione se mit immédiatement à rougir. Le professeur Snape la regardait avec l'expression la moins impressionnée dont elle eut été témoin.

« Potter n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de vos inquiétudes. Ses notes en potions sont constantes et si je ne me trompe pas, il conserve son statut de célébrité dans tous ses autres cours. Il est toujours un suffisant petit Gryffondor qui recherche l'attention dans la journée et s'en va chasser la nuit, » Lui dit Severus. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux, mais un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

« Eh bien c'est parce qu'il le cache très bien ! » Protesta Hermione.

Snape semblait loin d'être convaincu.

« Oh, pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête. J'aurais dû savoir que vous seriez la dernière personne à remarquer qu'il était différent. J'ai simplement pensé que vous étiez la personne ayant l'esprit le plus pratique et que vous verriez au-delà de ce qu'il prétend être devant tout le monde. »

Exaspérée, Hermione se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand la voix de Snape l'arrêta.

« Je vous rappelle Miss Granger que je suis toujours votre professeur et que je ne devrais pas accepter une telle insolence. J'ai le droit de déduire au moins cinq points à votre maison. »

Hermione rougit davantage mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée, elle était prête à partir.

« Revenez vous asseoir et qu'on en finisse avec cette conversation Granger, » Lui dit Severus en s'appuyant contre la table. « Où trouve-t-il les potions que je le soupçonne d'utiliser ? Je suis presque certain que malgré toutes ses craintes, Pomfresh ne donne pas des flacons de potions aux élèves, même s'ils sont des célébrités. »

Hermione se retourna une fois de plus et lâcha la poignée.

« Il les achète à Pré au Lard. La potion d'entrain et la potion calmante semblent être vendus en abondance. Elles sont chères, mais Harry n'y pense pas. Je ne sais pas où il a la Potion sans Rêve, mais je pense qu'elle vient du Chemin de Traverse. Au pire, et bien de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Pourquoi pense-t-il en avoir besoin ? »

Le regard de Hermione tomba sur le sol. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis le regarda avec défi.

« Je lui ai dit de les prendre, pour qu'il se sente mieux. »

« Se sente mieux ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Il ne se sent pas bien à cause des visions qui le dérangent constamment. Je pense qu'elles l'affectent parce qu'il oublie des choses si facilement maintenant. Il a oublié une réunion de préfets il y a deux jours. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un argument. Potter est préfet depuis presque un an maintenant et je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit vraiment bon. Pourquoi s'en inquiéter maintenant ? Les Serpentards sont les seuls préfets qui semblent faire leur devoir sérieusement. »

« C'est certainement parce que vous les menacez ! » Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler. Crier ne lui apporterait qu'une détention et quelques points de perdu. « Harry est un bon préfet. Tout le monde l'écoute et il est en général juste. Ses problèmes personnels n'interfèrent pas comme le font d'autres élèves comme Malfoy et les autres Serpentards. Maintenant, je pense qu'il oublie parfois qu'il est effectivement préfet. »

« Est-ce vos seules inquiétudes à son sujet Granger ou y-t-il autre chose ? Parce que dans ce cas, vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous asseoir. »

Il lui indiqua une chaise devant lui et elle s'assit prudemment.

« Vous n'utiliserez pas ce que je vais vous dire contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « S'il vous plait, ne l'utilisez pas pour le mettre dans l'embarras, il ne sait pas que je suis venu vous parler. Il me tuerait probablement s'il le savait, alors s'il vous plait, ne lui dites pas. »

« J'essaierai de résister à la tentation, » Lui répondit Severus calmement.

Hermione lui sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau du professeur. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison.

* * *

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là, debout ? »

« J'étais assis, et pas très longtemps. J'ai frappé à la porte, mais elle n'a pas bougé. Je me suis rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas à l'intérieur. J'ai pensé attendre. »

Les doigts de Severus touchèrent à peine la poignée avant qu'elle ne glisse. Il acquiesça à la forme invisible devant lui.

« Je vois. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus laissa Harry entrer en premier. Quand il entra, la porte se referma et Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et le regarda avec interrogation.

« Une courte étincelle d'inspiration pour une fois ? » Lui demanda Severus en indiquant la cape.

« Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Où étiez-vous ? »

« Il est presque vingt heures et ma vie ne tourne pas autour de vous. Cela ne vous concerne certainement pas. »

« Charmant, » Harry sourit. « Alors où étiez-vous?"

« Vous devriez être en train de dîner. »

« Je le devrais, mais je suis ici. Répondez à ma question. »

Severus regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à baisser les yeux. Severus abandonna finalement.

« Granger me cherchait, elle voulait discuter. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de partir alors je suis resté dans mon bureau à l'écouter. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Hermione est venue vous parler ? A quel sujet ? »

« Vous. » Lui dit Severus.

Harry prit une expression plus surprise encore. « Moi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« C'est entre Granger et moi, » Lui répondit doucement Severus. « Il suffit de dire, que l'opinion que j'avais de vos amis a légèrement monté dans mon estime. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Qu'ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que je l'avais pensé. »

« Je vois. » Harry imita l'expression de Severus. « Et ça vient d'une conversation que vous avez eue à mon sujet ? »

« Oui. »

« Y-a-t-il une chance que vous me disiez exactement ce qui a été dit au cours de cette conversation ? »

« Non. Je ne détruirai pas le peu de confiance que Granger a placé en moi. »

« Alors, qu'y a–t-il maintenant ? »

Severus soupira et regarda à nouveau Harry avec des yeux noirs. Il s'assit derrière son bureau.

« Maintenant, nous allons travailler à résoudre le problème qu'ils ont remarqué. Et vous allez commencer par tout me dire au sujet de votre monde noir. »

« Mon quoi ? » Harry s'assit sur son canapé, il avait l'air à moitié perplexe.

« Vous savez exactement de quoi je parle. »

Et bien, puisque ça ne pouvait être qu'un seul endroit, Harry rougit. « Oh çà. Comment en connaissez-vous l'existence ? »

« Votre pensine. Quel est cet endroit? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si seulement je le savais, peut-être pourrais-je me sauver. Je pense que c'est la mort. Parfois je pense que c'est…mourrant à l'intérieur. »

Severus acquiesça. « Très bien. Dites-m'en plus. Je veux tout savoir, ce qui veut dire, plus de secrets, Harry. Si je dois vous aider, je dois connaître toutes les informations, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens dans ce lieu et si c'est à l'intérieur de vous alors quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. »

« Oh. » Harry se mit à l'aise sur le canapé pendant que Severus claqua des doigts : la nourriture apparut. « Par où est-ce que je commence ? »

« Commencer par le moment où vous avez été conscient de cet endroit puis dites-moi comment vous êtes parvenu à avoir les potions dont vous avez besoin et pourquoi vous ressentiez le besoin de me le cacher. »

Harry soupira et commença à parler. Severus écouta. Il grimaça quand Harry mentionna la présence Voldemort dans ce lieu.

Severus commençait à s'inquiéter secrètement. Il y avait apparemment plus derrière tout ça que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il se demandait s'il parviendrait seul à sauver Harry.


	13. Fenêtre sur le royaume caché

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 13 : fenêtre sur le royaume caché**

« Sev -»

Harry s'étaient hâté de regagner les quartiers de Severus après le dîner pour échapper au bruit que faisaient les Gryffondors dans la Salle Commune et voir s'il pouvait trouver un endroit pour faire ses devoirs de Charmes, Métamorphose et Potions qui s'entassaient à une vitesse alarmante. Heureusement il était en week-end.

Il s'était retrouvé face à face avec Severus, une baguette pointée sur lui dés qu'il était entré dans la salle. Il avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte et d'essayer de se précipiter hors du champ du sort, mais il savait ce qui allait suivre : Harry fit environ deux pas dans la direction de Severus avant que le sort ne le touche.

« _Legilimens ! »_

« Non, je ne suis pas -»

Toutes les protestations du monde ne purent pas le sauver, il se résigna à sa battre courageusement contre l'intrusion de Severus dans son esprit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il avait échoué lamentablement.

« _Allons Harry, combats-moi, »_ Lui ordonna Severus silencieusement, mais les souvenirs et les pensées de Harry continuaient à se précipiter vers lui.

Harry à cinq ans, était mi-assis mi-allongé, cerné par les amis de son cousin, lui jetant de la nourriture et se moquant de lui.

_Harry à sept ans, se battait farouchement contre son cousin qui essayait de le clouer au sol._

_Le premier Noël de Harry à Poudlard sur le terrain de Quidditch courant après Hedwige… riant dans le vent._

_Harry hurlant._

_Harry pleurant._

_Harry saignant._

_Harry était nu…enveloppé, serré dans les bras de Severus…leur peau nue s'alignait si parfaitement qu'ils semblaient presque se fondre ensemble… dans l'obscurité et le froid… priant Severus de ne pas laisser le vide l'avaler._

Severus sentit sa prise sur la pensée glisser. Il fut violemment repoussé de l'esprit qu'il occupait parce qu'Harry était, semble-t-il, finalement déterminé à le combattre.

Il relâcha sa prise.

« Merde Severus ! C'était pour quoi ? » Harry le regardait avec colère. Il s'avança vers le canapé.

« Ton esprit est trop faible. Bien plus faible que dans mes souvenirs, » Répondit Severus calmement.

Harry se jeta sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Bien sûr qu'il semble faible. Vous m'avez attaqué ! »

Severus ignora la réponse. Il rassembla magiquement les livres, parchemins et accessoires qu'Harry avait lâché sous le choc. Il les posa au pied du canapé et regarda avec des yeux noirs la silhouette mélodramatique qui venait de s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Non ! » Protesta immédiatement Harry. « Comment puis-je aller bien alors que vous venez de me déchirer la tête ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. » Lui dit Severus, toujours aussi calme. « Et si c'est ce que tu ressens, c'est que ton esprit doit être encore plus fragile que je ne le pensais. Il n'est pas étonnant que tu aies des visions aussi souvent. Ton esprit est si ouvert qu'elles t'affectent encore plus. »

Harry grogna à nouveau puis regarda les yeux noirs. « Que vouliez-vous voir de toute façon ? Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de me le demander, merde. Je vous l'aurais dit tôt ou tard. »

Severus haussa les sourcils silencieusement et Harry rougit.

« Oui, je rêve de vous et je pense beaucoup à vous, » Admit-il en rougissant davantage encore. « J'ai seize ans, Severus, c'est ce que je suis, vous savez. Je pense au s…sexe et …et à vous…et à …moi… ensemble…tout le temps. »

La fin de la phrase se termina en un murmure.

Les yeux de Severus dansaient d'amusement et ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire de l'embarras évident de Harry.

« Et bien, _M. Potter,_ mon objectif primordial était de déterminer si cet endroit sombre venait de votre esprit ou s'il était suggéré par le Seigneur Noir. » Dit-il légèrement, mais il révéla le ton taquin. « Cependant je vous remercie d'admettre une information que j'avais déjà déduite par moi-même. »

« Vous…vous savez que je pense à ça ? »

« Je ne dis pas que j'approuve, » Severus haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Harry. « Mais oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'être un médicomage pour me rendre compte de ce qui est évident. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais se dit que c'était le bon moment pour changer de sujet. « Eh bien…euh… Vous avez dit vouloir savoir si l'obscurité venait de mon esprit, est-ce le cas ? »

Severus joua le jeu, toujours amusé.

« En fait, non, » Dit-il. « Vous n'avez aucun souvenir ni pensée de cet endroit, l'obscurité ne réside pas dans votre esprit. Elle est ailleurs… seulement, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Alors ça pourrait très bien être la mort. Je peux très bien mourir à l'intérieur. » Marmonna-t-il si doucement qu'il fut certain que Severus n'avait pas entendu.

Severus fronça lui aussi les sourcils, parce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'aimait pas qu'Harry puisse penser qu'il porte la mort à l'intérieur de lui ou qu'il se sente mourir. Une personne de seize ans ne devrait pas penser de telles choses et Severus détestait profondément l'idée qu'Harry doive faire face à de telles responsabilités ou à de telles perspectives si souvent à son âge.

Réagissant par instinct, Severus tendit la main dans l'espace qui les séparait et la posa sur le visage de Harry. Ses longs doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les rebelles mèches noires et de sa propre volonté, son pouce traça de petits cercles doux sur la peau chaude.

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent d'une flamme émeraude et il lia son regard à celui de Severus.

« Tu ne meurs pas de l'intérieur et ce n'est pas la place de la mort, » Les mots de Severus semblaient doucement inonder Harry. « Quel que soit ce monde noir, je trouverai un moyen de te guérir. Je te donne ma parole que je ne laisserai pas le vide et l'obscurité t'avaler. »

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il se demandait si Severus ne le sentait pas entre ses doigts. Il se noyait dans les yeux onyx et dans les mots doux venant d'un homme considéré par d'autres comme sans cœur.

Mais c'était Severus… son Severus, qui connaissait son plus sombre secret.

Le pouce de Severus cessa son rythme hypnotique pour tirer gentiment sur la lèvre de Harry prise entre des dents tranchantes. « Non… tu vas avoir un bleu. »

Harry se sentait fondre de l'intérieur.

Soudain, tout le sang de son corps se condensa entre ses jambes, le rendant si rapidement douloureusement dur, qu'il remua sur son siège. Il brisa le contact visuel avec Severus.

C'est tout ce dont Severus avait besoin pour briser l'aura qui l'avait pris au piège. Il se leva rapidement et s'installa à une distance sécurisante, derrière la table.

Harry s'empêcha de grogner et de gémir de cette perte. Il s'obligea à penser à des choses moins plaisantes comme à Voldemort et à l'obscurité. Ce fut suffisant. Quelques minutes après, il put à nouveau regarder Severus dans les yeux, mais il rougit immédiatement.

« Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose, » Severus était l'éponyme du contrôle, comme si ce qui était passé entre eux n'avait été ressenti que par Harry. « J'aurais dû vous le montrer plus tôt, mais j'avais besoin d'attendre le bon moment. »

Severus lui tendit une pensine. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, il devait s'agir de celle de Dumbledore. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait besoin de regarder dedans.

« Je l'ai à nouveau emprunté, » Ajouta Severus. « J'ai fait un journal de mes souvenirs pour vous. Je me suis rendu compte que l'entendement qu'il existe entre nous n'était qu'à sens unique. J'ai été dans votre esprit, écouté tous vos secrets et vous ne savez pourtant rien de moi. C'est un moyen d'y remédier. »

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. Severus lui donnait accès à une part de lui-même qu'il n'avait probablement partagé avec personne d'autre. Il devait falloir une profonde confiance. Harry se sentit très humble.

Il pouvait aussi sentir la menace de la chaleur noire se déployer dans son estomac une fois de plus.

Il soupira de résignation, mais parce qu'il était curieux et qu'il voulait en finir, Harry approcha son visage du bol et tomba du ciel.

* * *

_« Mère ! Mère, où es-tu ? »_

_« Cesse ce chahut immédiatement ! »_

_La main qui voltigea et atteignit Severus parut presque trancher l'atmosphère alors qu'elle se brouillait._

_« Qu'as…tu fait ? » Haleta-t-il. « Tu…salaud ! Que lui as-tu fait ? »_

_Il gagna une autre claque, mais Severus semblait au-delà de toute douleur que son père pourrait lui infliger._

_« Ta mère est tombée très malade le mois dernier. On n'a rien pu faire pour elle. Elle est morte…paisiblement. » Les mots semblaient à peine s'échapper des lèvres serrées de son père._

_Il protesta par un sifflement de colère et des larmes. « Tu mens ! Oh …. Seigneur….tu l'as….tuée. Tu l'as tuée. »_

_Son cœur déchiré se dissout dans des bruits d'étouffements, de gémissements et de hoquets. _

_Les doigts de son père agrippèrent les longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur le visage larmoyant. Il tira violemment jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Severus croisent ses propres yeux qui luisaient de cruauté._

_« Non, » Dit-il doucement. « Si quelqu'un l'a fait, c'est toi, mon garçon. Toi. Elle ne vivait que pour toi. Pour le bonheur que tu représentais à ses yeux, l'amour qu'elle te portait, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Souviens-t'en pendant que tu pleures sa pitoyable faiblesse. Je n'aurai pas une famille faible. Souviens-t-en aussi parce que tu es mon seul héritier, mais je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te voir rencontrer le même destin _accidentel._ »_

_« Je te hais. » Murmura Severus._

_Le sourire de son père était comme un liquide maléfique. « Je sais. »_

_Quand le sang commença à s'écouler, Severus sentit sa gorge devenir rauque à cause des cris, mais rien ne semblait l'aider._

_La peau de ses bras était couverte de stries rouges. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Et les seuls mots qui sortaient de ses lèvres étaient devenues son mantra, jours et nuits._

_« Je suis désolé. Je t'ai tuée. Je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avec lui… »_

_La grande salle du Manoir des Snape était immense, mais elle était suffocante et vide. A l'âge de dix huit ans, Severus s'était tenu au centre, se sentant aussi petit que le jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère._

_Il était temps qu'il quitte cet endroit._

_« Où penses-tu aller, stupide enfant ? Je suis ton père. Je te retrouverai toujours. »_

_Severus regarda son père bloquer son chemin et il rit. C'était un son dénué de lumière ou de tendresse. Si noir que l'entendre fit frémir l'elfe de maison qui regardait. C'était un son caverneux et tranchant qui déchira le couloir voûté._

_Sans un mot, Severus enveloppa sa cape noire par-dessus sa mince silhouette et fit glisser le capuchon sur sa tête._

_Puis il sourit, satisfait. Son sourire était comme un liquide malveillant._

_« Au revoir père. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt clore le score. »_

_Severus transplana. Il atterrit dans une forêt au clair de lune. Il était entouré d'ombres de silhouettes en noir._

_« Severus, je t'attends depuis longtemps. »_

_Au centre du cercle formé par les silhouettes, se tenait un sorcier. Même si Severus ne connaissait personne d'autre, il savait qui était ce sorcier. Pendant deux ans, il avait juré de ne jamais s'allier avec l'éponyme du mal, mais il commençait à se demander pourquoi._

_Severus s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la silhouette accueillante. Voldemort remontra le menton de Severus pour voir les yeux noirs et ses doigts caressèrent les joues blanches._

_Lord Voldemort était puissant. Ce serait un honneur de servir dans ses rangs._

_« Je vois tant de tristesse en toi Severus ; tant…de colère. Tu l'as maintenu sous la surface et tu l'as bien caché. Maintenant il est temps que tu guérisses. Donne-moi ta confiance et laisse mon pouvoir te guider. Il est temps d'exercer la vengeance que tu as cherchée si longtemps. »_

_Les mots n'étaient que pour ses seules oreilles et ils étaient ceux que Severus avait besoin d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Ils semblèrent le remplir._

_« Te joindras-tu à moi, Severus ? Deviendras-tu l'un de mes mangemorts ? »_

_« Oui Maître. » Severus courba la tête en signe de servitude._

_Voldemort était devant lui et lui sourit._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment oses-tu souiller cette porte avec ta traîtrise ? »_

_« Bonjour père. » Pour la première fois, le sourire de Severus fit frémir son père de peur._

_« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »_

_« Père, allons. Tu sais comment nous sommes… ce que nous sommes. Les mangemorts font ce qu'ils désirent. Nous n'écoutons personne d'autre que le Seigneur Noir. Tu es l'un d'eux père. Tu sais cela. Ou est-ce parce que je suis au-dessus de toi maintenant, ta colère n'est plus aussi grande que la mienne ? »_

_Severus leva sa baguette et avança. Son père recula et lui-aussi leva sa baguette._

_« Le Seigneur Noir n'ordonnerait pas cela. »_

« Tu as tort, » Severus sourit dangereusement. « C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de ne montrer aucune pitié dans ma tache ; comme tu n'as fait preuve d'aucune pitié envers elle. Expelliarimus ! »

_L'autre baguette atterrit dans la main de Severus avant que son père ne comprenne correctement la situation._

_« Aucune pitié père. »_

_La couleur verte s'illumina devant les yeux de Severus. Sa vision devenait floue et il dut se battre pour rester conscient alors qu'il chancelait aux abords de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il se mit à compter les pas et obligea ses jambes à avancer et son corps à ne pas l'abandonner._

_« Dumbledore, » Parvint-il à coasser à travers ses lèvres desséchées et il avait raison._

_Il saurait toujours reconnaître sa silhouette quel que soit le nombre d'années qu'il vivrait et où il se trouverait ; même dans son sommeil. C'était le sorcier dont il avait besoin._

_« Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi….s'il vous plait… »_

_Ses mains étaient baignées de sang, presque sec sur ses doigts: la décoration était évidente sous ses ongles. Severus était à genoux, ferme, devant l'ourlet de la cape du puissant sorcier. Ses yeux suppliaient son pardon d'une manière dont il ne s'était pas permis depuis si longtemps dans toutes ces vingt six années._

_Dumbledore baissa le regard sur lui et le regarda un très long moment, puis presque avec facilité, il tira Severus pour qu'il se mette debout._

_« Ne fais plus jamais ça. Te courber devant moi. Je ne suis pas lui et n'exigerai jamais que tu me serves en te mettant à genoux. » Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, je t'aiderai. Aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, si tu me jures allégeance à partir de maintenant. Trahis-moi et tu subiras des conséquences aussi terribles que les siennes. »_

_Severus acquiesça. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sorcier devant lui._

_« Je vous promets allégeance, à vous et à vous seul. Je jure de ne jamais vous trahir. »_

_La potion noire devait améliorer la bleue. Elle devait soigner et rappeler. L'autre devait soigner et pardonner._

_Toutes les cicatrices qui couvraient le corps de Severus depuis son adolescence et le début de sa vie d'adulte, celles qui servaient à le punir, étaient définitivement parties. Sa peau était sans défaut, même si son âme ne le serait jamais. Mais il était libre. En tant qu'espion au service de l'Ordre du Phœnix, on lui donnait l'opportunité d'endormir la douleur de son passé._

_Il regarda dans le miroir magique un long moment._

_Puis, d'un rapide sort, il conjura la lame de métal tranchante qui détenait sa paix dans l'obscurité._

* * *

Il la prit et inspira longuement pour se calmer.

Harry sortit du monde de la pensine et se sentit submergé.

Ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant son voyage dans le passé de Severus. Les émotions étaient à vif comme s'il les avait lui-même ressenties. Même le côté malveillant et sombre semblait avoir été assimilé à son ruissellement de sang.

Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans le présent, toutes ces émotions avaient disparu. Harry se sentit soudain vide. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir à l'intérieur.

Il regarda Severus qui se tenait devant lui, essayant d'évaluer sa réaction et pendant une seconde, il vit la transformation qui s'opérait dans son esprit. Severus à quinze ans, Severus à dix huit ans, puis à vingt et à vingt six, toutes convergeant à la silhouette qu'il avait devant lui à trente six ans.

« Eh bien, voyons voir, » Dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Silencieusement, Severus le tira de son canapé et le suivit quelques pas derrière lui. Tout aussi silencieusement, Severus retira sa longue cape noire. En dessous, il portait aussi des vêtements noirs, mais la chemise noire fut bientôt abandonnée avec la robe et la peau blanche et lisse de la poitrine de Severus était à quelques centimètres du regard de Harry.

Et il y avait un….X… incrusté sur le côté gauche, dans la chair de Severus. Au centre, se trouvait l'endroit où le cœur de Severus battait le plus fort.

Harry avança un doigt et se concentra sur lui, sur le moment où il entrerait en contact avec la cicatrice chaude et légèrement plissée. Son doigt la traça lentement, avec une légère nuance de révérence.

Il l'entendit retenir légèrement sa respiration et sentit un battement manquer sous ses doigts alors qu'il étalait la paume de sa main sur la surface.

« Harry… Non… Tu ne devrais pas -» Severus commença à protester, mais il fut interrompu.

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Le serra contre lui. Severus eut l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de lui rendre son étreinte, et il le fit. L'espace de quelques secondes, ils furent si parfaitement alignés que leurs corps semblaient se confondre.

Il appuya sa joue contre celle de Severus et Harry brisa finalement le silence. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'avais besoin de me souvenir, » Répondit immédiatement Severus. « Je devais beaucoup à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre. Je ne souhaite pas l'oublier. J'ai marqué mon cœur pour me souvenir que j'en…ai…un et que je ne suis pas vraiment mort avec ma mère ou avec mon père ou de tous les mensonges et …crimes. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Murmura Harry.

« Tu m'as d'abord fait confiance, Harry. Je retourne simplement la faveur. »

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait sa déclaration. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Severus.

Il tremblait.

Le bras de Severus se resserra autour de lui. « Harry ? »

« Ce n'est rien. » Harry secoua violemment la tête. « C'est juste que… j'avais abandonné l'idée que vous aviez pu vous blesser vous aussi. Tout en moi me disait que vous compreniez trop bien. Maintenant que vous m'avez confirmé que j'avais raison tout ce temps….c'est… écrasant. »

« Alors peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû -»

« Non ! » Protesta Harry. « Je suis content que vous me fassiez suffisamment confiance pour me le dire. Je suis content. »

Il leva sa tête et remua dans leur étreinte pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de tant d'émotions qu'ils semblaient tourbillonner dans leur éblouissante couleur verte.

Ils étaient si proches qu'Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Severus caresser ses lèvres… et soudain, ce fut trop. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice et rassembla ses livres. Puis avant de sortir, il regarda Severus avec des yeux hantés, remplis de tristesse et de tant d'autres choses. Quand il fut parti, Severus se couvrit le visage avec ses mains et grogna de frustration.

Il commençait à se demander ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux.


	14. Chasser le dragon

_Grand Merci à ma correctice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 14 : Chasser le dragon**

_« Ca fait mal, hein ? »_

_« N'êtes-vous jamais fatigué de faire ça ? »_

_« Tu as mal et tu peux le sentir. »_

_Harry grogna dans ses mains. Il était agenouillé sur le sol, dans l'obscurité et se demandait pourquoi il était une fois de plus dans le noir. Il n'avait eu qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de Voldemort résonner dans l'air._

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, » Protesta-t-il doucement._

_« Si, tu le sais. C'est vraiment une coïncidence que tu aies besoin de cet endroit maintenant. C'est vraiment bien pour se cacher. C'est ce que tu fais, non ? »_

_« Je ne me cache pas. »_

_« J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour…réfléchir. »_

_« Ici ? Dans le noir ? Dans le froid ? Où personne ne peut ni te trouver ni te faire souffrir ? Mais tu souffres déjà. Dis-moi pourquoi. »_

_« Allez-vous-en. » Dit Harry. Mais il n'y avait pas la colère habituelle dans sa voix._

_« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. J'en ai aidé d'autres avant toi. »_

_Harry enleva les mains de son visage et regarda avec colère, les yeux dans la brume. Les yeux de Voldemort l'observaient imperturbable et sans regret._

_« J'ai vu ton aide. Tu emplies la personne de méchanceté et de colère. Tu tournes l'amour en obsession et tu rends ceux que tu aides dénués de tout sentiment. Tout ce qu'ils connaissent est la haine. Tout ce qu'ils recherchent est la vengeance et ils ne provoquent plus que douleur autour d'eux. Tu les souilles. »_

_« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici, vers moi ? » _

_« Je… non ! Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais simplement besoin d'un endroit -»_

_« Où respirer ? » Voldemort rit et Harry eut un recul._

_Il avait déjà entendu les échos de ce rire, venant d'une autre personne et il avait été aussi caverneux et tranchant. C'était le rire du mal et Harry l'avait maintenant compris._

_« Non, » Dit-il un peu plus fort. « J'ai un endroit où je peux respirer. »_

_« Tu as tant besoin de lui. Respire-t-il avec toi ? Es-tu sa lumière dans ses ténèbres ? Sens-tu le vide au fond de lui ? »_

_« Il n'a pas de vide. Il n'en a plus. »_

_« Ils en ont tous un, Harry Potter. Certains en ont un plus prononcé que d'autres. Certains n'en ont peut-être pas conscience, mais il est là, sous la surface. Il est caché sous leurs mensonges, sous leurs yeux, et dans la douleur de leur cœur. Tout le monde est consumé par quelque chose. Ils le sentent tous et savent qu'il est là quand ils se laissent aller à la douleur. Tu voulais savoir où il est ? C'est la place où l'obscurité, la colère, la douleur et la souffrance sont rangées. »_

_« Qui sont ces 'ils' ? »_

_« Tous les autres ? Tous sauf moi. Je n'ai pas de vide. »_

_Harry sourit en coin. « Ou peut-être est-il si profond qu'il est votre essence. »_

_« Peut-être. »_

_Harry le regarda à nouveau avec des yeux noirs qu'il plissa. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si aimable ? »_

_« Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'être. Ne vois-tu pas que tu attends ici, de ta propre volonté. Il a déjà commencé à te maîtriser. Tout ce que tu dois faire maintenant est d'abandonner. »_

_« La réponse reste 'jamais'. »_

_Le silence s'ensuivit quelques secondes, puis, « Tu désires te faire aimer de lui comme tu les aimes tous. Tu es si farouchement protecteur, Harry Potter. Tout ce qu'il faut est gagné ta confiance et tu remueras ciel et terre pour eux. L'amour est ton plus grand cadeau. Comme c'est humain. »_

_« Il n'a pas besoin que je l'aime -»_

_« Oui, » L'interrompit Voldemort. « Et c'est ce qui te fait le plus profondément souffrir. L'amour est ton plus grand présent, mais que se passe-t-il quand ce n'est pas suffisant ? A-t-il bien vécu sans toi tout ce temps ? Alors, Harry Potter ? »_

_Harry se retourna, soudain très en colère. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre cela. J'ai besoin de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et peut-être alors que je pourrais guérir. »_

_Le rire sombre résonna à nouveau._

_« Et si je te dis que c'est trop tard ? Et si je te dis que trop de toi est déjà mort ici ? Tu ne seras plus jamais entier. Tu as besoin de cet endroit maintenant. »_

_« Non. Je n'aurais jamais besoin d'un endroit comme celui-ci. »_

_« Vraiment, Harry Potter ? Alors dis-moi quelque chose… »_

_Le brouillard se rassembla en un vent froid, encerclant Harry. Il sifflait de plus en plus fort, mais cette fois Harry attendit silencieusement qu'il prenne fin._

_Quand ce fut terminé, Voldemort se tenait debout devant la silhouette agenouillée._

_« N'as-tu jamais eu besoin de quelque chose si désespérément que tu serais prêt à vendre ton âme aux démons pour l'avoir ? »_

* * *

« Allons Harry ! Il faut que tu aies l'air vivant ! Nous avons double potions. Veux-tu vraiment entrer là en ayant l'air de ne pas avoir mangé ? »

Harry regarda avec des yeux noirs son repas qu'il piquetait avec sa fourchette depuis les dernières quarante cinq minutes. Il se tourna ensuite pour menacer le visage souriant de Ron.

« Merci de ce rappel, Ron, mais je n'ai pas oublié que j'ai potion au prochain cours. Et je vais effectivement entrer dans cette classe comme si je n'avais pas mangé puisque c'est le cas ! »

Le sourire de Ron demeura en place. « Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour y remédier. Vas-y ! Nous devons être sur le terrain de Quidditch dès que le cours de potions sera terminé. Nous jouons aujourd'hui, si tu t'en souviens. S'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons, sois heureux pour celle-ci. »

Avant que le regard de Harry ne puisse être plus dangereux, Hermione les interrompit, de l'autre côté de Ron.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Ron. Harry n'a pas perdu de match de Quidditch récemment et je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'en perdre un. C'est vrai, hein Harry ? »

« Ou-oui, » Répondit sèchement Harry.

Il prit tout de même quelques petites bouchées de nourriture sur sa fourchette pleine, avant que la table des Gryffondors ne se vide.

« Debout, debout, debout, Harry ! » Ron le tira de sa chaise.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « As-tu vidé ma potion d'entrain, Ron ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. J'essaierai seulement d'enlever toute ta joie. Je ne te ferai pas beaucoup souffrir, je te le promets. »

Harry jeta un regard vers Hermione, la suppliant de lui donner la permission de frapper son petit ami. Hermione rit et le tira elle-aussi. Ils arrivèrent en potions quelques minutes en avance.

« Vous avez suffisamment parlé. »

Le professeur Snape entra dans la salle avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage, si bien que le brouhaha cessa immédiatement.

« Salaud ! » Murmura Ron fielleusement.

Pour leur bien, Harry espéra que Severus n'avait pas entendu.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion de changement. Quelqu'un sait-il de quoi il s'agit ? » Gronda Snape.

La main de Hermione dansa immédiatement dans les airs, avec quelques autres, puis Harry décida de saisir sa chance et leva lui-aussi la main.

« _Potter ? »_

Quand il entendit son propre nom, son esprit fut blanc l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre Severus utiliser des nuances plus agréables, même en classe que les durs syllabes le rendirent perplexe.

« Eh bien ! Nous attendons. »

Harry déglutit et s'obligea à émettre un son. « Ce sont des potions qui modifient l'apparence, comme des charmes glamour. Leurs effets sont cependant plus stables parce que les charmes glamour ne peuvent pas être parfaitement reproduits. La potion de changement reproduit les mêmes modifications à chaque fois. »

« Très bien, » Railla le professeur Snape. « Donnez-moi un exemple d'une potion que nous avons déjà étudié en cours. »

« Le polynectar et la potion polygone. Elles sont toutes les deux classées dans d'autres catégories et elles ne sont en général pas étudiées sous cette étiquette, » Répondit Harry, s'étant calmé.

« Eh bien Potter, vous avez raison. Je déduis cependant trois points à Gryffondor. » Les Gryffondors haletèrent d'indignation. « Je vous ai demandé un exemple et je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas abordé le sujet quand nous les avons faits. »

Severus fit un geste de sa baguette. « Les instructions de la potion que nous préparons aujourd'hui sont au tableau. A la fin du cours, j'aimerais que vous testiez tous la potion sur vous-même puis que vous me décriviez les effets et les changements induits par la potion. Pour ceux qui- et je sais que vous serez peu nombreux- qui trouveront le nom de la potion, écrivez-le sur le parchemin. Vous pouvez commencer. Et faites attention, si vous la préparez mal, elle deviendra un poison, dans tous les cas. »

Tous, sauf Harry commencèrent à préparer leur chaudron.

« Harry ! Sors de tes pensées ! Tu as une potion à faire, » Le réprimanda Hermione doucement.

« Pourquoi agit-il aussi bizarrement ? »

Hermione le regarda avec amusement, mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Il n'agit pas bizarrement. Il n'est pas plus étrange qu'il ne l'est d'habitude. » Murmura Ron violemment, mais il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'Harry parvienne à détacher son regard de son professeur.

Quarante minutes plus tard, le chaudron de Harry était le seul à ne pas être rempli d'une potion argentée, aux reflets dorés. Hermione regarda à deux fois quand elle vit sa potion. Elle était vert clair et semblait trop épaisse pour produire ne serait-ce qu'une seule bulle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait dû commettre pour obtenir cet effet.

« Potter, je vois que votre mépris à suivre les instructions vous met dans une malheureuse situation. » Le professeur Snape était derrière lui et le regardait avec des yeux noirs depuis moins de deux minutes. « Que pensez-vous exactement être en train de faire ? »

Harry lui renvoya son regard. « Je fais une potion. A votre avis, que suis-je en train de faire ? »

« On dirait que votre esprit est si occupé par d'autres choses, que préparer la potion est la dernière de vos pensées, » Railla Severus.

Le regard noir de Harry disparut et fut remplacé par de la confusion. Il essaya de chercher un indice aux tréfonds du regard de Severus pour savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour obtenir tant d'actions inamicales, mais il n'y avait rien. Les yeux de Severus étaient remplis de haine. Ce n'était que ça, solide et proche.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » Lui demanda Harry doucement et d'une voix à moitié cassée. Il avait repoussé de son esprit tous les autres, il ne restait que Severus.

Mais il n'y eut aucun changement dans les yeux noirs charbon.

« Buvez-la, » Lui ordonna Snape.

La classe entière retint sa respiration.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit buvez-la, » Répéta lentement le professeur Snape. « Vous allez me dire toutes les erreurs que vous avez commises et la seule façon de le faire correctement est de faire une analyse orale. »

Cette fois, Harry pensa que le temps s'était figé. « Mais c'est toxique. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Ca me tuera si je la bois. »

« Vous auriez dû y penser avant de tourner mon cours en dérision. Maintenant faites ce que je vous ai dit. »

La salle pencha dangereusement alors qu'Harry se battait pour pouvoir respirer. « Non, je ne la boirai pas. »

« Vous ne la boirez pas ? » Snape haussa un sourcil. « Tout le monde, mettez votre potion en bouteille, mettez une étiquette dessus et partez. Nous continuerons ce cours la prochaine fois. »

Personne ne bougea. On n'entendit aucun murmure. Puis soudain, tout le monde s'agita. Il y avait le cliquètement des louches sur le bord des fioles, le bruit des livres fermés à la va vite, celui des parchemins et des plumes dans les sacs. Les deux sorciers continuaient à se regarder.

« Allons Ron, nous l'attendrons dans la salle commune, » Lui dit Hermione doucement, mais ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Harry et sur le professeur Snape.

« Es-tu folle ? Il veut le tuer ! »

« Ca va, » Elle détacha son regard et tira Ron par la manche.

A contre cœur, Ron se mit à ranger. Tout le monde se rua par la porte des cachots.

Le silence retomba à nouveau.

Severus fit un geste de sa baguette et ferma la porte. Il fit un autre geste et murmura le puissant sort d'insonorisation qui protégeait ses quartiers et qui était peut-être aussi celui qui gardait ceux de Dumbledore.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas. Avez-vous peur que -»

La main de Severus le leva et le fit taire. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la gorge de Harry, il le serra si fort, qu'Harry devint rouge.

« Je n'ai pas été effrayé depuis très longtemps, Harry Potter, » Grogna Snape. « Vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'un soupçon de ce qu'il faut pour m'effrayer. »

Harry sentait l'air diminuer lentement de ses poumons, mais il parvient à dire, « Parfois… Je ne …vous comprends pas. »

Snape relâcha sa gorge et Harry toussa en essayant de s'oxygéner. Quand Harry put à nouveau regarder Severus dans les yeux, le sorcier avait sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de Harry.

« _Sanum ! »_

Harry sentit sa gorge le piquer. Dès que la sensation diminua, il évalua les effets du sort. Les bleus, la marque des doigts, la douleur vive laissés par Severus semblaient avoir été soignés.

« Sors d'ici. »

Harry se concentra sur la froideur des yeux de Severus. « Pourquoi est-ce toujours votre réponse quand vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à faire face à quelque chose ? Pourquoi être si froid et … violent ! »

« Tu as huit secondes pour passer la porte de ton plein grès. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, ça a un rapport avec votre pensine et le fait que l'on ait été un peu plus proche à cause d'elle, hein ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas prendre les choses calmement ? Juste une fois. Ou être au moins plaisant, » Protesta Harry. « Est-ce si affreux que je vous apprécie, et ce malgré tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Est-ce cela ? Vous ne réagissez pas bien aux émotions pures, pas vrai ? »

« Et quelles émotions pensez-vous que je nourris à votre égard, Potter ? » Lui demanda Severus. « Pensez-vous que parce que j'accepte votre présence plus souvent que nécessaire et que j'ai partagé ma pensine avec vous, que j'ai pour vous un stupide béguin ? »

Harry fuit en lui-même. Il ne ressentait que de la douleur lorsqu'il détacha ses yeux de ceux de Severus.

« Je faisais référence à ce que je ressentais pour vous, » Dit-il doucement. « Merlin m'interdit de m'attendre à ce que mes sentiments soient réciproques. »

Il baissa le regard vers la potion ratée, toujours dans son chaudron puis à ses ustensiles de potions sur la table. Soudain, il aurait préféré être n'importe sauf devant Severus.

« J'ai ajouté les racines de romarins avant le gingembre et j'ai tourné dans les deux sens alors que c'était dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Je pense que j'ai peut-être ajouté trop de grains de bouton d'or à la fin. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. Comme vous l'avez dit, mon esprit était tourné sur tout autre chose que sur le cours. » Admit-il doucement.

« Vous avez délibérément raté votre potion ? »

« Non professeur. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je n'ai pas autant besoin d'attention. Je n'essaierais d'attirer la vôtre de la mauvaise manière. Je suis un Gryffondor. Ce serait vraiment très Serpentard de faire une chose pareille. »

Il balança ses affaires dans son sac, remplit la louche de potion et la souleva. « Voulez-vous toujours que je la boive ? »

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Non ? » Lui demanda Harry avec sarcasme. « Et bien, puis-je partir monsieur ? J'ai un match de Quidditch à jouer. J'écrirai dix parchemins si vous le souhaitez et vous pouvez déduire autant de points que vous le voulez, mais je pars maintenant.

Il vida le chaudron et la louche avec un rapide sort et mit son sac sur ses épaules. Une minute après, il était parti et Severus se retint. Il avait envie de balancer quelque chose au mur dans un caprice.

La journée ne se terminait pas bien et elle allait certainement empirer.

* * *

_« As-tu déjà saigné du sang que tu voulais voir appartenir à une autre personne ? »_

* * *

Harry alla à peine au dortoir, il enfila rapidement sa tenue de Quidditch et retourna dans la salle commune avant d'être entraîné par Hermione pour aller dîner de bonne heure.

« Mais Mione, je n'ai pas très faim ! » Protesta-t-il pour rien puisqu'ils se dirigeaient déjà tous les trois vers la Grande Salle. « Je ne te laisserai pas voler en ayant le ventre vide. Toi non plus Ron ! Tu auras besoin de plus d'énergie. »

« Si nous avions besoin de plus d'énergie, nous aurions pris une potion, » Grommela Ron, mais comme Harry, il était venu forcé par Hermione.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements venant de la moitié de la salle. Les joueurs de Serpentards étaient déjà assis, pour la plupart et huaient, mais les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondors faisaient de leur mieux pour contrer ce bruit et criaient eux-aussi.

A la Grande Table, plusieurs professeurs semblaient s'empêcher de se couvrir les oreilles. Il semblait qu'avec son grand sourire et ses acquiescements encourageants, Dumbledore était la seule personne à croire que ces cris étaient dignes d'une saine compétition.

Harry se promit de ne pas regarder trop longtemps la Grande Table. Il ne voulait pas se perdre en se demandant où Severus était et pourquoi il ne mangeait pas dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui.

« Alors comment s'est passé la grande confrontation avec Snape ? » Lui demanda Ron quand ils furent assis et que le bruit eut quelques peu diminué.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est un idiot. »

Ron s'étouffa. « Arrive-t-il à Snape de ne pas être un idiot ? Eh bien, je pense que tu lui as fait abandonner cette connerie d' 'analyse orale de la toxine ? »

« Apparemment, » Hermione, à côté de Ron, leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle regarda Harry avec culpabilité. « Euh, Harry, ne sois pas en colère, mais je dois probablement te dire que -»

« Hermione, ça va,' » L'interrompit Harry en secouant la tête. « Le fait que Snape est un imbécile n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu lui aies parlé de moi. »

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion « Ecoute, j'ai dit que c'était un mauvais choix. Apparemment le connard utilise les informations pour torturer Harry encore plus. »

Harry regarda Ron avec intérêt et se demanda de quelle manière il avait contribué à la décision de Hermione d'aller parler à Severus. Avant qu'il ne puisse donner voix à ses interrogations, on frappa Harry sur l'épaule.

« Salut, Harry, » Harry rencontra le sourire amical de Will dès qu'il se retourna.

« Salut, » Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce que Snape voulait que tu fasses en potions. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Tu as entendu ça rapidement hein ? » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis apparemment en vie, mais il ne faut pas le remercier pour cela. »

Will regarda la Grande Table mais ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque juste à ce moment-là, le professeur de potions entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Table.

« Eh bien, il est là maintenant. Il ne semble pas être trop repentant, mais il ne l'est jamais. » Will sourit à Harry et haussa légèrement les épaules.

Harry détacha ses yeux de ceux d'onyx froid et sourit presque tristement à Will. « Ne serait-ce pas un choc s'il le paraissait ? Il est qui il est et je suppose que c'est ce qui le rend si…unique. »

« Il ne parle pas du match d'aujourd'hui, hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Merci Seigneur. »

Quelque chose dans la manière dont il avait prononcé ces paroles parut suspicieux et ses deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent avec interrogation. Harry préféra prétendre ne pas le remarquer et sourit à nouveau à Will.

Will lui rendit son sourire. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux de vous laisser manger. Tu dois bientôt aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, je pense et je ne veux pas te mettre en retard. Je voulais juste te dire que je serais là pour t'encourager toi et les Gryffondor. »

« Merci. »

Les sourcils de Ron s'arquèrent dès que Will fut parti et qu'il ne puisse plus entendre. « Harry, est-il hétéro ? »

« Quoi ! »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je pensais que tu le saurais. Il te regarde beaucoup tu sais et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ? »

Ce commentaire attira l'attention de Neville, Seamus et Dean, qui étaient comme d'habitude de l'autre côté de la table, en face du trio. Pour remédier à la situation rapidement, Hermione pensa qu'il serait mieux d'arrêter la conversation et donna un petit coup à Ron et à Harry pour qu'ils finissent de manger. Eh bien, ils avaient suffisamment mangé, elle les tira de leurs sièges et les poussa hors de la salle.

Il valait probablement mieux puisque Harry avait légèrement rougi, et que le professeur Snape avait remarqué le petit interlude.

* * *

Presque deux heures après, Harry était sur son balai, dans les airs et Malfoy commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Alors… Potter… comment s'est passé la fin du cours de potions ? » Le provoqua Drago « Comment t'en es-tu sorti après avoir bu le breuvage épouvantable que tu as concocté ? »

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy, » Lui rétorqua Harry douceâtre.

Il regarda les silhouettes volantes, gardant son attention sur le fait que les Serpentards avaient mis un autre but et sur le vif d'or toujours absent. Le match ne se passait pas très bien pour les Gryffondors jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, les Serpentards, menaient de soixante dix points à vingt.

Le fait qu'il puisse sentir les yeux perçants de Severus sur chacun de ses mouvements n'allégea pas son humeur. Il voulait que le match se termine rapidement. Il en avait assez de cette journée et pensait que le moment était aussi bon qu'un autre pour aller se coucher.

Il aperçut quelque chose de doré et de lumineux près des buts des Gryffondors, Harry s'envola soudain à toute allure. Bien entendu, Malfoy fut derrière lui presque immédiatement.

« Les attrapeurs semblent avoir aperçu le vif d'or ! Waou, ils y vont vraiment, hein ? Merde, ils foncent droit sur le gardien des Gryffondors ! Oy, Ron, bouge-toi mon gars, tu vas te faire renverser ! »

Harry ne savait pas si on avait pris le microphone des mains de Seamus à l'évident commentaire dévoyé. Il passa à quelques mètres du visage paniqué de Ron, descendit en piquet et roula. Il sentit un cognard voler près de son visage et un poursuiveur Serpentard le rata de justesse alors que le Souaffle fut pris.

Drago n'était pas en vue. Il semblait avoir choisi de rester où il avait été poussé, près du but gauche des Gryffondors.

Cela convenait à Harry qui avait vu le vif d'or près du Serpentard, presque au niveau du sol. Il se dépêcha. Au-dessus de lui, Drago avait compris son erreur et descendait en piquet.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le vif d'or avait disparu.

Harry jurait continuellement dans sa barbe alors qu'il tournait, dégageant du chemin dangereux qu'il avait pris, deux cognards dont il était la cible, le Souaffle qui était passé entre deux joueurs et une batte de Poursuiveur. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les acclamations des Serpentards pour savoir qu'ils venaient de marquer un autre but.

Harry planait et Drago était à côté de lui.

« Qu'es-tu ? Suicidaire ? » Lui cria Drago sous le choc alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle.

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent étrangement. « Tu aimerais bien, hein ? »

« Le professeur Snape est peut-être un traître, mais je pense qu'il a eu une bonne idée quand il a proposé de t'empoisonner. » Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs pendant qu'il reprenait contenance. « Il est aussi un puissant Directeur de Maison. La prochaine fois, tu devrais accepter son offre. »

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre, mais les mots le mettaient dans une colère irrationnelle.

Au lieu de se défouler sur Malfoy, il concentra son attention sur le vif d'or qui apparut à nouveau près du sol. Il défia Drago du regard et tomba du ciel.

Le plongeon était si raide que l'ensemble des élèves retinrent leur souffle.

« Saint Merlin ! » Fut le seul commentaire que Seamus fut capable d'émettre.

Harry était flou, même pour les autres joueurs. Drago l'avait suivi, mais moins vite. Il suivit quand même le chemin qu'Harry avait dégagé. Quand Harry arriva, le vif d'or avait à nouveau disparu, mais cette fois, aucun des attrapeurs n'était d'humeur à le laisser partir.

Ils tournèrent autour des autres joueurs, les mains tendues alors qu'ils se confrontaient. Ils furent séparés une ou deux fois, quand Harry choisissait un chemin direct malgré les obstacles alors que Drago essayait de chercher le plus de sécurité.

A la fin, ils se retrouvèrent enchevêtrer, roulant et se battant sur le sol dur. Harry planait, mais Drago avait dévalé sur lui. La foule attendit la respiration battante.

Harry leva le vif d'or et les Gryffondor crièrent de plaisir.

« Le vif d'or a été attrapé, Gryffondor a gagné ! Le score est génial -»

Harry n'entendit jamais le score parce que Drago se tourna vers lui, un regard écœuré et un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien au moins tu peux être un sauveur parfois. Après tout, ce sont les petites choses qui comptent et nous savons tous les deux qu'aider les détenus à s'échapper n'est rien, hein ? Où sont tes réflexes rapides, alors ? Hein Potter ? Le vif d'or c'est une chose, mais- »

Drago s'arrêta de parler brusquement. Du sourire en coin, il passa à une expression choquée. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu les yeux verts de Harry Potter prendre une teinte rouge sang. Avant que ça ne lui soit confirmé, Harry le frappa et il n'eut aucun doute : d'après la résonance il avait un os cassé.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour que leurs prises deviennent une véritable bataille. Les professeurs criaient, Drago fut tenu par les bras puissants d'un Serpentards et Harry criait des paroles incohérentes alors qu'il se débattait contre Will, Ron, Seamus et Dean qui le retenaient.

« Détention M. Potter avec le professeur Snape. Vous, M. Malfoy servirez une détention avec moi ce soir. Cinquante points en moins à chacune de vos maisons et M. Potter, j'enlève vingt autres points parce que vous auriez dû le savoir et que vous l'avez attaqué en premier. »

La voix du professeur MacGonagall était la seule qui traversa son brouillard. Les deux garçons furent immédiatement calmes et silencieux.

Ils durent tous les deux être lévités jusqu'à l'infirmerie, parce que la mâchoire de Drago était effectivement brisée et que Harry avait quelques vilains bleus sur les côtes.

* * *

_« N'as-tu jamais cessé de respirer et ne plus savoir comment recommencer ? »_

* * *

Il était 22h et Harry se déplaçait dans les couloirs menant au bureau du professeur Snape. Considérant la journée, il craignait le pire.

Il s'arrêta derrière la porte et respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre ses potions, il les avait laissées dans un tiroir, afin d'être suffisamment cohérent pour gérer sa punition. En y pensant maintenant, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'attarder davantage, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Il fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur par des mains invisibles. Il entendit la porte se refermer dans un bang bruyant, l'oubliant presque derrière.

« Que pensiez-vous être en train de faire sur le terrain de Quidditch ? » Severus avait une expression si meurtrière qu'Harry eut du mal à croiser le regard de son professeur.

« C'est lui qui a commencé la bagarre ! Il a fait un commentaire intelligent sur Sniffle, » Lui rétorqua Harry tout aussi en colère.

Severus qui était derrière son bureau, se leva et vint se placer devant Harry.

« Alors vous avez pensé qu'il fallait avoir recours à la violence devant l'ensemble des élèves réuni. Vous pouvez l'oublier opportunément Potter, mais je puis vous assurer que personne d'autre n'a oublié que vous êtes un préfet de cette école et que vous devez montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. Est-ce que se battre est une solution ? »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Vous détestiez Patmol autant que Malfoy. »

« Ca n'a plus d'importe maintenant, hein ? Sirius Black ne reviendra jamais et se battre pour défendre son souvenir ne changera rien à ce fait. Vous, d'un autre côté êtes toujours en vie et en ce moment, vous avez beaucoup d'ennuis. Vous allez remédier à la situation en lavant la salle d'observation de la Tour d'Astronomie sans magie, puis vous reviendrez ici préparer la potion que vous avez si mal faite ce matin. Quand vous aurez terminé, peut-être pourrez-vous faire quelques lignes et dans ce cas, je veux deux parchemins avant que vous ne retourniez dans votre dortoir ce soir. »

Harry se sentit tordre de douleur en regardant son professeur avec incrédulité. Il avança en tremblant vers la porte, mais ne se souvenait plus de la manière dont on forme les mots. Et il avait quelque chose qui bloquer sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer.

« Vous m'avez…menti, » Parvint-il à dire d'une voix douce. « Vous avez dit que vous essaieriez de travailler sur vos jugements et que vous seriez juste. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette compréhension et -»

« Et quoi ? » Snape avança lui aussi. Il leva les bras de chaque côté de Harry pour qu'il soit solidement pris au piège. « Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas faire de moi votre colle ? Je vous ai appris à être à nouveau indépendant, et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, hein ? Vous attendez-vous à ce que je vous câline ? Eh bien Potter, nous reviendrons à nos anciennes relations dès vous serez capable d'exister par vous-même. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Alors c'est ça ? Vous me poussez dehors à chaque fois que je deviens trop proche pour votre propre confort ? »

Severus sourit satisfait et Harry acquiesça lentement. « D'accord…professeur Snape. Plus vite j'irai mieux et plus tôt vous pourrez reprendre votre ancien comportement. »

Mais Severus n'enleva pas ses bras de derrière Harry et il ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui permettre de partir. Il chercha dans les yeux verts, la tempête de douleur et de colère.

Et tout à l'intérieur de lui le priait de l'embrasser pour faire fuir la douleur.

« Sortez avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux, » Murmura-t-il.

Harry détourna lentement les yeux. « Je ne suis pas un enfant, Severus. Pourquoi continuez-vous à me traiter comme tel ? »

« Stupide garçon, » Murmura Severus en secouant la tête. « Ne t'es-t-il pas venu à l'esprit que c'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas. Ne penses-tu pas que je ne veux peut-être pas que tu sois un enfant ? Que je veux que tu ailles à nouveau bien pour que tu aies pleinement conscience de tes propres actions ? Pour que tu comprennes que tu -»

Il recula si soudainement qu'Harry sentit l'air chaud autour de lui se refroidir.

« Vas-t-en, Harry. » Le visage de Severus s'était à nouveau rapproché de Harry. « Pars loin, où tu ne me…hanteras…plus. Il ne nous reste qu'un mois de cours avant les vacances d'été. Peut-être que si tu restes loin de moi, je pourrai reprendre du bon sens. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Severus, alors…très bien, » Harry acquiesça lentement pour renforcer ses mots brisés. Severus put voir les larmes qu'il retenait.

* * *

_« As-tu déjà vu la Mort se tenir devant toi et sentir la froideur glaciale de ses doigts, caresser tes joues pour te réconforter, murmurant au vide de s'en aller ? »_

_La main de Voldemort se posa gentiment sur le visage de Harry dans un réconfort trompeur. Quand il le toucha, sa cicatrice le brûla et un ruisseau de sang suinta lentement. Le sang glissa sur le visage de Harry et se confondit avec les doigts de Voldemort._

_« Bienvenu dans le monde dont tu rêves, » Lui dit Voldemort avec un sourire malveillant._

_Harry gémit mais le regard de Voldemort semblait le retenir et le piéger par son intensité._

_« Je suis désolé Harry Potter, mais tu ne partiras pas cette fois. »_


	15. A travers le temps et l'espace

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 15 : A travers le temps et l'espace**

« Weasley, où est Potter ? »

Depuis que Snape était entré dans la salle de potions cinq minutes auparavant, Ron craignait la question. Maintenant qu'elle était posée, il n'était toujours pas prêt à formuler une réponse.

« Il est…euh…. » Ron essaya tout de même mais prit une vive couleur rouge. « Hermione et moi l'avons laissé dans la Salle Commune. Il a dit qu'il venait mais… il n'est pas là. »

« Apparemment ! » Gronda Snape et tout le monde sursauta. « Ce n'est pas grave, Weasley, je trouverai par moi-même et il sera désolé d'avoir raté mon cours. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Le professeur Snape se tourna vers eux.

« Malfoy, vous êtes responsable de la classe, » Ordonna-t-il. « Veillez à ce que les Gryffondors perdent dix points à la fin des deux heures, si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici là. »

Il les regarda tous avec des yeux noirs et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, il reprit la parole.

« Granger, assurez-vous que personne ne parte avant que tout le monde ait terminé sa potion et qu'elle soit juste. A la fin du temps, vérifiez que toutes les potions soient correctement étiquetées et placées sur mon bureau avant de partir. Tout ceux qui ne le feront pas perdront un point qu'ils soient Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. »

Quand il sortit, Drago se tenait d'un air satisfait devant la classe et Hermione faisait le tour des élèves.

_Harry où es-tu ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Apparemment Harry n'était plus dans la salle commune, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait se cacher n'importe où dans le château. D'habitude, Harry ne se cachait pas pendant les cours et c'est ce qui préoccupait Severus : son esprit lui présentait des hypothèses peu plaisantes de ce qui pouvait le retenir.

En plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé au jeune homme, Severus lui avait dit de rester loin de lui.

Harry prenait les choses trop littéralement pour son bien-être.

Il passa la tête dans la salle de bain des préfets qui se trouvait en bout de couloir, puis entra. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de constater qu'elle était vide.

« Mimi ! »

C'était son dernier recours, mais c'était sans doute le moyen le plus rapide pour obtenir des informations puisque le fantôme avait accès aux tuyaux.

Elle apparut les yeux écarquillés, râlant de colère et d'énervement.

« Oui ! » Cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'il l'avait appelé.

« Où est Harry Potter ? » Lui demanda Severus les yeux plissés, mais ceux du fantôme étaient encore plus énervés que les siens.

« Comment le saurais-je ? Il ne me parle plus, » Gémit-t-elle, entre la colère et la tristesse. « Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est plus gentil avec moi. »

« Il a beaucoup d'autres choses à s'occuper que de tes sentiments ! » Claqua Severus. « Sais-tu où il est ou où il n'est pas ? »

De grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. « Ne me criez pas après ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! »

« Où est-il ? »

Elle boudait. Severus sortit sa baguette et la regarda avec une lueur cruelle dans le regard.

« Très bien, » Concéda-t-elle en reniflant. « Je ne sais vraiment pas où il est. Il peut être n'importe où. Y-avez-vous pensé ? Il n'est dans aucune des salles de bain et il ne se noie pas dans le lac. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir où il est alors découvrez–le tout seul, mais il n'est pas dans une salle reliée par la canalisation. »

Considérant qu'elle avait accompli son devoir, elle le regarda avec un dégoût non voilé et plongea dans le robinet.

Severus décida de ne pas perdre plus d'énergie en essayant de la faire sortir, et préféra passer à l'étape suivante.

* * *

« Oui Severus ? »

« Potter a disparu. »

Dumbledore proposa à Severus une tasse de thé, des petits biscuits et une poignée de bonbons au citron, à une telle vitesse que Severus se rendit à peine compte qu'il était assis et qu'il mangeait.

« Que voulez-vous dire par il a disparu ? »

« Bon sang, Albus, combien de sens le mot 'disparu' peut avoir ! »

Albus insista pour qu'il prenne une autre gorgée de thé puis il continua plus aimablement. « J'ai demandé à Mimi Geignarde si elle savait où il était et elle m'a informé qu'elle ne savait pas. En fait, elle m'a assuré qu'il n'était pas à proximité d'eau. »

Dumbledore reconnut que c'était la conclusion la plus appropriée.

« Bien, ça élimine les salles de bain, le lac, les serres. Je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas dans la Forêt Interdite, ni dans aucune des salles de classes et je doute qu'il se trouve seul dans la Grande Salle. »

Severus le regarda ouvertement avec colère. « Vous saviez qu'il avait disparu ! »

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le localiser, mais soyez rassuré, il n'a pas été pris par le côté obscur. Il est effectivement quelque part à Poudlard, il ne nous reste qu'à découvrir où, » Dit Dumbledore calmement.

Severus sentait un mal de tête le gagner.

« Peut-être devrions-nous prévenir M. Weasley et Ms Granger, ils seront peut-être capables de nous proposer une idée… »

Severus lança des regards noirs à Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas discuter. Plus tôt ils trouveraient Harry, mieux ce serait et Severus n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'impression qu'il devenait lentement fou tant il avait besoin de savoir.

Il pouvait imaginer des choses pires que le fait qu'Harry ait été pris.

Des choses bien pires.

* * *

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quinze minutes après, curieux.

« Oui, monsieur le directeur ? »

Leur curiosité mourut rapidement quand ils virent la tempête se préparant dans les yeux de Severus.

« S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver M. Potter en ce moment ? »

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête négativement. Ron expliqua que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Salle commune, ils étaient ensembles, mais Harry s'était soudain arrêté et leur avait dit qu'il les rejoindrait rapidement. Il n'était pas venu en cours de potions et ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle regarda l'expression calme mais pressante que le directeur essayait de cacher et quand elle vit la pure inquiétude dans les yeux de Snape, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Vous ne savez pas où il est ? Pas du tout ? » Demanda-t-elle, si doucement que seul Severus put l'entendre.

« Il est toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais nous n'avons pas pu le localiser. » Grogna-t-il de derrière elle.

« Avez-vous vérifié la Salle Commune ? Les dortoirs ? Les salles de cours ? La salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde ? Avez-vous vérifié le terrain de Quidditch ou la cabane de Hagrid ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain frénétiquement. « Il pourrait être dans un de ces endroits. Peut-être avait-il besoin de temps tout seul pour réfléchir ? Peut-être a-t-il eu une vision et qu'il ne se sentait pas bien pour aller en cours ? »

« Ou peut-être est-il dans une mare de sang ou en train de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur et trop faible pour s'en sortir tout seul. Peut-être n'est-il même plus en vie. » Ajouta Severus en serrant les lèvres.

Hermione essaya de ne pas y penser.

« Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'instant, » Dumbledore sourit, mais pour une fois, son sourire n'atteignit pas les yeux. « Hagrid est allé voir dans la Forêt Interdite. Les tableaux regardent s'ils l'aperçoivent et les fantômes vont dans des endroits où personne d'autre n'est capable d'aller. Nous le retrouverons bientôt. »

_Si j'étais Harry où serais-je allé ?_ Ils se posaient tous la question et la ressassait.

Severus pensait à une centaine de places en même temps et si Harry était retenu ailleurs, il pouvait en compter cinq cents de plus.

Ron ne parvenait pas à penser à d'autres endroits que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà éliminés comme le terrain de Quidditch, les dortoirs et les salles de bain.

Hermione fut la seule personne à rétrécir le champ d'investigation à une seule salle.

Dumbledore cependant attendait patiemment qu'on lui fournisse des informations et qu'on lui dise où chercher pour enquêter rapidement.

« Je sais où il est, » Dit doucement Hermione. Les trois autres se retournèrent immédiatement. « Vous savez dans quel état d'esprit Harry était ces derniers temps. Nous en avons tous parlés. Eh bien, si vous étiez Harry et que vous n'aviez pas la tête sur les épaules, où iriez-vous pour avoir accès aux ressources que vous n'avez pas sous la main ? »

Ron et Dumbledore sautèrent pratiquement sur leurs pieds, mais Severus avait toujours l'air perdu.

« Oh doux Merlin, pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ! Il est dans la salle sur Demande, » Dit Ron soudain pale. « Oh Seigneur, pense à ce qu'il pourrait faire là dedans ? Il a juste à le demander et la salle le lui donne. »

« La Salle de quoi ? » Leur demanda Severus. Mais il en avait suffisamment entendu pour se sentir encore plus inquiet. Il se leva.

« La Salle sur Demande, » Répéta Hermione.

Elle lui donna ensuite une idée de ses capacités et pourquoi elle pourrait être dangereuse si Harry l'utilisait.

« Où est cette salle ? » Fut les seuls mots que la voix soudain calme de Severus put poser et les autres prirent cette question pour un signal et ils leur montrèrent la voie.

Ils coururent.

Ils avaient éveillé la curiosité des élèves qui n'eurent pas la chance de poser des questions tant ils se dépêchaient. Dès qu'ils disparaissaient et que les sons précipités des pas diminuaient, les élèves se mettaient à discuter d'une voix forte de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Les quatre sorciers s'arrêtèrent rapidement devant une porte qui devait être activée.

« Attendez ! » Les prévint Hermione. « Nous devrions laisser le directeur le faire. Ron et moi forcerions la porte à nous montrer un Harry en bonne santé et professeur Snape… eh bien, ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner non plus pour vous. »

Severus acquiesça et rejoignit les deux autres en arrière alors que Dumbledore faisait trois pas en avant et en arrière. Quand la porte apparut, les quatre se précipitèrent pour l'ouvrir, mais dès qu'ils le firent, ils eurent le souffle coupé.

Hermione se mit à crier avec hystérie et Ron semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Severus ne pouvait que regarder

* * *

Severus pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois où il avait eu le sentiment que le temps avançait au ralenti.

Même si sa tête bougeait pour que ses yeux puissent étudier la salle, tout semblait se passer dans la confusion. Il remarqua que la pièce était essentiellement dans l'obscurité et il dut se faire violence pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et réellement se concentrer.

Ce furent ses six ans en tant que mangemort à part entière et les quatre années précédentes qu'il avait passé en tant qu'espion qui vainquirent son engourdissement.

La salle était remplie de bouteilles de potions alignées contre les murs et posées sur les tables, des outils et des bancs occupaient tout l'espace central. Il y avait des bougies sur les murs ce qui donnaient à la pièce une lueur angoissante. Les candélabres étaient tournés et gravés avec la marque des mangemorts.

Au centre, sur le sol, au milieu du verre brisé et des potions renversées, gisait Harry. Son corps était blanc et était drapé par ses bras et ses jambes croisés. Il y avait des lignes fraîches sur ses bras et sur ses jambes. Des rangées d'égratignures étaient creusées dans sa peau et de profondes entailles couraient sur la longueur, preuve qu'Harry s'était débattu contre lui-même, contre ses propres ongles. Le sang dégoulinait de sa cicatrice et se mélangeait avec celui qui coulait des coins de sa bouche.

Ses yeux verts étaient ouverts… regardant l'espace vide.

Hermione se jeta sur la forme toujours immobile et Ron la suivit rapidement. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir pleurer parce que malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, seul un son étranglé de gémissements s'échappait de ses lèvres. Hermione pleurait suffisamment bruyamment pour tous les deux.

« Harry ! Oh seigneur, Harry…. S'il te plait! Oh Seigneur, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! Harry reviens ! Harry …s'il te plait….s'il…te…plait. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, reviens. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi. Je veux juste que tu reviennes. Je veux juste que tu reviennes. Je serai une bien meilleure amie. Je te le promets. Je te le promets… s'il vous plait, seigneur. S'il vous plait…s'il vous plait, ramenez-le… »

Elle fondit en larmes, sanglots, prières et supplications murmurés. Ron semblait être pris d'une vague de violents tremblements.

« Etes-vous certain que c'est lui ? » Demanda doucement Severus. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté la scène devant lui.

« C'est lui, » Répondit Albus avec certitude.

« Est-il encore en vie ? »

« Il peut l'être. »

Severus prit quatre bouteilles près de la table et regarda les étiquettes.

Potion de Mort Vivant.

Potion Sans Rêves.

Potion calmante.

Potion _Tempus Fugit._

Une overdose de n'importe laquelle pouvait conduire à un sommeil éternel. Harry semblait avoir fait une overdose de chacune d'elle.

« Albus, faites venir tous les professeurs ici. Il vaut mieux que les élèves restent dans leur Maison et laissez les préfets de Sixième année se charger de tout. Vous allez devoir former un cercle nettoyant. Un grand. J'ai aussi besoin de l'aide des dix meilleurs élèves de Septième année. »

Albus acquiesça mais murmura presque immédiatement. « L'ordre a déjà été donné. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et s'approcha des trois formes. Il la pointa sur Harry et allait jeter le sort lorsque Hermione cria. Elle et Ron se jetèrent sur lui.

« Non ! Laissez-le tranquille. Laissez-le tranquille ! » S'écria Hermione. Ron était occupé à essayer d'arracher la baguette des mains de son professeur.

« Petrificus Totalus ! Petrificus Totalus ! »

Severus ne regarda pas Albus pour le remercier d'avoir lié les deux Gryffondors. Il se redressa et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer. Sa détermination se raffermit quand il verrouilla son regard dans les yeux verts et voilés.

« _Legilimens_ !»

Il regarda le rayon de lumière quitter sa baguette et entrer dans le corps de Harry dans une lumière noire, brillante et dénaturée. Il s'effondra et tomba. Il se retrouva dans à peu près la même position que le jeune homme.

* * *

_L'endroit était différent de ce dont il se souvenait avoir vu dans la pensine de Harry._

_Il n'était pas à l'intérieur de lui, il lui fallut donc un moment pour se rendre compte des changements. C'était encore froid, noir et le sol était toujours desséché et craqué, mais il n'y avait pas de brouillard. En comparaison, il était plus facile de voir ici. Il remarqua aussi que le terrain était plus large. Le paysage disparaissait aux bords de cette épaisse obscurité, mais la sensation générale était moins confuse et plus ombrageuse._

_Et il y avait le tonnerre et les éclairs, qui n'avaient jamais été là avant._

_Le son l'assourdissait presque et la lumière l'aveuglait presque, mais Severus continuait à avancer. Il devait trouver Harry et le sauver de cet endroit._

_« Je savais que vous viendriez. »_

_Severus se retourna en entendant les mots qui résonnaient et se retrouva face à face avec le jeune sorcier. Les rafales de vent soufflaient si souvent que Harry avait l'air encore plus sinistre avec sa cape noire tourbillonnant autour de lui._

_« Harry, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »_

_Harry avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment prés pour lui caresser doucement, presque tristement la joue avec un doigt._

_« Je savais que vous viendriez. Je savais que vous essaieriez d'entrer dans mon esprit et quand vous l'avez fait, je vous ai attiré ici, » Il sourit amèrement. « C'est un petit truc qu'il m'a appris sans le savoir. Tout ce temps c'est moi qui le laissais entrer inconsciemment. »_

_« Où est-il maintenant ? »_

_Harry haussa les épaules. « Parti. Il a disparu quand vous êtes arrivé. Je savais que c'est ce qu'il ferait. »_

_« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »_

_« Des heures. Des jours. Quelques instants. Ici, le temps ne compte pas. »_

_« Harry, » Severus captura la main qui suivait le contour de sa joue et de ses lèvres. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Nous devons sortir d'ici. »_

_« Pourquoi étiez-vous si fâché contre moi hier soir ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Savez-vous quel est cet endroit ? Le reconnaissez-vous ? »_

_Severus acquiesça. « Oui, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher ici. Il te consumera comme il l'a fait pour moi et tous les autres. Tu dois voir une personne qui pourra t'aider. Apparemment j'ai échoué et -»_

_Des lèvres douces arrêtèrent le flot de paroles. Si douces contre les siennes, une telle innocence dans le baiser, que le souffle de Severus resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ce n'était même pas un baiser, c'était comme une légère plume volée, dansant contre ses lèvres._

_« Non. Vous n'avez pas échoué, » Harry souffla les mots. « Severus, s'il est parti c'est grâce à toi. J'ai passé des heures à le combattre, peut-être même des jours parce que je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas enfermé ici tout seul. Je savais que tu viendrais. »_

_Severus se recula pour regarder Harry dans les yeux et vit une étincelle de lumière illuminait le monde._

_« Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »_

_Harry rit doucement. "Bien sûr que je sais ce que je dis. Je sais aussi ce que je fais. C'est vous qui ne réagissez pas correctement. Je ne vous ai pas mis sur un piédestal ici. Regardez autour de vous. Voyez-vous des centaines de vous se promener ? Pour la première fois, je comprends pourquoi j'ai cet endroit et je me rends compte qu'il avait raison quand il disait que nous en avons tous un. C'est l'endroit dans lequel nous venons quand la réalité est trop difficile à gérer. Je sais cela maintenant et guérir ne me débarrassera pas de cet endroit. Il faut la rendre moins noir et moins sombre. Il ne devrait pas être aussi vaste. »_

_Severus prit un air renfrogné. « Alors qu'est-ce ? Pourquoi viens-tu de…m'embrasser ? »_

_Harry rit à nouveau. « Parce que je vous apprécie et que j'avais envi de le faire depuis longtemps. Franchement Severus mettez-le vous dans la tête. Je ne vous apprécie pas à cause du rôle de conseiller que vous avez joué auprès de moi. Je sais de quelle couleur sont vos yeux quand vous êtes amusés. Je sais pourquoi vous sentez la fumée mais l'odeur de vos cheveux est divine et elle m'envoûte encore. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour moi, sincèrement, même si vous ne laissez personne d'autre le voir. C'est très facile. Je vous apprécie. »_

_Riant toujours, Harry enroula ses bras autour des fines épaules et enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Severus. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le disait, mais il ne voulait pas que Severus soit trop inquiet._

_« Ceci dit, je devrais vous dire que j'ai essayé de sortir par mes propres moyens mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai pensé que le mieux à faire serait d'essayer de faire quelque chose contraire à cet endroit, » Il rit doucement et leva la tête pour voir l'expression moins qu'amusée de Severus._

_« Alors embrassez-moi maintenant et quand on se réveillera vous pourrez me jeter tous les charmes que vous connaissez pour me le faire oublier, mais c'est certainement le seul moyen. »_

_« Pourquoi avoir pris toutes ces potions ? »_

_« J'essayais de me débarrassez de la voix dans ma tête. »_

_« Vous l'avez combattu ici depuis la nuit dernière ? »_

_« Sale petite saleté, hein ? Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps de s'atteler à la tache et de le tuer pour l'amour de Merlin. Il ne me laissera pas tranquille autrement, j'en suis persuadé. »_

_Severus soupira très doucement. « Je n'aime pas ton plan petit Gryffondor. On dirait vraiment que tu essaies de m'exploiter. J'étais préparé à te sauver et tout ce que je trouve c'est le vide et toi, aussi idiot que d'habitude. Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire quelque chose de physique avec moi alors que tu sais que je ferai en sorte qu'aucun de nous ne s'en souvienne ? »_

_Harry prétendit y réfléchir. « Eh bien, parce que c'est le seul plan que j'ai et qu'il me semble suffisamment logique pour fonctionner et parce que vous êtes ici avec moi et que lui non. Est-ce vraiment important ? Je mérite une récompense pour être Harry Potter et pour avoir une fois de plus survécu à une attaque, même si cette fois, elle se déroulait en moi. »_

_Severus aurait protesté mais les lèvres de Harry se pressaient doucement contre les siennes… et il fut repoussé par un tourbillon d'air et de tonnerre._

* * *

_«_Albus ! »

« Severus ! Vous êtes réveillé… vivant…et debout d'après ce que je peux voir, » Gloussa Dumbledore. « Vous n'avez pas fait de mal à Pomfresh en vous enfuyant de l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où est Potter ? Va-t-il bien ? » Severus avait des yeux dangereux et agrippait le coin du bureau de Albus.

« Oui, il est maintenant stable. L'espace d'un instant, ça a été un peu terrifiant, mais je vous assure qu'il va mieux. Pomfresh dit qu'il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, mais entre temps, il est dans une chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, les nouvelles auraient pu être meilleures si vous ne lui aviez pas jeté le sort d'oubliette dès que vous avez été à nouveau conscient. Franchement Severus, je suis certain que le charme aurait pu attendre.

« Non, il ne pouvait pas, » Grogna Severus. « Je devais lui faire oublier quelque chose et je devais le faire avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec prévenance. « Quelque chose que vous deviez vous-même oublier ? Hein mon garçon ? Eh bien, vous avez été inconscient si longtemps que nous avons pensé que le sort nettoyant avec échoué. Vous avez été enfermé dans son esprit vraiment très longtemps. Pendant trente bonnes secondes, son rythme vital indiquait que son esprit était mort avec vous à l'intérieur. Ce que vous pensez devoir oublier, n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. »

« Ca ne l'était pas. » » Dit Severus, mais sa voix était hésitante. « Où est-il en ce moment ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Pomfresh l'a caché. Peut-être que si vous lui demandiez gentiment, elle vous autoriserait à lui rendre une courte visite. Si vous ne lui lancez pas d'autres sorts, bien entendu. »

Severus renifla d'incrédulité. Les chances d'approcher Harry étaient trop faibles pour faire l'effort d'essayer. Il s'assit en face de Dumbledore et soupira doucement.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de lui maintenant ? »

Dumbledore sourit tristement et regarda le maître des potions avec détermination. « Je dois l'envoyer au loin. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il reste ici pour qu'il soit tourmenté par Voldemort. Plus tôt il ira mieux, et moins il y aura de chances que Voldemort lui fasse subir à nouveau une telle chose. »

« Où l'enverrez-vous ? Il ne peut être caché nulle part. Cette attaque s'est déroulée à l'intérieur de lui alors il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. »

« Et bien, il existe un endroit, » Déclara Dumbledore soudain devenu sérieux. « Je l'envoie à Sainte Mangouste et il verra un magicPsych. Pour qu'il soit à nouveau émotionnellement stable. Ca amoindrira les chances pour que Voldemort utilise une attaque mentale sur lui. »

« Mais ses examens sont le mois prochain ! Et un magicPsych, Albus ? Etes-vous certain qu'il y en a un au moins à Sainte Mangouste ? Il n'existe que cinq sorciers qui exercent cette profession et je ne fais confiance à aucun d'eux. N'est-il pas dangereux de le laisser partir ? Ou de laisser une autre personne avoir accès à ses pensées et à ses peurs ? »

Dumbledore leva une main pour faire taire les questions. A contre cœur, Severus se calma, même si les regards qu'il lançait au directeur était toujours aussi dangereux.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'il doit partir, Severus. C'est notre seule option pour l'instant. » Lui dit Albus calmement. « Personne d'autre ne saura où il est et le magicPsych a déjà accepté de recevoir le sort d'oubliette quand Harry partira. Il m'a même assuré que le traitement de Harry ne durerait que tant qu'il progresserait. Harry est un jeune homme très résilient, il retrouvera rapidement la santé. »

« Vous voulez qu'il soit un otage dans une maison infernale pendant trois mois, Albus ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi maintenant, Albus ? Mon approbation ? La dernière chose dont il a besoin est d'avoir quelques petits fous enfonçant ses pensées et ses sentiments simplement pour entrer dans la tête du célèbre Harry Potter, » Rétorqua Severus.

« Severus, je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais je vous assure que c'est pour le mieux. » Albus le regarda avec une expression illisible. « Avez-vous oublié que vous avez promis de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour l'aider ? Le laisser partir est dans son intérêt. Je sais que vous êtes devenus très proches tous les deux. Je comprends, Severus. Je sais aussi qu'il ne partira pas sans votre approbation parce que vous comptez beaucoup pour lui. Je vous implore de lui donner votre approbation. »

Severus resta silencieux un long moment. Albus attendit en silence, il ne voulait pas perturber le sorcier et ses pensées. A la fin, Albus savait que Severus prendrait la bonne décision. Harry avait besoin de temps loin de Poudlard pour guérir et Severus avait besoin d'être loin de la confusion que la présence constante de Harry avait sans nulle doute provoquée.

Albus soupira mentalement. Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir concernant ses deux garçons. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de fort entre les deux et il était temps pour lui de décider s'il allait les laisser ou non devenir plus proche.

Avait-il le droit de nier leurs sentiments ? Il avait provoqué tant de destructions émotionnelles dans leur vie. Est-ce mal de vouloir les voir heureux ? Il savait qu'ils se méritaient. Mais comment approuverait-il sans compromettre sa position de directeur de Poudlard ?

Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir et eux aussi. Trois mois devraient être suffisant.

« Très bien, » Concéda Severus. « Avant de partir, permettez-moi de le voir. »

« Ah Severus, vous dites cela comme si je pouvais l'en empêcher. »

* * *

« Tu es quoi ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Harry s'était réveillé et avait été renvoya de l'infirmerie seulement une heure avant d'être envoyé dans le bureau de Dumbledore par le professeur MacGonagall. Il avait rapidement été informé de ses vacances prolongées.

Quand il était finalement entré dans la Tour des Gryffondors pour en discuter avec Ron et Hermione, il avait été surpris de voir que tout le monde était présent. Avait été harcelé de questions par ses camarades qui voulaient savoir pourquoi les cours s'étaient terminés aussi tôt. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait rien leur dire parce qu'il ne savait pas quelles informations Dumbledore et les professeurs souhaitaient divulguer.

Dès qu'il avait pu sortir de la foule, il avait attrapé ses deux meilleurs amis et ils s'étaient dirigés vers le dortoir pour leur annoncer les plans de Dumbledore.

C'était la raison de l'explosion de Ron. Hermione était toujours trop occupée à l'étreindre pour commenter.

« Harry, ça n'a pas de sens ! Ils ne peuvent pas t'envoyer là-bas. Lockhart y est ainsi qu'un tas de sorciers qui se mêlent de tout et qui ne connaissent pas la différence entre leur tête et leur cul ! Pour quelles raisons voudraient-il t'envoyer là-bas ? » Continua Ron.

« Oh tais-toi, Ron ! » Claqua Hermione. Ses yeux étincelaient. « Harry a failli mourir. Il s'est presque tué, Ron ! Bien sûr que Dumbledore veut l'envoyer au loin. Si V…Voldemort peut l'attaquer dans un lieu aussi couvert, il est évident que les professeurs veulent faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais plus. »

« Il n'a pas essayé de se tuer, 'Mione' ! Il avait des raisons de faire ce qu'il a fait. Il vient de nous les donner. Ils n'ont aucun droit de le traiter comme s'il avait un problème mental et de l'envoyer dans cet horrible endroit ! »

« C'est pour son bien ! »

« Tu dis toujours ça, merde ! »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration au milieu des cris de ses deux amis. Il était encore un peu confus à cause de tous les sorts qu'on avait jetés sur lui. Sa tête tapait quand il essayait de se souvenir de tous les détails de la journée et il était encore plus frustré parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était important. Il devait faire ses bagages. Il devait faire en sorte que ses meilleurs amis se taisent suffisamment longtemps pour le laisser réfléchir et il avait besoin de voir Severus. Affreusement. Il ne savait pas s'il le devait vraiment, mais ce serait bien de le voir.

Severus rendrait les choses moins irréelles.

« Mione, tu dois me laisser partir maintenant, » Il était quelque peu amusé et il lui fit une bise sur la joue. « Je dois faire mes bagages. Dumbledore a dit que nous partions dans une heure. »

Hermione s'arrêta et acquiesça. Elle lui fit un sourire triste comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que partir voudrait dire qu'il irait ailleurs et qu'elle ne le verrait plus pendant trois mois.

Ron retint son souffle. « Tu pars ? »

« Bien sûr, que je pars, Ron. » Dit Harry en rangeant ses affaires dans sa malle. « Onze professeurs, le directeur de l'école et bien que ce fut une surprise, dix Septième année disent que c'est pour le mieux. Qui suis-je pour discuter ? »

« Alors, euh, nous ne te verrons plus pendant quelques temps, alors ? » Bégaya Ron.

Harry acquiesça mais sourit avec malice. « Ouaipe, je serai absent quelques temps. Je te promets que je serai chez Sniffle pour mon anniversaire. Je serais maudit si je reste dans cet 'horrible endroit' plus de deux mois. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher, sinon, on n'aura à s'inquiéter de rien. »

Il réduisit rapidement ses bagages pour les mettre dans sa poche et mit sa baguette avec. Il tendit la cage de Hedwig à Ron avec l'ordre de bien s'occuper d'elle et de la nourrir, il la récupérerait début août.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre avant de partir.

« Eh bien, salut, alors. Je vous verrai dans deux mois si je peux, » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait et des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux. Ron l'embrassa, ensuite, rapidement. Il avait conservé son expression réprobatrice.

« C'est l'idée du professeur Snape, hein ? Il est certainement en colère d'avoir dû venir à ton secours une nouvelle fois. Il est certainement aussi déçu, je parie. »

Harry rit doucement mais ne fit rien pour corriger l'affirmation de Ron. Il prit ses deux amis dans ses bras et les embrassa à nouveau. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et suivit Hermione hors de la Salle commune bondée. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois pour se dire en revoir et elle retourna dans le brouhaha de la salle.

Harry se dirigea vers les cachots.

Severus ne leva pas les yeux quand il entendit frapper légèrement. Il ne les leva pas non plus quand la porte se referma ni quand il entendit le bruissement de la cape d'invisibilité enlevée.

* * *

« Severus. »

Il leva les yeux quand son nom fut murmuré.

« Potter, » Il hocha légèrement la tête puis reprit sa contemplation des feuilles de parchemins sur la table.

Harry soupira doucement. « En sommes-nous réduit à nouveau à cela? »

Severus continua à l'ignorer. Harry se rapprocha de lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le doux velours du canapé et s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour regarder l'emblème des Snape qu'il aimait observer depuis si longtemps.

Silencieusement, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Severus, comme il avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

« Je pars maintenant, » Murmura-t-il. Il voulait désespérément que le sorcier le regarde et reconnaisse sa présence.

« Je sais. » Répondit finalement Severus dans un murmure, mais il ne le regarda pas.

« Ca n'a pas marché. Je suis certain que tu as lancé le sort, mais je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Ce serait l'instant parfait pour mentir ou fixer tout ce qui s'était mal passé entre eux, mais un regard vers les yeux verts scintillants et Severus perdit la bataille qu'il livrait contre sa conscience.

« Non, ce n'était pas un rêve et je sais que tu t'en souviens parce que moi aussi je m'en rappelle. » Transporté, ses longs doigts glissèrent sur la joue de Harry et le long de ses lèvres rouges et douces.

Les yeux de Harry semblèrent étinceler davantage, comme s'ils étaient des émeraudes.

« Je ne veux pas partir, » Murmura Harry d'une voix cassée. « Je ne veux pas partir d'ici. J'aime être ici avec toi. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille ? »

« Tu dois partir pour aller mieux, » Lui dit Severus avec quiétude.

Harry soupira d'impatience. « Je le sais. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai donné mon accord. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas s'approcher de moi. On doit certainement me considérer comme émotionnellement instable. »

Il se leva et tira Severus pour qu'il se lève. Comme toujours, il s'enveloppa dans l'étreinte de Severus. Il voulait se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année. Il voulait se souvenir de la chaleur de Severus et du son de son pouls contre sa joue.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'Harry avait besoin de prendre de Severus. Trois mois, c'était si long.

« S'il te plait, sois ici en septembre, » Le supplia-t-il doucement. « S'il te plait, sois le Severus dont je me souviens. »

Les bras de Severus se resserrèrent contre le corps mince et il essaya de savourer autant de Harry qu'il le pouvait.

La présence de Harry était aussi cathartique pour lui que pour le jeune sorcier.

« Fais en sorte d'aller mieux, Harry. C'est tout ce que je te demande, » Murmura Severus contre les mèches de cheveux noirs.

Harry acquiesça une dernière fois puis silencieusement il se détacha de lui-même, mit la cape d'invisibilité et partit aussitôt.

Ses quartiers ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi vide.

* * *

Il pleuvait.

En y repensant, Harry savait qu'il pleuvrait. Autrement, comment aurait-il pu cacher les larmes silencieuses alors qu'il sortait de Poudlard ? Ca aurait été un dessin parfait.

Severus et Harry s'étreignant.

Il irait mieux. Il serait de retour en septembre, plus fort et plus mature. Il le devait s'il voulait Severus. Et il voulait effectivement être avec Severus.

_Je ferai en sorte d'aller mieux, pour toi,_ jura Harry silencieusement. _J'irai mieux…je te le promets._

Severus était sur la tour d'astronomie et de sa hauteur, il observait la procession sous les gouttes de pluie argentées.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'espace invisible qu'était Harry.

_Harry, reviens-moi vite,_

_Come away, O human child !_

_To the waters and the wild,_

_With a faery hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping,_

_Than you can understand._

_**The Stolen Child, **de W. B. Yeats _

_Chapitre 16, dimanche. On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes.-_


	16. Serpents et échelles

_Angel of Spirit m'a demandé de vous faire passer un petit message. J'ai longtemps hésité à laisser le passage me concernant, mais au final, je n'ai pas voulu tronquer son message. Vous verrez que c'est vraiment une personne gentille et de très généreuse._

_Pour ma part, j'en profite simplement pour tous vous remercier, sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant aimé traduire Green Eyes Sublime, mais je pense que vous le savez. Et j'aimerai aussi remercier ma correctrice AnthaRosa sans qui cette traduction n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle est. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas la remercier suffisamment. (Non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais le premier de la nouvelle partie)_

_Laissons maintenant la parole à Spirit_

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je me sens comme Dumbledore se tenant sur scène, s'adressant à vous tous et j'espère que vous me verrez comme une humble petite fille, très contente que vous aimiez tant son histoire. J'ai lu vos reviews à chaque fois que Anne postait un chapitre et je ne parviens pas à croire que vous l'aimiez au point d'envoyer des reviews. Anne m'a donné l'occasion de vous laisser un petit mot pour vous exprimer mes sentiments et j'ai l'intention de vous faire part de mes remerciements pour ces quinze chapitres de reconnaissances !_

_Vous avez donc tous lu la fin de la première partie et avez l'air inquiet de lire la suite. Je suis contente que vous aimiez la première partie. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour l'écrire parce que de nombreux passages contiennent de petits morceaux de moi et c'était ma catharsis dans une période difficile de ma vie. J'ai lu beaucoup de fictions dans lesquelles Harry se fait du mal, mais elles me paraissaient trop simples et je savais que ça ne l'était pas. Je voulais écrire une histoire dans laquelle Severus n'essayait pas simplement de persuader Harry de ne plus se couper et où c'était vraiment très difficile. Vous ne saurez jamais, à quel point je suis contente de lire les reviews et de savoir que je vous ai tous touché, et que je parviens à faire passer le désespoir mais aussi l'espoir. Merci pour vos si belles paroles et merci d'avoir compris ce que j'avais besoin d'exprimer dans cette histoire._

_Je dois tant de remerciements à Anne qui traduit cette histoire pour vous. N'est-elle pas spéciale? Je lui dis à chaque fois que je lui écris parce que je suis émerveillée des efforts qu'elle fait pour cette traduction et en voyant vos réactions, elle parvient à transmettre mes émotions et les mots malgré la barrière de la langue. Cette version est autant la sienne que la mienne. C'est grâce à elle, que j'ai pu vous apporter mon histoire et que vous pouvez autant l'aimer. Quand je lui ai donné ma permission de le faire, j'ai pensé que ce serait comme les autres traductions que je n'ai jamais vues, mais Anne a continué à me tenir informée à chaque pas et j'en suis reconnaissante. Vos reviews sont vraiment importantes pour elle et bien que je sois venue regarder cet autre monde, celui des beaux mots français et des noms alternatifs, c'est elle qui mérite tous les louanges et je suis honorée d'avoir une telle personne avec qui travailler._

_Bien entendu, vient ensuite la deuxième partie. Personnellement, j'aime la relire. La première est toujours douloureuse à lire parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dedans alors que la deuxième contient une angoisse d'une autre sorte . J''espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. Finalement Severus et Harry auront l'occasion d'essayer d'être ensemble, mais des obstacles supplémentaires se mettront encore entre eux. J'attends anxieusement vos réactions !_

_Voici donc mon petit discours. Une fois de plus merci pour votre temps et pour vos mots. Je retourne maintenant dans l'obscurité, assise derrière mon ordinateur, travaillant désespérément à traduire vos reviews tout en souriant en lisant vos messages._

_Always yours,_

_-- A-Spirit/Liana_

**Chapitre 16 : Serpents et échelles**

« Albus, n'auriez-vous pas pu éviter de montrer votre favoritisme juste un peu ? Trois heures avant que les gamins n'arrivent et c'est l'accueil que je reçois ? »

Assis à la table dans le bureau qui était encore calme quelques minutes auparavant, Dumbledore sourit au professeur de potions tout en se demandant si Severus était aussi opposé à cette décision qu'il le disait. Sa décision n'était pas du tout liée à un quelconque parti pris. S'il avait agi ainsi, il y aurait eu une scission : il ne pouvait pas faire de changement aussi drastique dans la hiérarchie des élèves de Poudlard.

« Je pense que vous faites référence aux préfets et préfets en chef que j'ai choisis ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant. « Je n'ai pas été le seul à prendre cette décision, Severus. Les élèves du supérieur ont voté pour eux. J'ai simplement dépouillé les votes et écrit le nom des nominés. »

Severus s'assit sur l'une des chaises, devant l'exaspérant sorcier. « Vous les avez faits préfets en chef ! Et vous me dites qu'il n'y a pas eu de parti pris. Vous avez choisi les candidats. Vous et cette étouffante sorcière que vous appelez leur Directrice de Maison. »

« Vous savez que Minerva et moi avons également nominé M. Malfoy. Peut-on vraiment se demander pourquoi les élèves ont choisi M. Potter comme préfet en chef ? Il était le préfet le plus respecté l'année dernière et ils le suivront toujours de leur plein grès. M. Malfoy les ensorcellerait afin de les réduire au silence. »

Severus le menaça du regard pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout amusé. « Il ne veut pas être le second de Weasley et détesterait l'idée d'être celui de Potter ! »

« Ah, mais Severus, il a accepté la position, » Lui rappela Albus patiemment. « J'ai reçu l'accord de Ms Granger, de M. Weasley et de Harry la semaine dernière. M. Malfoy était à la limite du temps réglementaire, mais je peux vous assurer que son accord est arrivé hier, et je suis certain que vous le savez puisque je vous en ai envoyé une copie à vous ainsi qu'à eux.

Severus prit un air renfrogné, mais Albus décida que puisqu'il avait le professeur sous la main, il pouvait aborder un autre sujet.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas revu Harry depuis la nuit de son départ. Il a été au quartier général pendant cinq semaines et vous n'avez pas été suffisamment curieux pour aller lui rendre visite ? Pas même le jour de son anniversaire, Severus ? Vous et moi savons que la seule raison qui l'a déterminé à terminer ses séances avec Jean Claude avant son anniversaire, c'est parce qu'il voulait vous voir. »

« Et qu'aurais-je fait, Albus ? Aurais-je dû aller voir Molly et lui dire que le professeur qu'il déteste le plus aimerait voir Potter et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ? Il est censé empoissonné ma vie ! » Claqua Severus. « Je le verrai sans nul doute à la fin de la journée si le train arrive. Je suis certain que ni vous ni lui ne mourrez d'avoir attendu. »

Albus sourit et ses yeux scintillaient derrière ses lunettes. « Très bien. »

« Abruti indiscret, » Dit Severus immédiatement.

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Dumbledore : Severus l'avait appelé ainsi devant lui. C'était drôle de voir le professeur parler ainsi. Harry lui manquait probablement plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Il lui avait manqué à lui-même et à ses camarades de classe curieux, pendant ce mois supplémentaire.

Harry avait été sous la protection de sa famille pendant un temps, comme toujours. Il était emmené à Sainte Mangouste par des gardes et reconduit par d'autres. Jean Claude lui envoyait régulièrement des rapports montrant les progrès de Harry et ils s'étaient apparemment bien entendus. Si bien en fait, que Harry avait eu un parchemin prouvant qu'il allait mentalement bien presque un mois et demi plus tôt que prévu. Bien entendu, Harry ne voulait pas retourner à Privet Drive après cela. Il avait alors célébré son dix-septième anniversaire avec tous les membres de l'ordre près d'un immense tableau qu'il avait magiquement peint représentant son parrain.

Severus avait, comme par hasard, raté ce petit rassemblement, mais Harry n'avait pas eu l'air déçu.

Harry revenait à Poudlard en tant que préfet en chef. Son temps libre serait occupé par la montagne de tache qui l'attendait. Dumbledore se demandait si le pousser ainsi alors qu'il venait de recouvrer la santé mentale, n'était pas un peu trop tôt. Mais ce qui devait être fait serait fait et il n'avait aucun doute qu'Harry relèverait le défi.

« Ne devriez-vous pas vous préparer pour la fête de bienvenu ? » L'interrogea Dumbledore.

Il se leva.

« Je le devrais. Je devrais aussi faire bon usage du peu de tranquillité et de silence qu'il me reste. Je n'en aurai certainement plus l'occasion quand les pestes arriveront. » Déclara Severus en s'approchant de la cheminée. « Au revoir monsieur le directeur. Je vous verrai sans nul doute à la Fête. »

Il disparut ensuite dans les flammes, en route vers ses précieux cachots.

* * *

« Et bien, nous revoilà ici, » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Ils descendirent tous les trois du carrosse et regardèrent Poudlard avec une admiration mêlée de tristesse.

« Waou, Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est notre dernière année ici ? » Leur demanda Ron. « Que ferons-nous en août prochain lorsque nous réaliserons que nous ne retournerons jamais à Poudlard ? Regardez-nous. Qui aurait cru que nous serions choisis comme préfets en chef ? »

Hermione passa une main derrière sa taille et enlaça les doigts de son autre main avec ceux de Harry.

« Je le savais. » Murmura-t-elle. Puis elle s'amenda. « Eh bien, je savais que je le serai. Par contre, je suis encore surprise que vous ayez été tous les deux choisis. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule, Granger. » Drago descendit du second carrosse avec le reste des préfets. « Je sais de source sûre que Potter devrait être mort au jour d'aujourd'hui et toi Weasel, tu aurais dû arrêter tes études depuis longtemps faute d'argent. »

Ron fit à Drago un sourire pincé. « C'est toi qui dis ça, Malfoy. Ne devrais-tu pas avoir été viré ? »

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait puis les regarda avec dégoût avant de se diriger vers les portes du château. Il était suivi par les préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi vite, Weasel, » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Malheureusement, » Marmonna Ron.

Hermione soupira et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

« Eh bien ? Allons-y. Nous n'avons plus grand chose à faire ici, hein ? » Les réprimanda Harry. Il leur fit un petit sourire, le coin de sa lèvre se releva légèrement et leur fit un clin d'œil espiègle avant de se diriger vers les portes.

« Ce sourire… » Ron se tourna vers Hermione, sa phrase en suspens.

Elle rit. « Oui. Ce sourire…. Il l'a fait tout le mois. Ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un ? »

Ron acquiesça avec emphase. « Oui. Une personne que nous avons tous rencontré, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Qui peut sourire de cette façon ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, mais elle souriait avec malice, comme si elle savait quelque chose, que lui ignorait.

« Allez venez ! » Les interrompit Harry avec impatience. « La fête va bientôt commencer. De quoi aurons-nous l'air si nous arrivons en retard ? »

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et coururent pour le rejoindre.

* * *

Il avait l'air différent.

Il était plus grand comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. Il pouvait désormais les attacher en queue de cheval. Severus trouvait l'effet bizarre parce qu'il avait l'air plus âgé et pourtant il ne lui paraissait pas différent. Ils étaient toujours aussi noirs et indomptables, mais du fait de leur longueur, Severus avait le désir irrésistible de les toucher. Il n'était désormais plus mince, il avait dû pouvoir manger correctement au moins les cinq dernières semaines. En fait, il avait l'air légèrement plus bronzé ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dû voler ou jouer au Quidditch à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais les questions qu'il se poserait plus tard sont quand et avec qui.

En tout cas, Harry avait l'air différent.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, il était submergé par des discussions et des rires. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé. C'était une autre bonne chose, nota Severus. Eh bien, c'était une bonne mais aussi une mauvaise chose. Il avait quitté Poudlard un mois avant les autres pour obtenir une aide psychologique, mais qui sait de quels mensonges on avait pu lui remplir la tête pendant qu'il était au loin.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, mais comme toujours, Severus attendrait qu'Harry vienne à lui.

Severus avait suffisamment à faire à tous les autres moments de toute façon.

« Applaudissez tous pour accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Remus Lupin. »

Severus regarda le sorcier à côté de lui, avec des yeux noirs, juste au cas où on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient devenus plus civils entre eux. Pour sa part, Remus souriait simplement. Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent davantage.

La grande salle explosa effectivement en applaudissements et sifflements à cette annonce. Remus resta debout au moins trois minutes avant de pouvoir se rasseoir.

Severus prit un air renfrogné.

Bon sang, pourquoi sont-ils obliger de réagir ainsi en sa présence ? Avec autant d'admiration ? Il pouvait, sans aucuns doutes, faire autant pour leurs pauvres états que Lupin !

De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Gryffondors, Harry vit Severus jeter des regards noirs à son nouveau parrain. Harry rit ce qui provoqua le rire de Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville puis celui de la table toute entière. Les trois autres tables les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous et pendant que tous les autres riaient de plus en plus fort, les yeux de Harry se verrouillèrent dans ceux anthracite.

Puis Harry lui fit son sourire et Severus détourna les yeux.

« Eh bien, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas d'autres règles. Si j'en ai oublié, rappelez-les moi et je vous en ferai part. Entre temps, » Dumbledore s'arrêta pour créer un effet dramatique. Ses yeux scintillaient. « A table ! »

La nourriture apparut, les Premières années retinrent leur souffle, les autres mangèrent et Harry fut bientôt à nouveau submergé dans diverses discussions. Seamus et Dean lui firent un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il avait raté le dernier mois. Et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu grand chose puisqu'ils étaient en période d'examen, les deux ou trois choses qui s'étaient passées étaient suffisamment drôles pour que Harry s'étouffe et que tout le monde s'amuse en revivant les évènements.

Il semblerait que le professeur Snape ait pris l'habitude de faire léviter les élèves les plus jeunes et de les renvoyer de classe à chaque fois qu'ils provoquaient une explosion dans ses précieux cachots. Harry se rendit compte que l'idée était certainement venue des menaces qu'il avait proférées à son encontre.

Le professeur Chourave avait décerné un prix spécial à Neville en cours de Herbologie à la fin de l'année. Neville prit une jolie teinte rouge mais rayonnait. Il était content que l'information ait été transmise. On s'attendait également à ce qu'il ait l'une des meilleures notes dans cette matière pour les ASPIC.

Finalement, il y avait eu les votes pour choisir les préfets. En fait, les votes avaient été si serrés entre les trois garçons qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une voie de différence entre Harry et les deux autres. Ron et Drago- qui avait été fort désagréable de l'avis des Gryffondors écœurés- avaient eu le même nombre de voix. Hermione, quant à elle avait gagné son poste de manière unanime. En fait, tout le monde avait voté en sa faveur. Personne ne voyait qui pouvait mériter le titre plus qu'elle. Il y avait eu un peu de confusion après les votes quand tout ceux qui avaient voté pour elle, décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Il fallut que le professeur Dumbledore use de son pouvoir de persuasion pour que tous se rassoient et continuent le vote. Seamus remarqua rapidement qu'il avait conservé son sourire. Donc, les postes de second avaient été attribués à Hannah Abbott et à Padma Patil.

Il y eut d'autres choses ici et là et des cancans dont, fait surprenant, Neville se souvenait avant tous les autres. A la fin du dîner, Harry était si bien informé qu'il pouvait presque imaginer avoir assisté à tous ces évènements et en avoir été témoin. Bien entendu, une fois que la conversation eut bien tournée en boucle, ils voulurent tous savoir où était parti Harry.

Il leur dit la vérité.

Voldemort l'avait attaqué d'une telle manière, qu'il était presque mort avant qu'on s'en aperçoive. Quand son corps avait été découvert, il était inconscient et Dumbledore avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ranimer. A son réveil, les professeurs lui avaient fait part de leur avis : il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille pendant un temps pour qu'il puisse se remettre sur pied. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été franc. Ron et Hermione montraient leur approbation en hochant la tête et en lui souriant. Il avait dit à ses amis les faits et c'est ce qui était le plus important.

Dean, Seamus et Neville semblèrent satisfaits de cette explication et ils lui promirent de n'en parler à personne d'autre, au cas où. Dumbledore avait gardé la plupart des faits secrets et avait dit à tous ceux qui lui demandaient pourquoi Harry était parti aussi rapidement qu'ils devraient lui poser la question à son retour. Alors c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait et ils étaient maintenant satisfaits.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous lever, » Dit Seamus en étouffant un bâillement « Il est presque vingt et une heures et je suis si fatigué que j'ai l'impression de voir la salle bouger. Personne d'autre ne ressent le besoin de s'effondrer dans son lit ? »

Ils se levèrent tous les six, bâillant et s'étirant. La salle était presque vide. Seuls les professeurs semblaient vouloir rester où ils étaient un peu plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devaient. Hermione s'était visiblement revigorée puisqu'elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

En tant que préfète en chef, elle avait sa propre chambre. Les députés continuaient à dormir dans leur dortoir comme toujours, mais avait d'autres privilèges comme plus de temps pour aller à Pré au Lard seuls, et d'autres choses dans le même genre.

« M. Potter, avant de partir, puis-je vous parler ? » Dumbledore lui fit signe de la Grande Table.

Harry soupira et dit à ses amis de partir sans lui. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir quitter la salle, donc Ron lui dit rapidement « à plus tard » et les cinq le laissèrent. Les professeurs restants à la table des professeurs comprirent le signal et se levèrent. Remus fit un rapide sourire à Harry et Severus les regarda tous les deux avec des yeux noirs. Ils disparurent tous les deux en passant par les doubles portes de la Grande Salle.

« Eh bien, Harry, laisse-moi être la première personne à te féliciter pour ta position de préfet en chef, » Dumbledore lui sourit et Harry le lui rendit. Il rougit légèrement et le remercia.

« Maintenant Harry, » Dumbledore se leva et se plaça à côté de lui. « Je viens de regarder les termes de ton accord et j'ai été surpris de voir que tu refusais d'avoir une chambre séparée. Y'a-t-il une raison à ce refus ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement, comme s'il y avait longuement réfléchi. « Je ne veux pas d'un tel privilège. Je veux simplement être considéré comme un autre sorcier ici. Dieu sait que j'ai enduré suffisamment de choses. Je veux simplement que ma dernière année soit aussi normale que possible. »

« Eh bien, je peux comprendre cela, » Lui dit Dumbledore en continuant à sourire gentiment. « J'avais cependant l'impression que cette année tu aurais désiré avoir ta propre chambre. »

Harry semblait perplexe. « Pourquoi pensiez-vous cela ? »

« Eh bien, » Dumbledore parut choisir ses mots très attentivement. « Cette année sera beaucoup plus intensive que les précédentes. Je crois que les promenades nocturnes qui t'aident à retrouver ta tranquillité d'esprit diminueront probablement un peu. J'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais peut-être pas attirer l'attention sur toi à chaque fois que tu quittes le dortoir. »

L'expression confuse de Harry s'accentua. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour s'esquiver grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait soudain des problèmes. Il savait que cette année serait plus compliquée et plus fatigante que les précédentes. Les cinq semaines qu'il avait passées à la place Gimmaurd n'avaient été que réunions de l'ordre. Les membres avaient tous décidé qu'il était normal d'intégrer Ron, Hermione et Harry parmi eux, puisqu'ils seraient probablement les cibles de Voldemort et des mangemorts.

Dumbledore lui donna une gentille tape dans le dos. « Ce n'est rien, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras bientôt ce que je veux dire. Entre temps, je voulais que tu saches que ces privilèges seront toujours tiens. La chambre sera ta disposition quand que tu le désireras. »

« Euh, merci, » Fut la seule chose que Harry trouva à dire.

Dumbledore lui fit un autre sourire. « Eh bien, voilà qui est fait. Je suis certain que tu as encore des choses à faire ce soir. »

Il le regarda une dernière fois avec confusion et préféra partir. Peut-être dormir l'aiderait à décrypter le sens caché des paroles de Dumbledore.

Quinze minutes après, il entrait dans le dortoir. Il était content de voir que tout le monde semblait dormir. Il ne pouvait pas se coucher, pas tout de suite. Il avait encore une personne à voir. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle, la mit et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor.

Il espérait simplement que Severus serait toujours debout. Il avait besoin de son aide et c'était un moment aussi propice qu'un autre pour aller voir son professeur de potions.

* * *

« Potter. »

« Hello, Severus. Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ? »

Harry enleva la cape dans un mouvement théâtral. Puis, lentement, il examina la salle. Tout semblait conforme à ses souvenirs. La moquette était toujours d'une surprenante couleur crème, et non d'un gris glauque ou d'une couleur gangrène. Les étagères remplies de livres ou de potions étaient toujours alignées sur trois des quatre murs, la table couverte de parchemins et d'autres choses étaient toujours au centre de la pièce. Severus était assis derrière son bureau, une expression presque amusée sur le visage.

« Comme une plaie impossible à guérir, » Répondit Severus en le menaçant faussement du regard.

Harry rit. Il allait s'asseoir devant son professeur quand il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose de très important dans la pièce.

« Où est mon canapé ? »

« Je m'en suis débarrassé. Il prenait trop de place et n'était pas dans le ton de la pièce de toute façon. »

Harry fit sa meilleure imitation du poisson puis vint se placer devant Severus, une expression blessée sur le visage.

« Je vous assure que je lui ai trouvé une place plus appropriée. » Dit Severus, absolument perplexe, ce qui accentua l'expression blessée de Harry. « Si c'est aussi important pour vous, nous pouvons vous en procurer un mieux. Celui-ci n'était qu'un morceau de parchemin métamorphosé. Je suis certain qu'il n'était pas aussi confortable que vous l'affirmez. Je suis en général très mauvais en métamorphose. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le point Severus ! J'aimais ce canapé. Je n'en veux pas d'autre. De plus, il n'aurait pas l'emblème de votre famille dessus et j'adore cet emblème maintenant ! »

Bien entendu, Harry était devenu légèrement rouge après cette petite explosion. Sans un mot, Severus jeta un simple sort sur un petit paquet qu'il avait caché sous une pile de travail posée sur la table et celui-ci se posa tranquillement sur la paume ouverte de Harry.

« N'est-ce pas un mois et six jours trop tard ? » Lui demanda Harry en lisant le message. Mais il souriait joyeusement et ses yeux scintillaient.

« Eh bien, je vous avais promis de vous le donner quand vous reviendriez ici. Alors joyeux anniversaire tardif. Essayez de ne pas le casser, » Déclara Severus en haussant les épaules.

La première chose qu'il fit en le sortant fut de retenir son souffle. La chaîne qui se balançait était un motif compliqué : il représentait deux serpents s'enroulant ensemble contre le platine. La chaîne vibrait presque tant elle contenait de charmes de protection. C'était la bague qui pendait à la chaîne qui retenait toute l'attention de Harry : il ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard. C'était l'emblème des Snape. Il était complété par deux yeux de serpent, émeraudes, et était enroulé dans un scorpion. Il fallut des jours à Harry pour déchiffrer les mots gravés en latin : _La magie est la Force qui se trouve à l'intérieur._

« Un héritage familial, » Lui expliqua doucement Severus. Harry semblait ne pas pouvoir prononcer une parole. « Puisque tu aimes tant cet emblème, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. Je t'assure que je ne le porterai pas dans le futur. J'ai toujours préféré celui de ma mère à celui de mon père et bien que j'aime celui de mon père, j'ai suffisamment de choses au Manoir pour m'assurer de ne jamais oublier à quoi cette maudite chose ressemble. »

Presque immédiatement, Harry sortit le second objet du paquet. Tenant dans la paume de son autre main, il rit quelques secondes avant de le poser prudemment sur le sol et de sortir sa baguette.

« _Engorgio ! »_

Le canapé noir reprit sa taille originelle à une telle rapidité que Harry dut faire le tour de la table et venir à côté de Severus. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir: en velours, soyeux, et possédait l'emblème des Snape, copie exacte de sa nouvelle bague.

« Avant que vous ne posiez la question, Potter, c'est l'original. Il a longtemps résidé au Manoir des Snape, comme toutes les autres choses. Il m'a semblé que c'était l'occasion idéale pour le déplacer. Je crois qu'il est aussi bien que celui métamorphosé ? »

Harry gloussa doucement. « C'est parfait. Même si les tons ne se mélangent pas bien à ceux de la pièce. Du velours noir et de la moquette crème ? »

« Il ne correspond pas très bien à _cette_ pièce, vous voulez dire, » Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je ne vais pas changer ma moquette pour qu'elle soit dans les mêmes tons que votre canapé, Potter. Vous avez toléré ce contraste choquant l'année dernière et je suis absolument certain que nous ferons pareil cette année. »

Severus prit un air renfrogné ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Merci, Severus. » Dit Harry d'une voix douce en regardant ses cadeaux.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec hésitation puis tendit la chaîne à Severus, s'agenouilla silencieusement à ses pieds, près de la chaise. Severus la passa autour du cou de Harry et la regarda briller. Le sort invisible serait en place immédiatement pour que Harry puisse la cacher des esprits curieux, dès qu'il le voulait. Comme une arrière pensée, Severus caressa gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec son pouce avant de la tirer des dents acérées qui la mordait.

« Non. Ca va faire un bleu. » Dit-il doucement en rencontrant les yeux verts de Harry avec la noirceur des siens.

Harry sourit puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et se jeta dedans. Il s'allongea pour être dans une position confortable. Trois secondes après, il se rassit.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié que j'étais venu ici pour vous demander votre aide, » Dit-il timidement. « En fait, c'est davantage une faveur, si vous êtes d'accord. »

Il se leva, enleva sa cape de sorcier et sa chemise. Il se plaça devant la chaise de Severus et lui tourna le dos. Le charme de dissimulation, toujours fermement en place sur la peau dorée de Harry avait apparemment était enlevé pour la journée. Les cicatrices qui striaient ses bras étaient moins visibles de dos, mais elles étaient toujours un rappel de l'année précédente. Severus ne leur jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil cette fois, parce que le dos de Harry avait un intérêt particulier pour lui.

Harry avait un tatouage.

Il s'étendait sur la longueur de son dos et disparaissait sous la taille de son pantalon. C'était l'un des tatouages les plus réalistes que Severus avait eu l'occasion de voir. En fait, il n'avait vu que deux tatouages de ce genre au cours de sa vie. Il en avait lui-même un sur son avant-bras.

« De l'encre de Mort et de Vie ? »

Le regard de Severus ne quitta jamais le scintillant rubis incrusté et la couleur dorée de l'épée de Gryffondor. Le serpent vert de Serpentard aux yeux argenté était enroulé autour. L'épée paraissait plus animée que le serpent qui avait l'air aussi immobile qu'une image moldue.

« Oui, c'est de l'encre de Mort et de Vie. » Le sourire de Harry s'entendit dans sa voix. « Touche-le et regarde. »

Severus fit une tentative. Il avança la main pour toucher la surface lisse du dos de Harry. Il caressa la texture cuivrée de la peau du serpent et fut surpris quand il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts et bouger avec une telle rapidité qu'il lui parut réel.

« Ow ! » S'exclama Severus en retirant sa main rapidement. « Potter, votre tatouage vient de me mordre. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

Le serpent frissonna plus violemment cette fois et il sortit sa langue pour sucer le sang de ses crocs. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement d'une nuance grise à la couleur argentée d'un diamant.

Harry se tourna pour illuminer Severus d'un grand sourire.

Severus lui, le regardait avec des yeux noirs. « La prochaine fois, préviens-moi d'abord. Je n'apprécie pas d'être surpris d'une telle manière. »

« Oh, ce n'était rien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Vous auriez dû avoir le visage du professeur MacGonagall quand l'épée l'a piqué. On aurait cru qu'elle saignait à mort. »

Severus soupira et Harry retourna sur le canapé. Cette fois, il s'allongea sur le ventre et ses bras formaient un arceau avec sa tête.

« Pourquoi cette encre, Harry ? Elle est rare tu sais et les sorciers font en général attention à ne pas la demander pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, on ne connaît pas le pouvoir qu'aura leur tatouage. Les réactions sont uniques, chaque sorcier réagit de façon différente. Il est donc difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre. J'ai connu autrefois un sorcier qui s'était fait faire une rose noire. Elle avait une odeur différente selon ses sentiments et ses émotions fortes. En fait, elle l'a conduit à la mort. C'est comme s'il avait un phare sur le front et un sort de localisation sur le dos. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté du canapé. « Je suppose que tu veux que je jette le sort qui scellera le charme, maintenant que le sang des deux maisons a été ajouté ? J'espère sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais. Albus est déjà au courant et approuve, non ? »

Harry acquiesça et la grimace de Severus s'accentua. Harry ne pouvait échapper à une remarque du vieux sorcier. Et il était intéressant de remarquer l'étrangeté de la situation : après si longtemps, Severus était l'un des seuls sorciers à se rendre compte que Harry ne désirait pas nécessairement de tels privilèges.

Severus soupira à nouveau. Il leva sa baguette sur le motif et essaya de se souvenir de l'incantation qui scellerait correctement le tatouage et l'activerait entièrement.

« Pour que tu ne t'endormes pas où tu te trouves, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de tes séances ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry leva légèrement la tête. Il rassemblait apparemment ses pensées. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Jean Claude Michalière est formidable et génial. Vraiment, il l'est ! Dès le premier jour, dès que j'ai franchi le pas de son bureau, il a été fantastique. Il a été très patient et vraiment très gentil. Il vient de Beauxbaton, vous voyez, il n'a donc qu'entendu parler de Poudlard. Il a dit qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore et qu'il l'avait impressionné. Il a dit qu'il vous avait aussi rencontré. Il vous a détesté dès qu'il vous a vu, je crois que ses mots exacts furent -»

« D'après mes souvenirs, Jean Claude Michalière est un petit imbécile, » L'interrompit Severus. Il fit faire à sa baguette une vague de test et lança de petites étincelles argentées. « Il n'a pu être MagiPsych que grâce à la beauté de sa mère et à l'argent de sa famille. Deux générations avant lui, il n'y avait dans sa famille que des cracmols. Quand son père est né, ce fut comme si le monde s'était à nouveau aligné en leur faveur. »

« C'est bon à savoir, Severus, » Le taquina Harry. « Il n'est absolument pas ainsi. Il est vraiment très gentil et il sait très bien écouter. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que nous devenions de grands amis. En fait, je suis certain que si je n'avais pas été son patient, on aurait pu devenir plus que des amis. »

Severus lui lança une expression dégoûtée. « Tu as développé un gros béguin pour lui alors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Au début, oui, mais il a dit que c'était normal. Une fois que nous avons commencé à parler sérieusement, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un béguin idiot et que ça n'amènerait jamais à rien. Alors ce fut la fin de cela. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Lui demanda Severus immédiatement.

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse. Il fit une série d'incantations sur le tatouage, interrompant sa propre faculté à prendre part à la conversation. C'était bien en fait, parce qu'Harry voulait dire ce qu'il avait à dire à un tel moment.

« Ce qui signifie Severus, que je ne peux aimer qu'un seul sorcier en même temps. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit. « Et… je t'aime Severus. »

Le léger décalage dans l'incantation n'affecta pas le processus de scellage. Harry se dit que c'était une bonne chose et s'installa, plus à l'aise encore sur le canapé. C'était un bon moment pour clore la conversation de toute façon. Quinze minutes après, le sort était terminé et Harry endormit.

Severus resta immobile près du canapé. Il regarda le voile de cils qui gardaient caché les yeux verts et se battit contre le pressentiment que la déclaration de Harry avait fait réapparaître.


	17. Lire entre les lignes

…. **en français dans le texte**

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 17 : Lire entre les lignes**

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Je reprends tes propres mots Harry, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? »

_« Jean-claude, nous en avons déjà parlé une centaine de fois ! Est-il vraiment important de savoir pourquoi ? J'ai arrêté, c'est tout. »_

_« Oui. C'est important. Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ressentais le besoin de le faire, tu pourrais recommencer. Ca arrive dans des cas tels que le tiens. »_

_« Je ne recommencerai pas. Je ne veux jamais plus me couper et je ne le ferai jamais plus. »_

_On entendit le bruissement du parchemin et le bruit de la plume écorchant le papier._

_« Une telle détermination est remarquable, mais notre esprit est comme notre magie. Parfois nous perdons le contrôle et nous ne sommes plus capables de déterminer les effets de cette défaillance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

_Ses doigts tracèrent les cicatrices visibles sur son poignet et sur son bras, presque avec prévenance._

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à me couper. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais senti submergé par votre vie ? N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que vous alliez exploser si vous ne faisiez rien ? N'avez-vous jamais voulu crier sans le pouvoir ? Peut-être est-ce la raison. Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai simplement fait. »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté alors ? Le sais-tu ? »_

_« J'en avais besoin ? »_

_« Est-ce une question ou une réponse ? »_

_« Je ne pouvais plus le faire, c'est tout. Je suppose que c'est venu comme lorsqu'on crie ou qu'on pleure. Ca n'a rien résolu à la fin. Ca a simplement crée plus de problèmes et ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes dans ma vie avec Voldemort et tout le reste. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autres raisons pour avoir l'impression d'être un…monstre. »_

_« Est-ce la seule raison ? »_

_Il y eut un rire bref et il leva au ciel ses yeux émeraude._

_« Jean-Claude, êtes-vous encore à la pêche aux informations ? Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il m'avait aidé à ne plus ressentir le besoin de me couper. Voilà, je l'ai redit. Ecrivez-le cette fois. »_

_«_ _**Harry, prends ce que je te dis au sérieux**_ ! _C'est sérieux. Dumbledore… M'a demandé de t'aider. Je le dois à Dumbledore. »_

_« Vous m'avez aidé. Vous êtes le meilleur MagiPsych que j'ai jamais eu. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. »_

_On entendit ensuite un soupir et le parchemin et la plume furent abandonnés. Jean-Claude se leva pour venir se tenir devant Harry. Il s'appuya contre la table, et croisa les bras. Ses yeux flamboyaient._

_« Harry, je suis le seul MagiPsych que tu connaisses, ce n'est pas une blague intelligente. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces deux derniers mois, mais je ne sais pas encore si ce que tu admets est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es coupé. »_

_« Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Les raisons ne sont plus importantes maintenant. En fait, elles sont difficiles à dire et stupides. Je ne me soucie plus des raisons. Je l'ai fait. Je ne le ferai plus… jamais…jamais. Même s'il n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, même s'il n'avait pas eu la potion et si Voldemort n'avait pas commencé à jouer avec ma tête, je n'aurais pas recommencé. Plus jamais. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de creuser de plus en plus profondément pour connaître ces raisons. »_

_Jean-Claude ne paraissait pas convaincu._

_« Jean-Claude, » Lui dit Harry doucement. « Je vais mieux maintenant. Je sais que tu sais que je vais mieux et que je n'ai plus besoin de venir ici. Même si je ne détermine jamais les raisons exactes pour lesquelles je me suis coupé ou pourquoi je suis allé aussi loin dans ma dépression. Mais ce n'est plus important parce que je sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait injuste d'exiger que ces séances continuent. Dis-moi que je vais mieux, que je puisse partir. Laisse-moi partir. »_

Jean-Claude soupira à nouveau puis se rapprocha de Harry. Du bout de ses doigts, il traça la mâchoire déterminée de Celui Qui a Survécu, essayant de mémoriser le visage du jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans, le sourire et les yeux émeraude qui s'illuminent quand il rit ou s'assombrissent quand il pleure.

_« Tu es un sorcier remarquable, Harry Potter, » Murmura-t-il finalement. « Et bien entendu tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te garder ici si tu ne le veux pas. Ces deux mois pendant lesquels j'ai été ton MagiPsych m'ont rappelé les différentes raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé d'en devenir un et pourquoi à vingt-cinq ans, je voulais en devenir un. Ces séances n'ont pas été des plus conventionnelles, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. »_

_« Tu es un très bon MagiPsych, Jean-Claude. »_

_« Ah oui, je sais que je le suis, » Jean-Claude sourit, presque tristement. « Mais tu m'as fait regretter de t'avoir accepté comme patient, de nombreuses fois, au cours de ces deux mois. »_

_« Je suis désolé… »_

_« Ne le sois pas ! » Jean Claude retourna à son propre siège derrière son bureau et écrivit quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin que Harry était venu à connaître comme son 'fichier'. « Donne-ça à la sorcière à l'accueil. Dis-lui d'envoyer une copie à Albus Dumbledore dès que possible. Ce sont les papiers de ta libération. Vous êtes officiellement un sorcier sain d'esprit Harry Potter. »_

_Harry prit le parchemin avec un sourire triste, mais Jean-Claude refusa de croiser son regard. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et pour la dernière fois, mit la main sur la poignée avec une nouvelle résolution._

_« Harry. »_

_Harry s'arrêta._

_« L'aimes-tu ? »_

_« Est-ce ma dernière question en tant que patient ? »_

_« _**Mais non Harry**, » _Il prit une inspiration tremblotante avant de poursuivre. « Comme un autre homme qui…est …peut-être…tombé amoureux de toi. Aimes-tu ce professeur Snape ? »_

_Un petit sourire. Un acquiescement. Puis, « Oui. Je l'aime. »_

* * *

« Salut Harry. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te trouver ici ? »

La soudaine apparition de Will fit sursauter Harry et le fit sortir de ses souvenirs. Il remua papiers, peintures et pinceaux pour faire de la place à Will.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un tatouage. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui. » Harry sourit. « C'est extrêmement douloureux. Si je n'avais pas eu la potion pour anesthésier la douleur, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu l'endurer. »

Will eut l'air impressionné. « Eh bien mince alors, je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose comme ça. Mes parents m'enverraient des tas de Beuglantes et je serais enfoui sous des piles de sorts pendant des années ! Euh… est-ce que ça te dérange de me le montrer en vrai ou en dessin ? »

Harry prit une pile de feuilles et sortit un dessin de son tatouage. Il était charmé pour ressembler autant que possible à l'original. Will fit courir ses doigts dessus. Il avait l'air content de pouvoir sentir la grossièreté des écailles de serpent sous ses doigts et même la lame tranchante de l'épée.

« Waou, » Murmura Will en regardant Harry avec respect. « Tu t'es encore amélioré en dessin, non ? Et qu'est-ce maintenant ? De la peinture ? »

« Non, je dessine toujours. » Lui dit Harry. « Je peins beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose dans le dessin moldu qui fait que j'aime dessiner avec un crayon et une feuille. Parfois ce que je dessine n'a pas besoin de mouvements pour que j'apprécie ce que je fais. »

« Tu veux dire comme celui-ci ? » Will prit une feuille de la pile et sortit l'un de ses préférés.

Il était fait au fuseau parce qu'Harry s'essayait et c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver chez les Dursley. C'était un dessin du professeur Snape. Du moins, c'était une représentation de l'homme qu'avait connu Harry pendant cinq de ses six années à Poudlard, son professeur de potion. Son visage était en demi-profil. Le nez proéminent, les lèvres serrées, le regard noir qui semblait sauter de la page, rendaient le dessin réaliste.

Will le regardait ouvertement. Harry avait réussi à capturer l'expression du professeur de potion le plus détesté de Poudlard avec une grande facilité. C'était presque comme si le professeur Snape était en train de regarder avec désapprobation et que Harry avait immortalisé cette expression.

« Waou, » Murmura à nouveau Will. « Pourquoi l'as-tu dessiné ? »

Harry rit et fouilla dans ses feuilles. « J'ai dessiné tout le monde ! J'ai eu le temps de m'exercer et je voulais surtout faire des visages. J'ai rencontré suffisamment de personnes pour remplir un livre entier, et je pense que c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Il lui tendit une peinture à l'huile et l'autre sorcier retint son souffle. Il regardait une peinture sorcière le représentant. La représentation lui sourirait comme si elle reconnaissait son image. Will, bien entendu, lui rendit son sourire. Il lui tendit ensuite un portrait de Hermione, assise, sa main sur la joue pendant qu'elle étudiait parmi une montagne de livres, à la bibliothèque. Elle leva la tête et sourit d'un air fatigué avant de retourner son attention vers le livre dans lequel elle serait perpétuellement plongée. Ron fut le suivant, son badge de préfet en chef brillait avec fierté sur sa poitrine. Neville, Dean et Seamus suivirent. Puis il lui montra Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Il y en avait même un du professeur Hagrid tenant un Niffleur d'une main et une licorne de l'autre.

« Il y en a d'autres, mais je ne t'ennuierai pas avec eux. » Dit Harry timidement. « De plus, nous devrions probablement rentrer. Le déjeuner devrait être terminé maintenant. »

Will prit sa baguette et jeta le sort _tempus_ puis jura à voix basse. Le déjeuner était effectivement terminé et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait rater le début de son prochain cours.

Harry rit. Il prit ça comme un signale et ramassa ses affaires.

« Promets-moi de me dessiner quelque chose un de ces jours. Il ne doit pas forcément être beau. J'adorerais être là et te regarder dessiner de temps en temps. » Lui dit Will alors qu'ils se levaient.

« Très bien. » Lui dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Will rayonnait quand il se retourna et partit au pas de course vers le château. Harry le suivit en marchant lentement, regardant une des peintures qu'il avait omis de lui montrer.

Elle était faite au crayon et représentait Harry enlaçant Severus dans ses quartiers. Il y avait une étagère, une table sur laquelle était étalée des tas de parchemins et le canapé de velours de Harry se trouvait derrière eux.

« Harry, je voudrais te parler, s'il te plait. »

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Harry était sorti de ses pensées. Devant lui, lui bloquant le passage, se tenait le directeur, une expression amusée sur le visage.

« Désolé monsieur le directeur. Bien sûr, que nous pouvons discuter, » Dit Harry rougissant, d'avoir été pris par surprise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. » Dumbledore lui sourit un peu plus. « Je voulais simplement te prévenir qu'une petite discussion se tiendra dans mon bureau, disons, une heure avant le dîner ? S'il te plait, parle-en à M. Weasley et à Ms Granger. Je l'aurais fait moi-même, mais j'ai laissé le professeur Snape dans mes quartiers quelques instants et j'ai peur qu'il refasse la décoration lui-même, en se mettant en colère. Je préférerais éviter ce désagrément. »

Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de se retourner et de disparaître en prenant le couloir le plus proche. Harry était certain que ce couloir ne menait pas aux Gargouilles qui étaient en fait du côté opposé. Puisque le directeur n'émergea pas après quelques secondes, Harry décida d'aller en cours de Métamorphose et de ne pas s'interroger sur l'énigme qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

« Harry ! Encore ce Serdaigle ? Ne t'ai-je pas prévenu l'année dernière qu'il pourrait bien s'être entiché de toi ? » Lui demanda Ron en murmurant, présuma Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible là-dedans, Ron ? » Lui demanda Harry, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Oy ! Tu t'es aussi entiché de lui ? Eh bien mince alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas simplement dit ? » Lui rétorqua Ron.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne sembles pas contre cette idée. »

Harry soupira avec impatience, mais avant de pouvoir commencer un autre round, Hermione donna un fort coup sur le bras de Ron et lui murmura de parler moins fort. De l'autre côté de la salle, Will semblait essayer de faire de son mieux pour réussir le sort qu'ils étaient censés faire en cours de charme cet après-midi et était inconscient de leur conversation.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait réussi le sort et tout le monde commençait à perdre intérêt à l'exercice et à abandonner.

Harry et Ron faisaient partis dans cette catégorie mais Hermione était déterminée à réussir son charme d'illusion, ce qui signifiait que Harry et Ron qui étaient ses partenaires commençaient à se sentir loucher.

« Mione, laisse-nous tranquille, veux-tu ! Arrête simplement ! Tous les autres ont arrêté et le professeur Flitwick a dit que nous ne réussirions pas dès le premier exercice. Je pense que nous devrions aller au bureau de Dumbledore maintenant. Nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire. » Déclara Ron avec énervement.

Hermione parut blessée, mais même elle, devait s'avouer vaincu après l'essai suivant quand Harry tomba sur le sol en se frottant les yeux.

« Nous serons une demi-heure en avance ! » Protesta-t-elle en tendant à Harry une potion pour le soulager.

« Franchement, Mione, penses-tu que Dumbledore protestera beaucoup ? Je suis certain qu'il sera content de notre arrivée impromptue. » Harry partagea un sourire avec Ron et ils se levèrent. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

Ils en parlèrent rapidement avec Flitwick, qui leur donna sa permission avec un sourire compréhensif et narquois, tout en leur assurant qu'il les rejoindrait bientôt. Ils se hâtèrent de sortir et d'aller dans le bureau du directeur.

« Salut. Vous arrivez à l'heure exacte à laquelle je vous attendais. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous asseoir en attendant que les autres arrivent ? » Dumbledore leur montra la table avec un grand geste.

Ils regardèrent les autres occupants de la salle et ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'aller s'asseoir seuls dans leur coin en attendant les autres. Le professeur Lupin et le professeur MacGonagall étaient les deux seules autres personnes présentes, et discutaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils se turent suffisamment longtemps pour que Remus puisse étreindre Harry et ils reprirent leur conversation. Après cela, Hermione tira Ron et Harry vers un canapé fleuri, qui avait certainement été crée par Dumbledore pour cette réunion. Ils s'assirent tous les trois immédiatement et discutèrent.

Dix minutes après, le professeur Flitwick entra dans la salle et s'assit à côté du professeur MacGonagall qui avait apparemment réussi à faire asseoir le professeur Lupin. Tous les sièges de la salle furent alors occupés et quand le professeur Snape entra quelques minutes après, Harry ne fut pas le seul à faire le tour de la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un siège vide non existant. Remarquant le problème, Dumbledore 'conjura' un autre canapé. Il était vert brillant et la surface était d'un jaune orangée.

Snape décida de rester debout.

Harry se dit que ce n'était pas juste et sans un mot, il tira ses amis qui étaient assis confortablement et les fit asseoir sur le nouveau canapé. Après tout, il savait qu'ils n'auraient aucune objection à s'asseoir sur une couleur jaune orangée, même s'ils le regardèrent bizarrement. Severus, il en était sûr, n'aurait jamais été vu sur cette chose, même mort.

Silencieusement et sans même un remerciement pour Harry, Snape prit possession du canapé abandonné. Immédiatement il devint une console et changea de couleur, elle devint bleu foncé.

Dumbledore rayonnait, ses yeux scintillaient et riaient intérieurement, il s'éclaircit la gorge délicatement pour indiquer que la réunion commençait.

« Cette réunion, est au bénéfice de nos trois plus jeunes membres. Vous savez tous que nous avons décidé d'enseigner à M. Potter des techniques dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans le futur, dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. J'ai inclus M. Weasley et Ms Granger parce qu'il aura besoin de leur aide quand il devra répondre à la curiosité de ses camarades, alors qu'il ne le pourra pas. Je suis aussi parfaitement conscient qu'ils ont tous les trois partagé toutes les expériences qu'ils ont vécues à Poudlard et je n'ai aucun doute que si nous ne les incluons pas M. Potter leur en aurait parlé de toute façon. Je ne vois aucune raison de les exclure et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il aura besoin de leur soutien et de leur aide. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

« Harry, tu vas apprendre la magie sans baguette pendant ton temps libre, et tu continueras à suivre tes cours pour passer tes ASPIC cette année. Tu apprendras également des sorts avancés de charmes, métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que les potions. Dès que tu auras maîtrisé la Magie sans Baguette, on t'enseignera d'autres choses dans ce domaine.

Si Harry avait dû parler, il aurait été sans voix. Il scruta l'expression de ses professeurs avec inquiétude et un peu d'excitation. A côté de lui, Ron paraissait très impressionné. Hermione, quant à elle semblait en colère.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur le directeur ! » Dit-elle avec une calme horreur. « Il est revenu à Poudlard il y a à peine une semaine et il a passé l'été à se remettre de tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie. C'est trop tôt pour lui faire subir cet entraînement. La Magie Sans Baguette est difficile ! J'ai essayé et j'ai beaucoup lu sur ce sujet. C'est vraiment très difficile et j'ai lu que ça épuisait terriblement quand ce n'était pas fait correctement. »

Dumbledore tourna son attention vers Harry. « Ce que dit Ms Granger est exact Harry. Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu es vraiment un puissant sorcier et j'ai toute confiance en toi. Tu te débrouilleras très bien, mais peut-être devrais-tu me dire maintenant si tu souhaites ou non commencer cet entraînement. »

Harry n'eut besoin que de fermer les yeux et à se rappeler les horreurs qu'il avait vécues les derniers mois qu'il avait passé à Poudlard l'année précédente pour savoir quelle serait sa décision.

« Bien sûr, que je veux le faire. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Voldemort est très puissant et si j'apprends cela j'aurai plus de chance qu'avant, non ? » Il prit la main de Hermione qui était sur le genoux de Ron et la serra gentiment pour la rassurer. « Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour être prêt. Il n'a pas réussi à me tuer l'année dernière. J'ai l'impression que je manque de temps. Si je dois le combattre, je veux être aussi prêt que possible. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'assigner une salle spéciale pour ton entraînement. Puisque tu as refusé d'avoir une chambre individuelle, je t'accorde le droit d'utiliser cette autre pièce. Je ne l'ai découverte moi-même il n'y a que quelques mois, mais je sais qu'elle sera parfaite et vous donnera l'intimité dont vous aurez besoin. » Il se tourna vers le professeur Snape avec une expression sinistre. « En fait, pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas cet entraînement dès que possible. Severus, pouvez-vous commencer ses leçons ce soir ? Il n'est pas nécessaire d'aller trop loin. Faites en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise avec cela. »

Severus acquiesça. « Bien sûr, Albus. »

« Après le dîner ? »

Le professeur Snape acquiesça à nouveau et Dumbledore sourit.

« Bien, » Il regarda chacun d'eux et leur fit un signe de tête. « Puisque c'est réglé, la réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez tous faire un emploi du temps pour organiser vos cours avec lui. Vous êtes ses professeurs, vous saurez donc comment occuper son temps libre. Faites-en sorte de nous donner, à lui et à moi, une copie de l'emploi du temps que vous aurez préparé quand vous l'aurez terminé. »

Quelques minutes après, ils se levèrent tous et sortirent du bureau.

* * *

« Euh, Severus, dois-je vraiment faire cela ? »

Trois heures plus tard, Harry se tenait au milieu de la grande salle vide, baguette en main, Severus grimaçant d'impatience.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'escalader le mont Everest, Potter ! » Claqua Severus. « Je vous ai simplement demandé de vous détendre un peu. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre et de vous concentrer. »

« Oui, mais je me sens bête de rester debout à m'étirer. Nous faisons cela depuis presque une demi heure, il me semble. On ne peut pas faire que ça ! » Harry étira à nouveau ses bras et ses jambes pendant qu'il penchait la tête de chaque côté. »

« Très bien, puisque tu insistes pour jouer les difficiles tu peux arrêter, » Severus regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs. « Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'effondrer d'épuisement. Au cas où tu aurais oublié la petite note de Ms Granger, la Magie Sans Baguette est très difficile et très fatigante. »

Harry s'assit sur le sol gris et froid avant que Severus ne change d'avis. « J'ai cru que Dumbledore avait dit de commencer lentement. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu dire aussi lentement. J'aurais pu m'endormir debout tant je suis détendu. »

Severus regarda l'énervant sorcier assis par terre et s'empêcha de grogner de frustration Autour de la pièce, les murs s'étaient soudain, et sans raison apparente, couverts de chandeliers dorés. La salle s'illumina avec la légère danse qu'effectuaient les chandeliers. Cela sembla énerver encore plus Severus.

Faites confiance à Albus pour trouver une autre salle exaspérante et dangereusement indépendante dans laquelle travailler.

« Nous commencerons les gestes sans baguette ce soir. Puisqu'il me semble évident que tu ne connais absolument rien sur l'art de la magie sans baguette. La première chose à faire est d'apprendre à enfermer ta magie, » Gronda Severus.

Harry le regarda avec une expression décontenancée.

Severus grogna avec colère et Harry sourit. « Lève-toi ! Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu restes assis là toute la nuit. Commençons. »

Harry le regarda avec une expression concentrée et lui dit doucement. « Non. Désolé. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis trop détendu. »

La grimace de Severus s'accentua mais il étendit le bras et attrapa celui de Harry, le tira fortement pour que le jeune sorcier se lève et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son corps.

« Sais-tu pourquoi les sorciers utilisent une baguette ? »

« Pour concentrer leur magie ? »

« Intéressant. Tu n'es pas complètement stupide alors, hein ? »

« Nan. Pas complètement stupide. »

Severus s'éloigna pour mettre de la distance entre lui et les séduisants yeux verts. « As-tu déjà essayé de faire de la magie sans ta baguette. »

Harry y réfléchit puis répondit. « Pas intentionnellement, mais oui, ça m'est arrivé. »

« Et qu'as-tu remarqué ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Que j'ai presque tué quelqu'un à en le faisant et ce, à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils m'auraient grandement manqué, aucun d'eux. »

Sans un mot, Severus ouvrit la main et la baguette de Harry arriva soudain dans la sienne. Harry fut très impressionné.

« Oui. La magie, sans concentration est incohérente et très dangereuse. C'est comme un éclair, seulement ça peut-être deux fois plus dangereux. Dans ton cas, ça pourrait même être fatal, » Continua Severus comme s'il n'avait rien fait d'impressionnant.

« Je ne suis pas _si_ puissant. » Marmonna Harry.

« Tu l'es, » Lui dit Severus en posant la baguette de Harry dans un coin de la salle. « Plus tôt tu assimileras ce fait, plus tôt tu seras prêt à la contrôler totalement, surtout lorsque tu combats sans baguette. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » »

« D'abord, tu te concentres, » Lui ordonna Severus. Harry essaya de s'exécuter. « Ferme les yeux et pense à la magie que tu sens à l'intérieur de toi, comme lorsque tu lances un sort. Atteints la source du pouvoir et prends-la lentement. Sens-la se rassembler, tout aussi lentement et force-la à couler. Un fil. Essaye de produire un fil de magie entre tes doigts, comme si tu filais. Tu vas tisser. Alors tu rassembles un fil, chaque fois que tu en fais un nouveau, lie-le aux autres. Quand ce sera terminé, tu contrôleras totalement ta magie et elle se concentrera au bout de tes doigts et tu n'auras plus besoin de ta baguette. »

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, concentrant son esprit sur la magie qu'il rassemblait alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer jeter un sort. C'était intrigant, parce qu'il pouvait pratiquement imaginer la magie se rassembler dans son esprit, comme des bâtons d'éclair et d'ombres de lumière colorées qui se mélangeaient tous ensemble. Il l'atteignit d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer et referma lentement ses pensées dessus.

La salle trembla violemment, tangua presque quatre fois et sous ses pieds, Harry avait l'impression que le sol était devenu une flaque de pierre fondue. Il ouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil en regardant Severus qui avait réussi à conserver sa balance tout le temps.

« Essaye encore. Cette fois essaye de te souvenir à quel point tu es puissant et à quel point ta magie est sauvage. Vas-y doucement. »

Harry essaya encore et encore une fois la salle trembla violemment. Cette fois, les chandeliers s'éteignirent et il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre vie. Harry était dès lors devenu très rouge et regardait son professeur d'un air gêné, sa lèvre inférieure verrouillée fermement entre ses dents.

« Essaye encore, » Le poussa Severus.

Harry obéît en fermant les yeux, mais dès qu'il le fit, il se mit à trembler et à tanguer. Rapidement, Severus avança vers lui pour rétrécir la distance entre lui et la silhouette tremblante. Derrière lui, il enveloppa de ses bras la taille et la poitrine de Harry, attirant le jeune sorcier contre son corps pour lui tenir chaud au cas où le jeune homme de dix-sept ans serait en état de choc. Ses joues étaient appuyées contre les cheveux d'ébène et ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Harry, il murmura son nom.

« Harry, ouvre les yeux. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et chancela à nouveau, mais Severus le tenait fermement. Enveloppé aussi intimement dans l'étreinte qui lui rappelait toutes les odeurs et le touché qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant trois mois, Harry haleta doucement, mais se reprit rapidement. Il monta ses bras pour les poser sur ceux de Severus, alors qu'il recommençait à chanceler pour une raison totalement différente cette fois.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Les paroles de Severus étaient comme une bouffée d'air chaud contre son visage et Harry sentit un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.

Il acquiesça.

« Je pense que nous devrions arrêter pour aujourd'hui. » Murmura Severus contre l'oreille de Harry, ses lèvres frôlant à peine sa peau et ses cheveux. « Tu as dû en faire un peu trop. »

« Mais, nous n'avons presque rien fait ! » Protesta Harry. Il bougea suffisamment la tête pour que ses lèvres se retrouvent à quelques centimètres de celles de Severus.

« Nous en avons suffisamment fait, » Le réprimanda Severus avec autant d'amusement qu'il osait en montrer. « Tu dois te reposer. J'ai peur que si je te laisse essayer une fois de plus, tu sombres dans l'inconscience, épuisé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ta magie était trop sauvage pour être dompté en un instant. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir t'entraîner seul. Mais pas trop. Laisse Granger t'aider jusqu'à ta prochaine leçon. »

Harry remua et acquiesça. Puis sans avertissement, Severus détacha ses bras et Harry soupira de cette perte.

« Vas maintenant, » Dit Severus, sa voix était un peu tendue. « Je suis certain que tes amis sont encore éveillés, attendant que tu leur racontes comment c'est déroulé ton cours supplémentaire avec le vilain et méchant professeur Snape. »

Silencieusement et sans avertissement, Harry le prit dans ses bras, redécouvrant l'odeur des cheveux de Severus et la douce chaleur de sa peau pale contre sa joue. Il savait que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il dessinerait le maître des potions, il ne serait jamais capable de capturer l'intensité qu'était le professeur Snape.

Aussi silencieusement, il libéra son aîné et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, se retourna pour regarder les ombres que projetait la silhouette stoïque de Severus, sous la lumière des chandeliers.

« Ne… » Le prévint Severus en brisant le silence.

Harry sourit tristement. « C'est vrai, tu sais. Je me battrai même contre Dumbledore pour te faire voir que je le pensais vraiment. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je connais une partie de toi que personne d'autre ne connaît. J'ai vu des côtés de toi que tu n'as montré qu'à moi. Est-ce vraiment étonnant que je sois tombé amoureux de toi ? »

« Je suis ton professeur. »

« Et à la fin de cette année, je serais peut-être mort. Je pourrais même mourir dans les vingt prochaines minutes, si ce vieux Voldemort décide de faire quelque chose de fou. »

« Harry, c'est en dehors du sujet. »

« Je donne tout ce que je suis, depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me rappeler. Est-ce que je ne mérite pas, juste une fois, d'avoir ce que je veux ? Pas toi ? »

Severus s'approcha de Harry, la détermination irradiait de ses yeux noirs et avec un air renfrogné. « Je suis toujours ton professeur Harry. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. Oui, tu l'es, mais tu es aussi le sorcier que j'aime et je n'y peux rien. »

Sans autre mot, il sortit, laissant Severus seul regarder l'espace vide où il se trouvait et les paroles qu'il avait laissées pour hanter le maître des potions.


	18. Des chats et des berceaux

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 18 : Des chats et leurs berceaux**

Harry Potter était devenu une denrée très rare.

Il fallut quatre semaines à ses amis pour s'en apercevoir et une autre pour accepter cette réalité : quand on n'avait pas besoin de lui pour résoudre les problèmes des élèves comme il le devait en tant que préfet en chef, quand il n'était pas vu et applaudit sur le terrain de Quidditch, leur résident héros disparaissait. Même après cinq semaines pendant lesquelles ils se sont constamment demandés où il était, ils ne parvenaient pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'ils ne verraient plus autant Harry.

« Neville, as-tu vu Harry depuis le petit déjeuner ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Hé Dean, l'as-tu vu ? »

« Je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir vu au petit déjeuner puisque je me suis réveillé en retard. »

Seamus soupira dramatiquement et se jeta sur son lit. Neville, sur le sien, faisait léviter ses livres pour les ranger dans son sac pendant que Dean se dépêchait de finir la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer chez lui par hibou.

« Est-ce moi ou disparaît-il pendant des heures ces derniers jours ? J'ai l'impression que je ne le vois plus qu'en Métamorphose maintenant. Et si nous n'avions plus de cours avec lui ? Nous ne le verrions qu'aux heures de repas, » Grogna Seamus.

Dean rit. « Tu as l'air de dire que ce n'est pas le seul moment où on le voit ces derniers temps. »

« Il est très occupé. Nous le sommes tous et nous ne sommes pas préfet en chef. Il doit avoir deux fois plus de choses à faire que nous. Vous savez comment ça se passe. Les premières années prennent plaisir à lui demander de les aider, comme si ce n'était pas le rôle des professeurs. On se demande comment il fait pour ne pas se sentir submerger par les caprices qu'ils font pour obtenir son attention, » Ajouta Neville en faisant des yeux noirs en pensant aux premières années. « Lui et Hermione sont tout le temps obligés d'aller dans le bureau du directeur ou d'aller voir les directeurs de maison. Toutefois, je ne me souviens pas avoir été si stupide quand nous étions en première année. Nous n'avons jamais donné à nos préfets tant de problèmes ! »

« Nous voyons toujours beaucoup Drago et Ron et pourtant ils sont préfets. » Marmonna Seamus

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Les quatre préfets en chef avaient leurs propres problèmes. Ils étaient presque aussi occupés que Harry, mais ils n'étaient pas soumis à autant de pression : tout le monde savait qui était Harry. Malfoy regardait les élèves les plus jeunes avec une expression menaçante s'ils l'approchaient en 'gémissant'. Au début, Ron avait été bien trop content de subir le poids des problèmes de tous les élèves, mais maintenant il semblait avoir pris exemple sur Drago et décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre toutes les maladies magiques existantes. De plus, c'était peut-être la raison d'être de Harry, Hermione et Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, nous avons ensuite Métamorphose. C'est notre chance de voir notre bien aimé préfet en chef, » Dit Neville en mettant son sac sur ses épaules et grogna à cause du poids de ses livres. « Peut-être que si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons l'apercevoir. Qui sait si nous le reverrons aujourd'hui. »

Dean et Seamus grognèrent simultanément en entendant la plaisanterie de Neville, mais parvinrent à prendre leurs livres et à sortir du dortoir en moins de dix minutes.

Ils couraient dans les couloirs. Ils avaient jeté des charmes d'insonorisation sur leurs pieds et espéraient ne rencontrer ni Snape ni Rusard puisqu'ils violaient ouvertement la règle 'ne pas courir dans les couloirs', malgré leur statut de septième année.

* * *

« Installez-vous. »

Le bruit diminua immédiatement et se transforma en un léger bourdonnement alors que les élèves suivaient les ordres du professeur MacGonagall. Ils étaient censés s'entraîner à jeter à un sort de métamorphose très compliqué et s'ils ne le faisaient pas correctement, ils ne seraient pas capables d'écrire les dix pages de parchemin qu'ils devaient lui rendre le lendemain matin.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient tous réussi à transformer leur pot de nuage en un pot de galets puis en un pot d'eau, et à le faire redevenir un pot de nuage sans qu'il ne redevienne eau.

Harry était le seul sorcier dans la salle à être parvenu à transformer le nuage en galets puis en eau puis en nuage en un cycle qui paraissait facile. De façon assez surprenante, Hermione et Ron se débattaient encore pour y parvenir.

Le professeur MacGonagall regardait Harry avec colère quand elle inspecta son travail. Tout le monde commençait à murmurer en se demandant si leur professeur allait enlever ou non des points à Harry et pourquoi. Puis soudain, le pot de Harry explosa et disparut dans une fumée colorée.

Il était inutile de dire que son expérience était un échec puisque maintenant, il n'avait plus de support pour écrire son rapport.

C'est ce qui avait provoqué le brouhaha. Harry n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de copier le rapport de l'un de ses amis et de perdre des points parce qu'il ne sera pas capable de donner d'exemple des résultats obtenus. Cela paraissait injuste. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas remarquablement bien réussi l'expérience. Le problème est qu'elle avait été instable. D'après eux, on ne pouvait rien y faire. La métamorphose était très difficile !

« Harry, que s'est-il passé ? » Lui demanda Hermione dans un murmure dès qu'elle pensa le pouvoir sans risque.

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « Je devais faire quelque chose. Avec toutes les métamorphoses que je fais, celle-ci m'a paru facile. J'ai simplement oublié que je n'étais pas censé montrer mes nouveaux talents. N'avez-vous pas vu le visage de MacGonagall ? Elle m'avait prévenu. »

« Mais maintenant tu as raté l'expérience ! » Haleta Ron en regardant fixement son propre pot de galets comme s'il pouvait réussir l'expérience en le soumettant à sa volonté.

« Non, je n'ai pas échoué, » Le rassura Harry en regardant les galets de Ron se mélanger parce qu'il avait jeté le sort plusieurs fois d'affilé. « Je suis certain qu'elle trouvera un moyen pour que je ne perde pas autant de points. Nous savons tous pourquoi j'ai dû déstabiliser la métamorphose. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! » Déclara Harry en souriant. « Maintenant que j'ai commencé le filage, ma magie fait des choses très étranges. On m'a dit que c'était normal. J'ai même demandé au professeur Flitwick et il a dit que je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter. Apparemment ils font tous totalement confiance aux aptitudes du professeur Snape à l'enseigner. De toute façon aucun des autres professeurs ne sait comment le faire et je crois que Dumbledore est trop occupé. »

Ron renifla. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » Dit Harry encore plus doucement. « Ils ont raison. Il n'est pas mauvais pour enseigner cela. »

« Est-tu sérieux ! » S'exclama Ron, qui avait dû mal à parler à voix basse.

« Ron ! » Le réprimanda Hermione. « Bien sûr qu'il est bon. Je doute que Dumbledore lui demande de le lui enseigner s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fait. »

« Je ne doute pas qu'il sache ce qu'il fait, Mione, » Déclara Ron ; « J'ai des doutes sur la manière dont il enseigne. Sais-tu combien de nuits Harry est revenu s'effondrer sur son lit ? Heureusement que nous avons eu la bonne idée de lui acheter un pot entier de chocolat, la dernière fois que nous sommes allées à Pré au Lard. Certaines nuits, il ne revient même pas au dortoir et la moitié du temps je sais qu'il a dû s'évanouir quelque part et qu'il n'a pas pu revenir. »

« Je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais désolé de ces fois-là, Ron, » Lui dit Harry tristement. « Je vais bien en général. Je m'endors dans la salle, ou, euh, je trouve un autre endroit où aller. Je ne sombre pas toujours dans l'inconscience tu sais. J'aime toujours aller me promener dans le château après l'entraînement. C'_est_ la dernière année que je pourrai le faire. »

« Oui. Je parie que c'est ce que tu fais, tout seul, » Lui dit Hermione, avec un léger sourire ce qui fit penser à Harry qu'il aurait bientôt à 'discuter' avec Hermione.

« C'est bon Harry, » Lui dit Ron, sur un ton taquin. « Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin que j'aille te chercher. Mais, euh, juste au cas où, tu peux me le dire, si tu ne fais plus ces promenades nocturnes seul. Mais ce n'est pas Will, hein ? »

Harry fit face. « Qu'as-tu contre Wil? »

« Rien ! » Répondit Ron rapidement. « C'est simplement que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui. Il ne cache pas qu'il est gay. Et le fait qu'il s'intéresse à toi n'est pas son plus grand secret. »

« Donc, il est mon opposé ? Il n'est pas mon type ? »

Ron rit pendant qu'Hermione levait les yeux théâtralement puis se remit à son travail de métamorphose. Il était apparent qu'elle écoutait toujours.

« As-tu au moins un type ? Je suis un bon gars avec des tas de qualités, sans dire que je suis ton meilleur ami et tu as dit que tu n'étais pas attiré par moi. Je ne m'en plains pas, bien entendu, mais il ne reste plus grand chose pour construire ce à quoi ressemble ton 'type'. »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne donna aucune explication et ne donna ni tort ni raison à Ron. Hermione cependant, lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire si subtil qu'Harry n'était pas certain de l'avoir vu.

« S'il vous plait, rangez vos affaires. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, » Le professeur MacGonagall surveillait la classe avec l'attention d'un hippogriffe et posa ses yeux sur le trio qui n'avait pas arrêté de murmurer et de conspirer toute l'heure durant. « Tous les rapports devront m'être rendus demain. Tous ceux qui me rendront moins de dix pages perdront un point par page manquante. Dans la même idée, essayez de vous limiter à dix pages. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à corriger des pages inutiles. »

Elle fit un geste de la main et murmura quelques mots, le tableau s'effaça et les instructions disparurent. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires avec des sorts de lévitation.

« Mione, attends un peu ! » Harry tira Hermione par le bras, pendant que Ron se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Elle le regarda avec attente, une fausse expression d'innocence sur le visage. « Oui, Harry ? »

« J'ai vu ce clin d'œil et les regards que tu me jettes, comme si tu savais quelque chose que je ne dis pas. Que sais-tu ? » Harry la regarda avec des yeux noirs.

Hermione lui sourit, soupira puis le regardant avec des yeux pénétrants. « Tu sais très bien le cacher. Je ne l'aurais même pas suspecté si je n'avais pas pris par à tous les évènements de l'année dernière et ne les avais pas un peu analysés. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai vu et pas Ron. Seulement Harry, sois très prudent. Il n'est pas… eh bien il est réel, tu sais. L'aimer me semble très risqué et ce n'est pas comme aimer… euh…un de nos… amis. Tu joues le tout pour le tout avec lui, c'est tout ou rien. Mais tu fais plus que l'apprécier, non ? »

Ses paroles furent suffisantes pour que Harry se rende compte qu'elle avait compris. Il rougit, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour la confronter. Mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui.

« Rends-moi un service, » Marmonna-t-il. « Ne le dis pas à Ron. Laisse-le le découvrir par lui-même. Je pense qu'il préférera que ça se passe ainsi. Je ne veux pas lui faire un choc. »

Hermione acquiesça et jeta ses bras autour de lui, comme si elle l'embrassait. Mais ses lèvres étaient près de son oreille, de cette façon, lui seul pouvait entendre les mots murmurés.

« Juste pour que tu saches, je l'ai aussi découvert grâce à lui. Maintenant en classe quand il est en colère contre toi, il a une expression intense dans le regard. J'aurais pu le mettre sur le dos de tes leçons particulières, mais il a la même expression quand il te regarde lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. C'est presque comme si tu étais une énigme qu'il cherchait désespérément à résoudre. Je pense qu'il t'aime aussi. »

Elle détacha ses bras, lui sourit et lui donna un léger coup sur le nez. « Sois prudent, Harry. Ne fais rien qui oblige Dumbledore à organiser une réunion à ton sujet. Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas en endurer une. »

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts puis le tira vers la porte où son petit ami avait disparu. Harry sourit pour lui-même alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir.

Maintenant s'il pouvait convaincre Severus qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, ses journées se dérouleraient beaucoup mieux.

* * *

Harry se tenait au centre de sa salle d'entraînement et concentrait toute son énergie sur la tache qu'il avait commencée. Une vraie concentration était toujours la clef s'il voulait pratiquer la magie sans baguette et il était encore aux niveaux les plus bas. Ses yeux demeuraient fermés et son esprit était absorbé à essayer de rassembler la magie.

Il filait un fil de magie entre ses doigts.

Ses doigts dansaient presque automatiquement maintenant. Il tissait maintenant comme Severus le lui avait appris et il produisait constamment de nouveaux fils. Dedans, dehors, en dehors et à travers, les fils glissaient magiquement. Certains étaient rouges, d'autres dorés, bleus, pourpres, oranges et argentés. Les couleurs changeaient toujours, elles étaient toujours lumineuses. Il y en avait suffisamment pour qu'un observateur en ait le souffle coupé.

Harry avait eu le souffle coupé la première fois qu'il avait vu le fil qu'il avait produit.

Il considérait que c'était l'un des plus grandes réussites de ses dix-sept années d'existence. Le fil avait été très long à créer cette première fois et Harry était tombé dans le monde de l'inconscience bien plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Quand il l'avait fait cette première fois, il avait chéri ce fil, voulant le bénir, lui donner un nom et le construire dans sa propre maison. Il avait été si long à produire qu'il était à moitié effrayé que s'il essayait de créer un nouveau fil, celui-ci ne disparaisse. Mais, il revenait toujours, comme le second et le troisième. Les fils grandissaient et devenaient plus puissants, et étaient de plus en plus semblables à un réseau compliqué produit par trois araignées entre ses doigts.

Quand il eut atteint la taille de sa paume et de ses doigts, il cessa de grandir et se resserra à chaque fil ajouté.

Plus il tissait, plus il se demandait s'il devait en faire trois ou quatre pour utiliser sa magie, mais jusqu'à présent, chaque fil s'était ajusté à la structure.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Nous sommes en Défense pour l'instant et toi tu t'entraînes en Magie Sans Baguette. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'arrêter ? »

Sa concentration brisée soudainement par la voix de Remus, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour regarder suffisamment longtemps son travail avant qu'il ne scintille et ne disparaisse entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers son parrain et le regarda d'un air désolé puis lui sourit tristement.

« Il est très occupé Harry. Il n'a pas arrêté d'accomplir son devoir pour l'ordre quand il a accepté de te donner des cours particuliers. » Lui dit Remus doucement. Derrière lui, la porte était fermée et au-dessus d'eux des rayons de lumière illuminaient la pièce. « Je ne veux pas l'excuser, mais Severus est dur envers lui-même. Je suis sûr que dès que les choses se seront calmées, il reprendra les leçons avec toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, Remus. Je peux attendre qu'il revienne. »

Remus acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. Harry fit de même.

« Je vais t'apprendre comme faire bouillir le sang d'une personne. C'est un sort très complexe. Je vais également t'enseigner le contre-sort. Ils sont tous deux très difficiles et plutôt douloureux. Fais très attention, Harry, c'est un moyen très lent de tuer quelqu'un, mais il conduit effectivement à la mort. Il faut environ quarante minutes pour que tous les vaisseaux sanguins explosent. Je ne laisserai le sort que dix secondes à chaque fois. Plus vite tu apprendras le contre sort, mieux ce sera pour toi. »

Harry commença le cours en apprenant le contre-sort et il le fit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le geste correctement. Puis sans prévenir, Remus lança le sort sur lui.

Dix secondes après, Harry était sur le sol, le nez en sang. Son parrain inquiet lui tendait une grosse barre de chocolat.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Sainte merde, ça fait mal ! »

« Sois poli Harry, » Le réprimanda Remus en lui faisant un sourire. « En tant que préfet en chef, je suis certain que ces mots ne devraient pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire ! »

Harry n'eut même pas la force de rougir. « Désolé Remus. Comment suis-je censé le combattre. Ce sort est si douloureux que toutes mes pensées sont passées par la fenêtre. Je n'avais envi que de crier, mais c'est si douloureux que je ne pouvais même pas le faire. Bon sang pourquoi n'est-ce pas un sort impardonnable ? »

« Il existe un contre-sort, ce qui signifie qu'on peut le contrer, » Lui dit Remus gentiment. « Es-tu prêt pour un autre round ? »

Harry grogna longuement et à haute voix, mais il se leva vaillamment, baguette en main. Il retomba à nouveau sur le sol, son nez saignant de plus belle. A nouveau, Remus lui tendit du chocolat.

Quinze tentatives après, Harry était à nouveau sur le sol, mais cette fois, inconscient. Il était cependant parvenu à arrêter le sort. Mais le problème demeurait : dans un combat, qu'il ait réussi ne ferait aucune différence s'il lançait le contre sort puis sombrait dans l'inconscience. Ses adversaires auraient alors tout leur temps pour jeter le sort mortel. Remus était très fier des progrès de Harry, et dès qu'il le réveilla grâce à l'enervate, Remus le félicita rapidement en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment très bien réussi.

« Repose-toi un peu. Mange le chocolat, » Lui ordonna Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

Harry obéit et resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de demander calmement. « Remus, si ça ne te déranges pas, est-ce que tu peux me parler de Sniffle ? »

« Harry, je ne pense pas pourvoir t'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, » Lui répondit Remus d'une voix douce, mais Harry ne parut pas convaincu.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à son sujet que je ne connais pas, » Dit-il. « Tu le connaissais mieux que personne. Je veux juste que tu me parles de lui, de la manière dont tu le connaissais, et non de ce que tout le monde pense que je devrais savoir. »

Remus sembla réfléchir attentivement à ces paroles.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Quand il regarda Harry, il vit une expression intense et triste dans la profondeur de ses yeux. « La seule autre chose est que je l'aimais. Je ne peux te parler de lui que du point de vue d'un amant. Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? »

Harry s'illumina d'un sourire. « Je savais que vous l'étiez ! Je le savais. Alors, que ressent-on quand on aime un homme aussi têtu que lui ? »

« Aimer un homme ou aimer Sirius ? » Le regard de Remus devint aussi pénétrant que celui de Hermione dans la matinée.

« D'aimer Sirius, Remus, » Le sourire de Harry devint taquin. « Je sais déjà ce que c'est que d'aimer un autre homme. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es allé voir le MagiPsych ? Cherchais-tu un remède pour ne plus aimer un 'autre sorcier' ? »

« Non. Je suis allé voir le MagicPsych pour les cicatrices et pour découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles je me les suis faites. » Dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Il se leva pour s'asseoir devant Remus. Il enleva sa robe pour lui montrer les cicatrices sur son bras.

Remus resta silencieux un moment alors qu'il regardait les lignes roses qui couvraient la peau de Harry avant de commenter d'une voix très douce. « Je connaissais une personne qui avait des cicatrices telles que les tiennes. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Je pensais que ce n'était pas mon rôle de lui poser la question et même maintenant je pense toujours que ça ne l'est pas. »

Severus Snape.

Les lèvres de Harry brûlaient du désir de lui parler des cicatrices de Severus, de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être curieux puisqu'elles avaient disparu. Il préféra reposer la question à Remus, lui demander comment le loup-garou connaissait Sirius.

Finalement, ils ne reprirent jamais le cours.

* * *

« Ouvrez tous votre livre à la page quatre cents quatre vingt dix sept. Lisez tout jusqu'à la page cinq cents quatre. Commencez la potion de la page cinq cents cinq. Je veux un parchemin m'expliquant la procédure utiliser pour préparer la potion et ses résultats. Chacun d'entre vous testera sa potion après les quarante premières minutes. Essayez de ne pas vous empoisonner. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Résultat de leurs six premières années, tous les élèves commencèrent à travailler dès que leur professeur eut terminé de leur donner les directives. Ils savaient presque tous qu'il leur faudrait au moins cinquante minutes pour la préparer si le professeur Snape leur avait dit quarante minutes. Ce qui voulait dire que plus vite ils finiraient de lire les instructions, plus vite ils seraient capables de commencer la potion.

Severus surveilla les élèves, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Ils avaient presque tous les yeux collés sur les pages de leur livre et certains étaient occupés à recopier des informations dont ils pensaient avoir besoin pour préparer la potion.

La salle était silencieuse, comme Severus l'aimait, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus qu'en colère avec eux. Les élèves étaient semblables à des détraqueurs, ils sentent l'odeur de la peur et chassent le faible.

En faisant le tour de la salle, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Le préfet en chef bougeait les lèvres en lisant. Severus connaissait cette habitude qu'avait Harry quand il était très concentré.

Des lèvres roses qui devenaient plus roses encore quand il mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Harry le rendait lentement fou. Severus savait que c'était la pire torture.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les élèves avaient tous commencé à préparer leur potion, permettant à Severus d'alléger son esprit et de moins penser à des cheveux d'ébènes, à des yeux émeraude et à un sourire qui parvenait à le faire vibrer d'une manière des plus énervantes.

« Abbot, si vous mettez ce morceau de queue de dragon dans votre potion avant les yeux de caméléon, je vais vous faire léviter jusqu'à la porte et je ne vous autoriserai plus jamais à revenir dans mon cours, surtout maintenant que je sais que vous êtes capable de suivre des instructions. »

« Zabini, » Il se tourna vers les Serpentards. « Une pincée de graines de crocus devrait suffire. Vous voulez que la potion soit grise, pas noire. N'ajoutez pas plus de racines de gingembre. »

Un mouvement venant de la personne assise deux places à côté de Zabini attira son attention. Il se tourna vers les Gryffondors à temps pour voir les pieds d'opossum atterrirent dans le chaudron de Potter, envoyé par un sort fléché.

Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il rajusta les ingrédients par rapport à ceux que l'on venait de lui 'donner'.

« Malfoy ! » Drago tourna son attention vers Severus et sourit innocemment. « N'entretenez pas d'autre potion que la vôtre. La prochaine fois que vous ressentirez le besoin de partager, résister au désir d'être si gentil. »

« Potter. » Harry se tourna calmement vers lui, ses yeux verts illisibles. « Deux points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir accepté des ingrédients qui ne vous appartenaient pas. »

Sans un mot de protestation, Harry continua sa potion comme s'il n'avait pas été injustement puni une fois de plus. Severus se sentit douloureusement noué, comme si on lui avait enfoncé une dague dans le cœur.

« Remplissez vos louches de potion, » Leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne leur permettait aucune protestation. « Buvez la potion, attendez deux minutes puis écrivez les effets. »

Les élèves obéirent immédiatement.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que la potion dissolvait la structure de leurs bras et de leurs jambes. Leurs doigts devinrent tremblants et se courbaient de façon grotesque. Tenir leur plume n'était plus une option et quelques-uns uns retinrent leur souffle de surprise, lorsque leurs chevilles semblèrent se transformer et fondre.

Ecrire les résultats étaient soudain devenus mission impossible. Ils devaient trouver une solution rapidement s'ils voulaient valider leur devoir. Personne ne semblait savoir comment résoudre ce problème.

Sauf Potter. Puis Granger. Puis Weasley.

Harry s'était penché et leur avait murmuré quelque chose. Puis ils avaient tous les trois fermés les yeux et s'étaient concentrés. Pour vaincre la potion, il suffisait de s'imaginer tel qu'ils étaient avant. Il fallait en fait prétendre qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la potion.

Certaines potions ne nécessitaient pas d'antidotes, simplement une forte volonté.

N'ayant rien d'autres à faire, les autres élèves observèrent passionnés les trois amis reprendre lentement contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Quand leurs membres furent à nouveau normaux, Severus les regarda prendre des notes sur quatre morceaux de papier, jeter un sort de projection sur chacun d'eux et les passer aux autres élèves de leur maison. Tous, acceptèrent leur aide immédiatement, sauf les Serpentards. Une fois qu'ils furent tous redevenus normaux, chacun commença son rapport. Drago décida qu'il pouvait laisser de côté sa fierté suffisamment longtemps pour lire le message. Il fut bientôt guéri et capable de rédiger son rapport.

Severus observa tout cela en silence.

« Vous avez cinquante minutes pour écrire votre rapport de potions. Essayez de ne pas faire de parti pris. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quelles pensées ont traversé vos têtes vides pendant que vous vous regardiez fondre. »

Quand il vit que tous les élèves s'étaient mis à écrire, Severus put tourner son attention en toute sécurité vers Harry. Il fut surpris de rencontrer des yeux émeraude qui le regardaient presque tristement. Le moment sembla s'étendre indéfiniment, puis lentement Harry détourna les yeux pour reprendre son travail et Severus soupira doucement.

Harry le rendait lentement fou.

* * *

Trois très légers coups à la porte à trois heures du matin. La poignée glissa. Une silhouette couverte par une cape invisible entra dans la pièce. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et enleva la cape avant de se retourner et de haleter de surprise.

Il faisait en général attention d'entrer dans les quartiers de Severus quand il savait que le professeur de potions était endormi. La plupart du temps il estimait l'heure correctement et pouvait apprécier le confort de son canapé et la sensation réconfortante : il se sentait en sécurité avec Severus dans la pièce d'à côté, en secret.

Ce soir ne se passerait apparemment pas ainsi. Dès que Harry se fut retourné, les bougies s'illuminèrent et il se retrouva devant Severus qui le regardait avec un air renfrogné.

« Vous avez recommencé à entrer en douce ici, je vois, » Lui dit Severus, les yeux plissés. « Si vous ne vous sentez pas suffisamment à l'aise pour venir ici quand je suis éveillé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous accorderai le privilège de dormir ici quand je suis moi-même endormi. »

Harry lui rendit son regard. « Est-ce les conditions? Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais m'en aller et te laisser tranquille. »

Il se retourna vers la porte mais fut soudain arrêter par une force invisible et tiré vers la silhouette furibonde qui se tenait près du canapé en velours.

« Alors ma compagnie vous est devenue intolérable. Vous auriez simplement pu me le dire. Je ne mors pas Potter. »

« Non ! Non, tu ne mors pas, » Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent d'une colère irrationnelle parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être si prêt de cet insupportable sorcier et rester calme. « Tu ne mors pas, Severus mais tu fais tout le reste, non ? Tu cries, tu grognes, tu menaces du regard quand tu as besoin de cacher ce que tu ressens ou ce que tu penses. Eh bien, je suis fatigué de tout cela ! »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, combattant le désir de faire souffrir Severus comme il le faisait souffrir depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'je t'aime' ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement. « Je t'aime. Et je ne peux pas rester près de toi sans avoir l'impression que je vais me noyer sans toi. Je ne peux pas prétendre ne pas avoir ces sentiments. Tu n'es pas que le professeur Snape, le méchant professeur, plus maintenant, plus pour moi et je ne peux pas rester assis sur ce canapé et te raconter mes petits secrets tout en sachant que tu m'aideras. Je veux plus que cela. Je veux… »

« Tu veux ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, » Compléta Severus et Harry grogna de frustration.

Il alla à l'autre bout du canapé et se laissa tomber dedans, enfouissant son visage dans la paume de ses mains.

« Oui, » Murmura-t-il. « Mais je ne sais pas comment arrêter de t'aimer. Sinon j'arrêterai. Te détester était beaucoup plus facile. »

Severus s'avança vers le canapé et s'arrêta devant la silhouette bouleversée. Harry enleva les mains de son visage et leva suffisamment la tête pour que Severus puisse voir la tempête qui se déchaînait dans les yeux verts de Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, » Murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Severus pencha un peu plus la tête de Harry et déposa un léger baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Espèce d'idiot, » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. « Vas dormir Harry. Tu en as autant besoin que moi. »

Harry entendit la porte se fermer et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prit la cape d'invisibilité, la plia, la posa sur ses chaussures au pied du canapé, s'installa confortablement pour dormir et éteignit magiquement les bougies.

« Espèce de Maître des potions têtu, » Marmonna-t-il doucement dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

Il s'endormit, l'image de son serpent tatouée enroulé confortablement autour de son cou et la froideur de sa bague dans la paume de sa main, tirant sur la chaîne autour de son cou. Il sentait les anciens charmes de protection de la bague revenir à la vie et il sourit parce qu'il pouvait sentir la trace magique de Severus parmi celle des autres Snape.


	19. Six pas vers l'infini

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 19 : Six pas vers l'infini**

« Albus, je dois vous parler. »

Severus sortit de la cheminée et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, commençant à parler dès qu'il eut l'attention du directeur. Dumbledore le regarda d'un air amusé, mais fut peu surpris par cette visite. Il l'attendait depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Etes-vous certain de vouloir discuter de cela maintenant ? Dois-je vous rappeler que mes murs ont des oreilles ? »

Severus plissa les yeux de suspicion. « Alors vous savez de quoi je souhaite vous entretenir ? »

« Je suppose que je le sais, » Albus sourit. « Etes-vous ici pour me demander mon approbation ? Vous l'avez très rarement demandé, Severus. Ca doit être très important pour vous. »

« Vous êtes le directeur, » Grogna Severus, les dents serrées. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine comme s'il était offensé. « C'est votre école. »

Albus acquiesça brièvement. « Oui je le suis et effectivement, c'est mon école. C'est un problème très délicat. Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous donne mon opinion et mon approbation maintenant ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je désire. » Severus le regardait avec des yeux noirs. « Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas ressassé la situation pendant des heures. Vous vous êtes mêlé de notre vie suffisamment souvent pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de le faire une fois de plus. Dites-moi simplement si j'ai ou non votre approbation. »

Albus sembla réfléchir aux options quelques instants.

Bien entendu, il avait déjà pris une décision. Il lui avait fallut les trois mois qu'avait duré l'absence de Harry de Poudlard pour prendre une décision, mais finalement, elle paraissait évidente. Il avait toujours agi avec laxisme envers Severus et Harry. Le fait, qu'ils demandent, surtout Severus, son approbation avant de commencer une relation ensemble le rendait à la fois vieux et honoré.

« Tout ce que je vous demande est d'être discret, » Lui dit Albus avec sérieux. Il parlait très doucement. « Comprenez bien que si la situation était découverte, je ne pourrai rien faire. Je préférerais rester en dehors de toutes les discussions qui porteront sur ce sujet désormais. Moins j'en sais et mieux je pourrai conserver mon autorité. »

« Autrement, » Ses yeux étaient à nouveau en mode scintillement. « Vous avez mon soutien. En fait, je suis content. Je me demandais quand vous vous rendriez compte que certaines limites doivent être franchies dans la vie. »

Severus acquiesça et puisqu'il avait eu la réponse qu'il était venu chercher auprès de l'énervant vieux sorcier, il retourna vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans le feu.

« Severus, faites attention, mais soyez heureux. Tous les deux. »

Severus disparut silencieusement dans les flammes.

* * *

« Concentrez-vous Potter. Je suis certain que vous avez remarqué que cette métamorphose n'est pas des plus faciles. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vous autorise à relâcher vos efforts. »

Harry essaya de ne pas regarder le morceau de roche lisse qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec des yeux noirs. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer comme le ferait Severus, mais la sorcière qui se tenait devant lui, lui donnait des ordres toutes les trois secondes. Il avait réussi la première tentative mais la seconde avait échoué puisqu'il n'avait été capable que de s'empêcher d'effrayer le professeur MacGonagall.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi énervé pendant un cours de métamorphose quand la salle était remplie d'élèves qu'elle aurait pu torturer.

« Professeur, je n'y arriverai jamais, » Déclara-t-il frustré.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Harry retourna son attention vers la roche posée sur une petite table en acajou que la salle leur avait gentiment fourni, et grogna de dégoût mais aussi d'énervement.

La salle s'était transformée d'elle-même en une petite parcelle de Forêt Interdite. Il y avait un arbre près de la porte, de l'herbe sous leurs pieds, des vignes s'enroulant autour des pieds de la table et le long des murs. Le toit reflétait un ciel d'automne. Il y avait même une petite brise. Pourtant, bien que la salle soit une mer de vert et de couleur naturelle, la roche était la seule matière de sa catégorie puisqu'on n'apercevait pas l'ombre d'un galet.

Harry devait transformer la petite roche en un mélange entre une roche et une tulipe. En d'autres mots, la tulipe devait pousser au centre de la roche et comme MacGonagall l'avait déclaré, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal s'il parvenait aussi à transformer la roche en une plaque de marbre de quarante cinq centimètres.

Harry recommença ses efforts. Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort au centre de la roche. Bougeant sa baguette, il fit une saillit en son milieu, la modelant pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'une fleur comme si c'était un morceau d'argile. Il avait réussi cette phase mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait ensuite faire. C'était une chose d'avoir une version solide du motif qu'il désirait, mais c'en était une autre de lui donner une vie propre.

« Que faites-vous ensuite, Potter ? » Lui demanda MacGonagall lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Harry ne faisait rien d'autre que de regarder sa création.

« Je ne sais pas professeur, » Dit Harry, les dents serrées. « Pourquoi ne me le dites-vous pas. Ca m'éviterait de rester ici toute la journée. »

MacGonagall le regarda avec impatience. « Vous devez le découvrir tout seul. »

« A quelle fin ? » Lui demanda Harry avec colère. « A quoi cela va-t-il me servir ? Transformer Voldemort en une putain de fleur la prochaine fois que je le verrai ! »

Harry avait élevé la voix, ce qui choqua MacGonagall. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu autrement que poli. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs quant à son insolence envers Snape, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé subir son humeur.

Franchement, elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cela. Surtout maintenant qu'il était préfet en chef et le modèle de tous les Gryffondors.

« M. Potter, peut-être devriez-vous faire une pause. Vous parviendrez peut-être à réfléchir à ce projet sous d'autres angles et à vous calmer, » Lui dit-elle froidement.

Harry acquiesça et rougit. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se mettre en colère contre son professeur et il savait qu'il ne donnait pas une bonne image de lui-même quand il n'agissait pas correctement.

Il se dirigea vers l'arbre, s'assit contre le tronc et essaya de se calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations. Puis, comme il le faisait régulièrement maintenant, il leva ses mains et commença son tissage sans baguette. Il apparut entre ses doigts, un peu plus grand maintenant et les fils s'étaient resserrés entre eux. Remus l'avait regardé tisser pendant un temps le jour précédent et lui avait dit qu'il était impressionnant et qu'il serait probablement bientôt complet.

Harry l'avait cru sur parole puisqu'il n'ouvrait jamais les yeux quand il tissait.

Dedans, dehors, ses doigts dansaient et les fils dansaient avec eux. Lentement et rapidement, il pouvait changer le tempo et la forme, le tissage s'adaptait toujours. C'était relaxant comme un mécanisme calmant. S'il tissait en colère, les fils seraient d'une nuance orange doré. Triste, ils varieraient entre le bleu et le noir.

Quand Severus lui manquait, les fils prenaient les couleurs des Serpentards, vert et argent.

Harry ne savait pas cela parce qu'en général, il tissait jusqu'à ce que ses émotions soient épuisées. Les fils devenaient alors multicolores. Il ouvrait alors les yeux et apercevait la lueur qui se trouvait entre ses mains, juste avant qu'elle ne scintille et ne disparaisse.

Il soupira profondément et ouvrit les yeux alors que le tissage disparaissait. Il se leva et retourna vers MacGonagall puis s'assit derrière la table et d'un coup de baguette, redonna à la roche sa forme originale. Il recommença alors la métamorphose. Cette fois à l'aide de trois combinaisons, sa baguette bougeait rapidement dans les airs alors que sa voix prononçait les trois sorts en une succession rapide.

Quand il eut terminé, il y avait une jolie tulipe rouge poussant au centre de son petit rocher.

Il avait oublié d'essayer de métamorphoser la forme et la structure de la roche pour qu'elle soit de marbre, mais il se dit qu'il avait tout de même fait du bon travail. C'est également ce que pensait le professeur MacGonagall puisqu'elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

« Dans votre vie, vous aurez besoin d'utiliser toutes les ressources que vous possédez et parfois il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Etre capable de créer une forme vivante à partir d'un objet inanimé est un grand test. Une fois que vous parviendrez à le faire de nombreuses portes s'ouvriront devant vous. » Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire pince sans rire. « Tout ce que je vous enseigne ici ne sera pas utile dans un combat. Je suis certain que Flitwick, Lupin et surtout Snape font la même chose. Nous espérons que vous vous en souviendrez longtemps de ce que nous vous enseignons maintenant. »

Harry sourit pour la remercier, même s'il se rendit compte que ses professeurs profitaient de ces cours supplémentaires pour lui faire partager leur savoir, ce qui était très décourageant.

_Hermione devrait apprendre tout ça ! Elle adorerait._

« Vous pouvez partir, Potter. » Sa voix le tira de ses pensées. « Je ne vous priverai d'un samedi aussi ensoleillé. Je suis certain que vous désirez aller à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui avec tous les autres élèves. Je n'abuserai pas davantage de votre temps. Nous pourrons pratiquer cet exercice au prochain cours. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois.

Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et fonça vers la sortie. Il avait été enfermé dans cette salle avec elle pendant trois heures et même s'il aimait ses cours supplémentaires et l'apprentissage des sorts qui pouvaient être illicites, il avait souvent l'impression de passer tout son temps dans cette pièce.

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre de dortoir, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ron et que ce dernier n'était pas visible.

« Salut, » Lui dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Où est Ron ? »

Elle lui sourit tristement. « Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je n'en ai aucune idée ? Une minute nous étions dans ma chambre à parler et la suivante, il s'est précipité hors de la pièce. J'ai cru qu'il était là, mais non. Maintenant je ne sais pas où il est ou s'il veut que je le cherche. »

« Il s'est précipité hors de la pièce ? Eh bien, peut-être devrais-tu lui laisser quelques minutes pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis en colère ? »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je suis restée ici à ressasser la conversation et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire. En fait je pensais que nous discutions tranquillement et intimement, tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit pour tout détruire. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes dans les yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras, comme il savait qu'elle le désirait. Elle s'accrocha à lui, sanglotant et marmonnant pour elle-même.

« Espèce d'idiot… »

Harry sourit malgré tout. Où avait-il entendu cela ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte et observait la scène devant lui.

« Salut Ron. » Lui dit Harry d'une voix douce alors que Hermione croisa les bras pour regarder son petit ami avec des yeux noirs larmoyants. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ron resta silencieux, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur sa petite amie en pleurs. Hermione se leva.

« Je m'en vais, si c'est ce que tu veux, » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je vais toujours à Pré au Lard, mais je pars avec les autres préfets. »

Le regard de Harry oscillait entre les deux. « Je peux venir avec toi, Hermione, si tu veux. »

« Non, reste avec Ron, » Répondit-elle. « Peut-être te parlera-t-il. »

Elle regarda Ron avec une expression triste puis passa devant lui et disparut à travers la porte. Finalement Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et soupira profondément.

« As-tu déjà été près de quelqu'un si longtemps que tu oublies où tu finis et où l'autre commence ? Tu sais, un peu comme nous étions tous les trois de la première à la cinquième année ? » Lui demanda Ron doucement. « C'est ce que je ressens quand elle est près de moi maintenant, sauf que c'est différent, c'est effrayant. »

Il lui fit face. « Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. »

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pu t'aider et te le dire l'année dernière, mais tu _es _vraiment très lourd, » Le taquina Harry avec un sourire. Ron rougit.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui. Nous étions assis dans sa chambre et euh…nous discutions, » Il devint encore plus rouge.

« Tu devrais le lui dire. »

« Je le ferai ! Je viens de passer la dernière demi-heure à faire le tour du lac en réfléchissant à tous les moyens dont je pourrais me servir pour le lui dire, mais tu sais, Hermione, elle est tellement plus futée que nous deux réunis. Je veux lui laisser du temps pace qu'il est possible qu'elle ne m'aime pas et ne m'aime jamais. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. »

« Alors tu devrais au moins aller lui parler maintenant. Vas la trouver avant qu'elle ne parte pour Pré au Lard ou utilise la Carte des Maraudeurs et les passages secrets. Tu ne devrais pas lui laisser penser qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. »

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et tout à coup, son visage s'illumina.

« Tu sais que tu as raison. Je vais aller la retrouver. Je déteste la voir pleurer, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise. Le moins que je puisse faire est d'embrasser ses larmes pour les faire disparaître. »

« Euh…ouais. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire du reste de la journée ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement. « Aller marcher près du lac, puis aller dîner. En espérant que vous serez de retour d'ici là. Puis, je dois aller voir le professeur Snape pour tu sais quoi. S'il est là, ça va sans dire. »

« Ca me paraît plutôt ennuyeux. »

Harry rit, mais alla jusqu'à son lit, prit quelques feuilles et son équipement de dessin moldu avant de dire au revoir à Ron et de sortir pour commencer à dessiner dès que possible.

Seul dans la chambre, Ron prit soudain une expression très sérieuse.

Il alla vers le tiroir qu'Harry avait laissé ouvert et sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'arrêta pas ses recherches. Il fouilla un dans les anciens dessins de Harry et sortit l'un des derniers. On aurait dit qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait et où le trouver.

Assis sur le lit, il le regarda, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je parie que tu sais ce que l'on ressent Harry, » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Tu gardes encore des secrets, hein ? »

Il observa le dessin. Harry était au milieu d'une pièce ombragée, une personne, qui ne pouvait être que le professeur Snape était derrière lui et l'enlaçait. La tête de Harry était tenue presque timidement alors que le regard du professeur semblait transpercer les limites du papier. Les doigts enlacés enveloppaient la taille de Harry.

Il était évident qu'il avait mis beaucoup d'émotions dans ce dessin.

Ron soupira, rangea le dessin dans le tiroir. Il prit la Carte des Maraudeurs, tapa avec sa baguette et murmura la phrase magique. Il vit Hermione. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce et courut dans les couloirs pour la retrouver.

* * *

« Harry, ouvre les yeux. »

Robe et baguette étaient posées sur le sol quand il était à nouveau entré. Harry se tenait au centre de la salle, les yeux fermés et les pensées concentrées à filer la magie entre ses doigts.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas son pouls de s'accélérer en entant les mots prononcés avec calme.

Il n'avait pas revu Severus en cours particulier depuis la nuit où ils avaient eu leur confrontation dans les cachots une semaine auparavant. Pourtant, il n'obéit pas, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux parce qu'il était à moitié effrayé d'avoir imaginé ces paroles et peut-être que la relation qu'ils avaient établie l'année précédente lui manquait.

De plus, s'il ouvrait les yeux, le tissage disparaîtrait.

« Harry, » La voix de Severus revint à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas acceptable. Tu as presque terminé le tissage et tu es complètement concentré dessus. Tu ne peux pas jeter de sorts les yeux fermés, si ? Si tu termines le tissage de cette façon, tu ne pourras jamais jeter de sorts sans baguette correctement. »

Harry grogna. Les fils étaient filés et Harry décida qu'il pouvait essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Severus n'avait pas l'air en colère, malgré ses paroles.

En ouvrant les yeux, le pouls de Harry s'accéléra à nouveau.

La lumière de la pièce avait changé. Elle était blanche quand Remus lui donnait des cours et maintenant, les bougies alignées au mur illuminaient la salle d'une lueur tremblotante. Près de la porte, une douce lumière faisait des ombres. Severus était appuyé contre le mur, comme s'il était incrusté dedans, à moitié dans l'obscurité, à moitié dans la lumière.

« Je ne sais pas comment tisser les yeux ouverts. Tu ne m'as jamais appris à le faire. Ca disparaît toujours. » Parvint à dire Harry malgré ses pensées embrouillées.

« Je vois. » Severus s'écarta du mur et avança vers Harry avec fluidité. « Alors peut-être que ce soir je devrais t'apprendre le compromis et la concentration. Ferme les yeux et recommence le tissage. »

Harry obéit, mais ce fut difficile parce qu'il avait conscience que Severus se tenait très près de lui. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

« Il ne faut pas que tu sois aussi inconscient, Harry. Le seigneur noir n'attendra pas que tu te concentres pour rassembler ta magie. Tu dois apprendre à pratiquer la magie sans baguette comme tu le fais avec une et tu dois pouvoir le faire même si tes pensées sont occupées par bien d'autres choses et que tu dois faire milles choses à la fois. »

Les bras de Severus passèrent de chaque côté de Harry et ses doigts s'enlacèrent avec ceux dansant. Harry s'appuya contre la silhouette massive derrière lui alors que les lèvres de Severus frôlaient son oreille. Les doigts de Severus se mirent à bouger avec ceux de Harry et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester concentré sur le tissage.

Ce que faisait Severus lui provoquait de petits frissons.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Harry secoua la tête et Severus ne le poussa pas.

Il pencha la tête et déposa de légers baisers sur le cou de Harry. Harry haleta mais Severus l'ignora, le mordant légèrement et suçant la peau tendre.

« Ouvre les yeux, Harry. »

Harry grogna doucement mais obéit.

Les doigts continuaient à danser ensemble et entre ses doigts, le tissage était une combinaison de rouge, argent, or et vert. Harry était stupéfié. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu et maintenant il était surpris du chatoiement. Chaque fil changeait continuellement de couleur, prenant l'une des quatre, comme s'ils étaient vivants et bougeaient.

« Tu as tissé notre magie ensemble, » Haleta-t-il. « Cela n'est-il pas dangereux ? »

« Si, » Murmura Severus dans son oreille ayant abandonné pour l'instant sa méthode de distraction. « C'est très dangereux. Je ne te conseille pas de le faire tout seul. Après tout, je suis un maître dans ce domaine, toi, tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Severus retira ses fils de magie et Harry observa les fils rouges et or quitter le tissage. Ils devinrent de petits courants électriques faisant des fils et crépitant au bout des doigts de Severus qui les fit lentement courir sur la peau nue de Harry jusqu'à ses coudes, provoquant des picotements le long de sa peau alors que le courant de crépitements dansait contre sa peau.

Harry s'empêcha de gémir et immédiatement son tissage disparut. Les doigts de Severus s'arrêtèrent au niveau des manches de la chemise du jeune homme.

« Harry, tu dois vraiment faire mieux, » Murmura Severus. Harry frissonna en entendant la voix soyeuse en fusion.

« Tu me distrais, » Se plaignit-il.

Severus soupira et enleva ses bras. Il tourna Harry pour que le jeune homme se retrouve devant lui. Harry croisa ses bras devant lui comme pour se défendre.

« Je ne te distrais pas encore suffisamment, » Lui dit Severus, ses lèvres s'étirant très légèrement. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'amusement ce qui fit tituber ses sens.

« Oh, »

Severus prit le haut de la chemise de Harry et haussa un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre ses intentions sans prononcer un mot. Harry dénoua ses bras et les leva. Sa chemise fut enlevée et atterrit vers sa robe et sa baguette.

« Recommence le tissage, » Lui ordonna doucement Severus.

Harry ferma les yeux et immédiatement le tissage apparut entre ses doigts. Automatiquement, ses doigts se mirent à bouger.

« Bien. » Severus était à nouveau derrière lui, mais pas aussi près cette fois. « Maintenant, ouvre les yeux et reste concentré. Quelque part à l'intérieur, tu dois continuer à tisser ta magie, mais tu dois le repousser plus loin dans ton esprit. Pour l'instant concentre-toi simplement sur tes doigts et sur le tissage qu'ils effectuent. Tu dois apprendre à le faire les yeux ouverts. »

Harry hésita, sachant instinctivement qu'il perdrait sa prise dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Il ne serait plus capable de voir sa magie et c'est ce qui le rendait si difficile.

« Ta faute. Manqué des leçons. Je me suis entraîné. » Il respirait à peine quand il prononça les mots que son cerveau avait formés, sachant que le tissage s'effaçait parce qu'il avait manqué d'attention.

« Eh bien, je suis là maintenant et tu as beaucoup à apprendre ce soir. »

Harry fit appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor et ouvrit rapidement les yeux en retenant nerveusement sa prise. Il entr'aperçut le tissage, comme toujours avant qu'il ne s'efface. Instantanément, il referma les yeux pour atteindre sa magie.

« Bien, mais pas suffisamment. Tu peux faire mieux. »

Severus leva son index, et quand il crépita de magie, il s'en servit pour suivre la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Le serpent tatoué sur le dos lisse se replia davantage contre la lame de l'épée. Les pierres de l'épée se transformèrent et d'un rubis rouge, elles devinrent noires, mais après cela, le tatouage resta immobile.

Harry haussa les épaules et grogna.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et fit une nouvelle tentative. Une fois de plus le tissage recommença à s'effacer et Harry dut fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Arrête de te concentrer sur son aspect fragile, » Le réprimanda Severus. « En fait, arrête d'y penser autant. Tisse simplement. Fais ce que tu fais les yeux fermés sans les pensées et les inquiétudes. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Trois tentatives suivantes et le tissage avait complètement disparu.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me toucher, ça fonctionnerait ! » Protesta Harry, mais son corps avait une toute autre réaction.

« Je ne touche pas encore suffisamment. »

Harry serra les dents, ferma les yeux et recommença son tissage. Moins d'une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne les rouvre et regarde les fils de magie tremblotants. Pourtant ils tinrent. Harry respirait à peine. Ses doigts continuaient à tisser alors que les fils apparaissaient magiquement entre ses doigts. Plus il tremblait et plus Harry était déterminé à le voir durer.

« C'est bien, » Déclara Severus en venant devant Harry. « Maintenant nous allons voir si tu réussis à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. »

« Quoi ? » Souffla Harry.

En guise de réponse, Severus enleva sa longue robe noire puis la chemise blanche qu'il portait dessous. La salle fournit immédiatement un porte-manteau près des affaires de Harry. Severus accrocha ses vêtements avec attention puis retourna devant la forme déterminée de Harry. Maintenant ils étaient autant déshabillés l'un que l'autre. Sauf qu'Harry portait la chaîne autour de son cou.

« Es-tu prêt ? »

Harry secoua violemment la tête. Le tissage dans sa main sembla frémir.

« Fais simplement attention à ton tissage. Peu importe ce que je fais, essaye de continuer à tisser. Je serai très déçu si tu ne réussissais pas cela. Jusqu'à présent tu t'es assez bien débrouillé. Tu es arrivé jusque là. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses faire l'effort nécessaire pour terminer tes leçons de magie sans baguette ce soir. De plus, je dois bientôt commencer à t'entraîner en potions. »

« Es-tu prêt ? » Harry secoua à nouveau la tête, mais cette fois, Severus l'ignora.

De puissants bras enveloppèrent la taille nue de Harry et la poitrine de Severus s'aligna parfaitement avec son bras. La chaleur de leurs corps se mélangea et Harry dut combattre ses pensées qui voulaient s'abandonner entièrement à la sensation, à Severus qui le touchait aussi intimement.

Des lèvres froides suçaient légèrement sa peau et léchait son cou et le haut de son dos laissant de petites traces. Le bout des doigts glissa le long de sa poitrine et taquina ses mamelons et son nombril. Chaque baiser était ponctué par une phrase murmurée doucement qui brisait les pensées déterminées de Harry, lui rappelant de continuer à tisser.

« Alors tu penses m'aimer. N'est-ce pas, Harry Potter ? Avec toutes mes erreurs ? Ne me dis pas que l'adoration que tu me voues, t'a aveuglé. Je suis toujours Severus Snape. Qui je suis avec toi en privé n'empêche pas que je suis aussi le sorcier que tous les autres connaissent. Je me demande, Harry Potter si tu comprends les paroles que tu prononces avec tant de conviction. Aimer un maître n'est jamais facile. M'aimer te donnera quelques défis à relever. Comme tu l'as déjà vu, je peux être une personne très désagréable parfois. »

L'un des bras de Severus entoura la poitrine de Harry jusqu'à l'épaule.

La paume de son autre main était posée sur le tissu du pantalon de Harry, au niveau de son érection grandissante.

« Est-ce ce que tu veux Harry ? En es-tu sûr ? Il n'y aura pas de retour. On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière ni par des paroles ni par des actes une fois que nous aurons commencé. » La voix de Severus paraissait en colère alors qu'il murmurait les paroles à l'oreille de Harry. « Tu n'es plus un enfant et moi non plus. Tu dois être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Nous sommes en cela égaux et nous le serons tout le temps. Comprends que nous devrons être très prudents. »

« Sadique, » Haleta Harry avec un sourire tremblant.

« Oui. On m'a déjà traité de ce nom-là. » Severus détacha ses bras et se recula. Une fois encore, il vint se placer devant la silhouette légèrement tremblante et regarda les yeux émeraude. Le courant qui traversait le bout de ses doigts disparut complètement. « Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir. Au moins, j'essaierai de ne jamais le devoir. »

Lentement, Harry abandonna l'emprise qu'il avait sur son tissage et baissa les bras. Ses yeux brillaient de chaleur et de désir.

« Que veux-tu Harry ? »

« Toi Severus, » Répondit Harry en prenant la décision la plus sérieuse de sa vie. « Je me fiche de ce qui se passe quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble ni à ce que je dois faire. Tout ce que je veux est t'avoir. Je te veux…Je … s'il te plait.

Severus acquiesça une fois et rétrécit la distance qui existait entre leurs corps. Il attira violemment le corps de Harry contre le sien et baissa ses lèvres contre celles qui les attendaient. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs bouches se battaient, cherchant à dominer celle de l'autre. Mais rapidement, la langue de Severus plongea dans la bouche de Harry et leurs langues entrèrent en contact et dansèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Harry était perdu.

Au-delà de toutes pensées, il colla sa douloureuse érection contre la hanche de Severus. Son souffle resta coincé plusieurs fois dans sa gorge alors qu'il entrait en contact avec la bosse répondante. Harry grogna, gémit et peut-être pria-t-il Severus entre ses lèvres. Il allait venir et il se fichait que ce soit dans son pantalon.

Puis les mains de Severus se refermèrent sur ses hanches, l'éloignant de lui, restreignant le contact et la friction.

Harry grogna, comprenant les raisons de ce geste. Il n'était pourtant pas prêt à accepter cette perte.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux procéder Harry, » Lui dit Severus sur un ton calme qui contrastait avec la respiration irrégulière de Harry. Mais ses yeux luisaient d'un désir inassouvi et son corps réclamait cette libération.

Harry lui sourit d'un air narquois. Il pencha la tête pour l'appuyer sur l'épaule de Severus, obligeant ses bras à rester immobile le long de son corps, sans toucher Severus comme il en avait la tentation.

« Si c'est un lit que tu veux, la chambre en a déjà fourni un. »

Severus se tourna légèrement pour regarder derrière lui. Effectivement, la chambre leur avait fourni un lit deux places avec une table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posées des potions dont Harry aurait pu découvrir l'utilité s'il avait essayé de le deviner.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Faites confiance à Albus pour nous recommander une salle qui lit les désirs et les émotions de ses occupants comme un livre, » Severus grogna d'énervement. Sa main caressa la mer de cheveux ébène, le long du cou de Harry. « Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Comprends-tu ? »

Harry releva la tête et acquiesça. Il céda à son désir et déposa un doux baiser contre les lèvres de Severus et soupira.

« Je comprends. » Il sourit d'un air narquois. « Je peux attendre. »


	20. Ombres dans la fumée

_Merci à AnthaRosa pour son travail de correction._

**Chapitre 20 : Ombres dans la fumée**

« Neville ! »

« Longdubas ! »

Harry, Neville et Dean avaient quitté le cours de Métamorphose ensemble. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à leur dortoir pour prendre les livres dont ils auraient besoin pour leur prochain cours et étaient sur le chemin quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient être en retard. En fait, Dean et Neville allaient être très en retard parce qu'ils devaient se trouver à dix-sept heures dans les serres alors qu'Harry n'avait plus qu'à prendre trois embranchements et le couloir des Serpentards serait en vue. La classe de potions n'était pas très loin.

Neville et Dean durent courir. Peu de temps puisque le professeur Snape qui les avait vus de son bureau apparut soudainement près de l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, avec sa chance, Neville n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter suffisamment rapidement et était entré en collision avec son professeur. Il était tombé par terre.

Harry avait crié pour les prévenir. Snape avait crié de dégoût. Et le pauvre Neville, à genoux, rougissait comme s'il avait encore onze ans, devant le professeur le plus craint de l'école, pendant que Dean combattait vaillamment son envi de rire.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Claqua Snape quand Harry rattrapa le petit groupe. « En fait vous aurez tous une détention avec Rusard ce soir. C'est la raison pour laquelle courir dans les couloirs est interdit. En tant que septième année je ne devrais pas avoir à vous rappeler des règles que vous devriez connaître depuis votre première année. »

Neville se hérissa à chaque mot qui lui était de toute évidence adressé. Dean levait la tête de façon qui paraissait honteuse mais qui aux yeux de Harry pouvait paraître insolente. Ce fut Harry, cette fois, qui ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire.

« Deux moins en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. » Severus le regarda avec des yeux froids. « En tant que préfet en chef, vous ne devriez pas laisser vos amis violer les règles de Poudlard aussi ouvertement. »

Severus les regarda une nouvelle fois avec des yeux noirs puis se retourna et reprit le couloir des Serpentards.

« Désolé Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre des points simplement parce que tu es notre ami, » Lui dit Neville alors que Dean l'aidait à se remettre debout.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est rien Neville. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait trouvé une excuse pour enlever des points de toute façon. Pour être à 'proximité' de l'incident par exemple. »

Dean fit un grand sourire à Neville et lui donna une tape. « La prochaine fois Neville, évite-nous ce traumatisme et fais attention à ne pas foncer dans le professeur Snape. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te jeter un sort simplement pour avoir oser entrer en contact avec sa robe. »

Neville perdit de sa rougeur quand il se rendit compte que le professeur aurait pu choisir cette option. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'hyperventiler, Harry leur rappela en riant qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de courir.

Ils lui crièrent rapidement au revoir et se remirent à courir. Harry rit à nouveau et espéra que cette fois, ils ne croisent pas MacGonagall.

Il prit le couloir des Serpentards, un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

« Entrer, » Ordonna Severus quand il entendit frapper trois fois à la porte de son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Harry entra, s'arrêtant pour fermer la porte et jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

« Tu es très méchant, » Le réprimanda Harry avec un sourire.

Severus verrouilla son regard dans les yeux pétillants d'un vert émeraude. L'adolescent s'avança lentement vers Severus qui préparait les ingrédients pour les potions.

« Je sais. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu dur ? » Harry semblait toujours amusé. « Douze points en une seule fois et en plus je n'avais rien fait ! De plus, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne courais pas dans les couloirs quand tu étais élève ici. Je suis presque certain qu'ils sont faits pour ça. C'est une règle. »

« Les couloirs sont faits pour marcher, » Grimaça Severus. « Et les règles, si elles sont violées doivent l'être moins ouvertement. Vous avez très bien perfectionné cet art. Est-ce un talent de Serpentard que d'être discret ? »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être Serpentards ou en avoir les traits. »

« Apparemment non. »

Harry sourit d'un air taquin puis enveloppa le cou de Severus de ses bras. Ce dernier l'attira immédiatement contre lui, le coinçant contre la table. Severus frôla légèrement de ses lèvres celles de Harry, puis déposa de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son menton.

« Tu es très méchant, » Lui dit Harry doucement.

« Effectivement, je le suis, » Dit Severus en rencontrant les yeux verts.

Il se pencha et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Harry, provoquant un gémissant quand leurs langues se touchèrent et entrèrent dans une bataille de dominance. Les doigts de Harry s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et Severus l'attira contre lui et le pressa contre la table en même temps. Harry semblait s'adapter parfaitement à ses bras et à son corps. Il y avait une très grande confiance dans ce baiser et dans cette étreinte.

« Tu dois aller en cours, » Severus brisa le baiser gentiment. « Tu sais très bien que je déduirai des points si tu es en retard. »

Harry grogna et avec une réticence visible, retira ses bras du cou de Severus puis jeta au sorcier un regard faussement mauvais.

Severus l'embrassa à nouveau très légèrement.

Le petit acte fit doucement soupirer Harry. Severus leva une main et posa son pouce sur les lèvres rouges et gonflées puis murmura un sort curatif.

« Vous aviez l'air d'avoir été embrassé Potter, » Lui dit-il en guise d'explication. « Je ne peux pas permettre cela. »

Harry sourit. « Je dois y aller. »

« Oui, »

Riant Harry enveloppa de ses bras, la taille de Severus et le serra. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Severus qui grogna.

« N'es-tu jamais fatigué de m'enlacer ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua violemment la tête puis la posa sur les épaules de Severus.

« Non, » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne serai jamais fatigué d'être aussi près de toi. »

Quelques secondes après, Harry soupira à nouveau. Severus le regarda se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir et partir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela que lui aussi devait se préparer pour le même cours.

Il sortit sa baguette, mit la plupart des ingrédients dans sa poche, regarda la table une dernière fois et sortit.

* * *

Harry eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant que le professeur Snape n'entre dans la salle de classe. Il avait décidément l'air plus calme qu'Harry. En sortant du bureau de Severus, il avait couru pour arriver à l'heure, il ne lui restait que trois minutes avant que le cours ne commence. Severus avait réussi à arriver à l'heure exacte et Harry était certain qu'il n'avait pas couru.

« Prenez les chaudrons qui se trouvent au fond de la classe et continuez à préparer vos potions. Les pages neuf cents à neuf cents cinquante devraient vous aider à corriger la plupart des erreurs faites précédemment. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui peuvent bénéficier d'une telle rédemption, les instructions sont au tableau. Prier, emprunter ou voler la potion d'une autre personne, si la vôtre était mauvaise. Je veux que chaque élève ait sa fiole de _veritaserum_ étiquetée à la fin du cours. Vous devrez vous administrer une dose et comme je doute que vous ayez envi d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, vous avez tout intérêt à la faire correctement. Nous travaillons sur cette potion depuis un mois maintenant. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous mettions un terme à ma souffrance. »

Les instructions apparurent sur le tableau à l'annonce du professeur et chacun récupéra rapidement son chaudron grâce à un sort de lévitation, ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires qui n'étaient pas dans les fournitures de potions qu'ils devaient apporter en cours.

« Tu as tout ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry quand il revint avec les ingrédients qu'il était allé chercher pour tous les trois.

Harry lui tendit trois pétales d'une jolie fleur blanche, une petite fiole de larmes de licorne et un pot qu'il soupçonnait contenir des amandes séchées.

« Je pense que oui, » Répondit Harry. « Vérifie les instructions. »

Hermione regarda rapidement les instructions puis lui fit un grand sourire. « Oui, nous avons tout. Mettons-nous au travail. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Hermione semblait incroyablement excitée à l'idée de créer du sérum de vérité et le long mois de préparation n'avait pas étouffé son allégresse incessante alors que tous les autres étaient maintenant plus que prêt à terminer la potion et à ne plus jamais avoir à la regarder par la suite.

_Veritaserum_ était l'une des plus difficiles potions qu'ils avaient à faire.

La moitié des élèves avaient raté leur potion dès la première semaine. Sachant qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de la recommencer, ils avaient dû trouver des amis prêts à partager leur potion. Les Serpentards furent au début les seuls élèves à la préparer correctement, mais lors de la troisième semaine, ils n'avaient plus que la moitié de la potion qu'ils auraient dû avoir.

Heureusement pour le trio, Harry n'avait raté sa potion qu'une seule fois, la première semaine et Hermione avait réussi à en sauver avant qu'elle ne soit bonne à jeter. Ron avait été assez futé pour doubler ses ingrédients au cas où un désastre se produirait. Ce qui signifiait que lorsque celle d'Hermione avait coagulée, Ron avait pu lui donner la moitié de la sienne. Deux jours après, la potion de Ron était devenue pourpre et ils surent tous les trois que c'était la fin de sa chance. Hermione et Harry lui donnèrent un tiers de leur potion et tout reprit sa place dans le monde.

Harry pensait que Severus avait plutôt bien pris ces quatre semaines. Il n'avait failli ensorceler les élèves que trois fois, lorsque des chaudrons avaient explosé.

Tout le monde tenait des paris : allait-il ou non perdre son sang froid. Jusqu'à présent, le professeur s'en était tenu à la règle : ne pas être responsable de la mort d'un élève.

Et tous pensaient que c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

« Hermione, sais-tu de quelle fleur il s'agit ? » Lui demanda Harry en plongeant dans la potion le pétale blanc strié de rose.

« Des rhododendrons, » Dit Ron doucement derrière lui en plongeant la fleur dans la potion.

Harry ajouta deux gouttes de larmes de licorne aux pétales, puis touilla la mixture pour qu'elle devienne une colle blanche striée de rose. Dans un autre bol, il broya l'amende en une fine poudre jaune, comme il avait vu Severus le faire l'année précédente.

« Ils doivent être ajoutés simultanément dans les chaudrons, » Lui dit Hermione en jetant un œil vers le tableau.

Harry lui aussi regarda, mais ne vit pas cette instruction. Il plaça sa confiance en son amie et espéra de toutes ses forces ne pas ruiner sa potion en ajoutant les deux ingrédients.

Il y eut immédiatement une forte explosion et la potion produisit une épaisse fumée.

« Trois points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! » Cria le professeur Snape quand la fumée se dissipa et qu'il apparut que personne n'était blessé.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Cria Harry avec indignation, un peu choqué par sa réaction.

« Les instructions disaient clairement qu'il fallait les ajouter simultanément, » Dit le professeur en s'avançant pour examiner sa potion. « S'il n'y avait qu'une seconde de décalage supplémentaire, vous auriez été inclus dans l'explosion ainsi que toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un périmètre d'un mètre trente ! Je ne pense pas que Malfoy ou l'un des Poufsouffle aurait apprécié. »

Hermione regarda elle-aussi la potion de Harry. « Elle a l'air bien maintenant, professeur. »

« Ca Granger, n'est pas le problème, » Snape la regarda d'un air menaçant puis se tourna vers Harry. « Venez à mon bureau et attendez. Je dois m'assurer que votre potion ne provoque pas d'autre interruption. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! La potion sera ruinée. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : le timing est important ! »

Son professeur le regarda alors avec des yeux noirs et Harry décida d'obéir avant de se retrouver en détention avec Dean et Neville.

Snape renifla la potion puis l'accepta en rechignant. Il rejoignit Harry à sa table.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester et crier à l'injustice ou lui demander ses raisons, Severus le regarda d'un air entendu et se tourna subtilement vers Ron et Hermione. Harry suivit son regard et vit qu'ils discutaient tous les deux à voix basse.

« Vous devriez être un peu plus observateur, Potter, » Lui dit Severus doucement.

Sans avertissement, ni parole prononcée, la salle fut soudain remplie d'échos. Puis tout devint silencieux et deux voix s'élevèrent dans le silence.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles très calme. »

« Désolé Mione. Je réfléchissais simplement. »

« A nous ? »

« Non. Au sujet de Harry. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui Hermione. Ne joue pas l'innocente, je sais que tu sais. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Il le dessine souvent. Au début j'ai trouvé étrange qu'il dessine autant le professeur Snape. Il y en a tant de lui. Il dessine aussi d'autres personnes, mais les siens semblent lui avoir donné beaucoup plus de travail. »

« Ron… »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Je dois le dire à Harry. C'est simplement étrange. Ca me fait beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir, tu sais, parce qu'ils n'agissent pas différemment quand ils sont ensembles. Il continue à crier et Harry se met toujours en colère. C'est simplement très étrange. J'aurais simplement mis ça sur le dos de la créativité, mais je les ai observés pendant tout le mois. En fait, je vous ai observé Harry et toi. C'est ce qui vous a dénoncé. »

« Alors tu sais ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Je suis un peu…choqué, mais autrement non. Mione, c'est mon meilleur ami et merde, il a traversé suffisamment d'épreuves. Ce n'est pas moi qui rendrais sa vie misérable. Je préfère ne pas y penser, mais ça va. »

« Alors tu devrais lui dire. »

« Oui. Mais pas maintenant. Je dois d'abord m'y habituer un peu. »

Le bruit de la salle reprit un volume normal. Il regardait toujours ses meilleurs amis et vit Hermione déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Ron. Harry reprit son chaudron.

« Hé Harry, c'était à quel sujet ? » Lui demanda Ron. « Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé d'aller là-bas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit Harry, mais il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, faisant attention que Ron le voit.

Quand la classe se termina, une heure après, tout le monde se réjouissait du fait que Snape ne les ai pas obligés à tester leur potion. Harry et ses amis quittèrent la salle rapidement.

Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller déjeuner de bonne heure, mais accompagnèrent Harry vers la salle dans laquelle se déroulaient ses cours particuliers, puis lui dirent en revoir et disparurent dans le couloir, main dans la main.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Severus en entrant dans la salle fut les fleurs.

Elles formaient un champ de couleur jaune, rose et blanc. Au centre de la salle se trouvait le chaudron qu'il avait préparé. Prés de lui, assis sur un rocher, Harry tissait sa magie, comme toujours.

Harry avait maintenant officiellement terminé son tissage et Severus avait immédiatement changé leur leçon de magie sans baguette en potions. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire sans être épuisé, Harry passait son temps libre à s'amuser en changeant son motif et sa structure. Son objectif était d'apprendre à disperser son courant doré, comme Severus l'avait fait.

Il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver, mais il avait interdit à Severus de l'aider.

« Salut, » Dit Harry doucement quand il remarqua finalement sa présence.

Severus avança vers Harry et un petit chemin apparut. Abandonnant son tissage, Harry attendit patiemment que Severus le rejoigne.

« Des Rhododendrons. Elles sont très jolies. »

« Je suis content de voir que tu fais attention en cours. »

Harry éclata de rire et haussa les épaules. « Non. C'est Ron qui m'a dit leur nom. J'ai trouvé les larmes de licornes et Hermione les autres ingrédients. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi les rhododendrons sont utilisés pour stabiliser le _veritaserum ? »_ Severus cueillit une fleur et la tendit à Harry. « En fait, c'est aussi pour ça que la salle en est remplie aujourd'hui. »

Harry prit la fleur et l'examina attentivement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Le rhododendron est la fleur du mensonge, » Lui signala Severus en retournant vers le chaudron.

Harry le suivit et regarda Severus remplir une fiole de liquide transparent. Surpris, il regarda dans le chaudron.

« Nous faisons du_ veritaserum_ aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Severus acquiesça. « Oui. Je lai préparé ce matin. Je savais que celui fait en cours ce matin ne serait pas utilisable. Tu vas apprendre à combattre ses effets. »

« Alors d'abord j'apprends à le préparer et ensuite j'apprends à le contrer ? »

« Oui, » Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Assis-toi pour que je puisse te l'administrer. »

Derrière Harry, une chaise apparut immédiatement. Il s'assit. Severus pencha légèrement la tête de Harry et posa trois petites gouttes de potion sur sa langue.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Lui demanda Severus.

« Harry James Potter, » Harry répondit immédiatement.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Bien. La potion fonctionne correctement, » Dit Severus en posant la fiole sur la table qui était apparue près du rocher.

Il revint vers Harry et lui dit de prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations pour s'éclaircir l'esprit.

« Plus ton esprit est clair, plus il te sera facile de le contrer, » Lui dit Severus. Harry suivit ses instructions. « Le _veritaserum_ est une potion puissante. Son objectif est de ne pas tenir compte des sentiments d'injustices et de découvrir la vérité et ce peu importe la profondeur du secret. Le seul moyen de le combattre est de ne pas le combattre. La vérité sortira mais il faut utiliser toute ta volonté. La vérité peut prendre plusieurs formes. »

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Severus commença son interrogatoire.

« Si je voulais te manipuler ou te faire souffrir, quelles personnes devrais-je utiliser pour te détruire ? »

Harry haleta, ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient la trahison, la question n'était vraiment pas juste. Il ne parvint pas arrêter le défilement des noms qui traversait ses lèvres. Il essaya de couvrir sa bouche et de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, mais rien n'y fit.

A la fin, tous les membres de l'Ordre furent listés, y compris Severus, Ron et Hermione.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil et Harry rougit.

« Tu me condamnerais volontairement à la torture Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus doucement. « Tu condamnerais tes amis, Albus et Remus ? »

Harry secoua la tête, d'un air honteux. « Non. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je préférerais mourir que de laisser l'Ordre souffrir à cause de moi. »

Severus posa sa main sur la joue de Harry et plongea ses yeux dans ceux plein de tristesse.

« Alors utilise ça. Utilise tes peurs et l'amour que tu ressens, utilise ce qui te rend si unique et si puissant. Souviens-toi ce que j'ai dit à propos de la vérité. Même les mensonges peuvent devenir des vérités. »

« Comment répondrais-tu ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry. « Peut-être que si tu me montrais je pourrais aussi le faire. »

Severus alla jusqu'à la table et prit trois gouttes de _veritaserum_. Il retourna vers Harry avec un tel calme que pour la première fois, Harry comprit comment Severus était parvenu à se tenir devant Voldemort pendant toutes ces années.

« Où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Severus haussa les épaules. Il avait une expression illisible dans le regard, qui ne trahissait rien. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je le sache puisque je ne suis pas le gardien du secret. »

Harry était impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à donner une réponse aussi trompeuse que légitime.

« Es-tu un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? » Lui demanda Severus.

Harry grogna et appuya sa main contre son front avant de répondre dans un murmure. « Oui. »

Apparemment, il faudrait encore beaucoup de travail, pensa Severus.

Quand l'effet du _veritaserum_ s'estompa, Severus était assis et Harry faisait les cents pas et marmonnait que si le monde était détruit ce serait de sa faute. Franchement, Severus n'était pas convaincu. La salle ne leur apportait pas beaucoup d'aide. Généralement lumineuse et avec un paysage extérieur, elle avait maintenant un sol froid et ils étaient plongés dans une semi-obscurité. Comme toujours, les bougies flottaient le long des murs.

« Harry, arrête de te faire des reproches. Je t'ai dit qu'il était très difficile de se montrer plus futé que cette potion. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attendre à réussir dès la première leçon, » Lui dit Severus, mais Harry continua à faire les cents pas.

« Je me sens si stupide ! » Déclara Harry en se tournant vers Severus. « Je devrais savoir comment le faire. Tous les mangemorts m'auraient posé les mêmes questions et quand ils le feront, je vous condamnerai tous à subir le courroux de Voldemort ! »

Severus se leva et vint vers l'adolescent désemparé. « Je t'apprendrai à le contrer. Il faut juste y consacrer du temps. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps ! » Cria Harry. « Voldemort n'a qu'à me faire voyager par Porte au Loin et je serai impuissant. »

« Harry, » Lui dit Severus gentiment. « Je doute sincèrement que cette potion soit sa première option. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux rien faire, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas le combattre. J'ai déjà eu tant de mal à survivre ces six dernières années et maintenant je me sens comme un vase plein d'informations importantes que l'on peut extraire de moi sans aucun problème, » Grogna Harry avec colère. « Il n'a même pas besoin de se servir d'une arme ! Regarda-moi, je peux lui dire tout ce qu'il veut savoir et -»

Severus l'embrassa.

Le baiser était très tendre. Severus voulait chasser ses peurs. Il devint rapidement désespéré : Harry déversait toutes ses peurs et angoisses dans ce baiser. Le serrant contre lui, Severus les conduisit vers la chaise et s'assit, Harry sur ses genoux. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour la taille de Harry et il allégea le baiser jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus que posées l'une sur l'autre. Harry gémit et sanglota, se cramponnant désespérément à la protection apaisante que lui offrait Severus.

Les doigts de Harry s'emmêlèrent dans la masse de cheveux noirs et doux alors que la main de Severus glissait sous la robe de Harry. Il retira la chemise du pantalon et passa sa main sur le dos de Harry, sentant le pommeau de l'épée sous ses doigts et le serpent glisser et se pelotonner contre sa paume.

« Harry… » Dit Severus doucement en brisant le baiser.

Harry ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Severus en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il remua sur les genoux de Severus, s'empêchant de grogner en mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors que son érection lançait des décharges électriques dans son corps.

« Je crois que je ne peux pas bouger, » Dit Harry. Il bougea la tête et la posa contre l'épaule de Severus.

Severus soupira patiemment. « Tu vas le devoir. J'ai un cours avec les troisièmes années dans une demi-heure et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de leur faire cours sans avoir mangé avant. »

Harry soupira, se mit debout et tira Severus.

« Reste ici et calme-toi un peu avant d'aller déjeuner, » Lui dit Severus. « Mets la potion en bouteille et étiquette les fioles de _veritaserum_ si tu le souhaites. Peux-tu essayer de venir me voir ce soir ? »

Harry acquiesça. Severus déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte, laissant Harry, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

* * *

Sortant vivement de la salle d'entraînement de Harry, Severus descendit dans les couloirs des Serpentards pour retourner dans ses quartiers. En général, les cachots étaient l'une des zones les plus calmes du château puisque les Serpentards avaient mieux à faire que de perdre leur temps dans les couloirs et à s'inquiéter d'arriver en retard en cours.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Severus se mit sur ses gardes quand il entendit quelqu'un respirer difficilement.

Il s'approcha prudemment et fut surpris de voir un élève de Serpentard sur les genoux et apparemment souffrant. Des cheveux blonds platine, une peau pale, il n'avait aucun doute :devant lui se tenait Drago Malfoy.

Le préfet semblait être cramponné à un hibou postal alors qu'il se débattait pour respirer.

« Malfoy ? » L'appela Severus en s'approchant de la silhouette légèrement tremblotante.

Drago se retourna pour regarder son directeur de maison avec des yeux gris écarquillés. Il avait apparemment peur. Avant que Severus ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Drago se leva en chancelant et partit en courant, comme s'il allait être malade d'une minute à l'autre.

Severus le regarda partir et se demanda ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait pas vu une telle réaction depuis longtemps. Il devrait observer Malfoy plus attentivement maintenant et voir si ses hypothèses s'avéraient exactes. Entre temps, Severus continua son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il arrivait à la porte de ses quartiers quand la douleur l'arrêta.

La marque Noire ne l'avait pas brûlé avec une telle intensité depuis bien longtemps. Les yeux serrés, il vit des étincelles de lumière et il se cramponna à son poignet, s'obligeant à ne pas émettre de son alors qu'il se tortillait contre le mur. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus chancela pour entrer dans ses quartiers et dans sa chambre.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire et il se pelotonna contre son drap noir. Dans sa bouche, il sentit le goût métallique du sang, il se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa vision fut noyée par les vagues de douleur et c'est presque avec reconnaissance qu'il se rendit compte que sa vue devenait grise et floue, il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A l'arrière de son esprit, il espérait que Harry était déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

Puis lentement, la douleur diminua. Le poignet de Severus saignait à petites gouttes, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise avant que la douleur ne soit plus que mineur. Dès qu'il fut assez fort pour bouger, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et entra dans les flammes vertes.


	21. Se fondre dans la brume

Merci à AnthaRosa pour sa correction

**en français dans le texte**

**Chapitre 21 : Se fondre dans la brume**

_« J'ai ici un rapport des six ans que tu as vécu avec les Dursley. Que penses-tu d'eux ? »_

_Silence._

_« Harry ? » Gentiment._

"_Je ne pense rien d'eux. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient. Je suis ici maintenant, alors en quoi est-ce important ? »_

_« Ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient ? Tu dis qu'ils t'ont enfermé dans un placard et t'ont traité comme un domestique. Est-ce que tu penses que tu méritais ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ? »_

_« Est-ce dans le rapport Jean-Claude ? Est-ce le passage où je suis dans le placard ou le fait qu'ils faisaient référence à moi en m'appelant 'mon garçon' ? Est-ce vraiment judicieux de me demander mon point de vue ? Ils m'ont nourri. Ils m'ont donné un toit pour dormir à la mort de mes parents. N'est-ce pas ce qui est écrit dans ce rapport, »_

_Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu es en colère ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère, Harry ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas en colère. » Dit-il doucement, les dents serrées._

_« Est-ce à cause de tes parents ? Es-tu en colère contre tes parents parce qu'ils sont morts et t'ont condamné à vivre avec ta famille ? »_

_« Me condamner ? » Un rire dénué d'humour. « Savez-vous ce que ça signifie ? Condamner. Non, je n'étais pas condamné. »_

_« Alors comment l'appellerais-tu, Harry ? »_

_« C'est mon destin. » Sarcasme. Douleur. Colère._

_« Tu as dit que tu avais survécu. Tu as même dit que tu survivais. Ne penses-tu pas qu'en fait tu es courageux ? »_

_« Le courage n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'étais effrayé à chaque dispute que j'ai livrée contre oncle Vernon et à chaque fois que j'ai rencontré Voldemort, j'étais toujours à deux doigts de m'évanouir tant j'avais peur de mourir. Si ça fait de moi une personne courageuse, alors que dire des sorciers comme Severus et Dumbledore ou de mes parents, de ceux de Neville, de Sirius et de Remus ? Et Malfoy, son destin est tout tracé, il lui ordonne de vivre un jour la tête courbée et à genoux devant un monstre ? Ou des mangemorts qui vivent avec le sort mortel au-dessus de leur tête et qui peuvent le subir s'ils ne réussissent pas une mission ? »_

_« Tu penses qu'ils sont courageux ? »_

_« Je pense que nous survivons tous comme nous le pouvons. »_

«** Je pense que tu es très courageux, Harry. Toutes les choses que tu fais, tu les fais avec ton cœur. Non pas parce que tu souhaites être puissant mais parce que tu as une bonne âme. »** _Dit-il très doucement._

_« Quoi ? » Confus._

_« Je pense que tu es très courageux, Harry. Toutes les choses que tu fais, tu les fais avec ton cœur. Non pas parce que tu souhaites être puissant mais que tu as une bonne âme. »_

_« Comment survivais-tu quand tu étais faible et que personne ne savait que tu étais enfermé dans un placard et qu'on t'appelait 'mon garçon' ? »_

_« Je ne survivais pas. » Calme. « Je me brisais en mille morceaux de l'intérieur chaque jour. Et chaque nuit, je me rassemblais et j'attendais que vienne le jour où je n'aurais plus besoin de le faire. »_

_« As-tu encore besoin de le faire ? »_

_« Oui, mais je suis plus fort maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de me couper pour gérer ma douleur. Je vais mieux et c'est grâce à l'aide de Severus. »_

_« On dirait que tu l'aimes beaucoup Harry. »_

_« C'est vrai. Je pense que nous sommes amis maintenant. Autant que je peux être ami avec le sorcier injuste et plein de parti pris qu'il est. Il a la vilaine habitude d'être imprévisible et il dit que je suis insupportable ! Espèce de con. C'est lui qui est irrationnel. » Un sourire…Un rougissement._

_« Peut-être que j'aimerais entendre ce qu'il pense de toi. »_

_Un rire. « Vous comme moi. »_

* * *

Une rumeur circulait : le professeur Snape ne reviendrait jamais plus à Poudlard.

Après les deux premières semaines, les rumeurs avaient pris de l'ampleur et on disait maintenant qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit mort. Alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient, les élèves ne s'inquiétaient plus des véritables raisons qui pourraient expliquer son absence. Ils n'étaient pas plus prêts de savoir s'il était ou non mort.

La plupart disaient que les démons ne meurent pas aussi facilement.

Ils se prépareraient pour son retour en janvier. Entre temps, ils appréciaient la paix bénie qui s'était emparée de Poudlard en l'absence du professeur de potions.

Le rapport officiel de la Gazette du Sorcier avait écrit qu'en cette nuit fatidique de novembre, le manoir des Snape avait été violé par dix mangemorts qui cherchaient un objet qui n'a pas encore été identifié. Bien sûr, le 'possible mangemort' Severus Snape était encore à l'école de Poudlard à ce moment-là, assumant son rôle de professeur de potions. Personne ne sait pourquoi les mangemorts seraient entrés par effraction dans le manoir (alors que Snape leur aurait probablement donné la clef de la porte d'entrée et aurait enlevé les sorts s'ils le lui avaient demandé gentiment », mais les protections de l'ancienne maison n'avaient pas apprécié cette pénétration. Les aurors avaient retrouvé trois corps. Il n'y avait aucune preuve de la présence de quatre autres corps, mais la maison a très bien pu les transporter ailleurs, mais personne ne peut savoir où. Les mangemorts restants ont (apparemment) transplané et retrouvé Vous Savez Qui, qui n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle.

Dans sa colère, il avait rappelé à lui ses mangemorts les plus anciens et les plus fidèles.

Trente maisons sorcières, deux boulangeries moldues et une école (mais rien n'a encore été confirmé ni par les autorités moldues, ni magiques) ont été brûlées trois heures plus tard et en l'espace d'une heure.

Il n'y eut ni survivants ni corps retrouvés.

En fait, il semblerait que les établissements furent (miraculeusement) évacués avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Des rumeurs disent que Vous Savez Qui n'a pas été particulièrement content par la tournure des choses (mais alors que pouvait-il faire ?)

Rien n'a été retrouvé des survivants/victimes ni du professeur Snape, ni cachette, ni cheveux, rien n'a été vu depuis.

Les élèves de Poudlard se souvenaient différemment des évènements. Bien que peu semblent se souvenir des cinq choses qui se sont déroulées ce jour fatidique.

Le préfet, Ron Weasley était entré dans la Grande Salle, tenant la main de sa petite amie et préfète en chef Hermione Granger pour dîner de bonne heure. Ils étaient en compagnie de trois autres Gryffondors. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Longdubas riaient entre eux et faisaient de petits commentaires au couple pendant que chacun s'asseyaient. Il n'y avait rien de curieux là-dedans, hormis le fait que pour la première fois il devint évident que Harry Potter mangeait de plus en plus rarement avec eux.

L'arrivée des Gryffondors avait été suivie par celle de l'autre préfet, Drago Malfoy et de son armée de partisans Serpentards.

Ils s'étaient salués sur un ton déplaisant, s'étaient lancés des insultes puis Malfoy, Weasley et Granger avaient quitté la scène pour s'asseoir. Les autres n'avaient pas suivi. Il y eut une dispute verbale et on fit appel aux baguettes.

Dès lors toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle furent si occupées à regarder ce qui se passait que personne ne remarqua les professeurs.

Des points furent retirés, des élèves grimacèrent, mais personne ne s'aperçut de l'absence du professeur Snape et du fait qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas assisté à la bagarre. Plus de nourriture apparut et chacun se concentra sur le fait de manger.

Une heure de plus s'écoula avant que le courrier n'arrive.

Le bruit s'était élevé dans la salle. Les lettres étaient ouvertes, les paquets déchiquetés, les bonbons partagés et les commentaires faits. Tous étaient très réceptifs à l'arrivée du courrier.

Puis Drago Malfoy s'était levé de la Table des Serpentards et était parti en courant, agrippant fortement la lettre qu'il tenait.

Aucun autre Serpentard n'avait réagi ainsi. Ils étaient presque tous surpris par la réaction de leur leader et se demandaient quelle était cette lettre dont ils ne semblaient rien savoir. Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas l'air ravi et Zabini était vert de jalousie. Il semblerait que le père de Malfoy (toujours enfermé à Azkaban) ait révélé une information à son fils que Zabini n'avait pas. Du moins, était-ce ce que les plus jeunes Serpentards avaient entendu dire les semaines qui suivirent.

La salle était à nouveau couverte de bruits.

Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement dans la lettre de Malfoy puisque personne n'avait jamais réagi ainsi avant. Les professeurs eurent du mal à calmer la curiosité des élèves, mais grâce à leur persévérance le bruit diminua pour reprendre un niveau normal. Les élèves avaient presque tous terminé de manger et ne pouvaient plus parler d'autre chose que d'aller en cours. Les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient cours avec le professeur Snape, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'attarder davantage.

Quinze minutes après le préfet en chef Harry Potter était entré dans la Grande Salle.

Deux minutes après, il tombait sur les genoux, criant de douleur.

Les Poufsouffles, dont la table était la plus prés, jurèrent avoir vu du sang s'écouler de sa cicatrice. Les Serdaigles, plus observateurs, dirent que non seulement sa cicatrice saignait, mais qu'il avait également le nez en sang et que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'il criait. Dennis Creevey, un Gryffondor parla d'une lueur bleue. Elle semblait l'entourer et s'intensifier, prenant des teintes transparentes puis la Grande Salle s'était mise à trembler. Les tables, les chaises, les assiettes et les couverts crissaient, les élèves criaient et s'accrochaient aux bords des tables brinquebalantes.

Puis soudain, un serpent apparut.

Il était immense. C'était le serpent des Serpentards. Il était vert, ses yeux avaient la couleur des diamants : il était apparu de nulle part.

Il s'enroula autour de la silhouette- qui criait, haletait et sanglotait pour respirer- pour réduire la douleur, comme s'il voulait la réconforter puis enfonça ses dents pointues dans la veine de la gorge de Harry.

Seuls Albus, Ron et Hermione le virent.

Tous les autres oublièrent. Ils ne virent qu'une brume verte l'envelopper et Harry Potter s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

Dumbledore s'était levé en hâte, avait pris Harry dans ses bras et d'un pop… s'était évanoui dans les airs (tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et seul un charme de déplacement ou un Porte au Loin pouvait le permettre).

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'étaient immédiatement précipités hors de la salle.

Tout les autres avaient été bien trop stupéfiés pour bouger. Il avait fallu attendre qu'on leur donne l'ordre de regagner leur salle commune pour se souvenir comment bouger.

Les Serpentards furent les premiers à le remarquer.

Il fallut un autre jour au reste de l'école pour s'apercevoir que le professeur Severus Snape n'était plus à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry se souvenait des évènements différemment.

Il avait beaucoup moins de travail puisqu'il avait manqué la lettre de Malfoy, la fuite du préfet et son transport jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait été inconscient pendant deux jours et quand il s'était réveillé, on lui avait parlé de l'absence de Snape.

Personne ne pensait qu'il serait intéressé par la disparition de Severus. Albus, savait qu'il risquait d'être inquiet mais n'avait pas voulu le déranger.

Le mois qui suivit, Harry ne posa pas de question. Aucune.

Et sa détermination à terminer son entraînement doubla. Ses professeurs trouvaient son comportement très encourageant. Il avait fait d'excellent progrès en métamorphose et en charmes.

Et il devint exceptionnel en Magie Sans Baguette, Potions et Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

On ne trouvait plus aucun moment sans qu'Harry ne soit sous l'effet d'un poison ou ne jette des sorts sans Baguette pour s'entraîner. Les deux choses étaient incroyablement dangereuses. Les poisons étaient très puissants et tuaient leurs victimes en quelques heures seulement. Harry voulait s'immuniser contre chacun d'eux, même s'il devait passer ses nuits dans la salle de bain, pris de haut le cœur ou à aller en cours avec de la fièvre.

La Magie Sans Baguette n'était pas plus facile. Hermione l'avait prévenu des dangers, mais Harry était déterminé à le faire correctement. Quand il ne vomissait pas, il était allongé sur le sol, soutenu par Hermione qui arborait une expression inquiète, alors qu'elle mouillait son front à l'aide d'une potion apaisante modifiée et le forçait à prendre une potion revigorante régulièrement. La plupart du temps, ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner de potion à cause des poisons qu'il avait ingurgitées et il gisait à moitié inconscient sur le sol ou dans la chambre de Hermione. Il avait le teint pale et de yeux noirs vides. Il respirait avec difficulté tout en regardant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées et une détermination effroyable dans les yeux.

Le bout de ses doigts était brûlé et bleu à force de faire de la magie sans restriction, concentré sur les sorts. Ron devait les nettoyer en jetant divers sorts curatifs pendant qu'il était allongé. Pourtant, il prenait toujours une profonde inspiration, se relevait et marchait un sourire pour les élèves les plus jeunes qu'il croisait dans les couloirs.

Il cachait très bien ses problèmes. Il était déterminé à être totalement préparé et à ne jamais abandonner.

Personne ne soupçonnait qu'Harry Potter était continuellement empoisonné ou magiquement épuisé. Personne ne savait, sauf ses amis et ils comprenaient ses raisons même s'ils le combattaient.

Petit à petit, Harry se mit à changer.

Il souriait toujours, riait toujours, continuait à jouer au Quidditch et à gagner, mais il était différent. Quelque chose semblait le brûler d'un feu invisible. C'était dans ses yeux et dans toutes ses paroles d'encouragement ou dans ses conseils. Tout le monde le remarqua et en était fier.

Harry Potter était l'un des meilleurs préfets en chef que Poudlard avait eu. Il était très mature et semblait de plus en plus mériter son poste à mesure que les jours avancés. Tout le monde voulait ses avis et ses conseils. Même en cours, ce qu'il pensait valait de l'or. Indiscutable. Toujours précis.

Harry ne faisait plus que des cauchemars.

Cris de tortures, paroles cruelles et moqueries, visions, lumière verte et endoloris remplissaient son esprit. Plus il rêvait et plus il était déterminé à tout apprendre. Quand son corps se battait et était faible, il se battait avec une farouche détermination et avec une peur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Quand il se réveillait, haletant pour respirer et suant de terreur, au milieu de la nuit, il prenait sa cape d'invisibilité et se promenait dans le château comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et il se retrouvait toujours dans sa salle d'entraînement, la bague de Severus autour de son doigt, allongé sur un canapé de velours noir, la pièce ayant pris la forme du quartier de Severus. Parfois, il sentait l'odeur des rhododendrons et parfois tout était si silencieux qu'il criait d'angoisse et de peur.

Puis il se levait, préparait des potions, buvait plus de poisons, s'entraîner à jeter des sorts sans baguette puis s'effondrait, inconscient sur le sol. Ron et Hermione le retrouvaient toujours et silencieusement, le faisaient léviter jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et le soigner du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Il devait se retrouver, et cette fois, sans l'aide de Severus.

« Hé Harry ! Qu'as-tu prévu pour Noël cette année ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, Will. Il y a des chances que je sois là. Pourquoi ? Rentres-tu chez toi pour les vacances ? »

« Moi ? Non. Mes parents ont décidé d'aller faire le tour de l'Europe. Les connaissant, ils finiront en Lituanie et ne voudront pas revenir en Angleterre. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais venir, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que je reste à Poudlard. »

« Très bien. Alors je pense que nous serons à nouveau tous les deux contre les élèves les plus jeunes. Ca devrait être amusant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en aurait cent fois plus que l'année dernière. »

« Oui. Imagine, comme ce sera d'amusant d'essayer de trouver un instant de tranquillité. Tes amis restent-ils ? »

« Ron et Hermione ? Hmm… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais ils peuvent encore changer d'avis. Mais je préférerais qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Ils devraient être avec les personnes qu'ils aiment. »

« Est-ce que tu peints ou dessines encore ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dehors depuis longtemps et comme tu regardes le lac avec tant d'insistance et que tu n'as pas tes affaires, je pense que la réponse est non ? »

« Je fais simplement une pause. J'ai été occupé. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à penser pour avoir de l'inspiration. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas bien. Peut-être que quelque chose te donnera de l'inspiration bientôt. »

« Peut-être. »

« Alors que penses-tu du départ du professeur Snape ? C'est très étrange non ? Je suis certain que c'est un mangemort. Il a probablement tué toutes ces personnes et transplané avec leurs corps, aussi loin que possible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Ministère ne le traque pas. »

« Bien. Je suis certain qu'ils ont leurs raisons. »

« Harry…Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé. Tu ne veux probablement pas parler de ce salaud. »

« Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas parler de lui. »

« Ouais. Alors… je pense que je te verrai dans les parages, alors ? Les vacances de Noël devraient être plus amusantes cette année, maintenant que nous sommes des septièmes années et que c'est la dernière année que nous passons ici. »

« Ca devrait être amusant. A plus tard. »

Will se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers le château. Harry reprit sa contemplation du lac. Dumbledore observa le petit interlude, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

* * *

« Ron, je suis inquiète pour Harry, » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce à la silhouette en noire assise à côté d'elle. « Peut-être devrions-nous en parler à Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il doit retourner voir son MagiPsych. »

Ron soupira doucement, l'attirant dans ses bras. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la tête qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

« Il n'a pas besoin de voir son MagiPsych, Mione. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ron, il est en train de se tuer à petit feu, il pousse trop son corps. C'est comme s'il avait une force à l'intérieur de lui qui l'empêche d'abandonner. Quand je le regarde, je vois cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Je savais que ce serait mal. N'ai-je pas prévenu Dumbledore qu'Harry était trop fragile mentalement pour commencer ses cours de magie renforcée ? Maintenant regarde-le. Il est en train de faire une rechute. Il va se remettre à se couper ou à se noyer dans les potions. »

« Mione, » Ron arrêta sa tirade. « Je pense qu'il l'aime. Nous connaissons tous les deux très bien Harry. Bien entendu, il irait en enfer et en reviendrait pour la personne qu'il aime. Combien de fois a-t-il risqué sa vie pour sauver la nôtre ? »

« Quoi ? » Hermione se leva pour regarder son petit ami et fut surprise de le voir aussi sérieux. « Harry n'aime pas Snape. C'est un simple béguin. Ils n'ont pas passé suffisamment de temps ensemble, et il est vrai que Snape l'a aidé l'année dernière mais comment Harry pourrait-il tomber amoureux si rapidement ? »

Ron sourit. « Peut-être qu'Harry en a gardé un bout secret. As-tu vu ses dessins ? Le professeur Snape est le sujet de beaucoup d'entre eux. Quelque chose me dit que Harry n'a pas sorti ses scènes de sa tête. »

« Ses peintures ? » Hermione semblait intriguée. « Je n'en ai vu que quelques-uns et c'est celles qu'il nous a montrées. Il y en a plus du professeur Snape ? Comment les as-tu vues ? »

« Ca, ce n'est pas important, Hermione, » Lui dit Ron gentiment. « Les sentiments de Harry pour Snape ne se sont pas développés cette année. Ils se sont construits. »

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées en ressassant ça sous tous les angles possibles. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Harry allait bien. Voir son meilleur ami si différent lui déchirait le cœur. Elle était contente qu'Harry se concentre davantage et elle était fière que ses notes se maintiennent mais parfois il avait l'air si triste et si malade qu'elle avait peur qu'il aille au-delà de ses limites et n'en demande trop.

« Il lui manque, » Lui dit Ron dans le silence. « Il essaye juste de combler le vide. »

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air taquin. « Depuis quand sais-tu autant de choses sur l'amour ? N'étions-nous pas d'accord, c'est moi qui devais avoir toutes les réponses ? »

Ron éclata de rire et l'embrassa légèrement. « C'est vrai, c'était notre accord, hein ? Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai des frères. Crois-moi, les hommes réagissent très différemment des femmes, quand ils sont amoureux. »

« Alors que faisons-nous ? » Lui demanda Hermione en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit lentement Ron. « Je pense que nous devrions l'aider à supporter l'absence de Snape. Peut-être que Dumbledore a prévu quelque chose. »

* * *

« Harry, puis-je te parler ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur. »

Dumbledore donna le mot de passe à Harry et lui demanda de monter et de l'attendre. Et c'est ce que fit Harry.

Il y avait des sandwiches et du jus d'orange posé sur la table, comme si Dumbledore avait su que le jeune homme n'avait pas mangé de la journée parce qu'il se sentait groggy et n'avait pas osé dîner.

Il prit le verre de jus d'orange et se dirigea vers la cage de Fumfseck. La porte était ouverte et dès qu'Harry s'approcha, Fumfseck sortit la tête et attendit les caresses de Harry.

« Salut. Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui, » Lui dit Harry en caressant les plumes couleur des flammes sur la tête du phœnix.

Fumfseck le regarda avec tristesse, comme s'il savait que le sorcier devant lui n'allait pas bien.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » Harry sourit tristement. « Je vais bien. Je te promets que j'irai mieux dès que j'aurai tout remis dans l'ordre. »

Fumfseck ne parut pas convaincu.

Il déploya ses belles ailes et s'envola. Il vola autour de la salle puis se posa sur la tête de Harry, roucoulant doucement tout en le regardant.

Harry pencha la tête pour voir les yeux de l'oiseau magique et fut surpris de voir des larmes. Il ferma ses propres yeux et attendit que les larmes tombent, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'instinct de l'oiseau qui voulait le soigner, et n'ayant pas l'énergie pour le faire.

Les larmes tombèrent comme de la pluie sur le front de Harry. Elles glissèrent le long de sa cicatrice et de ses joues.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit le léger mal de tête se dissiper et la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans ses veines diminuer alors que le poison disparaissait. Son estomac n'avait pas été en aussi bonne santé depuis longtemps et ses lèvres n'étaient plus aussi sèches.

Fumfseck retourna dans sa cage et Harry sourit.

« Merci Fumfseck, » Murmura-t-il en caressant à nouveau la tête du phœnix. Fumfseck lava ses plumes.

« Harry tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Harry se retourna en entendant la voix du directeur. Dumbledore s'assit derrière la table et Harry suivit son conseil.

« J'espère que Fumfseck t'a aidé à te sentir mieux. Je lui ai parlé de toi et lui aussi s'est inquiété. Je sais qu'il attendait de te voir depuis un certain temps maintenant, » Lui dit Dumbledore en observant Harry très attentivement.

« Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez inquiété, monsieur le directeur, » S'excusa doucement Harry.

« Eh bien Harry, je pense que je m'inquiète beaucoup trop à ton sujet parfois, » Concéda Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Je m'inquiète à ton sujet et à celui de Severus. Parfois je reste éveillé et j'ai peur pour le monde sorcier, mais je suis vieux et je m'attache assez facilement. Tu de ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça, Harry. Tu devrais prendre les jours tels qu'ils arrivent et tu ne devrais pas essayer de devenir le héros que tout le monde attend de voir en toi. »

Harry leva la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable. Dumbledore venait de lui dire pour la deuxième fois qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait la nuit avec les potions, qu'il connaissait tout de son combat pour s'immuniser contre le poison, de ses tentatives pour renforcer ses défenses contre la magie noire et des sorts sans baguette.

« J'étais simplement -» Commença Harry, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Harry. Je comprends aussi pourquoi, » Lui dit-il calmement. « Il fait la même chose de son côté. Je me demande pourquoi mais j'aurai juré qu'il a voulu m'ensorceler quand je lui ai demandé comment il allait, il y a deux jours. »

Harry leva la tête à la mention de Severus.

« Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Revient-il ? » Lui demanda Harry rapidement.

Dumbledore sourit. « Il va bien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne resterait sous aucun prétexte où il est après les vacances. Toutes les victimes de l'attaque contre Voldemort ont été relogées en secret pour qu'elles soient en sécurité et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il devrait demander à revenir ici en janvier. »

« C'est bien. » Murmura Harry.

« Oui. En fait, » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient et son sourire s'agrandit. « Je crois que dans tout juste deux semaines, il sera d'humeur à supporter la présence d'une autre personne. Souhaiterais-tu le voir, Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça avec une telle sincérité qu'il était sûr de s'évanouir tant il se sentait malade.

« Bien. » Dumbledore se leva et tendit à Harry une plume argentée. « C'est un Porte au Loin. A minuit le jour de son anniversaire, il s'activera. Tu peux arriver là-bas en te présentant à lui comme un cadeau de ma part ! »

Harry sortit du bureau dans le brouillard, agrippant la plume argentée et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.


	22. Severus et Harry

**….en français dans le texte **

**Chapitre 22 : Severus et Harry **

Severus n'avait accepté la mission de mettre en lieu sûr les trois cent cinquante victimes de l'attaque des mangemorts que parce que Lupin aurait été incapable de rester humain suffisamment longtemps pour achever la mission, que la disparition de MacGonagall n'aurait pas été subtile et n'aurait pas été acceptée suffisamment rapidement et que Dumbledore n'était pas une option.

Severus avait quitté Poudlard et commencé sa mission dès que Harry avait fini de raconter sa vision. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient et on lui injectait encore de temps à autre une potion calmante à travers les crocs de son tatouage.

Lupin avait probablement sauté de joie quand il avait appris qu'il remplacerait Severus au lieu de devenir fou à force d'entendre les cris et les pleurs incessants des victimes blessées ou confuses. Il avait travaillé jour et nuit à faire des potions curatives ou des potions calmantes. Pour essayer de les ramener chez eux, il jetait un sort d'oubli, moins dangereux qu'un sort d'oubliette, sur des moldus peu reconnaissants et beaucoup plus énervant qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Quand il avait enfin pu se débarrasser d'eux, il avait quitté la maison sécurisée.

Bien entendu, Albus l'avait retrouvé immédiatement et était venu le voir, prétextant qu'il venait chercher un rapport d'activité. Il avait également exigé que Lupin donne les cours de potions aux septièmes année à sa place.

L'énervant sorcier était venu le voir toutes les semaines depuis, et c'est pour cette raison que Severus se tenait devant la cheminée, quand les protections de sa maison se réveillèrent à minuit.

Il y avait un intrus dans la propriété.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'une main et tint sa baguette avec l'autre, devant la gorge de l'intrus. Quand il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, l'expression de son visage changea et il haussa un sourcil.

« Apparemment vous ne lisez pas suffisamment la Gazette du Sorcier, Potter, » Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Il baissa sa baguette. « Le Manoir des Snape n'apprécie pas les intrus et en tant que résidence de Serpentards, il tolère encore moins la présence des Gryffondors. »

Harry le regarda avec irritation, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé que la nuit commencerait.

Dumbledore lui avait donné des instructions précises pour activer la plume, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant quand le portail s'était ouvert. Il se sentait toujours malade et secoué. Il détestait cette sensation et ce, depuis sa quatrième année. Mais ce Porte au Loin était pire que les autres.

Quand la secousse avait commencé, il s'était attendu à un voyage tranquille. Cinq minutes après, il voyageait encore dans l'air et dans la neige. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était même demandé s'il s'était perdu ou s'il n'avait pas traversé le portail. Il était certain qu'un Porte au Loin ne prenait jamais autant de temps pour atteindre sa destination. Il le lui était pas venu à l'esprit que le Porte au Loin pouvait avoir été fait pour confondre le voyageur, afin qu'il ne sache pas où il allait. Les barrières de sécurité étaient puissantes et pouvaient être infranchissables.

Dès qu'il était arrivé, il s'était dirigé vers la porte, pensant utiliser le scorpion et les serpents pour frapper, annoncer son arrivée et mettre fin à son tourment : il se tenait après tout sous la neige de décembre.

Une barrière invisible s'était levée. Les serpents et le scorpion avaient essayé de le blesser et Severus avait ouvert la porte, tenant sa baguette contre la gorge de Harry. En plus, il avait l'audace d'arborer une expression meurtrière.

« Quoi ? Pas d'étreinte ? » Lui demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

Severus baissa sa baguette et prit une main de Harry dans la sienne. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, un charme fut jeté sur sa main. Il avait maintenant une profonde entaille dans sa paume et saignait.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? » Cria Harry en essayant de retirer sa main.

Au lieu de répondre, Severus appuya la paume de Harry contre le scorpion argenté de la poignée. Sous le sang, Harry sentait le métal froid et un filet de magie lui fut volé.

Quand Severus retira sa main, Harry fut plus intéressé par la vue du sang dégoulinant de la poignée et disparaissant dans le scorpion dans une lueur bleu-vert que par Severus qui refermait magiquement sa plaie.

« Il faut du sang pour entrer, » Lui expliqua Severus, les yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs. « Autrement tu peux rencontrer une mort plutôt rapide. Tu peux être reconnaissant que les barrières m'aient averti au lieu de se débarrasser simplement de toi. »

« Hmm. Alors est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » Préféra lui demander Harry.

Severus le tira dans la maison et sans mot, referma la porte derrière lui. Il l'attira si rapidement contre lui qu'Harry haleta de surprise. Le corps de Severus était aligné contre le sien, le visage de l'homme exaspérant était douloureusement proche du sien, si bien qu'Harry avait peur que sa respiration ne redevienne jamais normale.

« Est-ce que tu m'as manqué, Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus, ses yeux arboraient une expression illisible, mais ils étaient verrouillés dans ceux de Harry. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te demander si je t'ai manqué ? J'ai entendu certaines choses troublantes depuis que je suis parti. Je suppose que tu as pensé qu'essayer de t'empoisonner me ferait revenir plus vite ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé. Je crois que la question aurait dû être, t'es-tu inquiété à mon sujet ? » Lui demanda Harry en souriant malgré lui.

« Espèce de sale gamin, » Grogna Severus. Mais son index jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de celles de Harry. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry rit doucement.

"Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, parce que c'est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas?" Murmura-t-il légèrement contre la lèvre de Severus. « Alors joyeux anniversaire, Severus. »

Severus jura entre ses dents, puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, l'attira contre lui et le tint serré, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles légèrement rouges et tentatrices de Harry. Harry gémit et Severus approfondit le baiser presque brutalement. Harry n'avait pas été le seul à qui leurs petits interludes avaient manqué. Severus avait été sur les nerfs les six semaines. Se refamiliariser avec ses lèvres, ses mains, son existence toute entière avec Harry semblait si parfait, c'en était presque effrayant.

Gentiment, Severus interrompit le baiser et Harry grogna à contre cœur.

« C'est l'idée d'Albus, hein ? » Lui demanda Severus doucement. Il avait une légère note d'énervement dans sa voix. « C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici ? Quand apprendra-t-il à ne pas se mêler autant des affaires des autres ! »

Harry soupira et Severus suivit légèrement ses lèvres gonflées et rouges, peut-être pour s'excuser. Il se retourna.

« Je dois dire deux mots à Dumbledore. Je vais essayer de deviner ce qu'il a bien pu penser en t'envoyant ici. Ne bouge pas. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Harry le regarda partir en silence. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il reconnut immédiatement l'immense hall d'entrée. Il l'avait aperçu dans la pensine de Severus. Des piliers en pierre, un escalier et un haut plafond étaient les témoins de la fierté et de la structure historique du manoir des Snape.

En regardant simplement, l'esprit de Harry se remplit d'images d'évènements qui s'étaient déroulées ici.

_Elle n'était pas là._ _Je suis descendu du carrosse et elle n'était pas là. Et je savais… Je savais dans mon âme qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là mais je… je ne voulais pas y croire._

_« Mère ! Mère, où es-tu ?Qu'as…tu fait ? Tu…salaud ! Que lui as-tu fait ? »_

_Il l'avait tué parce que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger quand j'aurais dû._

_« Où penses-tu aller, stupide enfant ? Je suis ton père. Je te retrouverai toujours. »_

_« Au revoir père. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt clore le score. »_

_Bien entendu, aucun de nous n'est mort cette nuit-là. Il vivait. Je vivais. Nous avons vécu suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse me venger. _

_« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »_

_« Tu as tort. Aucune pitié père. »_

_Mon propre père Harry… J'ai de nombreux vilains secrets et je préférerais ne pas t'assombrir davantage avec eux. Mais tu devais connaître et comprendre celui-ci. _

« Harry ? »

Harry se détourna de ses pensées avec des yeux écarquillés et une expression confuse pour regarder Severus qui se tenait au même endroit que lorsqu'il était parti à l'âge de dix huit ans.

« Comment peux-tu revenir ici après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment peux-tu le supporter ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Et pourquoi cette fois ? Les mangemorts ont attaqué ici. Ils peuvent revenir chercher ce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé. Ils le feront probablement. »

Severus ne bougea pas mais son expression se durcit et ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement.

« C'est ma maison, Harry. Chaque pierre, chaque peinture, chaque sort qui a été jeté ici sous l'effet de la colère, de la vengeance ou de l'obscurité est une part de moi comme toutes les bonnes choses. Ils sont mon sang. Celui de tous les Snape morts ici coule dans les recoins de sa structure. Comme mon sang et comme celui de tous ceux qui entrent en font parti, c'est une part de moi ! C'est ma maison ! Je ne laisserai personne penser qu'il peut réussir à la prendre. Alors laisse-les revenir. Laisse-les essayer. Laisse-les… »

Harry ne tressaillit pas extérieurement, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui trembla en voyant les émotions qui illuminaient les yeux de Severus. C'était le côté de Severus que l'on voyait rarement maintenant. L'obscurité et la lumière en une seule personne, se balançant si parfaitement et si dangereusement.

C'était le sorcier qu'il aimait… pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Et de la même manière que la colère était apparue, elle fut remplacée par un voile de non émotions alors que Severus s'approchait à nouveau de Harry.

« J'ai parlé à Albus. Il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il a dit que tu avais besoin de temps loin de Poudlard et loin des leçons qui ne servent qu'à te faire du mal. Aussi imprudent que ça puisse l'être, il croit que tu seras en sécurité ici. Je ne suis bien entendu pas d'accord, mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps à ne pas discuter avec lui. On ne gagne jamais et on perd un temps précieux. »

Il tendit à Harry ce qui était apparemment un encrier. « Il m'a dit de te donner ceci. C'est le Porte au Loin qui te ramènera à la maison, il s'activera à minuit pile demain. Tu dois aller dormir. Apparemment tu ne t'es pas beaucoup reposé ces derniers temps et je ne te ferai pas perdre les vingt quatre heures que tu vas passer avec moi. »

Harry prit l'encrier, le fixant avec un peu trop d'intensité, refusant de croiser les yeux de Severus. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû poser toutes ces questions. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires -»

Severus l'interrompit en l'embrassant légèrement. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas sa manière de s'excuser pour des paroles prononcées un peu trop brutalement à une personne vingt ans trop jeune pour comprendre complètement leur signification.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre, » Murmura Severus contre les lèvres de Harry. « Vas dormir, ou prétends dormir. »

Harry suivit Severus, sans protester. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Severus ouvrit une chambre ne contenant que des objets bleu marine.

Le lit était très grand et les rideaux en tissu du baldaquin étaient décorés de glands. Les draps étaient en soie, le tapis semblait être fait d'une texture qui la rendait perpétuellement neuve et les meubles étaient anciens, ils avaient dû passer de génération en génération. Toutefois la salle de bain qui se trouvait à sa gauche était contemporaine et incluait les facilités modernes.

La pièce lui parut vide quand Severus partit, mais Harry soupira courageusement, prêt à passer la nuit.

Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

_« Jean-Claude, te souviendras-tu de moi quand je serai mort ? »_

_« Quand tu seras mort, Harry ? »_

_« Oui, si je ne vaincs pas Voldemort et que je meurs ? Pourras-tu te souvenir de moi tel que je suis ? »_

_« Harry, tu ne mourras pas. »_

_« Peut-être que non, mais rappelle-toi de moi tel que tu m'as connu. Pas comme un héros ou un sorcier puissant, pas comme celui que tout le monde voit. Juste Harry. »_

_« Harry, tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Ce n'est pas bien et je me demande si tu n'arrêtes pas tes séances un peu trop tôt. »_

_« Jean-Claude, s'il te plait. Je ne dis pas que j'abandonne ou que je veux mourir. C'est seulement dans l'hypothèse que je meurs et que lui non. J'ai besoin de personnes qui se souviennent de moi sans la gloire et sans la célébrité. Severus le fera, je le sais, mais je te le demande aussi. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Souviens-toi de la personne que tu aimes. »_

_« On me jettera le sort d'oubliette dans deux jours. »_

_« Je sais. Je ne voulais pas dire de cette façon là. Dans ton cœur. S'il te plait. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si je peux… »_

_« S'il te plait. Souviens-toi de moi comme juste Harry. J'ai besoin qu'on se souvienne de moi, mais pas pour ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais trop jeune pour contrôler quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Très bien Harry. Si tu meurs, je me souviendrai de toi pour les raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme ton professeur Snape le fera sans nul doute. »_

_« Merci Jean-Claude. »_

_« De rien, **mon cœur**. Seulement essaye de ne pas mourir, pour son bien et pour le mien. »_

* * *

_Sang, larmes, cris et angoisse._

_Tourbillon._

_Echos. Obscurité. Tourment._

_« Non ! »_

_Aveugle, plaies ouvertes, corps brûlés et déchiquetés._

_Toujours…Toujours les accusations._

_Toujours le sang._

_Saignant._

_Harry Potter saignant, le sang s'écoulant de plaies qu'il a gravées dans sa peau._

_Harry, le sort mortel se reflétant dans ses yeux émeraude._

_Yeux émeraude._

_Yeux._

Harry se réveilla en criant, le souffle court. Il était en sueur et son corps pris de violentes convulsions.

_Cauchemar ! _Cria son esprit. _Cauchemar !_

Il en avait régulièrement depuis qu'il avait eu sa vision dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient faits de cris d'accusations, de cris de colère des moldus et de sorciers brûlants, mourants, ensorcelés. De Harry, ne les sauvant pas alors qu'il aurait dû.

Harry se balança d'avant en arrière lentement. D'avant en arrière… sa respiration hachée.

C'était ainsi que ça s'était passé bien entendu. L'ordre était intervenu, Dumbledore le lui avait dit. A moitié conscient, Harry leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision et les membres de l'Ordre avaient été envoyés rapidement. Remus, Severus et même MacGonagall étaient partis pour secourir les victimes.

Severus n'était pas revenu et Harry avait commencé à rêver de cris.

Comment peut-on laisser partir une personne que l'on aime ? Comment la laisse-t-on partir vers une mort évidente ? Comment supporter le silence et le besoin de savoir ? Comment ?

Harry buvait des poisons et attendait. Pratiquait la Magie Sans Baguette dangereuse et attendait. Pratiquait des sorts défensifs, prétendant que Voldemort se tenait devant lui et que les cris qu'il entendait quand il dormait n'étaient pas des échos de la réalité…et attendait.

Severus devait avoir raison, parce que Severus l'aimait et l'amour était la seule chose qui le retenait et c'était la chose la plus puissante.

Parfois, les cris dont il rêvait venaient de Severus.

* * *

Harry avait réussi à arriver en chancelant à la cuisine. Dès que la peur et les pulsations qu'il ressentait dans ses veines avaient cessé, il avait été capable de se changer. Il ne savait pas où était Severus, mais il avait réussi à trouver les cuisines. Le Manoir s'était réorganisé pour qu'il le confonde, comme le faisaient les cachots à Poudlard. Très Serpentard.

Harry n'avait eu besoin que de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

C'était assez fascinant de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison. C'était étrange parce qu'il semblait toujours y en avoir dans les maisons de sorciers comme si elles étaient équipées d'elfes de maison. Comme il n'en avait pas vu jusqu'à présent, il en avait conclu qu'ils étaient peut-être eux-aussi en vacances.

Harry était allé dans la cuisine mais n'avait rien trouvé à manger.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le demander aux elfes de maison, Harry avait cherché par lui-même et il n'avait découvert qu'une seule chose : Severus n'avait besoin ni d'eau ni de nourriture. Harry ne trouva que de l'alcool.

Inutile de dire qu'il était un peu pompette quand Severus arriva.

« Je ne suis pas soûl, » Déclara doucement Harry, balançant la bouteille de Firewhisky alors que Severus le regardait calmement, une expression illisible sur le visage. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai trouvé que tout est préférable que de retourner me coucher. »

« Tu as besoin de dormir, Harry. Ton corps a besoin de se reposer. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de répéter dans un murmure. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je ne pouvais pas retourner me coucher. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je suis parfaitement éveillé et si tout se déroule comme prévu, j'ai l'intention de le rester jusqu'au matin. »

Severus lui prit le firewhisky et le renvoya dans le placard d'où il venait grâce à un sort de lévitation. Il fit courir ses longs doigts dans les cheveux noirs broussailleux. N'abandonnant pas son expression, il traça des motifs compliqués, invisibles sur les joues douces de Harry, buvant la douce lumière de ses yeux verts.

Il l'embrassa. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry retienne son souffle. Même pas suffisamment pour qu'il soit satisfait.

Ses lèvres descendirent légèrement le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, ce furent les doigts de Harry qui s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches d'ébène. Il gémit et Severus l'apaisa.

Des boutons ouverts avec des doigts talentueux. Une chemise écartée.

Un rideau de cils tomba, cachant les yeux verts étincelants alors que la langue de Severus dansait sur sa peau. Harry gémit, perdu dans le brouillard et la lumière crée par Severus.

Baisers, mordillons. Baisers, coups de langue. Les doigts de Severus glissaient sur la peau nue si gentiment qu'Harry aurait été étonné que cette personne et le 'professeur Snape' soit la même.

Harry n'avait pas de pensées cohérentes.

Harry ne pouvait pas penser quand la langue de Severus était sur lui. Sur ses lèvres. Légère.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry finit assis sur la table, Severus debout devant lui. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à des mèches rebelles alors que Severus goûtait chaque once de sa gorge, de ses épaules…de sa poitrine.

Il tira sur chaque mamelon. Petits baisers. Petits coups de langue.

Un autre bouton d'ouvert. Puis, la fermeture éclaire glissa prudemment sur son érection douloureuse et un gémissement vibrant demanda de l'attention.

Harry haletait. Gémissait. Des souffles d'air hachés.

Son pantalon fut enlevé suivit par son caleçon, laissant Harry haleter, sentant le souffle chaud contre son membre comme si Severus le faisait exprès.

Courts, coupés cette fois, éraflant la cuisse nue de Harry, la pulpe des doigts de Severus suivait légèrement les cicatrices, maintenant plus permanentes que ternes, douleur sourde qui avait provoqué leur existence.

Les baisers revinrent. Lentement. Délibérément.

Le sang de Harry semblait se rassembler entre ses jambes.

Harry haleta quand il fut pris dans une succion humide. Des doigts s'agrippant désespérément aux coins de la table. Tête jetée en arrière.

Titubant.

Titubant… avec la langue de Severus tourbillonnant autour de la chair douloureuse.

Titubant.

Titubant.

Le soudain air froid. Harry hurla presque de cette perte quand la langue de Severus l'intima au silence. Presque trop brutale. Pas suffisante pour apaiser la douleur.

Puis les lèvres de Severus furent à son oreille.

« Viendras-tu si je te le demande simplement ? Tu le pourrais. Tu es si près que tu en trembles. » Doucement. « Viens pour moi, Harry. »

Calmement, regardant dans les yeux onyx, se sentant perdu et dans le brouillard… Harry fit exactement ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Severus l'embrassa à nouveau, l'enserrant avec attention, le tenant pendant que son corps convulsait. Calmant le flot, apaisant les flammes. Le souffle de Harry redevint très lentement régulier. Quand ils interrompirent le baiser, il posa son front sur la poitrine de Severus et celui-ci les nettoya sans baguette.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour…ça. Je suis venu parce que tu me manquais Severus, » Lui dit Harry doucement dans le silence.

« Je sais, » Répondit Severus.

Harry rencontra son regard, cherchant une trace de regret ou d'obligation, mais il n'y en avait pas. Seulement Severus. Son Severus.

« Je t'aime, » Murmura Harry.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se leva pendant qu'Harry descendait de la table pour se rhabiller.

Quand Harry eut terminé, Severus le souleva sans effort, le portant dans ses bras. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de bouger plus que nécessaire.

Severus l'emmena dans la chambre bleue marine et le déposa sur le lit.

« Dors maintenant, » Lui ordonna doucement Severus et Harry lui sourit.

Cette fois, quand Harry s'endormit, il ne fit pas de cauchemars.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une migraine et l'impression distincte que l'enfer avait pris résidence dans sa tête pour la journée. Il ne pensait pas avoir suffisamment bu pour avoir la gueule de bois, surtout qu'il se souvenait parfaitement bien de tous les détails de la nuit. Sa tête ne voyait pas les choses ainsi.

_Saleté d'alcool sorcier ! Bon sang qui a décidé qu'il devait être aussi fort !_

Il n'avait pas mis sa chemise et le bouton de son pantalon était ouvert, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il arriva chancelant à la cuisine. Heureusement qu'Harry l'avait retrouvée, parce que cette fois, Severus était déjà là.

Harry s'effondra sur une chaise, grogna de douleur et essaya de son mieux de combattre les images de la nuit dernière. Images qui lui rappelaient que la douleur qu'il ressentait valait le coup.

Severus lui tendit une tasse et Harry espéra avec ferveur qu'il s'agissait d'une fiole de potion contre la gueule de bois.

« Attends, » Severus plissa les yeux suspicieusement. Harry arrêta son geste alors qu'il allait boire la fiole. « Quels poisons m'as-tu dit avoir pris ? »

Harry lui donna le nom de dix poisons et lui avoua avoir pris parfois plusieurs poisons en même temps.

Severus reprit la potion. Harry gémit de déception.

« Je n'en ai pas pris depuis deux semaines ! » Protesta Harry en mettant de côté le fait que son esprit le comparait à un toxicomane moldu.

« Et tu as besoin de deux autres semaines si tu veux ne serait-ce que penser prendre une autre potion. Tu as ingurgité les dix poisons les plus puissants. Les mélanger était stupide. Les prendre sans surveillance… sans_ ma_ surveillance… était très dangereux, » Rétorqua Severus avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais en cours alors ? Devrais-je crier contre toi et refuser de tester mes potions ? » Lui demanda Harry avec des yeux noirs.

« Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tes talents en potion sont maintenant bien au-delà de ceux d'un élève de septième année. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas besoin de tester tes potions pour savoir que tu les as préparés correctement. »

Le cerveau de Harry protesta violemment mais plus de voix encore s'élevèrent pour l'intimer au silence. Il évita un autre gémissement quand il ressentit un violent coup dans la tête. Bougeant dans son dos, Harry sentit le serpent remonter doucement le long de ses épaules, posant sa tête sur son cou.

Severus avança la main pour le toucher et il le sentit légèrement bouger en réponse aux légères caresses qu'il faisait sur la peau de Harry.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il m'avait sauvé, qu'il m'avait empêché de perdre l'esprit le jour où j'ai eu cette vision, » Murmura Harry, même s'il savait que Severus devait connaître cette information ou en avoir entendu parlé. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne me rappelle que de la potion traversant mon corps. Et je sais qu'ensuite je me suis effondré de soulagement. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir parlé de la vision à Dumbledore. »

« Je t'ai dit que les tatouages tels que le tien étaient imprévisibles. Dans ton cas, il semble t'offrir une protection. » Les doigts de Severus traçaient des arcs dans le cou de Harry d'une façon hypnotique. « Alors, tu t'es exercé à la Magie Sans Baguette tout seul ? A quel point as-tu progressé ? »

Harry sourit fiérement. Sa tête reposait maintenant dans le creux de son bras, sur la table et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'asseoir et encore moins de pouvoir effectuer une tache qui lui demandait encore tant d'effort.

Cependant il fit venir la potion contre la gueule de bois grâce au sort accio, en prononçant simplement les mots.

« Je n'ai pas encore maîtrisé l'art de jeter les sorts sans prononcer les mots. » Dit-il en rougissant à moitié de fierté et à moitié d'embarras.

Severus acquiesça de compréhension. Ses doigts continuaient à caresser les doux cheveux noirs de Harry. De l'autre, il rappela la potion et Harry lui jeta un regard faussement noir.

« Je ne serai pas un très bon invité aujourd'hui, j'en ai peur. » Déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. « Tu ne sembles pas disposer à me laisser me débarrasser de mon mal de tête, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller dans ma chambre, essayer de ne pas bouger ou de ne pas faire un bruit. »

Severus le regarda sans pitié et Harry lui rendit son regard, avec des yeux noirs. Mais Harry abandonna rapidement les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'énerver contre lui. Severus pouvait avoir l'air vindicatif, mais sentir ses doigts masser son cou divertissait ses pensées de l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête et attirait son attention vers une autre partie de son anatomie.

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent et il se perdit dans les caresses réconfortantes et dans le fait de savoir que lui seul connaissait ce côté gentil de Severus.

Quand une goutte chaude tomba sur son front, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa tête disparaisse et qu'il puisse s'asseoir et regarder avec étonnement le sorcier devant lui.

« Des larmes de phœnix, » Ajouta Severus avec nonchalance. « Ce n'est pas une potion, alors tu ne risques rien. »

« Fumfseck ? » Lui demanda Harry, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il regardait la petite bouteille que Severus tenait entre deux doigts. « Comment les as-tu eus ? »

Severus le lui dit avec un regard indifférent tout en renvoyant la bouteille d'où elle venait.

_« Severus, vous êtes blessé et ça a l'air grave ! Laissez au moins Fumfseck vous soigner. »_

_« Je vais bien, Albus. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous et votre oiseau à vouloir tous les deux me guérir ? Quand comprendrez-vous que je suis bien trop brisé pour être guéri ? »_

_« Nous faisons ce que nous devons, Severus. Laissez Fumfseck vous aider. »_

_« Je ne veux pas des larmes. »_

_« Non. Pourtant vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Sinon Fumfseck aurait arrêté de pleurer depuis longtemps, mais il continue à chaque fois qu'il vous voit. »_

_« Eh bien, si vous pouvez empêcher ce maudit oiseau de se lamenter pour moi, alors faites en sorte que les larmes soient utiles. »_

_« Les larmes sont pour vous. »_

_« Alors mettez-les en bouteille et postez-les-moi ! »_

« Je les ai reçus tous les ans depuis que j'ai rejoins l'Ordre la première année. » Dit Severus avec dégoût. « Inutile de dire que j'évite l'oiseau comme la peste. C'est déconcertant d'être dans la même pièce qu'un phœnix qui pleure pour moi. Je l'utilise dans les potions curatives dont Pompom a besoin pour l'infirmerie.

Harry éclata de rire à l'image qui lui traversa l'esprit : Severus grimaçant face à Fumfseck pleurant. Mais s'il réfléchissait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le phœnix, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry admit rapidement que c'était une sensation suffisamment inconfortable pour une seule journée.

« Je pense que je vais moi-aussi bientôt recevoir des bouteilles de larmes, » Lui dit Harry se sentant bien mieux maintenant que la gueule de bois était terminée.

« Alors tu ne trouveras plus ça drôle quand ça arrivera. » Lui dit Severus aigrement.

Harry se leva et vint se placer devant Severus, un sourire sur le visage. Le sourire se transforma rapidement en une expression pensive alors qu'il enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et regarda dans les yeux noirs qui avaient vu tant de destruction qu'un phœnix pleurait continuellement en sa présence.

Severus n'était pas très beau, réalisa Harry. En fait, il avait un nez crochu, des lèvres trop fines, des yeux perçants et un teint qui était plus que pâle. De plus, il portait beaucoup trop de vêtements, en particulier à l'intérieur où la température était élevée magiquement pour que chacun se sente à l'aise.

Mais, il y avait quelque chose en Severus qui attirait Harry. Comme une chaîne serrée autour de lui, le faisant souffrir quand il était loin de Severus, et l'empêcher de respirer correctement quand il était trop près de lui.

Tout à l'intérieur de Harry souffrait pour Severus.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire, » Murmura Harry en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Severus regarda les yeux verts scintillants et s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale. Il y avait quelque chose avec Harry, qui le faisait penser irrationnellement. Comme lorsqu'il refusait irrationnellement de voir de tristesse dans les yeux émeraude aussi longtemps qu'il avait le privilège de regarder en eux quand il le voulait. Ou l'irrationnelle guerre qu'il menait à l'intérieur dès il tenait Harry contre lui.

Il pouvait déteindre sur lui, en le touchant simplement et pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait était de le tenir contre lui.

Severus voulait Harry comme il ne le devrait pas, mais il était incapable de nier ce désir longtemps et ne souhaitait pas le nier trop longtemps.

« Alors où est-il ? » Lui demanda Severus.

Harry sourit à nouveau et ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme des émeraudes. Il jeta le sort d'attraction et attira un petit paquet. Harry tendit le cadeau à Severus, se dégageant de lui, puis s'assit sur la chaise près de la table, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Au bout d'une chaîne dorée pendait un prisme en rubis. Le cœur du rubis brillait d'une couleur émeraude. En or, le côté gauche de la lueur contenait l'initial _H_ alors que le droit avait le P. Peu importe la direction que prenait le pendentif, le motif était toujours visible.

« Tu m'as donné une bague que je porte autour de mon cou, » La main de Harry se referma sur la bague en argent. « Je voulais quelque chose qui contienne autant de moi que cette bague contient de toi. Alors je l'ai fait le mois dernier. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il contient un charme d'invisibilité et de protection. Le professeur Flitwick m'a appris comment en jeter un lors d'un cours particulier. Il voulait savoir ce que je voulais faire avec, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Eh bien, je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais besoin de placer de puissants charmes sur un cadeau pour le donner à quelqu'un. Comme un charme qui viendrait d'une vieille famille sorcière. Il m'a appris comment puiser dans l'héritage des Potter et quand je l'ai fait, j'étais -»

Deux pas, une vive secousse et Severus attira Harry l'embrassant profondément, interrompant effectivement le discours nerveux. Ce furent les meilleurs remerciements que Harry ait reçus, même si Severus n'avait pas voulu leur donner voix.

Quand ils interrompirent le baiser, Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus et soupira de bien-être.

« Alors que faisons-nous du reste de la journée ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement alors que Severus mettait la chaîne et son pendentif complexe autour de son cou.

Severus haussa les épaules. « D'abord nous mangeons. Puis nous voyons ce qui se passe. »

Harry éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Severus puis sourit à nouveau de bien-être. Cette journée serait-leur. Et quoi qu'il puisse se produire, le reste du monde pouvait attendre.

Ils seraient simplement tous les deux, seuls, pour la journée.

* * *

« Ne viendras-tu pas avec moi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Il se tenait dans la neige mouillée qui tombait du ciel. Harry semblait douloureusement triste. Il serrait l'encrier dans sa main. Le ciel noir, et ses étoiles scintillantes et éparpillées, étaient les seuls témoins de leur séparation.

Un côté de Severus brûlait désespérément du désir de ramener Harry dans la maison et jouer à 'prétendre' être heureux une fois de plus. Mais son côté le plus rationnel lui demandait s'il n'avait pas complètement perdu l'esprit.

Le Porte au Loin s'ouvrirait dans cinq minutes. Harry devait retourner à Poudlard.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas, » Lui dit Severus avec fermeté. « Tu sais que je ne viendrai pas. »

Harry acquiesça tristement et sourit, mais son sourire n'illumina pas ses yeux ternes. « Je devais demander. Juste au cas où aujourd'hui aurait été aussi parfait pour toi que pour moi et que tu ne puisses pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Severus fit quelques pas pour se tenir devant lui. Une part de lui combattait l'autre, mais il ignora les avertissements que son côté rationnel lui lançait.

Il avança un doigt dans le froid de l'hiver et toucha la joue qui avait déjà commencé à rougir. Puis légèrement, il embrassa les lèvres rouges qui avaient été mordues plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand il essaya de se reculer, Harry émit un petit gémissement et l'attira dans un baiser beaucoup plus désespéré. Severus le laissa faire, apaisant sa frénésie par des mots murmurés qu'il ne savait pas pouvoir exprimer.

Puis ce fut l'heure de partir et Severus se recula. Harry lui sourit tristement en guise d'au revoir puis il sentit la légère secousse.

« Je t'aime Severus, » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait.

Ses paroles furent transportées par le vent, se mélangeant avec les flocons dansant et les étoiles scintillantes contre un ciel nocturne.

Severus sentit quelque chose trembler et il ressentit une douleur à l'intérieur de lui.


	23. Dehors, regarder dedans

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 23, dehors, regarder dedans **

Harry sut quand la tranquillité de Poudlard fut brisée.

L'explosion soudaine de discussions et de rire furent son premier indice, mais ça n'intéressait pas Harry. Il était revenu à Poudlard le jour de Noël et y avait fêté le nouvel an, mais le château lui avait paru vide pendant les vacances. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces rumeurs incessantes sur son statut de héros, il serait probablement devenu fou, pensant sans autre distraction aux discussions qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Ron, Hermione ou Severus.

Heureusement, Will avait été là et s'ils étaient devenus amis l'année précédente, ils avaient passé ces vacances ensemble.

En fait, ils étaient en train de faire une bataille explosive dans la Grande Salle, lorsque les grandes portes du château s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer les élèves que l'on entendait se précipiter à l'intérieur, le bruit s'élevant théâtralement.

« Prépare-toi, Harry, » Murmura Will d'une voix conspiratrice. « Il semblerait que le trimestre vienne de commencer. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous arrêtons de jouer ? » Lui demanda Harry en riant. « Je veux voir si Hermione et Ron sont déjà revenus. »

Will éclata lui-aussi de rire, parce que pour lui, le rire de Harry était contagieux.

« Bien sûr ! » Proclama-t-il en sautant de son siège à la table des Gryffondors. « Je veux moi-aussi voir si les Serdaigles sont revenus. De plus, les elfes de maisons vont bientôt avoir besoin de la Salle pour préparer la fête. »

Ensemble, ils passèrent devant des groupes en pleine discussion et reprirent contact avec des amis ou des élèves de Poufsouffle, avant de sortir dans l'air froid de janvier. Le changement fut bienvenu, ils passèrent de la chaleur du château au froid de l'hiver. Le soleil qu'ils rencontrèrent n'augmentait pas la température, mais avec leur robe de sorcier, leur écharpe et leurs mitaines, ils pensaient de temps à autre aux sorts qui réchauffaient le château, alors que leurs bottes crissaient dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : l'air autour d'eux résonnait de bonheur. C'était comme si les élèves ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que trois semaines. Les cris en étaient presque assourdissants.

« Oy Harry ! Harry ! Par ici!"

Harry éclata de rire en entendant la voix de Ron se joignant aux cris. Will et lui se retournèrent vers l'origine du cri, à temps pour voir arrivé le carrosse de Ron suivit par les autres.

Ron était appuyé contre la fenêtre, à moitié hors du carrosse, faisant de grands gestes, excité. Dès que le carrosse se fut arrêté devant Harry, Ron sauta, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Salut Harry. Salut Will, » Dit-il d'une voix bien plus calme, mais en souriant toujours. « Vous pouvez avoir l'air heureux maintenant. Je suis là. »

Will et Harry rirent en entendant la déclaration absurde de Ron.

« Ron, est-ce que les Serdaigles sont déjà arrivés ? » Lui demanda Will quand leurs rires s'émoussèrent.

« Nan, » Lui dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Ils devraient être derrière avec Padma et Malfoy. C'est l'ordre cette année. Hannah conduit les Poufsouffles, suivit par moi et les Gryffondors. Puis vient Padma et les Serdaigles, Malfoy et les Serpentards puis Hermione amène les derniers.

Il y eut des hurlements venant de l'arrière pour Will. Alors avec un sourire pour Ron et un geste d'au revoir pour Harry, Will les quitta pour rejoindre les membres de sa maison qui le saluaient.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Ron regarda Harry avec amusement. « Il va vraiment tomber de haut, hein ? »

« Ron, nous sommes simplement amis, » Répliqua Harry avec culpabilité. « Je sais que tu sais qu'il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi. »

Ron éclata de rire. « Oui je sais et tu le sais, mais lui Harry, le sait-il ? Il ne te regarde pas comme s'il comprenait. Il te regarde encore…très intéressé. »

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas encore parlé de la personne qu'Harry aimait. Harry savait que Ron savait et Ron s'était rendu compte que Harry savait qu'il savait. Et cela rendait leur vie beaucoup plus facile. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'admettre quoi que ce soit d'incriminant à Ron et Ron réalisa que Harry ne devrait pas le dire à haute voix. Ils avaient résolu le problème à la manière des mecs et ça semblait très bien marcher.

« Je ne peux pas lui demander d'arrêter de m'aimer et m'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse, » Déclara Harry, pas tout à fait sur la défensive, « Ce n'est pas aussi facile. »

« Bien… » Dit Ron qui souriait toujours. « Alors puisque nous en parlons, comment s'est passé ta journée, celle que tu n'as pas passé ici ? Pas trop de détails surtout. Je veux manger confortablement ce soir. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux faussement noirs. « C'était bien. »

« Génial ! Tu en as assez dit. »

« Effectivement. »

Devant eux, s'arrêta le carrosse de Hermione. Elle ne criait pas mais faisait de grands gestes des bras et elle aussi semblait vouloir sortir par la fenêtre. Dès que le carrosse s'arrêta, Hermione sauta avec enthousiasme et se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de Ron.

Ils passèrent dix bonnes minutes à s'embrasser et à murmurer entre eux, pendant qu'Harry souhaitait que la terre s'ouvre sous lui pour lui éviter de se tenir bêtement derrière eux.

« Salut Harry, » Dit Hermione en riant.

Il semblerait qu'elle et son petit ami aient arrêté de s'embrasser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle remarque que son meilleur ami était là et qu'il avait l'air de vouloir disparaître.

Il lui pardonna suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle le serre dans ses bras et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

« Alors c'était comment? Tu n'as même pas envoyé de hibou ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry soupira, mais fut incapable de cacher sa légère rougeur quand il répondit, « C'était génial. »

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir sauter et applaudir. Elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, mais son sourire s'agrandit et elle se força à respecter le protocole qu'elle devait suivre en tant que préfète en chef. Ron et Harry rirent de cela. Son regard était rempli d'une telle joie et d'une excitation telle qu'elle leur rappela une petite sorcière qu'on aurait laissée chez Zonko.

Ils déposèrent en même temps un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, chacun d'un côté, faisant d'Hermione un sandwich.

Elle éclata de rire et ses deux meilleurs amis se joignirent à elle.

Elle enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Harry et encercla la taille de Ron avec son autre bras. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans Poudlard. La fête de bienvenue commencerait dans trois heures et tout le monde voulait déballer ses affaires. Hermione voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, parce que contrairement à Ron, elle voulait connaître autant de détails qu'Harry acceptait de divulguer.

La Nouvelle Année commençait somme toute plutôt bien.

* * *

« Bienvenu à Poudlard ! » Dumbledore salua l'assemblée des élèves avec un grand sourire et leva un verre. « Je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas décidé de prendre plus de vacances que la période autorisée. Il aurait été difficile de donner des cours à une classe vide à cette époque de l'année. Vous voyez ils sont plutôt têtus dans leur genre. »

Tout le monde rit à ce commentaire étrange, même si l'attention des élèves était concentrée vers la porte.

Les Serpentards semblaient les moins nerveux. Si on ne les observait pas de trop prés, ils avaient presque l'air nonchalants. Cependant de temps à autre, l'un d'eux jetait un œil vers la porte et son expression donnait le résultat aux autres. C'était vraiment très drôle. Les Serpentards pouvaient proclamer que le professeur Snape était un traître et méritait la mort, ils étaient tout de même plus énervés et en colère depuis qu'il était parti.

Le professeur Snape était leur directeur de maison, et il était le seul qu'ils pouvaient accepter.

Les élèves des autres maisons n'étaient pas aussi circonspects à montrer leurs émotions. Leurs yeux oscillaient entre la porte qu'ils regardaient avec appréhension et à la nourriture qui était apparue devant eux en grande quantité.

La plupart d'entre eux ne voulaient pas revoir le professeur Snape, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils pouvaient apprendre quelque chose. S'il ne revenait pas, ils auraient la confirmation de sa mort, qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il méritait donc son destin. S'il revenait, ce serait simplement parce qu'il était fou que Dumbledore avait engagé un mangemort comme professeur. Bien entendu, ils avaient déjà établi cela en tant que fait, mais il était toujours bon d'avoir confirmation de ces soupçons.

« Harry ? Harry, mange ! » Lui ordonna Hermione deux sièges plus loin. Harry se détourna donc de son observation de la porte.

« Je_ mange_, » Grommela-t-il, ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

Harry regarda alors la Grande Table. C'était une bonne chose qu'il sache que Severus revenait aujourd'hui autrement, il savait qu'il aurait été des plus anxieux. A nouveau, son regard fut attiré vers le siège vide entre Dumbledore et Remus.

Dumbledore éclata à nouveau de rire.

Chaque fois que Harry regardait vers la table, Dumbledore semblait éclater de rire. Harry suspectait fortement Dumbledore de se moquer de lui et il eut l'impression qu'à un moment, le directeur avait subtilement levé son verre vers lui. Bien entendu, Harry ne pouvait pas confirmer ses soupçons parce qu'à chaque fois Remus et Hagrid riaient aussi et il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas si ouverts et ne parleraient pas des raisons pour lesquelles Harry attendait le retour de Severus.

Mais la chaise vide était en train de brûler les yeux de Harry.

Harry était à bout de patience quand une légère lueur apparut juste devant Dumbledore. Puis un hibou sortit de nulle part s'arrêta en plein vol. D'abord vinrent les lignes dorées d'une forme cylindrique, suivi par la courbure d'une ligne rouge montrant le ruban qui était dessus. Après ça, la structure prit une forme tridimensionnelle, flottant toujours.

Tout le monde était impressionné et curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore allait découvrir en l'ouvrant.

Dumbledore avait en grand sourire quand il s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva.

« Il semblerait que le moment que vous attendez tous soit arrivé, Déclara-t-il. Harry était persuadé que le regard qu'il lança lui était destiné. « S'il vous plait, souhaitez la bienvenue au professeur Snape. Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié et pour les premières années qui devront se…familiariser à nouveau avec lui, il est le professeur de potion. »

Severus entra brusquement dans la salle soudain silencieuse. Son expression montrait à quel point il souhaitait étrangler Dumbledore pour avoir prévu son retour si théâtralement. D'un air renfrogné, voire mortel, Severus s'assit entre Dumbledore rayonnant et Remus qui semblait vouloir éclater de rire.

Les élèves n'applaudirent pas et semblaient déçu, mais le vieux sorcier ne s'y intéresser apparemment pas et mangeait en souriant comme s'il avait entendu une blague, qu'il ne partageait avec personne et qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

On entendit un soupir collectif puis tout le monde se remit à manger. Petit à petit, le bourdonnement des conversations s'éleva et les rires emplirent une fois de plus la salle. Le retour du professeur de potions avait été accepté par tous.

Après tout, il s'agissait seulement du professeur Snape et aussi horrible qu'il l'était, il n'était ni Voldemort ni une armée de mangemorts.

A côté de Harry, Neville soupira à nouveau et but une grande gorgée de jus d'orange. Il reprit ensuite sa conversation avec Ron et Seamus. Harry se joignit rapidement à eux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Ron décida de l'ignorer et Hermione éclata de rire.

Si avant, il ne mangeait pas, l'appétit de Harry était revenu avec force. Il ne regarda pas une fois vers la Grande Table. Pour tout le monde, il semblait avoir accepté que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard soit revenu, mais pour Harry c'était un peu différent.

Severus était revenu et maintenant Harry était impatient de descendre aux cachots.

* * *

Will prit un autre couloir dans les cachots des Serpentards, puis serra les dents d'exaspération et de colère. Il marchait dans les cachots depuis des heures et les couloirs semblaient continuer encore et encore. Ce n'était définitivement pas le chemin que prenait les Serpentards pour retourner à leur dortoir, fut la première chose dont il se rendit compte. Exaspéré et l'esprit confus d'une personne perdue dans un labyrinthe, il était certain que, même un saint aurait perdu patience. Will n'était pas un saint et les Serpentards non plus.

« Perdu, Serdaigle ? »

La voix traînante et légèrement insultante ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Pourtant, ce fut la voix du salut pour Will, parce que maintenant il savait qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul sorcier dans les cachots au milieu de la nuit. Même si Malfoy ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme un salut. Will apprécia tout de même sa présence.

« Salut Malfoy, » Lui dit Will presque calmement. Seuls ses yeux s'étaient plissés quand il s'était retourné pour faire face au Serpentard.

Appuyé contre l'un des murs, près de Will, Drago avait le plaisir d'entendre le Serdaigle tourner en rond. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de voir les cachots continuer de jouer au 'chat et au labyrinthe' un peu plus longtemps avec le Serdaigle, mais Drago avait d'autres choses en tête.

« Que fais-tu ici, Serdaigle ? Tu as perdu ton ombre, peut-être ? » L'interrogea Drago, une expression dangereuse dans ses yeux gris. « Ou est-ce que tu as perdu ta proie ? »

Will le regarda ouvertement avec des yeux noirs et rétrécit la petite distance qui le séparait de Drago.

« Je cherche Harry. Je l'ai suivi ici après la Fête, mais je l'ai perdu dans l'un de ces stupides couloirs. Ce n'est pas un crime, si ? »

« Ca l'est quand tu viens ici sans y avoir été invité ! » Railla Drago. « Tu dis que tu suivais Potter ? Alors il est encore …ici. Merci pour l'info. »

Will se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû en dire autant au Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait plus reprendre ses mots.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas ici pour causer des ennuis. Je me suis simplement perdu et je suis presque certain qu'Harry aussi, » Déclara-t-il calmement. « Si tu sais où il est, dis-le moi et tu pourras retrouver tes stupides cachots pour toi. »

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait, presque menaçant. « Est-ce cela alors ? Eh bien tu sais…Serdaigle, Potter est préfet en chef, ce qui signifie qu'il peut aller où il veut dans Poudlard sans avoir une ombre qui le suive partout. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie cette attention supplémentaire venant de ta part. »

« Oh s'il te plait ! Dois-je comprendre que tu le défends, Malfoy ? »

Drago plissa les yeux. « Bien sûr que non. Je dis simplement que les Serpentards acceptent la présence exaspérante de Potter ici, mais personne n'a à tolérer quelqu'un comme…_toi._ »

« Ah, bigots. »

« Difficilement, » Dit Drago d'une voix lente. « Seulement Potter est un grand garçon. Il n'a pas besoin que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Les Serpentards ont des choses plus importantes à faire qu'à se demander avec qui tu estimes mériter coucher pendant ton temps libre. Quand des sorciers puissants sortent du jeu, les petits aigles devraient rester au loin. Tu ne veux pas avoir à faire aux Serpentards. Tu ne serais pas capable de t'en sortir tout seul. »

« Alors pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas Harry et moi décider si nous nous estimonsl'un et l'autre ? Soit tu me dis où est Harry, ou tu dégages, » Lui dit Will. Il avait l'air suffisamment déterminé pour jeter un sort contre Drago s'il restait dans ses jambes.

Drago éclata de rire, et Will se rendit compte que ce son qui n'était pas désagréable, mais tout de même grinçant.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Je suis gentil avec toi et tout ce que je gagne est de l'énervement. Quoi? Pas de remerciements, Serdaigle ? J'ai pourtant été si aimable. Je suis même venu te secourir, sans moi tu restais encore deux heures dans les cachots. »

« Me secourir? »

« Oui. » Les yeux de Drago dansaient d'un amusement dissimulé. « Le moins que tu puisses faire est d'avoir l'air reconnaissant que je te sois venu en aide. »

Will regarda Drago avec dégoût. « Je le serais, si la reconnaissance ne me donnait pas envie de t'accabler d'injures. »

Drago sourit lentement. Un vrai sourire. Ses yeux argent scintillaient, des dents blanches comme des perles attiraient le regard derrière des lèvres roses et sa peau brillait comme de la porcelaine lisse.

Il faisait faire des choses dangereuses au rythme cardiaque de Will

« Vraiment...William? » Demanda Drago en souriant toujours plaisamment. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'accabler d'injures. »

Le sourire se durcit, se transforma en sourire en coin et ses yeux gris étaient menaçants. « William, William… Est-ce que tu as de vilaines pensées à cause de moi ? Tu as déjà oublié Potter, hein, »

Will haleta et devint rouge écarlate. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été ainsi embarrassé. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais Drago devait savoir à quel point Will le trouvait attirant. En fait, il devait le savoir pour faire ainsi le malin.

« Espèce de petit -»

« Quoi ? » L'interrompit Drago, « Est-ce que j'ai touché un point sensible? »

Will s'éloigna involontairement de l'acier attirant du regard de Drago. Drago n'allait pas le lui permettre. Il avança sa main et attrapa Will par sa cape et l'attira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui les sépare soit la main de Drago et un souffle d'air.

« Ne t'ai-je pas prévenu que si tu jouais avec le feu, tu te brûlerais ? » Lui demanda Drago très doucement, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Will. « Suis mon conseil, Serdaigle et laisse Potter tranquille. Ne t'a t-on jamais dit qu'il est trop bon et trop intouchable pour toi, pour que tu mettes ton grappin dessus ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu que des hommes que tu ne peux pas avoir ? Es-tu attiré par les gars hétéro ? D'abord Potter ensuite moi. As-tu aussi le béguin pour Weasley ? »

Will se dégagea de la prise de Drago, ses yeux étincelaient de colère. « Je n'ai pas à rester ici à t'écouter Malfoy. Je suis venu ici pour trouver Harry et je ne partirai pas sans lui. »

« Alors continue.» Drago lui sourit d'un air de défi. « Continue à te promener dans les cachots. Perds-toi à nouveau. Rien ne m'amuserait davantage que de savoir que tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû. Je me demande d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr que Potter est par ici ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Will parut confus. Il avait suivi Harry dans les cachots mais dès qu'il était entré, Harry avait disparu. Après cela, les cachots auraient pu être un labyrinthe : il n'avançait plus. Il n'avait pas pu trouver la classe de potion alors que lui et tous les autres étaient capables de la trouver les yeux fermés et cela depuis quatre ans.

De plus, Malfoy semblait sérieux quand il l'avertissait qu'il risquait à nouveau de se perdre.

« Que sais-tu Malfoy? » Lui demanda Will avec suspicion. « Où Harry serait-il allé ? »

Drago éclata de rire. « Je me fiche de savoir où Potter a pu aller. Il est descendu ici à cause de son statut de pute du monde sorcier qui lui permet quelques privilèges. Ecoutes, il est le préfet en chef de Poudlard et je suis un préfet, alors son rôle est de me tenir au courant, il est venu me prévenir qu'il y aura une réunion urgente des préfets dans deux jours. Puisque tu n'as pas ton nez dans les affaires de Dumbledore, tu n'as pas à savoir cela, mais encore une fois, je suis aimable. D'après ce que je sais, il est parti quand tu t'es montré, et tu es comme quelque chose que Potter avait oublié derrière lui. »

Will ne tressaillit pas une seule fois en entendant le discours de Drago. Son esprit était trop occupé à réfléchir à ce que Drago avait dit et il se demandait si c'était ou non vrai. Drago était arrivé au bout de sa patience et il n'allait pas laisser à Will du temps pour réfléchir.

Il était temps que le Serdaigle s'en aille.

« Je vais te donner cinq minutes pour quitter ces cachots, Serdaigle. Tu as dépassé les limites imparties à ton accueil bienvenu ou ce que tu penses qu'il s'agit, » Drago avait pris la voix dangereuse d'une personne d'affaire. « Si tu n'es pas hors de ma vue après ça, alors je me débarrasserai de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'aime pas les Aigles qui mettent leurs becs dans ce qui ne les regardent pas. Compris…William ? »

Will le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais c'est tout ce qu'il put faire. Drago avait un certain pouvoir maintenant qu'il était préfet et Will n'avait aucunement le droit de le défier. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Malfoy ait dit la vérité et que Harry ait effectivement quitté les cachots.

Harry était trop bon pour être dans les environs de sales petits Serpentards.

Sans autre mot, Will se retourna et partit dans la direction d'où il venait. Drago regarda sa retraite un long moment puis il se permit un demi-sourire. Lui aussi se détourna et repartit dans la direction inverse.

Passant par la seule porte qu'il y avait à cinq mètres de là, Drago s'arrêta pour regarder la drôle de poignée qui n'était pas à l'endroit où on s'y attendait.

Tous les Serpentards savaient que la porte des quartiers du professeur Snape était très bien protégée. Tous ceux qui osaient toucher la porte, sans raison valable, étaient ensorcelés immédiatement. Les premières années découvraient cette nouvelle règle chaque année. Les anciens Serpentards ne les prévenaient pas du danger imminent. Ils avaient pour la plupart décidé que les jeunes devaient faire leurs propres erreurs parce que sinon comment pourraient-ils apprendre ? La porte était très dangereuse. Et désormais, tout le monde le savait.

Sauf que Drago avait vu Harry Potter entrer dans les quartiers, passer au-delà de la porte avec une telle facilité qu'il semblait être le propriétaire des lieux.

Drago sourit avec ruse alors qu'il passait devant la porte. Il retourna vers la peinture des Serpentards qui ouvrait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Une pensée circulait sans cesse dans sa tête alors qu'il disparaissait dans la salle verte et argent.

« _Oh Potter, tu m'es redevable cette fois… »_

* * *

Severus entra dans ses quartiers à minuit pile.

Il avait passé les deux heures précédent la Fête de Bienvenu assis dans la Salle du Personnel, assistant à une réunion complètement inutile. Il avait prévu ses cours depuis longtemps et ne voyait aucune raison à cette réunion, à parler des élèves- et de son retour.

D'après lui, un puissant somnifère prendrait soin des gamins et serait aussi efficace que de les ensorceler pour qu'ils se taisent. S'il avait oublié les maux de tête dont il pouvait souffrir en étant dans la même salle qu'eux, il s'en souvenait à nouveau très bien ce soir.

Poudlard avait bien trop de fonctions inutiles.

Severus entra dans ses quartiers et claqua la porte bruyamment, se fichant complètement de savoir s'il avait réveillé les âmes des morts. Il était de très mauvaise humeur et le petit truc de Dumbledore au cours du dîner n'avait rien fait pour calmer son énervement. Il serait assez surpris si une personne parvenait à rester éveillé avec toute l'excitation de la journée.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand il se retourna.

Harry était assis sur le tapis, le dos contre le canapé, faisant face à la porte. Ses jambes étaient pliées, et un grand bloc à dessin se balançait dessus. Comme toujours ses mains bougeaient rapidement sur la surface alors qu'il dessinait avec son crayon moldu. Il était si attentif à son dessin qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué l'école toute entière si elle s'était rassemblée autour de lui.

A côté de lui, se trouvait un autre dessin. Celui-ci était terminé et n'avait apparemment pas été charmé pour bouger.

« Salut, » Lui dit Harry doucement en s'arrêtant pour lui sourire.

« Comment es-tu entré ? » Lui demanda Severus avec suspicion. « La porte ne s'ouvre que lorsque je le permets. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Son attention était déjà retournée à son dessin.

« Sais pas, » Dit-il d'une voix brumeuse. « Elle s'est simplement ouverte. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de frapper. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais à l'intérieur, mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que non. Alors j'ai attendu. »

Severus essaya de ne pas grogner bruyamment en entendant les paroles de Harry. Si la porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même, cela signifiait qu'elle avait accepté la présence constante de Harry et l'avait élevé du statut de 'visiteur' à celui proche de Severus, de résident.

C'était simplement une autre chose qu'Harry avait dévié à Poudlard.

Severus soupira légèrement et prit le dessin terminé, posé par terre. Ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains capta immédiatement son attention. C'était exquis. En fait, les doigts de Severus le picotèrent tant il voulait tracer les lignes pour voir simplement si le dessin reproduisait les sensations, s'il ressentirait au touché quelque chose de brute et d'émotionnel, même dans sa simplicité.

« Pourquoi as-tu dessiné cela ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

« Hein ? » Lui demanda Harry en levant la tête, un regard séduisant par sa confusion. « Oh. Ca. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je voulais le faire depuis un certain temps. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Une sorte de catharsis. Je trouve que la version moldue est mieux et plus facile à comprendre. »

Severus détacha ses yeux du dessin pour regarder Harry. Et soudain toute la colère et l'énervement disparurent alors qu'il regardait les yeux verts incertains de Harry.

C'était irrationnel et peut-être un peu effrayant pour le maître des potions qui n'avait jamais ressenti une telle connexion auparavant. Que ce sorcier de seulement dix sept ans, pouvait lui donner l'impression d'être si peu lui-même et provoquer des réactions qu'il n'avait pas eues depuis son enfance était très énervant…et irrationnel…et juste.

Severus regarda le dessin qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était une main ouverte, couverte de cicatrices. Dans sa paume, se trouvaient les outils modlus qui servait à se blesser. Il y avait un morceau de verre, balancé par une épingle nourrice, un rasoir à deux lames et un couteau. Il n'y avait pas de baguette mais Severus savait que c'était le symbole du triomphe de Harry sur les jours où il se punissait lui-même.

Sans un mot, Severus rendit à Harry son dessin.

Il attendit qu'il le place sur le tapis avant de l'aider à se lever. Dès que sa main fut dans la sienne, Severus tira Harry, les outils dont il se servait pour dessiner tombèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis.

Puis, aussi silencieusement, il le serra dans ses bras, sentant les cheveux de Harry et Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Severus ne l'avait jamais enlacé de lui-même auparavant. Quand il sentit le baiser fantôme de Severus d'un côté de sa tête, il sourit et entoura ses bras autour de Severus pour le serrer contre lui.

Aussi doucement, les lèvres de Severus descendirent légèrement sur les joues de Harry, sa tempe et finalement le long de sa cicatrice sur le front.

« Tu empestes la bonté. Le savais-tu ? » Murmura doucement Severus. « Elle s'est accrochée à toi malgré toute la douleur et la touche d'obscurité. Comme la pureté et la perfection. »

La main de Severus se leva et mit une longue mèche noire derrière une oreille de Harry alors que des yeux verts le regardaient, presque vulnérable.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'aimes ? Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé par une personne aussi pure. »

Harry sourit. Cette fois ce furent ses doigts qui s'étaient enroulés à une mèche d'ébène. C'était une vue qui le comblait tant qu'Harry était presque perdu dans l'observation des mèches noires qui flottaient entre ses doigts. Il détacha ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'onyx et de feu.

« Parce que tu es toi et que tu ne t'excuses pas pour cela. Parce que tu as vécu l'enfer et que tu en es revenu. Tu as expérimenté le pouvoir de l'obscurité et pourtant tu combats de toutes tes forces pour rester dans la lumière. Parce que tu m'acceptes sans le piédestal. Parce que tu es toi et que tu ne me laisseras pas te voir autrement. »

Harry rougit soudain comme s'il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il disait n'était peut-être pas suffisant. Pas pour une personne aussi mature qu'il l'était, et ce peu importe à quel point il essayait. « Parce que…parce que tu es toi. Je ne sais pas…Simplement parce que c'est vrai… je t'aime. »

Severus acquiesça de compréhension, même si Harry rougissait toujours.

Puis très lentement, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser si gentil et juste qu'Harry sentit son souffle palpitait près de son estomac. Harry voulait qu'il dure éternellement. Peut-être que pour eux, ce fut le cas.

C'était un baiser d'exploration.

Pureté.

Perfection.

« Harry… » Severus souffla contre ses lèvres avec tant de hantise qu'Harry souffrit intérieurement. « Harry, tu es trop pur pour être là. Ne sais-tu pas que je peux t'assombrir en te touchant. Tu devrais courir. Partir à des kilomètres loin de moi. »

« Non ! » Protesta Harry d'une voix brisée et en secouant la tête pour accentuer son cri. « Je veux… »

Il s'arrêta pour essayer de dire ce qu'exactement il voulait de Severus en cet instant.

Et Severus éclata de rire.

C 'était un rire clair de baryton qui fit haleter Harry de surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu Severus rire vraiment. C'était un son parfait et il semblait avoir rassemblé une tempête d'amusement et de lumière dans les yeux noirs de Severus.

« Mon courageux Gryffondor, sais-tu au moins ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda Severus. C'était le premier vrai sourire qu'Harry voyait sur le visage de Severus. « Si tu ne peux pas le dire, tu n'as pas à le désirer. »

Harry avait une expression déterminée. « Toi. Je …te veux. »

« Eh bien, tu m'as déjà en ce moment, » Lui dit Severus doucement et Harry pencha la tête timidement.

« Severus, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »

Severus eut un rire presque taquin, mais ses mains enlevèrent la cape et la chemise de Harry. Puis ses lèvres descendirent sur sa peau, déposant des crépitements brûlants sur sa peau. Ses mains le rendaient fou alors qu'elles se baladaient librement sur son corps.

Pour se défendre, Harry décida qu'il était juste que Severus reçoive le même traitement et le déshabilla.

C'était plus facile à penser qu'à faire et Harry grogna rapidement de frustration à cause des nombreux boutons présents sur la robe noire de Severus. Severus eut pitié de lui et enleva ses vêtements lui-même. Harry était content que ses lèvres retrouvent celles de Severus et sa chaleur sous le bout de ses doigts.

Il était si distrait et heureux qu'il remarqua à peine que Severus les avait conduit dans sa chambre.

Quand Harry regarda la pièce, il sourit.

Si les murs n'avaient pas été gris et qu'il n'y avait pas eu les draps, la pièce aurait entièrement été d'une dramatique couleur noir. Le lit avait des couvertures noires. Comme l'était le reste des meubles de la pièce. Même la cheminée était faite de marbre noir.

« Je veux que tu me touches, » Dit Harry doucement en se tournant vers Severus. « Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici ce soir. »

En guise de réponse, Severus attira Harry dans ses bras et enleva tous les vêtements qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Et bientôt ils furent tous les deux étendus parmi les douces couvertures, explorant chaque once l'un de l'autre.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda Severus doucement, en tenant dans sa main une fiole de potion. « Après, il n'y aura pas de retour. Veux-tu vraiment que ta première fois soit avec ton professeur de potions graisseux ? »

Harry éclata de rire. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans la lumière des yeux de Severus.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas que cela, » Murmura Harry. « Tu es Severus et je t'aime avec toutes tes fautes. »

Severus tourna Harry pour qu'il soit couché sur le ventre, murmurant des mots d'encouragement et de calme, il les préparait tous les deux. Puis lentement, Harry sentit Severus glisser en lui. C'était parfait, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de flotter désormais.

Pas alors qu'il volait au milieu d'une tempête.


	24. La fin de l'oubli

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 24, la fin de l'oubli**

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

Harry grogna, on le dérangeait dans son sommeil. D'instinct, il se retourna en entendant la voix de Severus. Immédiatement, il eut la joie de sentir un corps puissant contre le sien et la chaleur de Severus l'envelopper.

« Harry, » Dit Severus doucement mais avec fermeté. « Nous savons tous les deux que tu as le sommeil bien plus léger que cela. Arrête de faire semblant de dormir. Tu dois partir. Tu le sais. Il est déjà deux heures trente du matin. Si tu ne retournes pas à la tour des Gryffondors, l'un de tes camarades va se rendre compte que tu n'es pas là. »

Harry grogna longuement et fortement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à contre cœur, ils étaient noirs.

« Ron me couvrira comme toujours. Comme je le couvre quand il passe la nuit dehors, » Déclara-t-il, grognon.

Severus, la tête appuyée contre son coude, le regardait avec amusement. Il se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il souriait à moitié, mais pour Harry c'était bien. Il avait décidé qu'être secoué et recevoir des sourires à trois heures du matin n'étaient pas drôles ces jours-ci.

« Je ne vous aurais jamais pris pour un 'hibou de nuit', Potter, » Lui signala Severus. « Te réveiller à des heures indues du matin devrait déjà être dans ton système. Même si tu ne l'as pas fait toute ta vie, ces deux derniers mois auraient dû déjà t'y habituer. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux encore plus noirs, ce qui prouvait que Severus avait raison. Harry était une personne 'aux heures indues'. Les cauchemars avaient détraqué son système si bien qu'il avait le sommeil léger la plupart du temps.

Il en était venu à se rendre compte que ce n'était rien comparé à Severus.

Severus et Harry ne passaient pas toutes les nuits ensembles. En fait, ils ne prenaient pas le risque de se voir plus de trois fois par semaine. Et quelques semaines pendant lesquelles Harry avait été trop fatigué pour sortir en douce ou ils ne pouvaient pas passer du temps éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Depuis deux mois, Harry était venu dans les quartiers de Severus à des heures indues de la nuit et Severus était toujours réveillé. C'était comme si Severus savait, quand Harry avait besoin de lui.

Parfois ils passaient la nuit emmêlés, presque désespérément. Parfois ils dormaient simplement ensemble, parce que Harry avait découvert qu'être avec Severus calmait toujours ses cauchemars. Parfois quand Harry se montrait, Severus lui donnait une potion de sommeil sans rêves et le renvoyait dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Après la première semaine, ils déplacèrent le canapé de velours pour le mettre dans la chambre, devant la cheminée. Il convenait au ton de la pièce, se mariant parfaitement avec le thème noir et argent que Severus avait établi.

La seule condition de leur arrangement était que si Harry passait la nuit, il devait retourner dans son dortoir à trois heures du matin.

Jusqu'à présent Harry s'était tenu à cet arrangement.

« Juste une fois, j'aimerais me réveiller de moi-même à tes côtés. » Grommela Harry.

Malgré ses protestations, il était déjà assis sur le lit et essayait de se souvenir où il avait abandonné ses vêtements la nuit dernière tout en se demandant combien de temps le sort temporaire de correction de vue que Severus avait jeté sur lui allait durer cette fois.

Severus rit doucement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Harry se plaignait à chaque fois qu'il était éveillé, mais partait en général dans les temps.

Il regarda ouvertement les contours lisses du dos de Harry ainsi que le Serpent et l'épée tout en se promettant qu'un jour le souhait de Harry se réaliserait. La séparation était aussi difficile pour lui qu'elle l'était pour Harry. La seule différence étant qu'il ne l'avait jamais exprimé comme Harry le faisait.

« Vous auriez été capable de faire ça Potter, si vous aviez accepté le privilège que l'on accorde aux préfets en chef. Tu étais voué à regretter ta décision de ne pas vouloir ta propre chambre tôt ou tard, » Lui signala Severus.

Se levant, il vint se placer devant Harry et regarda d'un air appréciateur les yeux verts. Même après tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, Harry n'arrivait jamais à avoir autant confiance en lui que Severus qui se baladait nu dans la chambre.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry n'appréciait pas la vue.

« C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, » Bouda Harry. « Penses-tu qu'il lui arrive d'être fatigué d'avoir toujours raison ? »

« La vieille chouette ? » L'expression de Severus était douteuse. « Je le pense difficilement. Il se délecte probablement de se mêler de la vie des autres. »

Harry rit brièvement. Il fit venir à lui son caleçon avec sa baguette lança un rapide 'accio', n'ayant pas l'énergie de le faire sans. Il se leva suffisamment longtemps pour le mettre et retomba lourdement sur le lit en soupirant brusquement.

Severus attira le reste des vêtements de Harry.

Harry grimaça. « Je peux m'habiller tout seul. De plus, je ne partirai jamais si tu me touches. Il me faudra alors encore deux heures et ce sera trop tard. »

En réponse, Severus haussa un sourcil têtu, et fit exactement ce qu'il voulait faire et ce malgré les protestations de Harry.

D'abord le pantalon, Harry dut donc se lever. C'était une chose de s'habiller tout seul, mais tout à fait différent de se faire habiller par son amant. Les mains de Severus sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon demandaient toujours deux fois plus d'effort pour la fermer.

Il fallait toujours se battre pour que la fermeture passe sur son érection.

« Ta faute, » Marmonna Harry, déterminé à ne pas aider puisque Severus avait insisté à lui faire subir cette torture.

D'après Harry, voir Severus nu à quelques centimètres de lui, une main jouant près de ses parties basses, ne l'aidait pas.

Severus l'ignora suffisamment longtemps pour fermer la fermeture et le bouton. Venait ensuite la chemise. Cette fois, c'était temporaire, puisque la nuit précédente avait été un week-end.

« Voudrais-tu coopérer ! » Gronda Severus impatiemment.

Harry grogna. « Bon sang ! Simplement -»

« Non, » L'interrompit Severus calmement. « Nous ne pouvons pas. Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre. »

Avant Severus, Harry ne savait pas qu'être vêtu pouvait apporter autant de tension qu'être dévêtu. Cet homme pouvait faire réagir son corps par sa simple présence. C'était une réalisation décourageante que de penser que ce qui se cachait derrière chaque action de Severus avait peut-être pour but de le faire penser à ses longs doigts et la chaleur de sa peau, même quand il se préparait pour aller en cours.

Dans tous les cas, c'est ce qui se passait.

« Allumeur, » Murmura Harry, les yeux flamboyants de désir.

Severus sourit malicieusement puis délibérément, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans un lent baiser qui ne servait qu'à rendre Harry plus mal à l'aise encore dans ses vêtements.

« Vas maintenant, » Murmura Severus quand le baiser fut terminé. « Plus tu rentres tard, plus tu prends de risque. »

Harry grogna avec humeur. Il lui semblait injuste d'être prêt à venir dans son pantalon alors que Severus le mettait dehors. Si injuste. Parfois Harry détestait avoir dix-sept ans. Il était bien trop facile d'avoir une érection quand Severus était près de lui.

Par pitié et parce que c'était devenu une habitude quand Harry retournait dans son dortoir la nuit, Severus jetait sur lui un sort silencieux et sans baguette..

Immédiatement, le problème de Harry fut réglé.

Harry avait recherché de haut en bas, partout pour découvrir de quel sort il s'agissait, il savait que quelques personnes de son année et deux ans en dessous, auraient apprécié un tel sort. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas eu de chance.

Soupirant de résignation, il enlaça Severus pour lui dire au revoir.

Il en venait toujours à ça. Envelopper ses bras autour de Severus et se perdre était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Le fait que Severus lui permette plus que ça, lui embrumait l'esprit et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il prenait à la légère.

« Alors je te vois en cours demain ? » Lui demanda Harry, même s'il le savait déjà.

« Bien sûr, Potter, » Répondit Severus dans les cheveux de Harry. « As-tu prévu de manquer le cours ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais me le dire maintenant et peut-être que je pourrais alléger la peine à vingt points de moins et à un mois de détention. »

Harry ignora l'avertissement qu'il entendait dans le ton de Severus. « Et les leçons ? Est-ce que j'en ai demain ? Remus et Flitwick disent qu'ils ne manqueront pas les leurs. MacGonagall a dit que tout mes temps libres et les annulations de cours, je devrais les passer avec elle. Dois-je m'attendre à la voir ? »

« Tes cours de potions sont toujours prévus, à moins que la terre ne tremble mais je doute que même toi y parvienne. » Déclara Severus.

Harry acquiesça et en soupirant il posa légèrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de mes camarades se réveille pour aller aux toilettes et découvre, Merlin l'interdise, que je ne dors pas dans mon lit. »

Severus déposa un baiser sur le cou de Harry, incapable de résister au désir qu'il combattait vaillamment depuis quelques secondes.

« Alors vas. »

Harry soupira théâtralement et se dégagea des bras de Severus pour le regarder avec un regard caustique et une fausse douleur. Il ne parvint pas à partir avant de lui donner un autre lent baiser, puis ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry souhaitait avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui alors qu'il marchait sur la pointe des pieds à travers les couloirs et les escaliers mouvants. Il s'en souvenait généralement, mais il lui arrivait d'oublier. Heureusement, il arriva dans sa chambre sans incident.

Comme d'habitude, ses camardes dormaient et n'avaient pas remarqué son absence.

Silencieusement, Harry se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans les draps froids de son lit. La chaleur du corps de Severus lui manquait déjà, il en était devenu dépendant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

* * *

« Harry ! Harry ! Nous allons être en retard au petit déjeuner!"

Harry grogna : il était une fois de plus réveillé de force. Une petite partie de son cerveau remerciait Ron de l'avoir réveillé, mais elle était aussi dominée par son autre, grincheuse.

Toutefois, il se leva et en s'asseyant sur son lit, regarda Ron en grimaçant.

« Bon sang ! Plus tu passes de temps en bas et plus tu t'améliores, » Grommela Ron, un peu blessé. « Voulais-tu rater le petit déjeuner ? Je n'aime pas de voir Mione en colère parce que je t'ai à nouveau laissé dormir. »

En véritable septième année, Harry fit face à son meilleur ami avant de prendre ses affaires et d'aller à la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes après, il émergea portant son uniforme et prêt à commencer la journée. Ron avait pardonné à Harry d'être un malotru et d'être ingrat. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils parlèrent du prochain match de Quidditch qu'ils allaient jouer contre les Serpentards la semaine suivante. C'était leur premier match du trimestre et c'était devenu leur sujet de conversation principale.

Ils remarquèrent rapidement que la Grande Salle était bien plus bruyante qu'un lundi matin ordinaire.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des portes, ils se regardèrent confus et intrigués. Apparemment il se passait quelque chose et en tant que préfets, et puisque les professeurs ne faisaient rien, ils allaient devoir faire leur devoir.

Entrer dans la salle était angoissant.

La salle entière sombra dans le silence et chacun se retourna pour les regarder. A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione se leva rapidement pour venir vers eux. En même temps, à la table des Serpentards, Drago leur fit un clin d'œil. Seulement le clin d'œil n'était pas très amical et Hermione avait l'air en colère.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda doucement Harry à Hermione quand elle les eut finalement rejoint.

Les élèves les regardaient toujours et les professeurs à leur table paraissaient anxieux et inquiets. C'était comme si le bruit et les murmures ne les intéressaient pas. Ils se regardaient les uns et les autres et murmuraient entre eux.

« Hermione, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » Claqua Harry en voyant l'expression d'Hermione qui disait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas lui donner des explications verbales.

Elle lui tendit un journal. Il lui prit des mains et jeta un œil dans la salle. Il se rendit compte que beaucoup d'élèves avaient des journaux qu'ils avaient poussés dans leur hâte. Il y en avait même un qui était tombé de la main de Dumbledore alors qu'il faisait un geste en direction des professeurs.

« C'est dans les gros titres, » Hermione lui parla si calmement que Ron la prit dans ses bras, ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi effrayée.

C'était dans les gros titres comme elle l'a dit.

**Lucius Malfoy et les mangemorts s'évadent d'Azkaban.**

**Les détraqueurs ont rejoint Vous Savez Qui.**

**Est-ce le début officiel de la Seconde Guerre ?**

Harry lut l'article trois fois mais les mots lui apparaissaient comme des morceaux d'informations dansants devant ses yeux. Au bout de la quatrième fois, il se força à se concentrer et les mots prirent sens.

_Lucius Malfoy et quatre autres mangemorts, incluant Bellatrix Lestrange, se sont enfuis la nuit dernière. Apparemment les détraqueurs et peut-être Vous Savez Qui lui-même avaient prévu leur évasion depuis quelques temps déjà. Les détraqueurs ont eux-aussi disparu. Azkaban est dorénavant surveillé par des Aurors qui ont transplané là-bas tôt ce matin. Pour l'instant tout est sous contrôle et les gardes ont un emploi du temps strict tant que l'enquête continue. Pour le monde sorcier, le seul espoir réside entre les mains de Albus Dumbledore et de Harry Potter._

Dès la fin de sa lecture, Harry leva la tête vers la Grande Table et se rendit compte que Severus n'était pas là. Ce qui accentua son angoisse.

_« Non, s'il vous plait. Ca ne peut pas se passer maintenant, »_ Protesta Harry en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers l'océan d'yeux qui le regardait. _« N'ai-je pas le droit d'être simplement heureux ? »_

« Harry, je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir. » Lui dit Hermione en le tirant de sa rêverie. « Nous pouvons en parler. »

« En parler ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix vide. « Parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Dix galions que nous savons vers qui ils retournent. Dix autres que la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas tort pour une fois. »

Il se laissa emmener vers la Table des Gryffondors et pour une fois Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et Ron à côté d'elle. Ils discutèrent à voix basse.

« Ecoute, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, » Lui dit Ron une fois qu'il eut terminé de lire l'article. « Ils ne viendront pas vous chercher toi et Dumbledore, pas si tôt. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient stupides. Tu as encore un peu de temps. »

« De plus, Malfoy est encore là. » Lui signala rapidement Hermione. « Il n'a pas eu l'air surpris par les nouvelles. Je pense que tout était prévu depuis un certain temps déjà et qu'ils ne se dépêchent pas. Ils essayent probablement de tout planifier correctement. »

« Ou ils s'impatientent. » Dit Harry sombrement.

« Peut-être que Dumbledore doublera ou triplera tes cours particuliers. » Lui dit Ron songeur. « Demande-lui. Il ne peut pas être stupide au point de t'obliger à continuer à aller en cours quand il est possible qu'une armée t'attende. »

« Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont en route, » Dit Hermione. « Nous nous avançons peut-être. Mais Ron a raison. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes cours encore plus. Tu dois avoir toutes les ressources de ton côté. »

Harry trifouillait la nourriture dans son assiette, jouant avec, sans vraiment faire attention, il n'avait plus très faim. La matinée était en train de devenir la pire de son histoire. Comment en cinq heures la journée avait pu se réduire de dormir dans les bras de Severus à l'impression qu'il était aspiré par un trou noir? Et où était Severus ?

_Sait-il ?_ Se demanda Harry. _Dumbledore l'a-t-il envoyé au loin encore une fois ?_

Harry ne pensait pas que sa journée pouvait empirer.

« Harry ? » Hermione le secoua gentiment. « Harry, que vas-tu faire ? »

Harry tourna ses yeux verts hantés vers elle, déterminés. « Je vais en cours de potions comme tous les lundis matins. Quant au reste de ma vie, je suis certain que l'on décidera pour moi suffisamment tôt. »

_« C'est ma destiné. » Sarcastique. Douleur. Colère._

Après cette pensée, Harry se leva rapidement et attendit suffisamment longtemps pour que Hermione et Ron abandonnent leur propre petit déjeuner. Tous les trois quittèrent la Salle, sentant sur eux les regards de tous. Harry essaya de ne pas hurler de colère contre tous ceux qui le regardaient en partant.

La marée de regards le rendait étrangement claustrophobe.

* * *

« Potter ! » Claqua Severus bruyamment. Tout le monde sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul sauf Harry.

Harry regarda son professeur avec tant de colère que Severus s'interrogeait. Comment Harry pouvait-il dépenser tant d'énergie à lui proclamer son amour et la suivante,le regarder avec tant de colère et peut-être de haine ? Harry disait tout aimer de Severus. Cet amour résisterait-il aux épreuves qu'ils devront sans aucun doute subir ?

Le professeur Snape regarda Harry avec un air renfrogné.

Derrière son air renfrogné et la colère qui rayonnait de lui en la présence des élèves de septième année, se cachait la peur qui s'était encrée profondément en lui ce matin et qu'il pouvait sentir dans ses os. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un. Pas même pour sa mère. Pouvait-il laisser une autre personne mourir pendant que lui était loin et laisser la mort venir le chercher sans rien faire ? Quand il s'agissait de Harry Potter, Severus se demandait où son obscurité bien aimée partait ?

« Oui, professeur Snape ? » Lui demanda Harry qui retenait mal sa colère.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de potions, ils s'appâtaient. Severus claquait et grognait, Harry le regardait avec des yeux noirs et semblait ignorer ouvertement les instructions. Tous les élèves étaient un peu choqués par cette ferveur, mais ne furent pas le moins du monde surpris.

Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre eux.

« Dix moins points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter, » Claqua Snape, sans donner de raison cette fois.

« Comme c'est généreux de votre part professeur. » Harry feignit la surprise. « Est-ce tout ? Ca ira très bien avec les cinquante que vous avez déjà déduits ces deux dernières heures. Vous amusez-vous, espèce de connard ? »

Si la classe n'était pas encore silencieuse, les halètements que les élèves osèrent proférer furent entendus. Hermione prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la secoua doucement en guise d'avertissement. Même Ron le regardait pour lui conseiller d'être prudent.

Harry ne pensait pas que cette journée pouvait empirer, et pourtant elle empirait.

« Partez tous ! » Leur ordonna Severus. « Je dois donner une leçon à Potter. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, la salle s'était vidée de tous ses occupants et contrairement aux autres fois, Hermione et Ron jetèrent à peine un regard en arrière. Apparemment, ils avaient besoin de discuter et ni Ron ni Hermione ne voulaient assister à l'affrontement.

Severus jeta un sort d'insonorisation avec sa baguette sans jamais quitter le visage coléreux de Harry.

« Bien _Potter_, vous semblez vous être surpassé cette fois, » Lui dit Severus d'une voix difficilement calme.

« Putain, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Claqua Harry. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec le cours de potions. Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Tu t'es réveillé ce matin, as vu la Gazette du Sorcier, et tu t'es rendu compte que la personne avec qui tu avais dormi était la même qui a une cible sur sa tête ? »

Severus plissa les yeux. « On en revient toujours à toi, hein ? Harry Potter est le centre de tout. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Potter, en tout cas pas le mien. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Bouillonna Harry. « C'est trop te demander d'être là pour moi ! Des mangemorts me cherchent et tu t'en fiches ! Ne devrais-tu pas être la personne vers qui je me tourne et qui m'aide à comprendre comment les combattre ? Veux-tu que je meure ? Est-ce que ça résoudra tous tes problèmes ? »

« Toi ? » Severus fit les pas nécessaires pour se tenir devant Harry. « Les mangemorts sont après _toi _? Je suppose que tu es celui qui a trahi leur maître ? C'est toi qu'ils ont attaqué il y a trois mois ? Et tu n'as personne dis-tu ? Lupin et MacGonagall pensent déjà à des moyens pour te protéger. Dumbledore s'amincit en essayant de renforcer les défenses du château et tes meilleurs amis te prouvent leur soutient et tu dis qu'il n'y a personne ? Quand es-tu devenu aussi égoïste Harry ? Quand tout cela t'est-il monté à la tête ? »

Severus pencha la tête, forçant Harry à regarder dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs de colère. « Tu as raison. C'est certainement le début de l'attaque du Seigneur Noir. Tu peux être effrayé maintenant ou regarder ta vie sous tous les angles et trouver que ce n'est pas juste. Je te conseille de réorganiser tes priorités. Grandis Harry ! Ou cette guerre t'y obligera. »

Sur ses paroles, Severus libéra Harry et enleva le sort d'insonorisation. D'un coup de baguette, il rassembla ses affaires et sortit sans le regarder.

Harry avait l'impression que le trou noir qui l'avait attrapé, était une fois de plus en train de l'aspirer.

* * *

Potions… Métamorphose…

Déjeuner.

Charmes…. Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Entraînement de Quidditch.

Dîner.

La journée de Harry se passa dans une brume de regards, de bruits et de silence trompeur.

A la fin du dîner, Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus comment détourner l'attention de Harry de ses problèmes. Il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé après le cours de potions, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le professeur Snape avait déboulé hors de la salle et quand Harry avait finalement émergé, un frisson avait traversé leur colonne vertébrale. Les yeux de Harry étaient aveugles et vides.

C'était un regard qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis leur Sixième année.

Ce n'était pas bon.

« Harry, pourquoi ne vas-tu as te coucher de bonne heure ce soir ? » Lui demanda Hermione doucement en le regardant trifouiller la nourriture dans son assiette. « Demain tu te sentiras mieux. »

Harry secoua la tête, et dit doucement. « Non, je vais faire des cauchemars. »

Hermione soupira, elle était vaincue. Rien de ce qu'elle n'avait suggéré n'avait fonctionné de toute la journée. Rien. C'était inutile, surtout lorsqu'en chemin pour aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry s'était évanoui. Remus en avait été mort de peur. Quinze minutes après et grâce à une bonne dose de chocolat, Harry avait déclaré allé mieux mais avait refusé de dire si c'était une vision et ce qu'il avait vu.

Hermione s'inquiétait et soupirait. Ron regardait le professeur Snape avec des yeux noirs. Pour une fois, le directeur des Serpentards ne regardait pas la Table des Gryffondors.

« Harry, partons. Tu n'as pas envi d'être là maintenant, moi non plu, » Dit Ron. Il avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

« Non, restez tous les deux. Je m'en vais, » Répondit Harry en se levant. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange pas que vous devez faire pareil. »

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Hermione doucement.

« Je ne sais pas, » Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir…ou pas.. je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas respirer ici quand tout le monde m'observe. »

Il fit un petit sourire à ses amis pour leur montrer qu'il irait bien puis s'en alla. Dès qu'il fut hors de la salle, il ralentit et devint songeur.

« Tu lèches tes plaies, Potter ? »

L'attention de Harry se focalisa suffisamment pour remarquer Drago, appuyé contre le mur qui conduisait aux cachots des Serpentards. L'expression de Drago avait quelque chose d'étrange. Même si son ton était moqueur et qu'il semblait être dans son élément, son expression était attentivement vide.

« Envi de jubiler, Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Harry. Sa voix semblait fatiguée, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Drago fut silencieux un moment puis étonnamment il secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à rester là et à t'épingler au sol, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Sache que lorsque tu auras envi de jubiler, je serai volontaire pour te réduire en bouilli. »

« Je garde ça en tête, » Répliqua Drago avec sarcasme, mais l'instant suivant son ton changea à nouveau. « Toi et moi devons discuter Potter. Pas maintenant. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« De quoi pouvons-nous avoir à discuter ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Et pourquoi penses-tu que je le voudrais ? »

Drago haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Je ne sais pas. Disons simplement que je sais suffisamment de chose pour m'assurer de ta curiosité. J'ai suffisamment d'informations de la part de mon père pour savoir que tu es en sécurité pour l'instant. Ils ne seront pas après toi avant un certain temps. »

Drago avait touché la curiosité de Harry qui regardait maintenant Drago avec intérêt. « Es-tu en train de dire que tu veux changer de côté ? Je trouve ça difficile à croire. »

Quand il entendit cette suggestion Drago le regarda avec un dégoût évident. « Seigneur non ! Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Je voulais simplement te faire savoir que lorsque j'aurai décidé que nous pourrons nous rencontrer, tu auras intérêt à vouloir m'écouter et à être prêt. »

« Ou quoi ? » Harry sourit avec satisfaction. « Tu diras à ton père que je ne veux pas jouer à tes stupides jeux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Drago lui rendit son sourire sans beaucoup d'effort. « Ou je dirai à un Serdaigle très intéressé qu'il devrait surveiller ses arrières quand il s'agit de toi. Tu entres en douce dans des quartiers privés un peu trop facilement Potter. Surtout des quartiers qui appartiennent au professeur que tu détestes le plus. Dans sa rage jalouse, qui sait ce que petit William dirait aux gens s'il savait que tu passes de très longues nuits là dedans. Mais une fois de plus, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. »

L'expression de Harry s'obscurcit. « Tu m'espionnes ? Je me demande ce que tu penses savoir. »

Drago se dégagea du mur pour se tenir devant les yeux étincelants de Potter et il continua à sourire sournoisement.

« J'en sais suffisamment Potter. J'ai mené mon enquête. » Il se tourna en raillant et en gloussant. « D'ailleurs fais attention avec ton animal domestique, ton aigle, Potty. Il est plus dangereux que tu ne le penses. Les Serpentards ne sont pas les seuls à être intelligents. »

Puisque l'avis venait du plus Serpentard des Serpentards, Harry enregistra à peine le conseil. Il se tourna et avança. C'était intriguant que Drago l'ait assuré que les mangemorts étaient occupés autrement que par lui. Intéressant, parce que c'était la nouvelle qui l'aidait le plus de la journée. Seul Drago, en tant que Serpentard et fils de mangemort, aurait pu donner cette nouvelle. Si le bâtard lui avait menti, il vieillerait personnellement à l'ensorceler sans fin.

Peut-être découvrirait-il ce que Drago préparait pour cette réunion et qu'ils auraient une conversation civilisée.

« Harry ! Harry ! Attends! »

Pour la seconde fois en une heure, Harry était sorti de sa rêverie par la voix d'une autre personne. Cette fois c'était Will qui courait vers lui.

« Salut Will, » Lui dit finalement Harry. Il trouvait ça drôle de le voir après l'avertissement de Malfoy.

Will lui sourit. Il était un peu rouge après avoir couru dans les couloirs. « Hé Harry. J'ai essayé de te parler toute la journée. J'ai vu le journal ce matin et je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas te sentir d'humeur festive après de telles nouvelles, alors j'ai essayé de te parler toute la journée pour t'offrir mon assistance. Pour te dérider…voilà. »

Harry rit pour la première fois de la journée et il regarda le visage excité de Will. Une sensation de chaleur le traversa, faisant presque piquer le bout de ses doigts d'énergie. Will était son ami et comme Severus le lui avait dit, ses amis avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral toute la journée, même Seamus et Dean avaient essayé pendant le cours de métamorphose.

Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi seul dans ce combat qu'il ne le pensait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un faux sérieux. « Il vaut mieux que ce soit génial, mais on ne peut pas voler, ni aller dehors, ni se trouver dans un endroit où l'on peur me voir. J'ai suffisamment eu d'yeux qui m'ont brûlé le dos aujourd'hui. »

Will réfléchit quelques secondes puis son visage s'illumina.

« Je sais ! » Dit-il, rayonnant. « Tu m'as promis de me dessiner quelque chose un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'ai même trouvé l'endroit parfait. La Tour D'Astronomie. On aura toute l'intimité désirée. »

_La Tour d'Astronomie ?_ Harry haussa les épaules._ Pourquoi pas ?_

Ensemble, ils coururent dans les couloirs, montèrent les escaliers, passèrent devant les tableaux murmurant entre eux jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour aller chercher son équipement et Will ne lui dit rien.

* * *

Le rire et les discussions assourdies s'accentuèrent quand Severus approcha de la salle d'astronomie.

_Que font ces gamins en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu ?_

Severus pensait à plusieurs choses. La tour d'astronomie était réputée pour cela. Plus il y pensait et plus il espérait que non.

Ce devait être de jeunes élèves bien sûr. Les plus vieux étaient pus intelligents que cela, certainement.

Quelques détentions, des points déduits, quelle que soit leur maison. Même s'ils étaient Serpentards, Severus n'était pas de très bonne humeur et il avait l'intention de s'en prendre aux pauvres individus qui se trouvaient au-delà de la porte.

Ce fut Severus qui fut surpris.

Des bougies étaient allumées sur le sol et sur les murs de la salle. On apprenait souvent que l'aurore céleste des planètes ne serait pas altérée par les bougies. Cette fois, ce ne furent pas les étoiles qui attirèrent son attention.

Il s'agissait de deux élèves de septième année, assis emmêlés et se faisant face au milieu de la salle.

Severus connaissait chaque once du corps de Harry. Chaque courbe. Chaque ligne. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le tatouage sur son dos.

Combien de fois avait-il tenu Harry contre lui. Combien de fois avait-il déposé des baisers le long de son dos alors qu'il était penché vers lui, leurs corps emmêlés ? Trop de fois. Suffisamment de fois.

Severus sut immédiatement qu'Harry était l'un des élèves assis sur le sol, sans robe ni chemise.

Harry dessinait sur la poitrine de l'autre. Severus ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il dessinait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'autre personne.

Will était assis soutenu par ses coudes dans une position qui imitait le chevalet, les jambes écartées. Harry était assis entre ses jambes, suffisamment près pour qu'il soit à l'aise et dessinait avec le stylo moldu noir qu'il tenait en main. Ses jambes tombaient de l'autre côté de la taille du Serdaigle, pas tout à fait enroulées autour de lui. Harry avait utilisé un charme glamour pour dissimuler ses cicatrices. Alors il était facile de voir qu'à un moment au cours de la nuit, Will avait utilisé la poitrine de Harry comme chevalet. Il y avait des marques de stylo sur la peau lisse et sans tache de Harry. La bague pendait intimement autour de son cou et brillait à la lueur des bougies, invisible à Will… et peut-être aussi invisible à Harry.

Quand Severus avait brusquement ouvert la porte, les deux élèves avaient levé la tête de surprise.

Ce fut l'expression de culpabilité et de choc qui rendirent Severus muet. Tout ce qu'il put voir furent des yeux émeraude couverts par la trahison. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était une brûlure qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant et qui traversait son corps.

Sans un mot, Severus referma la porte.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, comme s'il avait été giflé. L'espace d'une seconde, il chancela sur ses pieds, s'écartant de Will comme s'il était soudain confronté à un monstre.

« Harry, » Lui dit Will doucement. « Harry, ce n'est rien. Il s'en fiche. De plus, nous ne faisions rien de mal, tu sais. »

Harry prit sa chemise, sa cravate, sa robe à la hâte.

« Harry, s'il te plait, arrête. » Le supplia Will quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry allait partir aussi vite que le professeur Snape.

Harry se tourna vers lui et se força à se concentrer. « Je sui désolé Will, je dois partir. »

Will secoua la tête comme s'il niait les paroles. Il se dirigea vers Harry et fit gentiment courir ses doigts sur sa joue, son cou, posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'attrapeur.

« Harry, je t'aime vraiment, » Dit–il doucement. « Je suis certain que le professeur Snape s'en est rendu compte. Il ne nous a même pas donnés de détention. Nous avons passé tout ce temps ensemble. Ne m'aimes-tu pas toi-aussi un peu ? »

Harry regarda les yeux noisette suppliants et tout ce qu'il vit fut des perles d'onyx enflammés de passion. Une peau blanche. Des cheveux noirs. Cannelle et fumée, vanille et épices.

_Je t'aime Severus…avec toutes tes fautes._

« Je suis désolé Will, » Murmura Harry en se rendant compte qu'il avait à nouveau brisé le cœur d'un autre homme par accident.

Il s'enfuit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas de cachots ou de maître des potions vers qui se tourner et que c'était de sa faute.

Même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal.


	25. Etoiles qui tombent

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 25, étoiles qui tombent**

_« Es-tu jaloux, Severus ? »_

_De longs cheveux blonds argentés descendaient le long de sa peau trop noire en comparaison avec la peau ivoire. Des corps confondus. Emmêlés. Des mouvements rythmiques…dedans…dehors… pour correspondre aux doux halètements. Des yeux bleus glacés brillaient de passion, se durcissaient de vengeance, vacillaient pour rencontrer ceux noirs vides et impassibles. Halètements… gémissements…_

_Severus ferma la porte et attendit._

_Il attendit le crescendo grandissant du son des mouvements. Il attendit les cris de passion parfois étouffés, parfois incohérents de la personne dont Severus se souvenait à peine. Il attendit les bruits et les grognements de libération, que le lit arrête de grincer et que l'air ne sente plus l'odeur du sexe, de la chaleur et de la trahison._

_Il attendit que Lucius sorte de la pièce, enveloppé dans sa robe de soie verte._

_« Et-tu jaloux, Severus ? » Des yeux glacés._

_Des yeux glacés rencontrant ceux d'onyx, dénué d'émotions. Même quand les lèvres de Lucius s'écrasèrent brutalement contre celles de Severus. Même quand les mains ivoire suivirent le contour de ses joues blanches. Sans émotions._

_« Pour être jaloux, il faudrait que je t'aime, Lucius. » Impassible et froid. « Pour être jaloux, tu devrais compter pour moi. »_

_« Tu as raison, Severus, il n'y a rien en nous qui nous permette d'aimer. Nous sommes….creux. »_

Severus regarda le miroir allongé de la salle de bain mais ne vit que des yeux verts scintillants sur un visage embrassé par les dieux et blessé par les ténèbres.

Harry n'avait que dix-sept ans.

L'amant de Severus n'a que dix-sept ans.

_A quoi pensais-je ? _Se demanda Severus silencieusement. _A quoi m'attendais-je ? Il est si jeune._

La réponse lui vint immédiatement.

Harry n'était pas 'si jeune'. Harry n'avait pas 'que dix-sept ans'. Harry était Harry. Comme Severus avait fait son choix, Harry avait fait le sien. Ils s'étaient choisis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Severus avait demandé à Harry de lui faire confiance. Ne pouvait-il pas lui-aussi lui faire confiance?

Sauf que c'était difficile. Et la colère brûlante qui avait traversé son corps comme du feu ne pouvait pas être niée aussi facilement.

« Es-tu jaloux, Severus ? » Cette fois, c'étaient des yeux émeraude qui lui posaient la question.

Severus toucha le rubis brillant posé contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la surface rêche, traçant les lettres d'or gravées à l'intérieur. La lumière. Les initiales. Il sentait les résidus de magie de Harry vibrant puissamment du pendentif. C'était étrangement réconfortant pour Severus, qui n'avait jamais besoin de réconfort.

_« Pour être jaloux, il faudrait que je t'aime… »_

* * *

Les doigts de Hermione caressaient de façon apaisante les cheveux de Harry, mais il ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » Lui avait-elle demandé la nuit précédente quand il était entré chancelant dans sa chambre, complètement perdu.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu et elle n'avait pas insisté.

Il était allongé sur son lit et n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, ses seuls mouvements consistaient à caresser rythmiquement et machinalement les cicatrices de son bras ou la bague sur sa poitrine qui était soudain devenu visible pour ses amis. Elle était allongée à côté de lui, pelotonnée contre lui pour lui fournir le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Dans une chaise à côté du lit, Ron lisait son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils s'étaient endormis dans cette position et réveillés dans la même.

Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé de la matinée. Heureusement ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient eu cours jusque là, mais autrement, ils les auraient manqués. Ils avaient conclu un accord tacite la nuit précédente : ils ne laisseraient pas Harry, et ce peu importe ce qu'il se passait.

Le véritable test serait dans une heure, quand le trio était censé allé en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas pour aller en cours. Ils étaient à peu prés certains que Remus comprendrait leur absence.

« Hermione, tu devrais te préparer pour aller en cours, » Harry brisa doucement le silence, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures. « Ron et moi serons plus rapides. »

Hermione s'assit sur le lit. Ses mains arrêtèrent leur lent cheminement dans ses cheveux. Elle avait des questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais elle les combattit. Les mots résonnaient comme des échos dans sa tête.

« _Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière, Harry ? Est-ce que tu iras bien ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Veux-tu en parler ? Ron et moi sommes là pour toi. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, Harry, tu peux nous le dire. Tu sais que nous ne te laisserons pas mener cette guerre seul, hein ? »_

Mais au lieu d'exprimer cela, elle soupira doucement et déposa un baiser émotionnel sur sa tempe.

« Tu iras bien, hein Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisa en larmes retenues.

Harry acquiesça mais ce n'était qu'un réconfort puisque ses doigts glissaient toujours sur ses cicatrices. Hermione accepta, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Elle se leva, enlaça calmement son petit ami avant de prendre quelques affaires et de sortir de la chambre.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour parler, comme seuls les meilleurs amis le pouvaient.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de la guerre, hein ? » Lui demanda finalement Ron. Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu l'aimes. » C'était une affirmation.

Harry y répondit comme si c'était une question et acquiesça silencieusement.

« Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Alors c'est un imbécile. Il ne te mérite pas. Je pourrais l'ensorceler si tu veux. Hermione et moi pourrions trouver quelque chose. »

Harry sourit tristement.

« Pas cette fois, Ron, » Lui dit-il doucement. « Cette fois c'est moi qu'il faudrait ensorceler. »

Ron retomba dans le silence. Il pensait à ce que Harry venait de lui dire et à ce que ça signifiait. Harry attendit. Ron était intelligent. Harry s'en était rapidement rendu compte ces derniers mois. Ses meilleurs amis étaient vraiment des personnes surprenantes.

« Will ? »

Harry soupira et acquiesça.

« Peut-être que je devrais attendre que Mione revienne pour vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ou je pourrais lui répéter, » Lui dit Ron d'un air entendu. « L'as-tu trompé avec Will ? »

« Il pense que je l'ai fait. » Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est suffisant pour me condamner. »

De la porte d'entrée, Hermione fit un son étranglé et tous les deux se retournèrent vers elle immédiatement. Ils étaient presque certains qu'elle était partie.

« Je me suis dépêchée, » Dit-elle en guise d'explication. Elle semblait plus intéressée par embrasser Harry, même sil elle avait mis son uniforme. « Que s'est-il passé ? Si tu veux nous le dire. Nous ne te poussons pas, si tu ne veux pas en parler. »

Harry soupira à nouveau.

« Vous avez été très patient, » Dit-il doucement. « Je devrais vous le dire. »

Et il le fit. Il leur raconta tout, sauf la part où Drago lui avait dit qu'ils devraient bientôt parler. Quand il eut fini l'histoire, ils semblaient étonnés. Ron semblait bouillir intérieurement et Hermione avait l'air optimiste.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu. Ca pouvait s'arranger. Non ?

* * *

Will inspira profondément, leva la main et inspira à nouveau.

Il se tenait devant le bureau du professeur Snape depuis un long moment : il se préparait à frapper. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas encore trouvé le courage, mais il savait qu'il le devait. Le professeur Snape s'était fait une fausse idée de Harry et puisque Will avait déjà ruiné ses chances avec lui, la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire était de ne pas ruiner sa réputation.

Cette fois, quand il leva la main, il frappa.

« Entrez, » Ordonna-t-il de l'intérieur. Et Will entra.

« Professeur Snape, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je dois vous parler, » Commença rapidement Will. Il ne voulait pas laisser à son professeur le temps de lui jeter un sort. « La nuit dernière vous êtes venu dans la salle d'observation de la Tour d'Astronomie et vous nous avez vu Harry Potter et moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous étions dans une position compromettante et euh… »

Il se tut, incertain et embarrassé. Il s'était empourpré et son regard rencontra celui d'acier du professeur.

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler…_Ajouta son cerveau.

Severus était assis derrière son bureau, se documentant sur les instructions qu'il avait à donner lors de son troisième cours de la journée quand on frappa. Se disant que permettre à un élève d'entrer était peut-être le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à un jeune homme aux yeux verts, il avait ordonné à l'élève d'entrer.

Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le dit élève soit la cause de la discorde entre lui et Harry. S'il ne devait pas conserver les apparences, Severus aurait agi selon sa première impulsion : il aurait jeté le Serdaigle de septième année en dehors du couloir des Serpentards.

« Je pense que vous allez arriver rapidement au but de votre visite, M. Stephens, » Grinça Snape en retenant son énervement. « Autrement, je pourrais simplement déduire des points parce que vous m'avez fait perdre le peu de temps libre que j'aie. »

William devint plus rouge encore puis vint se placer devant son ancien professeur de potions. Il s'agrippa à la table pour accentuer ce qu'il avait à dire, sa bouche cracha les mots que son esprit avait préparés la nuit précédente.

« Professeur Snape, Harry est hétéro ! » Cria-t-il.

Si Severus avait été en train de manger, il se serait étouffé. Heureusement, manger était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis la nuit précédente, mais c'était assez choquant d'entendre cela.

Surtout qu'il savait que Will avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Est-ce que Potter vous a dit qu'il était hétéro ? » Lui demanda Snape, les yeux plissés pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on se joue de lui. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé quand je suis entré. Ne soyez pas naïf, Stephens. Je vous assure qu'aucun sorcier hétéro n'aurait été pris dans la position dans laquelle je vous ai vu tous les deux la nuit dernière. »

Will grogna, exaspéré.

« Non, vous n'avez pas vu ce que vous pensez avoir vu. » Protesta-t-il, mais il fut obligé de réviser sa déclaration. « Eh bien, oui, mais c'était de ma faute. J'ai demandé à Harry d'enlever ses …vêtements. Vous voyez nous dessinions simplement. Harry aime dessiner et il est surprenant. Je le voulais… je voulais qu'il… C'est de ma faute, professeur. C'est moi qui suis gay. »

Il baissa les yeux d'embarras, Snape était La personne à qui il avait le moins eu envie de confier sa sexualité de Poudlard, il aurait préféré qu'il n'en sache rien. Ca ne pouvait pas l'aider, alors l'instant suivant, il leva les yeux de défi.

« Si vous voulez faire quelque chose, alors faites-le contre moi ! Harry n'a rien fait de mal. J'ai même essayé de le séduire et il n'a pas mordu à l'hameçon ! Je sais que vous le méprisez, mais si vous dites à l'école qu'il est gay alors qu'il ne l'est pas, ce sera horrible et il me détestera. J'essayais simplement de lui changer les idées pour qu'il ne pense plus à la fuite des mangemorts. Nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que de dessiner toute la nuit et ce n'est pas un crime ! »

Severus ne ferma pas les yeux de soulagement. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux de choc.

Il n'en avait pas besoin parce que Will venait simplement de confirmer ce que Severus avait compris ce matin en regardant dans le miroir allongé.

Harry n'avait rien fait de mal.

Severus savait tout de Harry. Severus connaissait chaque once de son corps. Chaque courbe. Chaque ligne. Chaque muscle. Il avait tenu Harry contre son corps. Il avait déposé des baisers le long de son cou alors qu'il était penché vers lui ; glissant dans l'accueillante sensation enveloppante d'être enfoui profondément dans Harry… trop souvent.

Il savait de quoi Harry avait l'air quand il était excité et qu'il faisait presque des étincelles de magie. Il connaissait le regard de Harry et le son de son souffle haché. Les odeurs. Les sons. Les goûts. L'électricité dans l'air.

Harry n'avait pas été excité cette nuit… parce que Severus savait à quoi ressemblait Harry quand le désir brûlait dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Je sais avec certitude que Harry Potter est gay. »

Severus ressentit le besoin de le dire à haute voix à Will. Peut-être était-ce puéril. Peut-être était-ce inutile. Peut-être parce que c'était le second sorcier et qu'Harry avait choisi Severus : c'était une sensation étrange et il se sentait bizarrement humble.

Will parut confus. « Mais…il n'agit pas comme une personne gay. Malfoy lui-même a dit qu'il était hétéro. »

« Malfoy est un Serpentard. » Severus le regarda avec des yeux perçants. « Est-ce que les Serdaigles croient toujours sur parole les Serpentards ? »

« Eh bien, vous aussi êtes un Serpentard ! Qui dois-je croire ? »

« Croyez ce que vous savez profondément, » Répondit Severus. « C'est vous qui êtes de cette inclination. Vous savez ce que vous recherchez. »

Will fut silencieux un très long moment. Severus lui permit ce moment de réflexion. Il pouvait le lui permettre après tout. Will n'était pas la personne que Harry avait choisie. Il était normal que le jeune sorcier comprenne pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à séduire Harry.

« Il aime probablement quelqu'un d'autre, » Murmura finalement Will. « Il voulait certainement que nous soyons simplement amis et j'ai tout gâché en désirant plus. Je devrais probablement aller m'excuser auprès de lui. Je veux être son ami. Il est Harry Potter ! Je prendrai ce que je peux avoir ! »

Severus considéra que c'était sa bonne action de l'année.

Will regardait son professeur, avec une étrange expression sur le visage. « Puisque vous l'avez compris avant moi, qu'allez-vous faire, professeur ? »

Brusquement, le professeur eut une lueur cruelle dans le regard et il sourit avec malveillance. La voix calme de la raison, qu'avait entr'aperçu Will, était partit. S'il avait oublié à qui il parlait, ça allait certainement lui revenir à la seconde.

Le professeur Snape prit un air renfrogné. « Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de Potter, Stephens. Ce qu'il mérite dans la vie lui sera certainement accordé. »

Will lança au professeur un regard de dégoût qui se transforma rapidement en un regard noir. Il était inutile de parler au professeur maintenant. Will savait qu'il marcherait sur une ligne très fine s'il poussait le professeur. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à l'insulter et avait crié plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Il valait mieux ne pas pousser le bâtard fou.

« Merci pour votre aide professeur, » Dit Will froidement. Il continua moins fort. « J'espère que Harry vous démasquera, et qu'il découvrira le mangemort que vous êtes. Connard. »

Il claqua la porte qui résonna quand il sortit.

Severus se fit une note : il devait lui envoyer un hibou au dîner lui stipulant combien de points il déduirait pour insolence et mauvaises manières. Entre temps, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers des yeux verts étincelants.

Severus pensait ne pas punir ses élèves de potions pour le reste de la journée, pour une certaine raison.

* * *

_« Où est Harry Potter? »_

_« Dégage! »_

_« Où est Harry Potter? »_

_« Nous ne le savons pas et si nous le savions nous serions pas assez idiots pour vous le dire! »_

_« Nous sommes à bout de patience. Nous ne vous reposerons plus la question. »_

_« Bien! »_

_« Si vous nous le dites, nous vous épargnerons peut-être la vie. »_

_« Nous préférerions mourir que de trahir Harry/ Nous tuer ne résoudra rien. Au final, c'est Harry qui gagnera. Il est meilleur sorcier que Voldemort. »_

_« Comment osez-vous prononcer le nom de notre maître. Espèce d'enfants insolents. Vous allez payer pour votre langue bien trop pendue et votre esprit étroit. »_

_« Seigneur, ce qu'il est dramatique! »_

_« Avarda Kedavra! Avarda Kedavra! »_

_Des rayons de lumières verts éclairèrent l'air. Ron et Hermione tombèrent sans un bruit. Les mangemorts transplanèrent._

Harry cria… mais personne ne l'entendit.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Harry s'évanouit en allant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était resté inconscient si longtemps, qu'il avait l'ordre de se reposer pour le reste de la journée. Il avait fait peur à tout le monde. Et pour la seconde fois en deux jours, il refusa de dire s'il avait eu une vision et ce qu'il avait vu.

« Harry tu n'es pas raisonnable, » Lui dit gentiment Remus.

Harry avait été emmené à l'infirmerie dès qu'il s'était évanoui. Quand il s'est réveillé, il était allongé dans un lit. Il lui était d'ailleurs probablement réservé maintenant. Remus était à ses côtés. Dès que Harry avait repris conscience, son nouveau parrain avait sauté près de son lit.

« Remus, ce n'était pas important, » Protesta doucement Harry, mais Remus n'en était pas convaincu.

« Ne me mens pas Harry. Tes visions sont toujours importantes. »

Sauf que ce n'était pas seulement une vision et Harry le savait. C'était une promesse de ce que les mangemorts feraient et de ce que Voldemort ordonnerait. Les amis de Harry mourraient. Toutes les personnes qu'il aime mourraient.

La guerre avait commencé.

« Remus, je ne veux pas en parler, » Lui dit doucement Harry. « S'il te plait, pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose? »

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et celui-ci enroula un bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent cependant silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées se réconfortant et se rassurant.

Puis Harry brisa le silence.

« Remus, aviez-vous pensé Sirius et toi à ce qu'il adviendrait si l'un de vous mourait? »

Remus acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Nous y pensions souvent, Harry. »

« Est-ce comme tu l'imaginais maintenant qu'il est parti? »

Remus resta silencieux quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de tristesse et de douleur. Pendant un moment son regard fut collé à l'autre bout de la salle comme s'il avait oublié que Harry était là.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » Répondit-il finalement. « On souffre dix fois plus. Le chagrin est dix fois plus fort. Le vide. La douleur sourde. A moins qu'on ne perde son…Coeur…personne ne peut imaginer la douleur. Pendant des jours j'ai eu l'impression que le monde bougeait au ralenti et que cet instant se rejouait sans cesse dans mon esprit.

« Sirius était impulsif. Ca lui ressemblait de mourir aussi soudainement. S'en aller dans un lit, sous mes yeux n'aurait pas été lui. Je n'aurais jamais voulu cela, mais il ne l'aurait pas permis. Il devait mourir dans la guerre, se battre pour toi, moi et Albus. Il devait mourir comme un héros parce qu'il était comme ça. Je l'ai accepté, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. »

« Je comprends, » Murmura Harry en acquiesçant.

Remus le regarda en souriant légèrement. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Harry. « Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu te lies à lui. C'est comme si tu entrelaçais ton cœur et ton âme ensemble avec tant de complexité que si cette personne mourrait, elle déchirerait ton corps. Tu es laissé avec une plaie énorme, sanglante, causée par un espace vide. »

« Oui…exactement, » Murmura Remus.

Il ne lui posa pas l'évidente question: qui Harry aimait-il tant pour comprendre. Harry ne lui donna pas cette information de lui-même parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il le dirait à Remus bientôt. Bientôt.

Entre temps, ils retombèrent dans le silence et l'esprit de Harry se dirigea vers des cheveux d'ébènes et des yeux d'onyx.

Il espérait vraiment que Severus n'était pas trop en colère contre lui.

Si Severus mourrait dans la guerre, le cœur de Harry se déchirerait. Si Harry mourrait dans la guerre, Severus le pleurerait avec la force tranquille et la grâce avec laquelle Remus pleurait Sirius. Harry allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas mourir pendant cette guerre. Il espérait simplement que Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus et les autres aient suffisamment de bon sens pour faire de même.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas gagner. Harry allait y veiller.

* * *

Drago attendit toute la journée pour parler à Harry.

Quand Harry s'était évanoui en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Drago suspectait fortement en connaître les raisons. Il avait essayé de le voir à l'infirmerie, mais Madame Pomfresh avait refusé et Drago n'avait pas insisté. Harry ne s'était pas montré en Métamorphose. Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à le voir. Après le cours de potions, il était retourné à l'infirmerie, mais Harry n'y était plus. Il n'avait pas pu trouver non plus le professeur Flitwick. Drago pensait savoir pourquoi. Au début du dîner, il décida d'abandonner et de lui parler un autre jour.

Au dîner, le choix lui fut retiré des mains. Son père lui avait envoyé un autre hibou, ce qui voulait dire que Drago _devait_ parler à Harry avant la fin de la journée.

Il laissa tomber ses amis et cette fois demanda ouvertement aux étudiants les plus jeunes, s'ils avaient vu Harry. Le préfet avait besoin de parler avec le préfet en chef et c'était urgent. Ils répondirent non en majorité et certains lui firent des suggestions.

Finalement, Drago trouva Harry en train de se balader dans les couloirs des Serpentards.

« Malfoy, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Potter ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

Il était agenouillé par terre, en boule, les bras enroulés autour de la taille. Il haletait pour respirer et était essoufflé. Près de l'endroit où Harry était arrivé, gisait la baguette de Drago. Harry trouva que malgré le peu d'éclairage, Drago avait considérablement pali. Alors que l'adolescent souffrant se balançait d'avant en arrière ; Harry le regarda avec fascination.

Drago n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux quelques minutes plus tard, alors Harry décida de l'aider.

« Malfoy ? » L'interpella-t-il.

Drago leva vers lui des yeux gris écarquillés, ce qui accentua encore ses difficultés à respirer. De la sueur glissait le long de son visage et il se mit à trembler violemment.

« Mourant.. crise cardiaque… quelque chose… »

Harry n'attendit pas d'entendre la fin de l'explication qu'il pouvait haleter au milieu des tremblements, de la sueur et de son souffle haché.

Il s'approcha de lui, et essaya de toucher son cou pour chercher son pouls. Avant de pouvoir cligner des yeux ou de se demander ce qu'il pouvait ensuite faire, il aperçut son serpent glisser sur son dos et s'enrouler autour de son bras. Puis, chose incroyable, il rétrécit la distance entre le bout de ses doigts et le cou de Drago. De longs crocs tranchants entaillèrent l'artère du cou et Drago haleta de douleur.

Quelques instants après, sa respiration se calma et les tremblements cessèrent.

Le tatouage retourna d'où il venait, et s'enroula contre l'épée, sur le dos de Harry. Harry éloigna sa main de la peau de Drago, sous le choc, pendant que Drago se levait, une expression suspicieuse dans les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Je ne sais pas ! » S'exclama Harry avec confusion.

« Tu as fait quelque chose, » Rétorqua Drago avec accusation. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir bu une potion calmante ? Comment me l'as-tu injecté ? La potion calmante est censée être prise oralement. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, d'accord ! » Déclara Harry. « Apparemment c'était quelque chose de bien parce que tu vas mieux. »

Drago retourna dans tous les sens cette réalisation et en grimaçant, il ramassa sa baguette. Quand il se retourna, il la pointa sur lui.

« Ecoute Potter, personne ne doit savoir cela. M'entends-tu ? » Lui demanda Drago méchamment. « Je ne veux pas que tous les membres de cette horrible école sachent qu'un préfet est cardiaque. »

Harry fit de son mieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque Malfoy, crois-moi. »

Drago plissa les yeux une fois de plus. « Comment le saurais-tu Potter ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as ressenti. J'en ai déjà eu. Si je dis que c'était comme une crise cardiaque, alors c'en est une. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Quel âge as-tu Malfoy ? Dix-sept ans, hein ? Tu joues au Quidditch régulièrement et puisque tu ressembles à un de ces garçons anorexiques que l'on voie dans les catalogues, je suppose que tu manges à peine, ce qui n'est pas très sain. Oh, et tu es aussi un sorcier. As-tu l'impression que c'est un candidat susceptible d'avoir une crise cardiaque ? »

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il, Monsieur Je Sais Mieux que Les Autres ? »

Harry sourit. « Je te le dirai dès que tu auras baissé ta baguette. »

Drago abaissa sa baguette à contre cœur.

« On appelle ça une crise d'angoisse. Je devrais le savoir. Apparemment je suis un bon candidat et j'ai rencontré une autre personne qui en fait également. Il m'a dit à quoi ça ressemblait, ce qu'on ressentait pour que je puisse les reconnaître, » Lui expliqua Harry en essayant de conserver le ton supérieur de sa voix.

C'était drôle de penser qu'une personne hautaine et puissante comme Drago puisse souffrir d'une maladie mentale, comme lui. Leur maladie était différente, mais l'une pouvait mener à l'autre.

« Une crise d'angoisse ? » Lui demanda Drago en regardant Harry comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'autre sorcier se mette à rire.

« Oui. Tu devrais lire sur ce sujet. Les livres moldus donnent beaucoup de renseignements dessus, mais le monde sorcier aussi. » Harry fut à son tour suspicieux. « Tu en as déjà eu. Pourquoi ne te promènes-tu pas avec une bouteille de potion calmante ? J'aurais cru que tu n'avais pas envie d'en subir une autre. »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, d'accord ? J'ai utilisé des potions calmantes cet été quand elles ont commencé, mais mon père m'a vu et a voulu savoir pourquoi j'en avais besoin. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire que je pensais être en train de mourir. Les Malfoy sont censés être forts, même dans la douleur. De plus, j'espérais ne pas en avoir d'autres. »

Harry y réfléchit un instant. « Eh bien, tu es à Poudlard maintenant, tu peux prendre la potion si tu veux. Ou la commander de Pré au Lard. »

« Mon père le saurait. Il me fait suivre partout. »

« Il te fait suivre ou te surveille ? » Etouffa Harry. « Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu vas devoir trouver une solution non magique. Je pense que tu ne pourras pas mettre tes mains sur une potion. »

Drago paraissait décidément malade.

Harry prit pitié de lui et offrit à Drago ce qui serait son dernier recours. « Tu sais, tu pourrais toujours faire ce que font les moldus. C'est très simple. »

Au mot 'moldu', les lèvres de Drago se hissèrent de dégoût.

« Je ne ferais rien de moldu. Ils ont certainement développé une saleté d'habitude qu'ils appellent un remède. »

« Qui a parlé de remède ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Si tu ne veux pas, tu devras le supporter. Entre temps, je m'en vais. Je suis certain que dès que tu seras retourné dans ton dortoir tu te souviendras de cette petite conversation et tu seras certainement malade quand tu te rendras compte qu'elle a été une nouvelle fois civile. J'aimerais continuer ainsi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Drago céda. « Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Harry sourit. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et d'un geste, il marmonna un sort de révélation. Sur son poignet se trouvait un simple élastique noir qu'il enleva et mit sans cérémonie sur le poignet de Drago.

« La prochaine fois que tu sens une crise venir, claque fort. Le claquement oblige ton esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose. Si tu as une crise, continue à claquer. Ca ne l'arrêtera pas mais elle sera plus facile à supporter et moins vive. »

Drago le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. C'était probablement le premier artefact moldu qu'il laissait autant s'approcher de sa peau, mais celui-ci ne faisait rien, il était simplement enroulé autour de son poignet d'une manière absolument pas menaçante.

Peut-être qu'essayer ne lui ferait pas de mal..

« Attends. Pourquoi en as-tu un ? Et n'en auras-tu pas besoin ? » Lui demanda-t-il pas tout à fait gentiment, mais sans menace dans la voix.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement. « J'aime la douleur. C'est un substitut au cas où. Ne pose pas de questions. Je peux m'en procurer un autre, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin depuis longtemps. Un de mes amis est MagiPsych et il n'a aucune objection à utiliser les méthodes moldues si elles aident. »

« Tu as un ami qui est MagiPsych ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Potter, tu _es_ bizarre, » Lui rétorqua Drago avec une expression de dégoût. « Tu dois vraiment avoir une sorte de charme en toi qui t'oblige à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

Harry jugea que le commentaire ne méritait pas de réponse. Il remarqua que l'élastique était autorisé à rester où il était et c'était déjà une bonne chose en soit.

« Puisque tu sembles recommencer à distribuer des insultes et que j'ai d'autres choses à faire avec mon temps, je m'en vais, » Répondit-il.

« Non, attends ! » S'exclama Drago quand Harry tourna les talons pour partir. « Nous devons parler. Maintenant. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais dit seulement, « Alors parle. Je n'ai vraiment pas toute la nuit. »

« Pas dans les couloirs des Serpentards, espèce d'idiot, » Lui répondit Drago. Son regard prouvait que dans son esprit, il émettait à nouveau des doutes sur l'intelligence de Harry.

Harry soupira impatiemment. « Alors je te propose d'être bref et d'aller au but. »

Drago soupira et sembla même bouder, mais décida finalement d'en terminer.

« Ils viennent, » Dit-il doucement. « Je sais que tu peux le sentir maintenant. Je te conseille de ne pas sortir sans ta baguette et quelques sorts de prêt. Ce serait dommage que tu meures après la première attaque. »

« Malfoy, pourquoi essaies-tu d'aider ? De quel côté es-tu ? »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je suis de mon propre côté ! Je veux rester en vie moi-aussi, tu sais. »

« En trahissant ton père ? » Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. « Si ton père ne te tue pas, alors Voldemort le fera. Tu ne ferais sûrement pas de crise d'angoisse si tu ne le savais pas. »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de moi, Potter. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« J'en suis sûr. Seulement je ne serai pas piégé par la trappe que tu prépares pour protéger tes fesses, »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Très bien alors ignore mes avertissements. Je suis ta meilleure chance. J'ai toutes les informations et je suis d'accord pour les partager, mais si tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors tant pis. Ce sera de ta faute si ton parrain numéro deux meurt. »

« Très bien, je jouerai à ton petit jeu, Malfoy, » Dit Harry avec des yeux légèrement noirs. « Quand et où attaqueront-ils en premier ? »

Drago sourit satisfait. « Je ne sais pas ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes. Je dis simplement qu'il faut que tu te tiennes prêt parce que ce sera très bientôt. Ne vas nulle part seul et essaye de ne pas jouer au héros à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment mourir. Il vaut mieux que tu restes où Dumbledore peut te protéger. Mais je suis certain qu'aller voir Snape tard le soir t'a probablement appris quelques petites choses. »

« Laisse Snape en dehors de ça, » Grogna Harry.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse l'être, il acquiesça, mais pas avant de déclarer une chose de plus. « C'est un traître. C'est de sa faute s'il est insulté. »

« Et en quoi est-il différent de toi maintenant ? »

« C'est très différent ! Je préférerais mourir que d'être à la botte de Dumbledore ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que non, »' Rétorqua Harry douceâtre, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à la botte de ton père et peut-être même de Voldemort, et ce régulièrement. »

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Potter. De plus, tu ne saurais pas ce que l'on ressent. Des gens se jettent d'eux-mêmes à tes saletés de pieds pour se mettre à ton service. Regarde ce Serdaigle, tu as su l'enrouler autour de ton doigt, » Lança Drago. Il était indéniable qu'il avait une expression blessée dans les yeux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Tu l'aimes ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? »

« Potter, ne sois pas stupide, » Protesta Drago. « Je suis un Malfoy. Un sang pur. »

« Oui, et alors ? » Lui demanda Harry, amusé par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. « Fais ce que tes parents ont fait Malfoy. Marie-toi pour sauver les apparences et couche avec ceux que tu veux. Quelque part, c'est bien leur genre. »

« Mes parents ne font pas ça… » Commença Drago, mais ça sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles.

Harry sourit ce qui exaspéra Drago : de quels droits Potter en savait-il autant alors que les siens s'étaient fait tuer ? D'après ce qu'il savait, ses parents avaient peut-être fait pareil. Sauf que… Drago devait l'admettre, les parents de Potter _étaient_ le genre de personnes à se marier par amour.

« On dirait que tu vas être malade, Malfoy, » Lui dit Harry en souriant toujours. « Avons-nous terminé notre discussion ? Si c'est le cas, je vais m'en aller. »

Drago le regarda ouvertement avec des yeux noirs comme si la conversation ne se terminait pas comme il l'avait souhaité.

« Vas-t-en alors, » Lui dit-il avec ses yeux noirs. « J'ai fait ma part. Je ne te redirai pas d'être prudent. Quand les mangemorts t'attaqueront tu pourras t'inquiéter pour tes fesses. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Eh bien, merci pour l'info Malfoy. Tu fais un peu trop attention aux miennes. C'est certainement ce que l'on attend de toi. »

Harry se retourna et s'en alla. Il devait aller à la Tour des Gryffondors pour réfléchir sérieusement. Il avait peut-être semblé prendre à la légère les paroles de Malfoy, mais il savait que le Serpentard avait raison : les mangemorts allaient certainement bientôt attaquer.

De plus, Harry devait encore s'excuser auprès de Severus et il devait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le faire.

Drago regarda Harry partir, des couteaux à la place des yeux. Il avait essayé de l'aider et Potter avait réagi comme si c'était une blague. Eh bien, il verrait qui rirait la prochaine fois. Il n'allait pas mourir dans cette guerre, et si cela voulait dire que Potter devait se sacrifier à la fin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait besoin de Potter vivant pour tuer Voldemort. Mais entre temps, il restait fidèle à son père.

Il sortit la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée au cours du dîner ainsi qu'une plume et lui proposa une date qui lui convenait ainsi que l'endroit où les mangemorts avaient le plus de chance de trouver Harry.

Comme s'il avait une arrière pensée, il claqua l'élastique sur son poignet. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

* * *

Le couloir des Serpentards était silencieux et calme.

A deux heures du matin, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il en soit autrement. Mais au moment où la main de Severus toucha la poignée pour entrer dans ses quartiers, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Harry pencha la tête et la posa sur le dos de Severus, pour que ce soit le seul point avec lequel il soit en contact.

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi Severus. » Murmura-t-il uniquement pour les oreilles de son amant.

Severus inspira profondément, regardant le bois de sa porte et essayant de répondre, sans que ça ait l'air de faire partie d'une conversation.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, » Murmura-t-il. « Je sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Harry sourit, leva la tête suffisamment pour sentir l'odeur des cheveux de Severus et son aura. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille fine, voulait…avait besoin…de Severus seulement.

Severus se retourna dans l'étreinte. Il enveloppa un bras autour de la silhouette invisible, levant l'autre main pour caresser la joue invisible, regardant les yeux émeraude invisibles. Il murmura à la forme invisible, de cette voix emplie d'émotions dissimulées que personne d'autre ne connaissait.

« Reste là ce soir. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras et réglons ce malentendu ensemble. »

Harry le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment, toutes les cellules de son corps le désiraient parce que son cerveau ne s'arrêtait de penser à la réalité et à son destin que lorsqu'il était avec Severus. Harry voulait vraiment rester, mais il ne le pouvait pas ce soir.

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête pour accentuer son refus.

Il s'arrêta un instant, rassembla ses pensées pour formuler des phrases cohérentes. Alors qu'il parlait, il observa les émotions qui traversaient les yeux noirs de Severus. L'espace d'une minute, il pensa que Severus serait en colère, et qu'il comprenait mal ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais Severus le surprit. Il resta calme et patient.

« Tout le monde connaît sa place dans cette guerre. Tout le monde a combattu avant ou s'y est préparé toute sa vie. Même Ron et Hermione savent quoi faire. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas mourir, Severus. Je ne mourrai pas. Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer et ça veut dire que je dois être prêt. Tu ne peux plus être ma colle, celui qui me permet de tenir. Je ne peux pas laisser Dumbledore me protéger ou que quelqu'un d'autre, comme Remus par exemple meurt pour moi. Je dois le faire moi-même. C'est ma vie. Les autres ne peuvent pas se battre à ma place. Je dois être sérieux et je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, comme s'il doutait. « Dois-tu commencer ce soir ? »

Harry rit doucement. Il bougea la tête pour que la main sur son visage se déplace et il embrassa la paume de la main de Severus.

Severus sentait l'humidité sur son visage, les larmes ruisselaient le long des joues de Harry, mais il ne l'entendit pas sangloter. Harry avait probablement peur au-delà de toutes pensées, mais il restait courageux.

« Oui, ce soir, » Dit Harry. « Ce soir et beaucoup d'autres soirs, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Aussi longtemps que tu seras là. Aussi longtemps que je peux venir te voir quand j'en ai besoin… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Severus comprit.

« Je serai là, Harry, » Murmura-t-il. « Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Je serai juste derrière toi pour t'aider. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul pour faire face à cette guerre et tes amis, Albus ou Lupin non plus. »

Harry acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis silencieusement, il recula, se détachant du réconfort que lui procurait la présence d'une force tranquille.

« Je t'aime Severus, » Dit-il doucement.

Severus se retourna une fois de plus vers la porte. Sa main toucha et se referma sur la poignée en métal. Il attendit d'entendre les pas s'en aller puis soupira presque douloureusement, le silence était soudain retombé. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il répondit.

« Je le sais Harry. Je sais maintenant que c'est vrai. »


	26. Réactions pour et contre

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa pour son travail._

**Chapitre vingt six, réactions pour et contre**

Lorsque les premières attaques éclatèrent, elles furent rapides et choisies au hasard.

Pour se venger, les mangemorts prenaient toujours comme première cible, le chemin de Traverse. Le chemin de Traverse avec ses nombreux magasins, la banque sorcière; et sans les bourdonnementsde ses nombreux clients, devint semblable à une ville fantôme. Les magasins furent fermés et Gringotts mit en place un réseau de cheminée qui permettait aux individus le souhaitant d'accéder à leur compte de chez eux.

Dorénavant, plus personne ne s'aventurait dehors.

S'ils sortaient, ce n'étaient plus avec autant d'entrain. Les gens marchaient la tête basse, faisaient de grands pas, s'emmitouflaient de leur cape de sorcier et le changement était marqué par un air de tristesse. Tout le monde regardait au-dessus de ses épaules. Tout le monde avait l'air effrayé.

Personne ne voulait être la prochaine victime de la guerre.

La semaine suivant leur fuite, les changements dramatiques se concrétisèrent. Il y eut des morts par centaine. La destruction était si étendue qu'elle paraissait irréelle. Les moldus, les sorciers, les créatures magiques et non magiques étaient attaqués sans distinction. La guerre s'était étendue…A travers le monde.

A Poudlard, les changements étaient tout aussi importants.

Tous les matchs de Quidditch et les entraînements avaient été annulés. Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques était donné dans la Salle sur Demande. En fait, les élèves n'avaient plus le droit de sortir du château. Les septièmes années devaient accompagner tous les élèves plus jeunes s'ils avaient reçu une autorisation de sortir. Le couvre feu était à vingt et une heures. Seuls les six préfets en chef avaient l'autorisation de parcourir les couloirs après cette heure et ce n'est que parce que leur devoir avait triplé. On ne pouvait plus envoyer des hiboux qu'une fois par semaine. Et comme ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, les élèves avaient encore de gros problèmes avec les nouvelles règles, mais ils devaient obéir. Donc, on avait donné à chaque Année une journée pendant laquelle, ils pouvaient envoyer des hiboux. Les Premières Années pouvaient en envoyer le lundi, les Deuxième Année le mardi et ainsi de suite.

Les élèves, en grande majorité, acceptèrent rapidement ces changements. Il leur était difficile de rester enfermé à Poudlard, mais ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité que leurs parents ou leur famille qui étaient à l'extérieur. Poudlard était encore l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier, et chaque jour, la guerre, donnait plus de rôle aux préfets.

Le courrier arrivait tous les jours, apporté par des oiseaux bizarres. Les lettres étaient rassemblées dans de grands sacs puis données à Dumbledore. Chaque jour, il les regardait avec tristesse et soupirait.

Chaque jour, Harry s'asseyait à côté du directeur pour résoudre les problèmes qui s'accentuaient instant après instant.

Lui seul savait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans les lettres. Lui seul comprenait la force qu'il fallait pour continuer à les lire. Albus laissait Harry les lire parce qu'elles étaient toutes adressées à eux deux.

C'était des lettres de supplications, de demandes, de marchandages, de menaces pour qu'ils les aident. Poudlard avaient des barrières anti-transplanage inébranlables et les meilleurs sorciers du pays. Poudlard avait le meilleur guérisseur. Poudlard avait le meilleur Maître de potions. Poudlard avait le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était aussi un loup-garou ! Poudlard avait aussi la sorcière la plus douée en métamorphose.

Poudlard avait Harry Potter.

Poudlard devait ouvrir ses portes au monde extérieur.

« Pourquoi ne le faisons-nous pas ? » Lui avait demandé un jour Harry en regardant la pile de lettres submergées par des supplications.

« Où nous arrêtons-nous ? » L'avait contré Albus calmement. « Quand nous ouvrirons les portes et que les salles seront bondées, quand la cour sera inondée, que ferons-nous alors ? Le monde tout entier n'entre pas à Poudlard, Harry. Qui déciderons-nous d'accepter et trouverons-nous la force de repousser dix milles personnes quand nous ne pouvons en laisser entrer que cinquante ? Il vaut mieux ne protéger aucun d'eux. Plutôt que d'en repousser d'autres. Notre mission est de débarrasser les dix milliards de personnes de cette menace et non de n'en protéger que deux cents. »

Les lettres arrivaient donc, les élèves acceptaient les nouvelles règles et Harry rêvait de milliers de morts, d'accusations et de cris. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire mais se demandait secrètement si un jour il y aurait une solution.

Jusqu'au dimanche, quand Harry, Hermione et Ron furent instamment convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous ! » Cria Hermione.

« Je peux et je viens ! » Cria à son tour Harry. « Je ne resterai pas ici sans rien faire. Je ne les laisserai pas mourir si je peux aider ! »

Un Serdaigle de troisième année, un Poufsouffle de quatrième et trois Serpentards de cinquième année étaient partis sans autorisation à Pré au Lard. Deux Serdaigles de septième année et la préfète de Poufsouffle, Hanna, étaient immédiatement partis à leur recherche quand ils s'étaient rendus compte de leur disparition.

Hannah et un des Serdaigles de septième année étaient revenus et avaient été envoyés directement à l'infirmerie où ils avaient sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais pas avant que le professeur Snape ne soit parvenu à leur faire dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il semblerait qu'un groupe ait été enlevé par des mangemorts près de la ville. Hannah et les Serdaigles avaient réussi à transplaner chez Zonko et le Serdaigle était parvenu à faire fonctionner le réseau de cheminée suffisamment longtemps pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Les autres furent laissés derrière.

Albus regarda le petit groupe rassemblé dans son bureau. Plus que quiconque, ils voulaient envoyer Severus, Remus et Minerva pour résoudre le problème mais ils avaient déjà tous décidés entre eux que le mieux serait d'envoyer le trio. Les trois professeurs faisaient bien trop de choses dans la guerre. Ils étaient… les moins… indispensables. Hermione pensait que Harry ne devrait pas y aller puisque c'était certainement lui que les mangemorts voulaient voir.

Harry était resté sur la touche suffisamment longtemps. Il refusait de laisser ses amis partir se battre sans lui.

_« Avada Kedavra! »_

_Hermione et Ron s'écroulèrent sans un bruit…_

Pas quand il savait qu'ils mourraient s'il n'allait pas avec eux.

« Je viens. » Dit fermement Harry. « Accepte-le, c'est tout. »

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir fondre en larmes, mais elle savait qu'il ne servait désormais plus à rien de discuter. Plus ils discutaient, plus ils perdaient de temps. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Elle acquiesça donc à contre cœur, mais pas avant de regarder longtemps et durement le professeur de potions qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Le visage de Severus était un masque blanc, mais il y eut un instant pendant lequel lui et Harry se regardèrent silencieusement.

Emeraude et onyx.

La main de Harry s'envola vers sa poitrine, où ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'une bague invisible blottie contre sa poitrine.

Harry ne voulait que la permission de Severus et il lui avait donnée.

« Nous devrions partir, » Dit Ron calmement puisque apparemment le problème avait été résolu. « Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps. Les mangemorts doivent déjà s'apprêter à les tuer. »

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la cheminée, le feu s'illumina d'une couleur turquoise. Le réseau s'ouvrait.

«Avant que vous ne partiez, une seule autre personne vous accompagnera, » Déclara Dumbledore. « J'ai pensé que ce serait normal. »

Drago Malfoy sortit du feu et observa chaque personne présente avec un regard appréciateur, avant de hausser un sourcil d'impatience.

« Partons-nous oui ou non? » Demanda-t-il. « Je fais quelque chose d'important et j'aimerais revenir aussi vite que possible. »

Ron passa à côté de lui d'un air dégoûté. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette d'un pot posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et la jeta dans le feu. Sa voix raisonna clairement. « Les Trois Balais. » Puis il entra dans les flammes et disparut.

Dumbledore avait connecté sa cheminée avec celle des Trois Balais et la laisserait ainsi aussi longtemps que durerait l'opération de secours.

Hermione et Drago le suivirent.

« Harry, sois prudent, » Lui dit Remus doucement quand Harry s'apprêta à partir.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Je le serai. »

Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Severus. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et Harry sentit le pouvoir de protection de la bague doubler. Il se retourna, ne voulant pas que l'on trouve curieux qu'ils ne puissent pas détacher leur regard.

Il prit une poignée de poudre et disparut à son tour dans les flammes.

* * *

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir cet endroit vide. » Dit Ron doucement.

Le silence était un changement énorme par rapport aux bruits qui résonnaient d'habitude dans l'établissement. Il se tenait au milieu de la salle, les fenêtres et les portes étaient fermées. La seule lumière venait du soleil qui s'infiltrait par les trous et les espaces.

« Nous devrions y aller, » Dit Hermione après un temps. « Je n'entends rien dehors et ça m'inquiète. Ne devraient-ils pas être dehors ? »

Ils ouvrirent la porte prudemment. Quand ils furent tous dehors, ils se rendirent compte que Hermione avait raison. Il n'y avait personne. Aucun bruit.

Pré au Lard était vide.

« Suivons le chemin de briques jaunes, » Le marmonnement d'Hermione s'entendit clairement dans le silence.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec interrogation. Elle leur montra alors le sol. Il y avait des lignes dessinées dans le sable et des graviers, comme si les corps avaient été traînés plus loin.

« Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas simplement fait léviter? » Demanda Ron.

« Parce que Weasley, ils voulaient que vous voyiez les traces, » Railla Drago en brisant son silence. « Il ne faut pas grand chose pour comprendre que Poudlard enverrait quelqu'un jouer les héros. Cinq gallions, qui dit plus ? »

Ron se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux noirs amusés. « Je parie que tu ne pensais pas être là, hein Malfoy ? Toi aussi tu dois maintenant jouer le héros. »

Drago rit brièvement. « Ne me le rappelle pas. »

Hermione jeta à Drago un regard dégoûté. Puis elle lia son bras avec celui de Ron et suivit les traces.

Harry allait suivre, mais Drago l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Quoi? »

Drago tendit silencieusement à Harry un petit sac à cordon rouge qu'il gardait dans une poche de sa robe.

Harry jeta prudemment un oeil dans le sac puis regarda Drago avec surprise. Il sortit du sac un gros diamant puis un autre et encore un autre. Il y en avait trois en tout.

« Ils améliorent le transplanage. » Expliqua Drago. « Tes amis et toi aurez besoin de transplaner dans le pub. Je doute que tu veuilles courir en essayant de semer les mangemorts qui te suivront. De plus, les élèves les plus jeunes ne peuvent pas transplaner. La meilleure chose à faire est de former un cercle et de faire des groupes de transplanage. »

Harry regarda Drago, une expression incrédule, sur le visage. « Bon sang Malfoy, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu ne peux pas jouer des deux côtés. Tôt ou tard Voldemort ou Dumbledore le découvrira. »

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de moi Potter. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Tu détestes le bien. Tu n'as fait que de vanter ton père et le côté obscur pendant des années. Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix! Dumbledore a dit que je devais venir. Je devais être ici parce que vous ressentez tous les trois le besoin de vous mettre en danger. Espèce d'idiot, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Je n'avais pas préparé cela pour me faire moi-aussi piégé ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de nous piéger jusque là? » Lui demanda Harry en parlant soudain avec douceur. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris une autre destination ou pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplaner ? Nous ne sommes plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pourquoi rester et avoir les mangemorts après toi ? »

Drago demeura silencieux. Il se tourna et suivit les traces, laissant à Harry le soin de le rattraper. La réponse vint longtemps après.

Ils suivirent le chemin jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et rattrapèrent Ron et Hermione. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les arbres se rapprochaient les uns des autres alors qu'ils avançaient. L'air se refroidissait sans les rayons constants du soleil. Le silence était pesant.

« Ils ont mon aigle, » Dit finalement Drago à Harry. « Il a le chic pour être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Le silence fut brisé.

Ils ne pouvaient pas les voir, mais lentement, le bruit de voix les atteignit. Des cris. Des sorts. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec appréhension. Ils se rapprochèrent. Harry resta un peu en arrière par rapport aux autres, se permettant la courte intimité dont il avait besoin.

Sans baguette…il jeta un sort d'Illusion sur lui. C'était le même qu'avait utilisé Hermione en cours de charme et qui l'avait presque aveuglé. Le professeur Flitwick l'avait entraîné à le faire sans baguette.

Sans avoir besoin de sa cape, Harry avait maintenant l'illusion d'être invisible.

* * *

Il y avait une petite clairière dans la Forêt Interdite. Beaucoup en fait, mais contrairement aux autres, les arbres qui l'entouraient étaient penchés pour former un toit. L'air était calme, saturé de magie et de peur. Les sorts criés étaient continuels.

Au centre de la clairière, Will avait formé un bouclier.

Se tenant devant, sa baguette levée, résistant après toutes ces heures, l'arche étroite formée par la barrière, était la seule protection du Serdaigle qui la maintenait et des corps inconscients des élèves qu'il essayait de protéger. De temps à autre, le bouclier scintillait, seul témoignage de la détermination dont il faisait preuve pour le maintenir en place et de l'affaiblissement que Will devait ressentir.

Quatre mangemorts les encerclaient. Tous jetaient des sorts se succédant rapidement, contre la barrière.

_Ils doivent déjà l'avoir brisé,_ comprit Hermione.

« C'est un piège, » Murmura-t-il prudemment.

Ron fut le seul à l'entendre. Harry et Drago avaient réussi à disparaître. Ron, sembla lui aussi l'avoir remarqué, mais puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à attendre patiemment la mort, il pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort le plus près et cria le sort stupéfiant.

Ayant perdu l'élément de surprise, Hermione courut derrière criant elle-aussi le sort.

Ils arrivèrent à environ un mètre de la clairière quand les autres mangemorts apparurent autour d'eux. Huit de plus. Douze en tout.

Les quatre qui étaient occupés avec Will abandonnèrent leur tache pour se concentrer sur les proies plus importantes.

En un instant, Hermione se rendit compte de leur véritable situation. Les douze mangemorts pointaient leur baguette sur eux. Ils les bloquaient de Will et des autres élèves de Poudlard. Pour les rejoindre, Hermione réalisa qu'il fallait se battre ou fuir. Deux contre douze ne lui semblait pas très juste et bien qu'elle sache que Harry était quelque part avec eux, trois contre treize n'étaient pas mieux.

Après tout, Drago avait en quelque sorte rejoint les rangs.

« Je le savais! » Cria Ron en s'arrêtant net quand il vit Drago parmi les silhouettes en cape. Drago était le seul à ne pas en avoir. « Espèce de petit idiot, je savais que tu étais un mangemort ! »

C'était assez étrange que Drago ne relève pas. Il resta étrangement silencieux, comme tous les autres. Ce qui suivi fut plus étrange encore.

« Tu as tout préparé! Espèce de con, tu nous as conduits ici tout en sachant que nous ne serions pas assez nombreux ! » Ron continuait à crier de colère, les yeux flamboyants. « Est-ce que Will t'a aidé ? Est-ce une vengeance contre Harry ? Bouge-toi, putain, comme ça je pourrai le tuer ! Bouge-toi ! Personne ne trahit mon meilleur ami comme ça. »

Bizarrement, Drago ne bougea pas. Il resta stratégiquement devant lui. Will s'agenouilla de douleur et de fatigue. C'était comme si Drago savait que Ron aboutirait à la mauvaise conclusion.

Comme si Drago essayait de protéger Will.

« Il n'en faisait pas parti Weasley, » Siffla à peine Drago, les dents serrées. « Il était dans la même situation que vous. »

« Dégage! » Souffla Ron avec emphase.

« Non, » Répondit doucement Drago. « Laisse-le tranquille. Si tu veux ensorceler quelqu'un, je suis le responsable. Mais avant que ton sort ne m'atteigne, une personne ici t'aura déjà incinéré. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Drago essayait de protéger le Serdaigle de la colère de Ron.

Les mangemorts parurent tout aussi surpris que Hermione des agissements de Drago. Si Weasley voulait le tuer alors il était parfaitement acceptable de le laisser faire et de l'encourager. Le fait que Drago, entre tous, se tienne aussi catégorique au milieu du chemin, levait quelques interrogations.

Lucius Malfoy se posait le plus de questions.

« Drago, que fais-tu ici? » Demanda à son fils la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait derrière lui. »

« Tu es ici pour Harry Potter, Père, » Répondit doucement Drago. « Laisser Weasley tuer le Serdaigle prendra simplement plus de temps. »

« Laisse-nous décider de cela par nous-même, » Lui dit Lucius d'une voix calme. « Hors du chemin. »

Drago ne bougea pas.

« Très bien, Drago, nous allons régler ça autrement. »

Soudain Lucius fit le tour de son fils. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait Drago sous son emprise. Puis dans un 'pop', ils transplanèrent tous deux.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de se demander où Lucius avait emmené son fils. Les autres mangemorts se réveillèrent de leur silence. Le cercle qu'ils avaient formé autour d'elle et de Ron se resserra, mais l'espace dans lequel Will était agenouillé était resté ouvert. Hermione essayait de ne pas regarder dans cette direction, même si c'était juste devant elle.

« Où est Harry Potter? » Demanda un mangemort.

Derrière elle, Hermione sentit Ron aligner son dos contre le sien. Mais il y avait une autre personne dos à eux. Hermione et Ron comprirent ce qu'Harry avait fait. Ca aurait été un bon plan, si Harry n'avait pas été lui aussi pris dans le cercle.

A côté d'eux, Ron et Hermione sentirent que Harry glissait quelque chose dans la poche de leur robe. On aurait dit un gros caillou, mais ils ne voulurent pas vérifier. Puis un autre fut tendu à Hermione et elle sut de quoi il s'agissait. Les pierres précieuses donnaient un certain pouvoir au sorcier. C'était définitivement un diamant. L'esprit de Hermione chercha frénétiquement : elle devait se souvenir de son utilité.

« Où est Harry Potter ? » Demanda un autre mangemort.

Et la réponse vint à Hermione:elle savait ce que Harry voulait qu'ils fassent. Seulement ça voulait dire qu'elle devait faire quelqu'un chose qu'elle craignait depuis que Harry avait obstinément décidé de les accompagner.

Ils devaient laisser Harry derrière.

Harry n'avait jamais appris à transplaner parce qu'il avait passé l'été à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste quand elle et Ron avaient appris et passé l'examen. Elle doutait que Jean-Claude avec tous ses avantages, ait autorisé Harry à apprendre.

C'était une stupide erreur de la part de Dumbledore et ça allait lui coûter son meilleur ami.

« Nous ne savons pas où il est et même si nous le savions nous ne serions pas assez idiot pour vous le dire.»

« Nous sommes à bout de patience, nous ne vous reposerons plus la question. »

« Bien! » Cria Ron.

« Si vous nous le dites, nous épargnerons peut-être vos vies. »

Cette fois, quand le mangemort prit la parole, Hermione reconnut la voix. Elle sentit Harry se tendre de colère derrière elle et elle savait que sa détermination se renforçait. Elle voulait lui dire de laisser tomber et de s'échapper avec elle et Ron. Elle voulait le supplier de ne pas faire de folies. Elle voulait le pousser vers l'endroit où Will était agenouillé et les élèves étendus et le forcer à transplaner avec eux.

A la place, elle serra la main invisible et espéra qu'il comprit qu'elle savait qu'il devait le faire.

« Nous préférons mourir que de trahir Harry. Nous tuer ne résoudra rien. A la fin, Harry gagnera. Il est un meilleur sorcier que Voldemort, » Dit Hermione calmement.

Bellarix Lestrange les regarda avec une lueur meurtrière, derrière son capuchon puis leur dit d'une voix grondante.

« Comment osez-vous prononcer le nom de notre Maître. Espèce d'enfants insolents. Vous allez payer pour votre langue bien trop pendue et votre esprit étroit. »

Hermione sentit une forte poussée en direction de Will: Harry venait de lui donnait le signal de courir. Sans hésitation, elle tira la main de Ron et lui aussi parut avoir compris le message. Prenant les mangemorts par surprise, ils stupéfièrent deux silhouettes encapuchonnées chacun.

Hermione courut vers Will, sortit le diamant de sa poche en espérant que Ron fasse de même. Elle aida le Serdaigle à se remettre debout et lui mit un diamant dans sa main. Will se balança, mais il parvint à tenir le diamant en l'air. Ron était déjà en place, le diamant levé, alors Hermione se mit en place.

Ils formaient un triangle.

« Faites comme si le diamant est une baguette ! » Cria Hermione. « Utilisez-le pour transplaner! »

« _Avarda Kedavra_! »

Derrière eux, deux sorts mortels différents étaient criés à l'unisson.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder derrière avec horreur. Comme si le temps s'était ralenti, elle vit les rayons verts quitter chaque baguette et les sorts se compléter dans une avalanche de voix. Ils arrivaient sur elle.

Avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, elle vit une pluie de cailloux fendre l'air à une vitesse magiquement accélérée.

Un invisible Harry les avait trouvés sur le chemin graveleux qu'ils avaient suivi pour arriver dans la clairière et il en jetait des poignées sur eux.

Les cailloux atteignirent Hermione avant que ne le fassent les sorts mortels.

Les pierres se transformèrent en plantes grimpantes. Chaque vigne s'enlaça avec une autre si rapidement qu'aux yeux de Hermione c'était comme de voir une centaine de serpents glisser entre eux. Les vignes et les pierres formaient un mur décoré de motif complexe de vert et de gris.

C'était si solide qu'il resta enraciné quand les douze sorts foncèrent dedans. Il cacha effectivement le groupe de mangemorts, leur donna à chacun le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour commencer le transplanage. Comme un, les trois Septièmes années sentirent les diamants se connecter avec leur magie et lentement, ils regardèrent le rayon de lumière frapper un diamant après l'autre.

« C'est un sort d'illusion! » Hermione entendit Bellatrix crier derrière le mur.

« _Finite Incantatem_! » Dit une autre personne.

Comme si le bruit avait frappé la conscience de Hermione, le bruit de l'autre côté du mur sembla s'intensifier. Il y eut le son distinct d'une course et de sorts criés. Une bataille peut-être

Des cris de douleur.

Le sol trembla.

Le cri des mangemorts.

Des corps tombant le sol.

Les diamants complétèrent leur tri-connections. Ron fut le premier à transplaner, suivit de près par Will puis par Hermione.

Et Hermione entendit Harry crier.

Seulement, il était trop tard, le cercle de transplanage était complet et Hermione, qu'elle l'aime ou non, devait transplaner ou tuer une personne du cercle.

_Harry!_ Cria son esprit.

Et elle disparut à son tour.

* * *

'_Endoloris!'_

« Endoloris! »

Harry tomba sur le sol, son corps tremblant de douleur. Devant ses yeux, le monde tourbillonnait entre le réel et l'irréel. Des corps étaient étendus autour de lui. Ils avaient été pris par la surcharge sauvage de magie qu'il avait libérée quand les mangemorts l'avaient encerclé. Un corps était allongé devant lui, se tortillant de douleur, sous le regard flamboyant de douleur de Harry.

Ses cris se mêlèrent aux cris de sa vision.

« Je ne prends pas à la légère la trahison, Drago Malfoy, surtout celle d'une personne qui n'a pas encore prêté serment. »

_Une silhouette se tenait au-dessus de Drago, sa baguette pointée sur lui._

_Lucius se tenait sur le côté et observait en silence. Il ne tressaillit pas malgré les cris de son fils. Impassible. Insensible. Froid._

_Les cris de Drago se mélangeaient à ceux de Harry._

« Alors Harry Potter, tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette maintenant. Comme c'est intéressant. Mon maître sera content de le savoir, prépare-toi. »

Bellatrix Lestrange se mit devant Harry et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Elle avait été le seul mangemort à ne pas avoir été stupéfiée par la magie de Harry. Elle avait attrapé un autre mangemort paniqué et l'avait utilisé comme bouclier contre le tumulte des rayons sauvages lancés vers elle.

Il avait apparemment maîtrisé cet art et comme elle ne savait pas le faire elle-même, Bellatrix n'avait pas laissé à Harry le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle lui avait jeté un sort dans son dos et l'avait regardé tomber et crier avec jubilation

Elle se tenait maintenant devant lui et riait de ce retournement de situation.

« Que ressent-on? Ce n'est pas très agréable, hein ? Beaucoup de sorciers sont devenus fous à cause de ça. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

_« On ne me trompera pas, jeune Malfoy. Je ne serai pas trahi. »_

« C'est la douleur. On ne peut pas l'ignorer parce que pour pouvoir l'ignorer, il faudrait subir l'attaque complètement. En général, l'esprit la combat. La douleur doit être complètement submergée pour être assourdie. Mais qu'y a t il là ? Qu'est-ce qui est suffisamment puissant pour combattre un endoloris ? »

"_Je…ne ..vous ai…pas…trahi."_

« Quand chaque cellule de ton corps s'enflamme et te tord de l'intérieur, tes sens titubent de confusion et de panique. Il n'y a pas de concentration. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Le sort ouvre chaque neurone à la douleur et elle s'engouffre dedans. Dans chacun. »

_« Tu es de leur côté et tu protèges les leurs ! »_

_« Je…vous ai donné…Potter. »_

_« Et ce seul sorcier, combien de Harry Potter vaut-il pour toi? »_

« Sais-tu combien il y en a? Sais-tu ce que ça signifie pour l'esprit de trouver une source suffisamment grande pour bloquer un feu constant ? L'esprit cherche à trouver une réponse, mais il n'y en a pas. La douleur ne peut être submergée que par une remise. Mais, que se passe-t-il quand l'esprit est noyé par toute cette douleur ? »

« _Je le devais! Dumbledore nous a envoyés… Dumbledore l'aurait su…si je ne…revenais pas. S'il mourait… Dumbledore aurait su que c'était moi… Vous avez Potter… il vaut plus que n'importe qui d'autre pour vous. »_

« Il brise. Il capitule… »

« _Très bien Drago Malfoy. Peut-être que ton père a été un rapide à douter de ton allégeance. Ton chemin est tracé clairement devant toi. Ton destin t'oblige à te mettre un jour à mon service. Aujourd'hui, tu as reçu un avertissement de ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu me trahis, maintenant ou dans l'avenir. »_

"Finite -"

_" - Incantatum!"_

Pendant un long moment, le silence fut assourdissant pour Harry.

« Potter, je crois que tu es finalement arrivé à la fin de ta courte vie, » La voix de Lestrange perça les sens qu'Harry retrouvait, se forçant à se concentrer sur le visage souriant méchamment au-dessus de lui. « C'est le moment où tu meures. »

Harry plissa les yeux de colère et de dégoût. « Célèbres dernières paroles. Nous verrons qui mourra ce soir. »

Bellatrix éclata de rire puis leva sa baguette et la pointa contre la poitrine de Harry. Le sort brilla d'une lueur bleue transparente quand elle l'ordonna. Harry n'avait plus l'énergie de bouger ses membres qui tremblaient encore.

« Petrificus Totalis! »

Bellatrix éclata à nouveau de rire quand le corps de Harry se figea. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent d'une colère silencieuse, mais ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir connu d'elle. C'était son moment. Elle l'avait attendu des années. D'abord Sirius Black et maintenant Harry Potter gisait à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui grésillait aux bords de cet instant auquel ils étaient suspendus.

Utilisant sa baguette, elle ouvrit le peu de boutons de sa robe de sorcier et dessous, ceux de sa chemise. Elle voulait voir son cœur cesser de battre quand le sort le toucherait. Elle voulait capturer l'image de Harry Potter mourant tout en sachant qu'il était mort de ses mains.

Elle ne vit même pas la bague avant qu'un rayon de soleil ne la touche et l'illumine.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Intriguée, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, utilisa sa baguette pour remuer la chaîne et haleta d'autant plus. La bague apparaissait et disparaissait lentement. Le charme de dissimulation semblait s'affaiblir à cause de tous les sorts qu'Harry avait envoyés et qu'il avait subis depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la clairière.

Bellatrix reconnut immédiatement le symbole des Snape.

« Eh bien, eh bien Harry Potter, tu es plein de surprises, » Marmonna-t-elle doucement, à moitié pour elle. « Mon Maître a remué ciel et terre pour cette bague. Je suis certain que tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte du pouvoir de la bague que t'as donné Severus. Il t'a donné son âme quand il t'a confié cette bague. Et à qui d'autre pouvait-il la confier, qui de mieux que le célèbre Harry Potter. Celui qui mourra de ma main. Mon Maître a perdu de nombreux partisans au manoir des Snape quand nous avons essayé de voler la bague, et la seule chose que nous avions à faire était de te capturer. Très intelligent. Deux oiseaux avec un sort, me semble-t-il maintenant. »

Quelque chose se réveilla alors en Harry.

Bellatrix put déterminer l'instant exact où elle était allée trop loin, où elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Parler de le tuer n'avait eu aucun effet sur le jeune sorcier, mais elle s'aperçut de son erreur l'instant où elle avait mentionné Severus Snape.

Severus Snape n'avait pas donné cet objet de famille à Harry Potter pour qu'il le porte en tant qu'ornement apparemment.

Il était restreint par un sort, mais les yeux de célèbre Harry Potter luisaient d'une teinte rouge sang. La colère était son fuel, mais elle pouvait lire une autre émotion. L'amour n'était pas une chose à sous-estimer.

Des hommes tuaient par amour.

_Comment oses-tu. Tu as tué Sirius et maintenant tu veux me tuer. J'ai promis à Remus que je serais prudent. J'ai promis à Severus que je reviendrai. Je ne mourrai pas ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas ici! Pas avec toi! Espèce de salope ! »_

Harry cria les mots dans son esprit. Plus il criait et plus il pouvait sentir une brûlure s'intensifier dans ses veines.

Est-ce ce que l'on ressent quand on est empli de haine? Est-ce aussi brûlant ? L'obscurité ressemble-elle à ça de l'intérieur ? Est-ce cela ? Le sang bat rythmiquement sous la peau ? Le goût de… la bile, de la peur et de la colère mélangés comme une potion infecte sous la langue.

Les sens de Harry titubaient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

"_Tue-la. Empoissone-la. Tue-la. Elle a tué Sirius! » _Ordonnait-il comme s'il y avait quelque chose à ordonner.

Et soudain, il y eut.

Le serpent de Serpentard apparut comme une brume verte, derrière son dos. Rassemblé dans un vent tourbillonnant, il reprit sa forme d'immense serpent émeraude. La brûlure dans les veines d'Harry s'intensifia. Il sentait les résidus de tous les poisons qu'il avait ingurgité traverser les cellules de son corps. Le battement devint plus fort et plus puissant.

_« Ne la laisse pas me tuer… »_

Bellatrix cria quand le serpent fonça sur elle. Il enfonça ses crocs dans son cou et Harry la regarda prendre une couleur lumineuse, presque rose, avant de devenir bleu. Un bleu maladif qui montrait que ses vaisseaux sanguins étaient contaminés par les dix plus puissants poisons : ils avaient été magiquement transfusés dans son corps.

Elle tomba, le serpent disparut et Harry put à nouveau bouger.

A genoux, il observa la clairière. Elle était couverte de corps. La plupart étaient stupéfiés, inconscients, mais au milieu d'eux, un corps ne se lèverait plus jamais.

Même dans la mort, elle avait l'air méchante.

Harry eut un haut le cœur, mais il n'avait rien à vomir. Il en eut un autre. Tremblant violemment, il se plia en deux, haletant pour respirer. Il avait trop de choses à l'intérieur de lui, apparemment.

Et au milieu de tout, sa cicatrice se mit à brûler.

Il voyait des étoiles derrière ses yeux fermés, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, mais il ne sanglotait pas. Simplement le silence. Sans émotion. Engourdi.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser en petits morceaux.

« Ne le prends pas aussi mal Potter. » La douce voix traînante brisa le silence qui était tombé sur la clairière. « Elle serait morte de toute façon. Le Seigneur Noir n'approuve pas que ses servants prennent l'initiative de lui désobéir. Elle essayait de te tuer. Il la voulait morte. »

Harry n'avait même pas vu Drago quand il apparut derrière le mur de vignes.

« Il voulait qu'elle meure et je l'ai fait pour lui, » Dit Harry doucement. « Il était si fâché et j'étais si en colère que j'ai laissé mon esprit ouvert à ses manipulations. A quoi sert l'imperium quand je peux travailler pour lui ? Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de vouloir sa mort et je la voulais aussi. Stupide cicatrice. Stupide lien. »

"Elle serait morte de toute façon, » Répéta Drago. « Tôt ou tard elle aurait été punie pour ses péchés. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration tremblante puis se tourna vers Drago. Il avait une expression semblable à celle qu'Harry avait si souvent vu sur les personnes qui avaient subi le doloris. Il était dans le même état qu'Harry. Des membres tremblants et des yeux vides. Du sang s'écoulait même de ses lèvres.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Nous devons retourner à Poudlard avant que les autres mangemorts ne se réveillent. Je ne veux pas les combattre. Je ne veux plus de morts aujourd'hui. » Dit-il doucement.

Drago le regarda de ses yeux gris et secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard. » Dit-il doucement. « Tes amis ont dû dire à Dumbledore ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils penseront tous que je suis un mangemort. »

« Mangemort en devenir n'est pas un si beau titre non plus, » Etouffa-t-il sarcastiquement mais il haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué. « Tu peux revenir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as sauvé la vie de tout le monde avec les diamants. Dumbledore te pardonnera. Même si tu étais un mangemort, il te pardonnerait quand même. Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance apparemment. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avec une étrange compréhension.

Puis Drago soupira douloureusement. « Je pense que tu ne peux pas faire un satané miracle et nous faire transplaner ? »

Harry secoua la tête lentement comme si son corps était fait de glace. « Désolé, peux pas. Nous devons retourner à Pré au Lard et à la Forêt de Poudlard. »

« J'avais peur que tu ne dises cela. »

Ils se soutinrent l'un l'autre, liant leurs bras. Epaule contre épaule, ils parvinrent à se lever. Se reposant lourdement l'un sur l'autre et utilisant l'autre comme ancre, ils commencèrent lentement leur voyage.

« Malfoy? »

« Hmmm? »

Ils brisèrent le silence qui était tombé entre eux. Ils se hâtaient dans la forêt sachant d'instinct que la soirée approchait rapidement et que le soleil allait tomber.

« Rends-nous un service et choisi de quel côté tu veux te battre. Je n'apprécie pas de me faire ainsi piéger. Compris ? » Lui dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée mais sérieuse.

« Et si je choisis le mauvais côté Potter ?»

Le silence retomba à nouveau.

Puis, longtemps après, Harry soupira. « Eh bien, au moins je pourrais t'abandonner en bonne conscience. »


	27. Payer le joueur

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

_… en français dans le texte_

**_C_hapitre 27, payer le joueur**

« Salut Harry. »

« Salut Will. »

Harry s'était réveillé dans des draps frais et en sentant des résidus de magie. Il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit : l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut un autre moment pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se réveillait là, une fois de plus.

Il avait cherché ses lunettes sur la table de nuit en poussant un grognement. Sa tête était lourde et il avait la bouche pâteuse : on avait dû à un moment ou à un autre, lui donner de la potion sans Rêve. La chambre reprit sa place, dès qu'il eut remis ses lunettes.

C'est alors que la voix calme de Will avait brisé le silence.

Le lit de Harry était à côté de celui de Drago. Le jeune homme avait l'air beaucoup plus pâle et immobile que lui. Si la poitrine du Serpentard ne se soulevait pas et ne retombait pas gentiment, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il n'était pas vivant. On avait dû lui faire ingurgiter, à lui aussi, des potions.

Will était assis inconfortablement sur une chaise en bois, à côté de Drago, entre les deux lits : il faisait face à la silhouette endormie.

Il était assis, immobile et regardait simplement Drago.

C'était presque comme s'il essayait de voir à travers la peau porcelaine de Drago, d'entrevoir son âme. Presque comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose auquel se rattacher. Peut-être y'avait-il un cœur avec lequel Will pensait pouvoir se fondre de temps à autre.

Harry observa Will regarder Drago…et il se demanda ce que son Serpentard faisait.

« Il n'est pas totalement mauvais, si ? » Demanda Will doucement, ses yeux restaient fixés à l'objet de ses pensées.

« Méchant ? Non pas vraiment, » Admit Harry. « Mais il n'est pas non plus un saint. Ne laisse pas la reconnaissance t'aveugler, il a des défauts, Will. Malfoy n'est rien sauf délicat et est tout sauf gentil. »

Will soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, tu sais. Je sais qui il est et à quel point il peut être horrible. Je n'essaye pas de m'illusionner en pensant qu'il est toi. Je veux dire… je t'aime …beaucoup, » Déclara Will en rougissant légèrement. « Il est différent quand je suis près de lui. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer parce que vous êtes tous les deux si différents. Comment puis-je t'aimer toi Harry Potter et ressentir en même temps quelque chose pour lui ? C'est étrange. Maintenant que j'ai découvert qu'il a subi ledolorispour moi, mes sentiments semblent avoir doublés. Tu ne subis pas le doloris pour n'importe qui, tu sais. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis d'accord, mais ne te précipite pas. C'est Malfoy après tout ! Derrière tout ça, il est peut-être encore un salaud sadique. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas envi de le découvrir de la manière la plus dure. »

Will demeura silencieux un temps.

« Je dois savoir. Je dois nous laisser une chance, » Dit-il finalement doucement. « Je dois voir ce qui se passe, sinon, j'ai peur de faire une grosse bêtise. »

Il regarda Harry avec une fausse expression douloureuse qui se mélangea à un peu de tristesse. « Ce n'est pas comme si pouvais t'avoir_ toi_. Quelque chose me dit que tu es hors de portée. Au moins, avec lui, je sais que j'ai une chance. S'il n'est pas hétéro, bien sûr. »

« Il ne l'est pas. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « En tout cas, il peut être convaincu qu'il ne l'est pas. »

Will éclata de rire. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » Répondit Harry.

Will devint pensif.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement. « C'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas essayé d'utiliser le réseau que Dumbledore avait ouvert. Il s'est refermé dès que nous l'avons traversé. Mais, quand toi et Malfoy êtes revenus à Poudlard, vous vous êtes tous les deux écroulés sur le sol, c'était surprenant. Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous aviez tous les deux subi le doloris. Elle a dit que _tu_ t'étais largement vidé de ta magie. Je pense qu'elle avait peur que tu ne te réveilles pas avant très longtemps. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour bloquer le défilé d'images. De corps tombant sur le sol et d'un qui ne se relèverait jamais.

« Harry? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Will, » Murmura finalement Harry. Mais ses yeux disaient le contraire. « C'était simplement le doloris. Ce n'est pas un sort très agréable. »

Will le regarda avec interrogation comme s'il voulait discuter, mais soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Dumbledore s'avança vers les trois élèves.

« Bonjour M. Stephens. Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, » Dit le directeur en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. « Comment va votre épaule ? »

« Mieux. Merci de poser la question, monsieur le directeur, » Répondit Will en souriant.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation. « Ton épaule ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Will rougit légèrement et dit avec embarras, « Je suis presque tombé. Ma magie était un peu faible, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Je me suis disloqué l'épaule. Madame Pomfresh l'a guéri très rapidement. »

« Je suis également content de voir que tu vas mieux Harry, » Ajouta doucement Dumbledore. « Je pensais que le jeune Malfoy se réveillerait avant toi, mais tu as toujours été très résistant. »

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant quoi dire et ne voulant de toute façon rien dire. L'expression de Dumbledore changea, elle devint compréhensive.

« Le Ministère nous a contactés et nous a fait un bref rapport de ce qu'ils ont découvert lors de leur enquête. » Dit-il gentiment. « Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je crois que je peux assembler les morceaux du puzzle. Pourras-tu venir dans mon bureau un peu plus tard pour combler les vides ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Bien, bien, » Murmura doucement Dumbledore, puis une fois encore ses yeux s'attachèrent avec ferveur à ceux de Harry. « Nous sommes fiers de toi, Harry. Tu as fait du bon boulot en faisant en sorte que les habitants de Pré au Lard puissent rentrer chez eux. Ils sont très reconnaissants. Et tes camarades de classe sont également très reconnaissants que leurs amis soient revenus. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha très lentement. Il comprit que tout le monde était content et reconnaissant, mais aucun d'eux ne sut ce qu'il avait dû faire. Harry essayait désespérément de mettre ces évènements dans un coin de son esprit.

« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ah, je crois qu'ils doivent se préparer pour leur première heure de cours de la journée. Je leur ai donné l'autorisation de ne pas y aller, mais Ms Granger a insisté : elle refuse de manquer un cours, » Répondit Dumbledore. « Puisque nous sommes lundi matin, ils ont cours de potions, je crois. »

Cette déclaration attira l'attention de Harry. Lundi matin. Ca voulait dire qu'il avait été inconscient pendant presque douze heures.

Potions.

Il devait parler à Severus.

« Je dois moi aussi y aller, » Dit Harry qui commençait déjà à se lever. « Je dois…leur parler. Et Rem- euh, le professeur Lupin se demande probablement pourquoi je n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je pensais bien que tu voudrais partir. » Dumbledore l'arrêta en le renvoyant gentiment sur le lit. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être lire ça d'abord. Si tu le souhaites encore, va en potions ou dans un autre cours après, tu seras libre de le faire si tu le souhaites. »

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry. C'était un paragraphe qui avait dû être retranscrit d'un livre. Harry regarda l'en-tête, perdu dans ses pensées : il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait su.

« M. Stephens, si M. Malfoy se réveille bientôt, s'il vous plait, dites-lui que je désire le voir dans mon bureau immédiatement. Des représentants du Ministère désirent lui parler. » La voix de Dumbledore flotta dans l'air. « S'il ne se réveille pas avant votre prochain cours, est-ce ça ne vous dérangerait pas de partir ? Je pense que Harry a besoin d'un peu d'intimité et je suis certain que vous ne désirez pas rester à l'infirmerie. »

Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie et Will se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux parcouraient encore et encore le parchemin, il essayait de digérer les informations. Ca expliquait beaucoup, mais ça lui laissait aussi un arrière goût d'incertitude.

Ses doigts s'envolèrent vers la bague invisible qui pendait contre la poitrine alors qu'il lisait.

_Contrairement aux objets familiaux moldus, ceux magiques ont en eux de grands pouvoirs. Passé de génération en génération, chaque objet contient l'histoire de ses ancêtres tissait dans leur noyau. Pourtant, aucun n'est comparable au _Spiritus_ ou au _Véritable objet ancestral._ On dit que chaque famille sorcière possède son propre objet familial qui est le cœur de la famille. Passé d'un héritier à un autre, le _Spiritus _contient l'essence de son possesseur. Donné au dix-huitième anniversaire, l'âme de l'héritier est liée au _Spiritus_. Détruit, le _Spiritus _et l'héritier mourront instantanément. Le _Spiritus est en généralement gardé secret par les familles sorcières. _Très souvent des sorts sont placés dessus et chaque héritier ajoute de puissants charmes. La forme de chaque _Spiritus_ est différente pour chaque famille. La taille change également, elle peut être aussi petite qu'une épingle ou aussi grande qu'un lit. Le pouvoir du _Spiritus_ ne peut-être diffusé que par l'héritier, par la magie du sang._

Harry resta assis en silence à regarder le parchemin un très long moment. Même quand Will se leva et lui dit au revoir, les pensées de Harry tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin de sa pensine, mais bien entendu, elle était enfermée dans sa malle, en sécurité, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis sa sixième année.

Il se leva dans le brouillard et mit son uniforme. Drago commença alors à bouger.

« Dumbledore veut te voir dès que tu te sentiras prêt, » Lui dit-il doucement, ne sachant pas si Drago était suffisamment conscient pour entendre ou comprendre. « On dirait que nous devrons tous les deux et prendre des décisions avant que la journée ne se termine. D'abord, je dois réfléchir. »

Il se glissa hors de la salle et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_« Sera-ce un autre jour de silence ? » Une douce voix interrompit le voile épais qui recouvrait ses pensées. « M. Potter ? »_

_« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. »_

_Harry se retourna pour regarder son nouveau MagiPsych d'un air de reproche puis soupira et détourna à nouveau son regard._

_« Pourquoi pas ? C'est votre nom. Harry Potter. »_

_« Mon nom est Harry, » Corrigea-t-il légèrement énervé. « Appelez-moi simplement Harry si vous voulez me parler. »_

_« Préféreriez-vous que je ne vous parle pas, Harry ? Aimez-vous le silence ? »_

_Harry se retourna avec colère. « Ca, c'est vraiment une question très idiote. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! »_

_« C'est ce que je vois. A quoi pensiez-vous ? »_

_Harry regarda par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait commencé ses séances. L'aile psychologique se trouvait au quatrième étage de Sainte Mangouste : beaucoup de patients frappés gravement par un sort étaient immédiatement envoyés à cet étage pour qu'ils puissent recevoir une aide mentale et gérer le traumatisme._

_A cette hauteur, dans un bâtiment dissimulé magiquement, le sol paraissait très loin._

_« Harry? »_

_La voix de Jean-Claude interrompit à nouveau les pensées de Harry. Une fois de plus, Harry soupira._

_« Voler, » Répondit-il finalement. « Je pensais à voler. Voler me manque. Poudlard doit avoir choisi le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch parmi les septièmes années maintenant. La coupe a certainement dû être gagnée par les Serpentards cette année. Les examens ont déjà commencé. Ils ont certainement tous commencé la dernière étape de d'année._ _Plus de vol. J'ai manqué une semaine entière. »_

_« Ces choses sont-elles importantes pour vous ? »_

_Harry lui fit face. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir dans l'une des nombreuses chaises._

_« Eh bien, les examens, je ne peux pas moins m'en soucier. Qui s'inquiète de manquer un examen ? Quant au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor on m'a demandé si je le voulais, mais on l'a aussi demandé à Ron. Je ne sais pas si je le veux vraiment. Ron devrait l'avoir. Je suppose que le fait que les Serpentards gagent la coupe des quatre maisons sera très douloureux. Ce sont tous des imbéciles énervants et j'en entendrais sans cesse parler quand j'y retournerai en septembre. Le professeur Snape sera content. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Le pire est que j'ai manqué le dernier vol cette année. C'est drôle en général. »_

_La plume de Jean Claude courait sur son bloc-note pour essayer de garder une trace des paroles de Harry. Dès que l'écoulement des mots s'arrêta, il leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda Harry avec attention._

_« Tu aimes voler, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Viens avec moi ! »_

_Harry le suivit._

_Quinze minutes plus tard et après deux voyages par cheminée et un Porte au Loin, le souhait de Harry fut exaucé. Loin au-dessus du sol, côte à côte, les deux sorciers volèrent jusqu'à ce que leur monde ne soit plus qu'une spirale d'air et que le seul bruit soit celui lointain des oiseaux._

_« Que vois-tu Harry ? »_

_La voix de Jean-Claude se brisa dans le silence et Harry obéit en regardant en bas._

_« Des nuages ? » Demanda-t-il amusé._

_« Non, regarde plus loin. Que vois-tu ? »_

_« Le manoir de votre famille. D'autres maisons. Des arbres. Du vert. Du brun, » Harry ricana. « Je ne sais pas. Des gens ? Le monde ? »_

_Jean-Claude sourit. « Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas qu'on t'appelle Harry Potter ? »_

_Harry grogna à voix haute mais répondit. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était en train de voler et que c'était la méthode la plus sûre de s'éclaircir l'esprit de toutes les pensées et inquiétudes qui le paralysaient de l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce le vent et le silence._

_Voler c'était être libre et léger._

_« Harry Potter est un héros, » Dit-il calmement. « Je suis juste Harry. Je déteste être un symbole d'espoir pour des gens qui ne m'ont jamais rencontré. Tout le monde pense que je suis fort et courageux, mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste Harry. Je ne peux pas être leur tout quand je ne suis même pas suffisant pour moi._

_Jean-Claude acquiesça et regarda en bas quelques temps. « Les gens que tu vois, là, en bas, sont-ils des sorciers ou des moldus ? »_

_Harry regarda à nouveau. Plissa les yeux. Regarda au-delà de la brume. Puis finalement, soupira._

_« Je ne sais pas. Ils sont trop petits. Je suis trop loin. »_

_Jean-Claude acquiesça puis lui sourit à nouveau. « Professeur Snape ? Maître des potions, hein ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Je l'ai détesté dès que je l'ai vu. Il était si désagréable. Pourquoi te soucies-tu qu'une victoire de sa maison au Quidditch lui fasse plaisir? »_

_Harry éclata de rire. « C'est une longue histoire. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à me sortir les vers du nez suffisamment tôt. »_

_« Très bien, » S'amenda Jean-Claude. « Alors entre temps, parle-moi de Ron. Tu l'as déjà mentionné dans nos précédentes séances. Et qui est Hermione ? Elle semble_ très belle _…euh très belle. »_

_Harry rit à nouveau. « Elle l'est, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Ron aussi. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. »_

_« Et les autres, Neville? Dean ? Seamus ? » Lui demanda gentiment Jean-Claude. « Et Dumbledore? Parle-moi de lui. Je veux connaître les personnes de ton monde. »_

_Jean-Claude tourna son balai vers Harry et le regarda avec une vive expression de ses éblouissants yeux bleus qui rivalisaient avec la couleur du ciel qu'ils avaient essayé de toucher plus tôt._

_« Je veux connaître les personnes qui te voient. Ceux qui ne sont pas trop loin pour aimer qui tu es. Dis-moi Harry. Le valent-ils ? Valent-ils la vue que tu as du piédestal sur lequel le monde t'a placé? »_

_Harry acquiesça, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Bien sûr qu'ils le valent. C'est eux qui me font tenir et ils ne se soucient pas du fait que je sois juste un humain et que je puisse tomber. »_

_Jean-Claude sourit._

_« Alors Harry Potter, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de les remercier pour leur générosité ? Tu as leur amour. Tu as leur force. Tu n'as jamais dû le faire seul. Pas depuis que tu les as rencontrés, j'en suis certain. N'est-ce pas un peu égoïste de t'être fermé à eux si longtemps ? »_

_Harry regarda en bas, les petites silhouettes et soupira doucement: il savait que Jean-Claude avait raison. Les personnes en bas importent peu, qu'ils soient des sorciers ou des moldus. Aucun d'eux ne mérite de mourir._

_Et Harry non plus._

_« Harry, parle-moi de toi. Laisse-moi être le balai qui t'aide à reprendre des forces, » Dit Jean-Claude doucement. « Et quand tu seras suffisamment fort, tu pourras retourner ce service au monde. »_

_Harry acquiesça très lentement comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il sourit._

_« Est-ce des sorciers ou des moldus ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement. « Je parie que vous ne pouvez pas le dire vous non plus. »_

_« En fait. » Jean-Claude le regarda avec une expression conspiratrice. « J'espère que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, mais c'était bien pensé de ma part. Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe pour moi, un Psychologue Magique d'emmener mon patient chez moi. Pire encore de l'emmener voler. Les moldus de l'autre côté, seraient effrayés si par hasard, ils levaient les yeux. Nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre invisibles en ce moment. »_

_Harry rit et rit encore alors qu'ils redescendaient sur le sol._

* * *

« Salut, »

Harry parla doucement aux quatre Thestrals qui l'approchèrent, le sortant de ses souvenirs. Il était assis par terre, le dos contre un arbre qui faisait partie de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait levé les genoux près de sa poitrine et observait les alentours.

Tout était silencieux, comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle.

« Je suppose que l'on n'a pas besoin de sang pour approcher le _célèbre_ Harry Potter. J'ai suffisamment de douleur pour inonder le monde. J'ai vu suffisamment de souffrances et maintenant, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Est-ce la même chose que saigner pour vous ? Eh bien, si c'est le cas, vous devez assaillir Severus quand il vient par ici. »

Harry rit tristement. Les mots doux et tristes, ne semblaient pas déranger les Thestrals. Un par un, ils s'approchèrent de lui, formant un cercle protecteur autour de lui.

« Etes-vous ici pour m'aider à prendre une décision ? » Leur demanda-t-il doucement. « Allez-y. J'écoute toutes les suggestions. »

Les Thestrals restèrent calmes et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, n'en faites rien. Ne m'aidez pas. Laissez-moi le fardeau de décider du sort du monde, comme tous les autres le font. »

Il inspira profondément.

« Ici, c'est ce que j'ai jusqu'à maintenant. Trop de personnes innocentes ont déjà perdu la vie et maintenant tout le monde vit dans la peur. Je dois faire quelque chose. Le monde attend que je fasse quelque chose pour aider. Pensez-vous qu'il soit normal d'être effrayé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je n'essaye pas alors plus de personnes vont mourir. Poudlard sera en sécurité. Je serai en sécurité et Voldemort régnera sur le monde. Si je le trouve, alors il me tuera certainement et ce sera comme si je n'avais rien fait parce qu'une fois de plus le monde sera perdu. Est-ce que je dois me sacrifier ou sacrifier le monde sachant que les deux connaîtront le même sort ? »

Harry soupira. « Une horrible décision, non? »

Les Thestrals restèrent silencieux.

Harry resta assis, perdu dans ses pensées quelques minutes de plus puis se leva lentement. Autour de lui, les Thestrals se levèrent également. Harry donna une petite tape sur la tête de chacun d'eux.

« Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, les gars, » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste. « Nous devrions refaire ça un jour. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château. C'était probablement bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et il avait encore plusieurs choses à faire dans la journée. Au-dessus de lui, une nuée de hiboux s'approchait également du château.

Harry savait ce que cela signifiait pour Dumbledore et pour lui.

* * *

« Je sais ce que tu vas faire. »

Drago se tenait les bras croisés, un sourire supérieur sur le visage, devant les gargouilles gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry le regarda avec amusement avant de passer devant lui. Drago le suivit.

« Je doute sincèrement que tu le saches, Malfoy, » Lui dit Harry.

« Potter, tu es comme un livre ouvert, » Rétorqua Drago. « Tu es aussi affreusement prévisible. »

« Le suis-je? »

« Oui ! »

« Et toi ? »

Drago s'arrêta de marcher suffisamment longtemps pour regarder Harry avec pitié. « Tu vas perdre. Il est plus puissant que toi, Potter. Et les petits trucs que tu penses avoir ne seront pas suffisants pour te sauver. Es-tu préparé à mourir ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais décida de ne pas répondre. Drago fut obligé de le rattraper quand le Gryffondor se remit à marcher.

« J'ai choisi, je sais de quel côté je vais me battre. Je pensais que tu devrais le savoir puisque tu n'auras plus mon aide. Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, je ne me bats pas du côté des perdants, avec toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Le ton de Drago s'était durci et il attira l'attention de Harry qui se mit en colère.

« Alors va ! » Cria-t-il dans le couloir désert, fatigué de leur petite danse. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider! Tu le voulais. C'était ton petit jeu, tu te souviens ? Tu voulais jouer des deux côtés. Ca ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu le souhaitais, hein ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Non pas tout à fait Potter, mais mes fesses sont plus en sécurité que les tiennes. »

Il plissa les yeux et son expression changea : il eut un sourire condescendent.

« Qu'a dit Dumbledore en apprenant ta brillante décision ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Il t'a dit quelques merdes à propos de ta bravoure et de toujours faire ce qui est bien, hein ? Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit dans un magnifique discours tout prêt pour moi et les représentants du Ministère qui se trouvaient dans leur cheminée ? »

Intrigué, Harry s'arrêta de marcher et Drago vint se placer devant lui.

« Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais fait. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais décidé et Merlin, tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était comme si j'avais trahi tout le monde et pas seulement ceux que je connais. On penserait que le terme 'neutre' n'est pas dans son vocabulaire. Si mon père me trouve, il me tuera immédiatement ! Mes amis seront sans merci ! Et cet homme reste là et me dit que je suis en état d'arrestation, que je suis confiné à Poudlard. Dans sa grande bonté, il m'épargne Azkaban pour trahison, mais il a cherché la marque des pieds à la tête et nous savons tous les deux que je ne la porte pas. Puis il m'a fait un charmant discours sur les choix que nous faisons dans la vie et sur les personnes qui ont à subir les conséquences de nos actes. Comme si je m'intéressais à un tel non-sens. »

Harry regarda avec une juste indignation le visage du Serpentard et se mit à rire sans merci.

« En état d'arrestation ? Confiné à Poudlard ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant. « Eh bien au moins, ton père ne pourra pas venir te chercher pour te tuer. Et pour tes amis, ils n'ont pas à le savoir, si tu ne leur dis pas. Alors essaye de retenir ton agacement. Trois mois enfermés dans le château n'est pas pires que ce que les autres élèves ont à endurer. »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs quand Harry lui lança un regard amusé. « Pourquoi dois-tu toujours voir le bon côté des choses ? »

« Sais pas, vraiment. Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on attend de moi. » Harry haussa les épaules, mais cette fois-ci, il souriait. « Pourquoi _as-tu_ à changé ? »

« Moi ? » Drago parut choqué. « Changé? Seigneur, non! Si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce que tu l'as fait. »

Harry haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.

« L'année dernière, tu devais vraiment être aux pieds de ton monde parfait, non ? » Poursuivit calmement Drago ; « Je t'ai vu l'année dernière dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde quand tu étais couvert de sang, tes deux amis étaient sur le point de s'effondrer et le professeur Snape essayait de te calmer. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que tu t'étais fait ça. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne me souciais pas vraiment que tu sois Harry Potter et une sorte de héros en délavé. Je n'allais pas me déformer et m'amincir comme tu l'as fait, en essayant de devenir ce que l'on voulait que je sois. J'avais décidé de prendre mes propres décisions pour moi, d'être préfet et de remplir mon rôle en étant sous tes ordres et sous ceux de Weasley. Je me suis laissé aller à aimer un Serdaigle très mal avisé, qui, comme tous les autres, pense que le soleil se lève au-dessus de ta tête. Je me suis battu pour ce que je voulais dans cette foutue guerre !

« Alors, tu es revenu et tu as refais la même chose. Tu étais différent et ça en était perturbant. Tu étais toujours le Potter que je détestais intensément, mais tu avais changé. Tu étais un meilleur préfet en chef que je ne l'aurais été parce que tout le monde te respecte. Tes amis mourraient pour toi. Je les ai entendus le dire de mes propres oreilles. Je fais mes devoirs je me suis renseigné sur toi, tu te souviens ? J'en suis venu à me rendre compte que tu étais probablement beaucoup plus occupé que les obligations imposées par Poudlard. »

« Alors maintenant tu veux me proclamer ton amour inconditionnel et tu veux me dédier ta vie ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un ton taquin. « Maintenant, tu veux te jeter à mes pieds pour me montrer ton humble gratitude ? »

« Non! » Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Jamais. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul, » Lui dit doucement Harry. « L'année dernière, j'ai essayé et je me suis rendu compte que je n'y étais pas obligé. Tu devrais essayer quelque fois. »

« Je doute d'obtenir le même genre de réponse, pas au même niveau en tout cas, » Contra Drago sèchement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Will t'apprécie. Il est prêt à vous donner une chance et à ne pas tenir compte du fait qu'hier tu étais du côté des mangemorts. Peut-être que d'autres aussi sont prêts à faire de même. Dumbledore t'a évité Azkaban que tu admettes apprécier ou non le geste. Et Severus te défends tout le temps, malgré le fait que ton père est un con. »

« Severus ? » Drago haussa un sourcil. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des vues sur un autre gars que je suis gay. »

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr que non, Malfoy. »

« Alors, tu as pris ta grande décision ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? » Lui demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

Harry secoua la tête mais sourit toujours. « Neutre hein ? Ca t'a pris aussi longtemps pour comprendre que tu pouvais ne rien faire ? Si j'étais aussi chanceux… »

Harry devint pensif.

« Alors quoi ? Sommes-nous amis maintenant? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Drago secoua la tête. « Je t'ai proposé d'être mon ami autrefois et tu as refusé. Je ne referai pas cette erreur. Tu es un peu trop bon pour mes goûts de toute façon. »

« Alors quoi? »

« Nous serons simplement deux personnes se tenant côte à côte, » Répondit Drago. « Ca ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous faire plus confiance qu'avant, mais au moins, nous saurons que l'autre est juste là. Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons être des amis, mais pas maintenant. Un jour, peut-être. »

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

« Ouais, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « D'accord. »

Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et silencieusement partirent dans des directions opposées. Le déjeuner allait se terminer et les élèves les plus jeunes allaient envahir les couloirs pour aller en classe.

Harry devait voir Ron et Hermione. Il avait besoin d'un moment de quiétude pour parler avec eux. Un de ces moments pendant lesquels, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et les explications redondantes. Il avait deux autres personnes avec qui il devait discuter après cela.

L'une allait être bien plus difficile que l'autre.

Drago devait retourner auprès de sa propre foule d'admirateurs et discuter avec un certain Serdaigle. Il devait donner son faucon à Dumbledore à la fin de la journée parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'écrire ou d'avoir de contact avec le monde extérieur. Il devait aller en cours.

Drago Malfoy n'était pas Harry Potter, mais au moins maintenant ils se rendaient compte que leur vie n'était pas aussi différente qu'ils l'avaient pensé.

A chacun la sienne.

* * *

« Es-tu venu faire pénitence, Harry ? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux de la question de Remus. Il avait oublié que c'était lundi et qu'il avait dans la journée Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ton cours, Remus, » Dit-il doucement. « J'avais simplement beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir. »

Remus se leva et vint près de Harry avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

« Je ne parlais pas de mon cours, Harry, » Répondit-il tout aussi calmement. « Je parlais de ton regard. C'est la même expression que j'ai vue dans les yeux de James la nuit où il est venu me dire au revoir. Il voulait vous cacher toi et Lily et avait fait de Sirius son gardien du secret. Je ne l'ai jamais revu et je suppose que nous savions tous les deux qu'il en serait ainsi. »

Il avança la main pour toucher Harry, mais la recula rapidement.

« Tu as pris ta décision. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu as accepté ta propre mort comme si c'était déjà arrivé. » Ses yeux s'attristèrent. « Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête, voulant empêcher la tristesse de son parrain. Remus avait tant perdu et maintenant Harry lui demandait de laisser partir une autre personne qu'il aime.

« Tu me dirais que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Tu dirais que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut et que je devrais peut-être être un peu plus égoïste et me protéger, » Murmura-t-il. « Tu me dirais que je ne suis pas suffisamment fort et qu'hier n'était qu'un rêve et que je ne suis pas prêt à combattre un sorcier si puissant, quelques heures seulement après. Tu me dirais que je vais à l'encontre de ma mort pour rien et que lorsque je mourrais le monde continuera à tourner sans moi. »

Remus acquiesça et cette fois prit Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oui, » Murmura-t-il, « Mais tu partirais quand même.»

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps. Remus remercia silencieusement James et Lily et toutes les étoiles chanceuses de pouvoir avoir cet instant avec une personne qui était autant un fils pour lui que pour Sirius, James et Lily. Harry refoula tous les doutes et les larmes qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus exprimer.

« As-tu déjà parlé à Severus ? » Remus brisa finalement le silence. « Qu'a-t-il pensé de ta décision ? »

Harry recula et le regarda avec surprise.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne le savais pas, » Répondit Remus. « Mais maintenant je le sais. »

Harry rougit.

« Est-ce …Etait-ce son idée ? S'est-il servi de toi, t'a-t-il forcé ou blessé Harry? » Remus continua un peu plus durement. « Je ne sais que ce que j'ai vu entre vous. Il est comme un mur de briques, mais je peux voir la différence quand tu es là. »

Harry secoua violemment la tête et rougit encore plus.

« Il ne m'a pas forcé Remus. En fait, il a fait de son mieux pour me repousser. Je pense que c'est moi qui lui ai peut-être un peu forcé la main, » Harry sourit d'un air narquois. « Je l'aime. »

« Harry -» Le ton de Remus changea et devint d'acier, mais Harry secoua rapidement la tête.

« Non Remus, écoute-moi, » Dit-il alors en répétant les mots. « _Je l'aime. »_

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry dut convaincre son parrain parce que Remus relâcha l'air qu'il retenait et enlaça rapidement Harry.

« Si tu as vraiment pris ta décision, alors je pense que tu devrais lui dire une fois de plus, » Murmura Remus. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas dû entendre ces mots bien souvent au cours de sa vie. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de le convaincre. »

Harry acquiesça, mais ils restèrent à se regarder.

« Essaye de rester en vie aussi longtemps que tu peux, pour moi ? » Lui demanda Remus.

« Je le ferai, » Répondit Harry, « Si je ne reviens pas…et bien, tu as été un très bon second père. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le dire à Sirius alors que je le voulais. Vous êtes les deux seuls pères que j'ai jamais eus et vous avez très bien joué votre rôle. »

« Je sais Harry," Répondit Remus gentiment. « Sirius était très fier de toi. Je suis moi aussi incroyablement fier de toi et je sais que James et Lily auraient aimé la personne que tu es devenue. Ce doit être merveilleux de savoir que les adultes qui partagent ta vie t'aiment pour ce que tu es et non parce qu'ils s'en sentent obligé en étant tes parents, tes gardiens ou tes mentors. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « L'amour est la seule chose que j'aie. »

« Non, » Le corrigea Remus. « L'amour est la chose la plus importante que tu possèdes. Espérons qu'à la fin, ça t'aide. »

* * *

_« Jean-Claude, est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi quand je mourrai ? »_

_« Quand tu mourras Harry ? »_

_« Oui. Te souviendras-tu de la personne que je suis ? Sans la célébrité et le piédestal ? Comme juste Harry ? Peux-tu te souvenir de moi tel que je suis ?_

_« Je t'aime Harry. Les personnes qui t'aiment se souviendront toujours de toi. »_

Harry ouvrit la porte des quartiers de Severus et se glissa doucement dans la pièce principale, referma fermement la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les piles et les piles de parchemins et de potions rangés sur les étagères le long des murs et lut les étiquettes doucement. Il se demanda où Severus conservait celles sans nom. Où pouvaient-elles bien être ? Derrière la potion de sang de SangSue ? Devant le Veritaserum?

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de trouver la potion qu'il cherchait.


	28. Langue des dieux

_Merci à AnthaRosa pour son travail de correctrice._

**Chapitre 28, langue des dieux**

« Quoi ! Es-tu sérieux ? Harry, pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ? Nous devons passer nos ASPICS dans deux mois ! »

« Ron, calme-toi. Harry sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Il ne le sait pas ! Vite Mione, vérifie qu'il n'est pas sous l'influence de _l'imperium_. Merde, qui a décidé que tu devais défier Tu Sais Qui ? Se passe-t-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ? Tu Sais Qui a-t-il attaqué quelque part ? Retient-il des otages ? As-tu eu une vision et as-tu vu qu'il détruisait le monde ? »

« Ron -»

« Harry ! Rien de ce qui se passe dans le monde ne devrait t'obliger à vouloir le trouver alors que tu n'y es pas obligé. Rien ! »

« Franchement Ron ! Ne vient-il pas de t'expliquer ses raisons? Il est simplement fatigué de rester là et d'attendre les attaques de Voldemort. Il fait ça depuis sa Première année et à chaque fois, il finit à l'infirmerie. Harry veut simplement combattre Voldemort à sa façon. »

« Il va aussi se faire tuer à sa façon! »

« Ron -»

« Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. Si je dois t'attacher aux montants de la porte, je le ferai. Tu es vraiment stupide Harry et je ne vais pas de laisser faire, ton plan est complètement fou. »

« En parlant de plans, Harry. En as-tu un ? »

« J'espérais simplement le trouver et voir après. »

« Tu veux dire descendre d'ici. Tu mourras Harry et alors qu'allons-nous devenir Mione et moi ? »

« Ron, si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais te jeter un sort pour te rendre muet! »

« Quoi ? Suis-je le seul à penser qu'il est stupide ? Putain, pourquoi veut-il trouver Tu Sais Qui maintenant ? Quand rien ne l'y oblige ! »

« Assis-toi et parlons-en rationnellement. »

« Mione, que le rationnel aille se faire foutre ! Je ne vais pas le laisser partir. D'ailleurs qu'en dit Snape ? »

« Qu'_a-il_ dit ? Harry, tu as raté le cours de potions. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne l'as-tu pas dit au professeur Snape ? Dumbledore a annoncé au petit déjeuner que toi et Malfoy aviez repris conscience. Nous pensions que tu viendrais en cours. Snape nous a demandé où tu étais et nous n'avons même pas pu lui répondre. »

« Non, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. »

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Etait-ce son idée ? »

« Ron, il vient de dire qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé à Snape. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que le connard ne l'aurait pas innocemment suggéré. Dieu sait que Harry écoute tout ce qu'il dit maintenant comme si c'était parole d'évangile. »

« _Ron_. »

« Désolé. Je suis désolé Harry. Je… Je n'aime pas cela. Et si tu ne gagnes pas? C'est un très puissant sorcier Harry. »

« Je sais. Je dois juste le faire. Je ne peux pas rester assis et attendre que d'autres personnes meurent ou soient enlevées. Je ne peux pas foncer dans un autre piège comme celui de la Forêt. Je ne supporte plus le silence et la pression. Je dois faire quelque chose et je préférerai le faire quand je suis prêt et non dans la panique. Je ne peux pas attendre que le monde soit à feu et à sang avant de faire quelque chose. »

« Et bien, je n'en suis pas heureux. »

« Nous avions compris Ron. Tu ne fais que crier ton mécontentement depuis que Harry nous en a parlé. »

« Et si Harry meurt? »

« Il ne mourra pas. »

« Harry? »

« Si je meurs, vous irez bien tous les deux. Je gagne du temps pour que Dumbledore trouve quelque chose. Remus prendra soin de vous les gars, et Severus aussi. Je sais qu'il le fera. »

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin! Hermione écoute-le ! »

« J'ai entendu Ron. J'ai entendu… »

Severus en avait lui-aussi suffisamment entendu.

Une expression meurtrière sur le visage et irradiant de colère, il se hâta de rejoindre les gargouilles de Dumbledore. Devant lui, les élèves s'écartaient comme s'ils espéraient ne pas attirer l'attention du sorcier furieux : il avait l'air suffisamment en colère pour ensorceler une armée.

Dans son esprit, Severus voyait le sourire exaspérant de Dumbledore et la nature accommodante de Lupin. Aucun des deux n'avaient essayé de faire changer Harry d'avis.

Severus remuerait ciel et terre si ça signifiait garder Harry en lieu sûr. La conversation qu'il avait entendue l'avait fait frissonner et une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge.

Severus n'allait pas accepter cela.

* * *

La porte d'entrée des appartements de Severus s'ouvrit si brusquement que deux pièces plus loin, Harry tressaillit en entendant le bois claquer contre le mur.

Il se redressa sur le canapé noir, leva la tête qui était posée sur le bras du fauteuil et continua à regarder avec avidité le feu dansant dans la cheminée. Il attendit patiemment l'inévitable bruit que ferait Severus en entrant dans la chambre.

« Lève-toi, » Siffla Severus.

Au lieu d'obéir, Harry répondit nonchalamment, « J'aurais pu te tuer. »

« Ce non-sens c'est pour ça ? Est-ce cela ton plan pour trouver le Seigneur Noir et essayer de le combattre ? Si tu es en colère alors tu aurais dû m'interroger sur le _Spiritus_ au lieu d'essayer de jouer les martyrs. Qu'espères-tu obtenir en faisant ça ? »

Harry soupira.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, » Dit-il en retenant sa voix. « Et oui, c'est à cause du _Spiritus._ Je ne savais même pas que des merdes comme ça existaient dans le monde. J'aurais pu te tuer n'importe quand. En cours. En entraînement. Quand j'ai combattu Lestrange. Même quand je tissais sans baguette j'aurais pu le détruire accidentellement et c'est pour ça. »

Il se leva et se plaça devant le visage en colère de son amant. Il avait enlevé un peu plus tôt sa chemise et sa robe, il avait donc la poitrine nue et ne portait qu'un jeans qui attirait l'attention de Severus. Mais Harry n'avait pas terminé de parler.

« Je suis si fatigué que les gens mettent toujours leur vie entre mes mains alors que je parviens à peine à contrôler la mienne. » Sa voix avait une pointe suppliante quand il ajouta. « Je ne peux plus le supporter et je sais que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Et peut-être que j'ai besoin de le faire pour la stupide raison que je le dois au monde et à moi. J'ai commis tant d'erreurs. Je veux juste faire quelque chose correctement. »

Les yeux de Harry s'embrumèrent de doutes et de tristesse.

« S'il te plait, » Dit-il d'une voix cassée. « S'il te plait Severus. Ne sois pas en colère. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes. J'ai besoin que tu me dises que j'ai fait le bon choix et que je suis plus fort que je ne le crois. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne vais pas mourir. »

« Si tu es aussi incertain, alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix toujours mécontente.

« Parce que je le dois ! » Et Harry s'effondra.

Il se retourna, tomba sur ses genoux et resta silencieux un moment. Il serra les yeux, pour ne pas pleurer, crier, ou libérer le flot d'émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. C'était sa décision et il devait le faire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus préparer à porter ce fardeau qu'un autre.

« Laisse-moi simplement partir, » Murmura-t-il. « Dis-moi simplement que je peux le faire et laisse-moi essayer. C'est mon destin Severus. C'est écrit quelque part dans les étoiles. Qui suis-je pour m'en détourner ? Devrais-je condamner le monde entier ? Devrais-je les laisser mourir sachant qu'ils comptent sur moi, qu'ils attendent que je fasse quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'es pas un dieu, Harry ! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans. Tu ne dois rien au monde ! Ils ne méritent pas que tu meures pour eux ! »

« Et ils ne méritent pas de mourir pour moi, » Dit doucement Harry.

Le silence s'intensifia.

Severus serra le poing. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se faire confiance et se restreindre. Une part de lui voulait frapper l'homme agenouillé et brisé à ses pieds qui voulait jouer au héros. Peut-être voulait-il aussi frapper le monde qui le laissait déchiré et brisé quand il avait besoin de soutient. Le même monde qui voulait emmener Harry loin de lui maintenant, alors qu'il venait seulement d'apprendre à l'aimer si profondément.

'_S'il te plait, dis-moi que je ne vais pas mourir…'_

L'autre part de lui voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir seul, » Répondit finalement Severus.

« Et je ne te laisserai pas venir avec moi, » Répondit Harry, « Je suis celui qu'il veut le plus. »

« Et je dois simplement te laisser y aller seul ? T'envoyer à la mort ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. »

Severus grogna de dégoût et tira Harry sans ménagement pour qu'il se lève et qu'il puisse le regarder de ses yeux furieux.

« Espèce d'idiot! » Gronda-t-il. « Pourquoi as-tu toujours cet esprit de sacrifice ? »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'accepter tel que je suis? » Retourna Harry avec autant de venin.

« Je t'accepte tel que tu es ! » Severus semblait littéralement irradier de colère. « Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce que tu me demandes de faire ! »

« Alors je suis désolé de trop te demander ! » Claqua Harry. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission Severus. Je vais le faire quoi que tu dises ! »

« Si tu as pris ta décision, alors cette discussion ne sert à rien, » Lui signala Severus. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Parce que je pensais que tu comprendrais! Parce que je t'aime ! » Cria Harry immédiatement, mais il continua aussitôt tristement. « Mais apparemment, ça ne signifie rien pour toi. »

Il ramassa sa chemise et sa cape qu'il avait laissées derrière le canapé et passa devant Severus en soupirant. La porte d'entrée claqua quelques minutes après, laissant Severus seul au milieu de la pièce.

« Espèce d'idiot, » Murmura Severus pour lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Pourquoi veux-tu te sacrifier pour un monde qui se sert de toi ? »

Le silence de la salle ne lui offrit aucune consolation.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Severus était assis sur le canapé de velours noir et regardait les flammes vaciller dans le feu comme Harry l'avait fait plus tôt. Des pensées, des souvenirs et des images assaillaient son esprit, jouant comme les visions d'une pensine.

S'il avait jeté le sort _Tempus_, il se serait rendu compte qu'il était l'heure du dîner, mais Severus n'avait pas envi de savoir quelle heure il était. Chaque minute semblait le rapprocher du moment où Harry allait partir.

Entre le moment où Harry était sorti comme une tornade et celui où un elfe était venu lui apporter une assiette de nourriture qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux, grâce à la courtoisie de Dumbledore, Severus avait réussi à dissiper la rage qui menaçait de le consumer.

Maintenant tout ce qui restait de la nuit était décisions et acceptation.

Severus regarda à nouveau le lit sur lequel Harry avait été allongé tant de nuits. Il pouvait presque en projeter l'image.

Emmêlé dans des draps soyeux, les yeux fermés, de grandes parties de peau dorée visibles, Harry avait l'air vraiment paisible quand il dormait.

Harry n'était plus un enfant. Mais derrière la calme acceptation de son destin et la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans les yeux verts, il n'était qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans avec qui le destin avait été particulièrement cruel.

Severus détacha ses yeux du lit et regarda à nouveau le feu.

_Tout est juste en amour et dans la guerre…_

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête continuellement. Tout est juste dans l'amour et dans la guerre alors de quel droit reprochait-il à Harry de faire ce que l'on attend de lui ?

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller de ton plein gré vers ta propre mort ? Pourquoi alors que tu n'y es pas obligé ? Il n'y a pas de réelle urgence. Le Seigneur Noir passe son temps à essayer de t'attaquer. Pourquoi voudrais-tu renoncer à la sécurité de Poudlard ?_

Severus connaissait la réponse.

« Parce que tu es Harry et que tu en ressens la nécessité. Tu préférerais mourir que de voir plus de morts ou de souffrances. » Il grogna les mots à voix haute au feu silencieux.

_Tu empestes la bonté…Le savais-tu ?_

Severus regarda le feu avec des yeux noirs, énervé au début puis de plus en plus pensif.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire Harry, » Murmura-t-il aux images qui traversaient son esprit, images de sorts obscurs lancés contre le corps d'un sorcier aux yeux émeraudes étendu immobile sur le sol. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser mourir seul. »

_Je pensais que tu comprendrais… Parce que je t'aime…_

« Harry… » Severus souffla le nom à voix haute et son ton parlait de son propre enfer et des démons auxquels il devait faire face.

La pensée cependant le laissa muet.

* * *

« Si tu es ici pour crier un peu plus, Severus, s'il te plait pars. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pris ma décision. »

Harry était assis au milieu de sa salle d'entraînement sur une grande couverture bleu marine, entre ses paumes, flottait une fiole de potion prise dans les quartiers de Severus. La salle, comme toujours s'était transformée en champ, à la lisière, de grands arbres donnaient l'impression de sécurité.

Une fois que Severus eut placé un sort infranchissable sur la porte, il passa devant les premiers arbres et la salle s'agrandit soudainement. Une légère brise soufflait, et les notes d'une musique familière résonnaient du ciel noir et des étoiles scintillantes qui faisaient parti de l'illusion projetée par la salle.

Severus se dirigea vers Harry qui refusait de regarder le nouvel occupant.

Severus tira Harry dans le creux que ses bras semblaient créer naturellement pour le jeune sorcier. Positionnant ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Harry, les mots qu'il murmura le firent frissonner, le laissant plus déchiré encore qu'avant.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Harry enlaça ses bras autour de son amant, nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus et se mit à protester.

« Severus, tu n'es pas obligé…Je sais que tu -»

Mais Severus l'interrompit avec un triste sourire. Il remua pour pouvoir voir les yeux émeraude. Plaçant son index sur les lèvres protestantes de Harry, il arrêta l'écoulement de mots pour continuer.

« Je t'aime d'une manière dont je ne me suis jamais permis d'aimer un autre homme avant, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Tu ne comprendras peut-être jamais à quel point tu es important pour moi et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu m'as donné ton cœur et je t'ai donné mon âme. Chacun de nous a le pouvoir de détruire l'autre. Et même si je n'ai pas peur de la mort, si tu meurs, j'ai peur de mourir avec toi. »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent de douleur et de tristesse.

« Je sais, » Dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Il s'éloigna de Severus avant de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour parler.

« Je suppose que tu penses que je suis égoïste et que je ne pense qu'à moi et à la culpabilité que je ressens d'être Harry Potter, mais je le suis ! Tout ce que je parviens à penser depuis que Voldemort a détruit la Tri Ambassade est que le temps fuit. Puis il y a eu l'enlèvement et Bellatrix aurait pu me tuer. Je suis si fatigué de fuir et de ne pas avoir de choix. Je veux agir à ma façon ! Et si je meurs, je mourrais selon mes propres termes ! »

« Mourir ne devrait même pas être une option ! » Rétorqua Severus en se rapprochant de Harry.

Mais dès que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, il serra les yeux de frustration comme s'il essayait de barrer la route à d'autres mots qui pourraient s'échapper sous le coup de la colère. Quand il les rouvrit, la colère semblait s'être vidée et il regarda longuement et durement les yeux émeraude qui brillaient de détermination.

Silencieusement, il prit la potion qu'Harry tenait encore mais qu'il semblait avoir oubliée. Puisque Harry avait une fois de plus enlevé sa cape, il lui était facile d'enlever la chemise blanche que le jeune homme portait. Son regard allait de la potion à la peau nue de Harry.

« Tu t'es débarrassé de tes cicatrices, » Remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce en regardant une fois de plus la fiole de crème pourpre.

Harry acquiesça. « Je …Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Severus posa la fiole sur le sol la faisant rouler sur le tapis d'herbes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine sans défaut de Harry. Jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Sa gorge. Puis plus haut. Ses doigts suivirent ses pommettes têtues et frôlèrent ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu comprends que j'ai tout perdu à cause de ce sorcier? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il prend à chacune des personnes proches de toi ? Qu'il prend à certain plus qu'à d'autres ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau en silence.

« Et pourtant tu penses que tu peux aller le voir et dans ta folie tu penses que tu peux le vaincre ? »

« Je dois faire quelque chose Severus, » Répondit Harry. « Je dois essayer. »

Une étincelle de colère vacilla dans les yeux de Severus, mais une fois de plus, il la repoussa rapidement. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour cela après tout. Harry n'avait pas besoin de colère. Il avait besoin d'acceptation, comme Lupin et Dumbledore le soutenaient. C'était contre tout ce que l'ex mangemort avait à l'intérieur de lui, mais une fois de plus quand il regarda les yeux verts suppliants, il sut que c'était la décision que Harry avait été destinée à prendre toute sa vie.

Au lieu de crier, Severus embrassa Harry.

Le baiser fut presque désespéré, Harry s'accrochait à lui. Mais Severus n'allait pas le laisser faire ça. Il n'était pas venu lui dire adieu et il refusait qu'Harry le fasse.

Alors il déversa son âme et sa force dans ce baiser.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord celles de Harry, légèrement au début, puis avec un peu plus de pression. Sa langue défia la sienne de répondre avec plus de passion. A la fin, Harry comprit le message. Ce n'était pas un adieu, mais ce serait un peu différent.

Les lèvres de Severus glissèrent le long de sa gorge, sa langue vacilla au creux de son cou. Comme toujours, il continua en déposant de petits baisers, de petits suçons et de petits mordillons qui laisseraient probablement une marque rouge et pourpre.

« Severus… » Gémit Harry.

Severus le serra contre son corps. Ses lèvres continuaient à descendre le long de la peau de Harry. Ses mains exploraient chaque once de son corps.

« Harry… » Murmura Severus. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te laisser partir après tout ça. »

Harry enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Severus pouvait presque sentir les échos de tristesse qui irradiaient de lui.

« Severus, je suis désolé, » Murmura Harry si doucement que le vent emporta presque les mots au loin. « Je sais que tu détestes le fait que je m'en aille. Je … Je suis désolé… Je -»

Sa voix chancela, mais Severus le bougea dans ses bras, il ne vit rien d'autre que la tristesse qui le noyait.

Harry était au-delà des larmes et de la colère.

« Reviens simplement à moi, » Murmura Severus. « C'est tout ce que je demande. Si je te laisse partir, tu dois vivre pour moi. »

Harry acquiesça. Mais il y avait une incertitude dans son regard qui fit que Severus resserra à nouveau son étreinte. Puis ensemble en synchronisation, leurs mains bougèrent, enlevèrent les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant que leurs mains trouvaient une vie propre. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Lentement explorant chaque once de l'autre.

Severus tenait Harry dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'assurer que Harry soit toujours en sécurité.

Sachant que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la couverture sur laquelle Harry était assis un peu plus tôt, caché par de longues tiges d'herbes remuant gentiment. A côté d'eux apparut plusieurs potions.

Quand Severus en prit une, la main de Harry l'arrêta brusquement.

Severus le regarda avec interrogation et Harry rougit, mais la détermination entêtée était revenue dans ses yeux verts.

« Je veux te sentir ? » Sa voix était si embarrassée qu'il posa une question. Mais il haussa les épaules et reprit avec plus d'entrain. « Je veux… J'ai besoin de sentir…Je … »

« Je vais te faire mal, » L'interrompit Severus.

« Je sais. » Harry acquiesça et il dit d'une voix douce. « C'est ce que je veux. Pour me souvenir. Juste cette fois je veux avoir mal. »

Et Severus acquiesça. Il comprenait les sentiments de Harry mieux que ses paroles. Il comprenait ce désir, enrayé d'incertitude, de se souvenir de son existence. Il ne se faisait peut-être plus souffrir, mais parfois il avait besoin d'un rappel et d'une justification.

Devinant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, Harry sourit malicieusement.

Il avait été en fait très anxieux de retourner la faveur que lui avait faite Severus au manoir des Snape. Maintenant, c'était le tour de Harry.

« Sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Severus en plissant les yeux.

Harry secoua joyeusement la tête. « Non, mais je pensais que ta réaction me permettrait de savoir. »

Il glissa vers la taille de Severus en faisant attention à ne pas cogner son oeil, il rit à cette pensée. Puis lentement et minutieusement descendit sa bouche vers la chaleur et l'humidité.

Severus siffla et Harry prit cela comme un bon signe.

Un moment après, Severus le fit se relever. Harry était très prés de bouder et Severus lui sourit d'un air taquin.

« Attention Harry, » Expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas fait cela depuis que j'avais ton âge. »

Harry sourit. Pour réfréner autant de culot, Severus l'attira sur son corps. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, l'esprit de Severus cherchait à se souvenir comment faire ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé.

Il lui fallut pas mal de persévérance et un peu d'une potion huileuse, mais il s'enfouit profondément en Harry dont les yeux verts étincelaient en le regardant avec passion, Severus était reconnaissant que la magie puisse presque tout guérir.

Ils restèrent allongés sur la couverture bleu marine, sous le ciel magique, joint ensemble comme un, se mouvant en parfaite synchronie et une fois de plus Severus se demanda pourquoi le destin voulait lui arracher Harry.

« Tout est juste en amour et dans la guerre… » Semblait murmurer le vent entre eux, comme un fantôme.

_Si tu l'aimes, il sera en sécurité…_

Regardant les yeux émeraude de Harry, Severus souhaitait avoir la force de le croire.

* * *

"_ Severussss, ça me fait plaissssir de te voir ici," Siffla le serpent._

_Les yeux rubis du serpent transpercèrent l'obscurité. Severus se leva quand il entendit la voix résonner dans le vide. Le serpent, aussi long que trois hommes réunis, glissa et décrivit un cercle autour de Severus. Il rendait l'air autour d'eux brumeux et parfois irréel._

_Sa présence semblait tirer de la force de l'obscurité, mais Severus n'en était pas du tout inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré dans ce domaine._

_« Je pense que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir, » Répondit Severus. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »_

_« Te souviens-tu de cet endroit, Severus ? Tu avais l'habitude de venir ici autrefois. Te souviens-tu de l'assurance que te donnait le fait de venir ici ? » Siffla cette fois le serpent, s'arrêtant pour regarder de ses yeux rubis le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. « Dis-moi Severus, désires-tu le pouvoir que tu as perdu ? »_

_« Vos paroles ne sont que mensonges et cet endroit du poison. Tout ce que j'ai gagné est d'être dépendant de vous. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir, c'était le vôtre, » Répondit Severus. « Maintenant, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? »_

_« Je peux te donner le pouvoir. » Les mots résonnaient continuellement dans le noir. « Je peux te donner tout ce que tu désires, ne te souviens-tu pas ? »_

_« J'ai déjà tout ce que je désire. »_

_Le serpent se mit en colère._

_Un tourbillon de colère sembla se former autour de lui. L'image du grand serpent noir et marron semblait presque se fragmenter par moment. L'air remuait dans un sifflement distant, un bruit vide, celui du vent._

_« J'aurais dû le savoir, » S'écria le serpent. « J'aurais dû reconnaître les signes. Mais il ne sait pas que je peux voir ce qu'il cache. J'aurais dû savoir que si une personne devait le soutenir alors ça devait être toi. J'aurais dû le voir. »_

_« Et bien, vous le savez maintenant et ça ne change pourtant rien, » Lui signala Severus._

_« Tu l'aimes. Oui. Je le vois même ici, en vous deux. » Il se remit à zigzaguer autour de Severus, le serrant de prés. « Tu l'équilibres autant qu'il t'équilibre. Il est beaucoup plus facile de nourrir les pouvoirs d'une autre personne, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Tu as toujours été très doué pour faire cela et il est très puissant. Très puissant effectivement. »_

_Severus sourit, mais c'était le sourire qu'il utilisait depuis des années. C'était le sourire d'un Serpentard._

_« Avez-vous peur de lui ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ? Toute cette énergie est-elle perdue parce que vous avez besoin de mon aide ? Avez-vous peur qu'il ne vous batte ? »_

_« Me vaincre ? » La question était posée sur un ton moqueur. « Il paraît très déterminé. Son esprit est comme un livre ouvert._

_« Il vous combattra et il vous vaincra. » Rétorqua Severus d'une voix pleine de venin. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir voir au-delà des ombres de l'esprit et je peux sentir votre incertitude. Vous avez peur, en fait, de celui que vous ne voyez que comme un enfant. Il a tué l'un de vos plus grands partisans sans utiliser le sort mortel et même maintenant vous ne parvenez pas à comprendre comment il a fait. »_

_« Tu lui as très bien appris Severus et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il ose penser qu'il peut me défier, » Le serpent siffla de dégoût. « Mais que ferait-il sans ta protection ? Je sens ton pouvoir autour de lui. Je sens le charme de l'Esprit. Intelligent, intelligent Severus. J'ai cherché longtemps et durement cet objet de famille et tout ce temps, tu savais que je ne penserai pas regarder où il était, avec Harry Potter._

_« Je ne le lui ai pas donné parce qu'il est Harry Potter, » Railla Severus. « Mais vous ne comprendriez pas cela. »_

_« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Le serpent s'arrêta pour lui faire face à nouveau. « Il est sur mon chemin. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il peut emprunter tes capacités de sorciers. Tu n'as pas vraiment confiance en lui, il me semble. Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse me battre sans ton aide et ce même s'il la n'a que très peu envie de l'accepter. »_

_Severus plissa les yeux et le regarda avec des yeux noirs._

_« Dois-je comprendre que vous pensez que je l'ai aidé à tué Bellatrix ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec son sourire le moins amical. « Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir le vaincre avec mon _Spiritus_ autour du cou ? Laissez-moi vous assurer que Harry est beaucoup plus puissant que vous ne le croyez. Cet héritage n'a rien à voir avec ses capacités. »_

_« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir, Severus. » Le défia le serpent. « Prends-le-lui. Donne lui ce qu'il demande. Laisse-le me défier seul. Laisse-moi voir s'il est aussi puissant que tout le monde le croit. »_

_« Non. Il n'a rien à me prouver. Et pour ce qui est de vous, vous découvrirez suffisamment tôt pourquoi il est qui il est. »_

_Severus se retourna et partit dans l'épaisse obscurité. Il avait été là tant de fois dans le passé qu'il connaissait le chemin de la sortie._

_« Alors vous mourrez tous les deux, » Le sifflement vint comme un nuage de brume, de l'endroit où le serpent s'était enroulé._

_Severus se retourna à nouveau suffisamment longtemps pour secouer lentement la tête à l'ombre qui se tenait devant lui et qui n'avait plus la forme d'un serpent._

_« Si nous mourrons Jedusor, alors il vous emmènera avec lui. »_

* * *

« Severus? »

Harry se leva du lit sur lequel il avait dormi. Severus avait lévité la forme invisible jusqu'aux cachots quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant, la confusion était évidente dans les yeux du jeune homme de septième année.

Severus était assis sur le canapé de velours, ne portant qu'une robe noire, devant la cheminée, une fois de plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Les objets qu'il tenait dans ses mains brillaient à la lueur du feu et chacun scintillait d'une lueur propre.

« Viens ici, » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry se dirigea vers Severus, ne s'arrêtant que pour dénouer la ceinture de Severus pour pouvoir s'étendre complètement contre son amant. Nu, peau contre peau.

Severus posa les deux objets sur le sol pour avoir les mains libres et caresser les cheveux noirs de Harry. Harry posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus et ferma les yeux, écoutant le cœur de Severus battre régulièrement.

« As-tu peur ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

« Merde ! » Harry rit. « Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de me faire changer d'avis, hein ? »

« Si j'essayais, est-ce que je réussirai ? »

Harry secoua la tête et regarda Severus avec un sourire triste.

Severus suivit le contour de la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry, silencieusement. Harry s'étira un peu plus pour pouvoir s'allonger et frôler les lèvres de Severus en un baiser fantôme. Severus approfondit le baiser gentiment et enroula un bras autour du corps de Harry, supprimant le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

Son autre main se posa légèrement sur la poitrine de Harry, près de l'endroit où la bague aurait dû pendre.

« Ne vas-tu pas me poser la question ? » Severus brisa le baiser avec ces mots doucement prononcés. « Je vois bien que tu t'interroges. »

« C'est _ton_ héritage, » Lui signala Harry en soupirant. « Pourquoi me l'as-tu repris ? Ne veux-tu plus que je l'aie en ma possession ? Ne me fais-tu plus confiance pour la garder ? »

« Je te fais confiance, mais tu me demandes de te laisser faire cela sans moi, » Répondit Severus. « Avec la bague, tu pourrais faire appel à mes pouvoirs. »

« Et pourquoi serait-ce mal ? » Harry avait l'air perplexe. « Attends, est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec mon rêve ? »

« Ton rêve ? »

Harry acquiesça. « C'était une vision…peut-être. Je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir, mais ça avait l'air important. C'est presque comme si je savais que tu allais le reprendre. Je ne sais pas… »

« Alors peut-être y-a-t-il un rapport avec ton rêve. » Severus sourit du sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Harry, mais il y avait une expression distante dans son regard. « C'est surtout à cause d'un vieux service. C'est un dernier acte de nostalgie si tu veux. »

« Nostalgie ? »

« C'est assez compliqué, » Répondit Severus rapidement.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Harry pour apaiser l'expression d'incertitude de son regard.

« Vous êtes plus fort que vous ne le pensez, Harry Potter, » Murmura-t-il.

« Mais et si -» Harry s'arrêta pour rassembler ses esprits. « J'ai cette peur maintenant. Et si je le tuais et qu'au lieu que tout aille bien, je devienne lui ? Je veux dire, nous sommes liés, d'accord ? Et si… Et si je devenais le prochain seigneur du mal ? »

Severus rit et secoua la tête quand il vit le visage inquiet de Harry.

« Même mes côtés les plus sombres aiment tes meilleurs côtés, Harry, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Il n'y a rien de maléfique en toi et le Seigneur Noir ne pourrait jamais vivre en toi à cause de cela. Souviens-t-en lorsque tu le combattras. Tu as ce qu'il n'a pas. Tu as des personnes qui t'aiment et qui sont prêtes à te sortir des profondeurs de l'enfer si cela signifie te sauver. »

Harry acquiesça lentement. L'assurance de Severus le calma. Il reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus, souhaitant que son cœur batte au même rythme que le sien. Ils restèrent allongés ainsi, en silence, un très long moment. »

« Sais-tu comment sortir de Poudlard ? » Lui demanda finalement Severus.

Harry secoua la tête, devenant légèrement rouge.

« Merde ! J'avais oublié que je ne savais pas transplaner. Même si je pouvais, je ne serais pas capable de transplaner de Poudlard de toute façon. »

Severus rit à nouveau. « Tu sais certainement transplaner. A ton avis que t'avons-nous appris, Minerva, Flitwick, Lupin et moi tous ces mois ? »

« De la magie sans baguette ? » Tenta Harry.

« Oui, mais nous avons aussi essayé d'aller plus loin, de te faire atteindre la magie sauvage et naturelle d'origine. » Répondit Severus. « Les règles telles que les mots prononcés et la concentration ne sont difficiles à maîtriser parce qu'elles ne servent qu'à lisser et à contrôler l'écoulement naturel de l'énergie. Nous sommes des sorciers Harry. La magie fait partie de nous. Elle coule en nous. Et puissant comme tu l'es, tu sais déjà tout faire magiquement. »

« Donc si je veux, je peux transplaner malgré les barrières ? »

« Euh…non. » Severus sourit d'un air taquin. « Parce que Albus est beaucoup plus malin que tu ne peux le croire. Il a des années d'expérience que tes pouvoirs ne pourront jamais défier. Si c'était aussi simple que cela, les barrières n'auraient jamais été inventées. »

« Et bien alors quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry, confus une fois de plus.

_La couleur verte dansa devant les yeux de Severus. Le bord de sa vision se voilait déjà et il se battait pour demeurer conscient alors qu'il chancelait en revenant de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il se mit à compter les pas alors qu'il obligeait ses jambes à bouger et son corps à ne pas le laisser tomber…_

« Il existe un endroit dans la Forêt Interdite où l'on peut tordre les barrières, » Dit-il calmement. « C'est comme un Porte au Loin. Mais il ne s'ouvre que si ton objectif est pur. Pour toi, dont la quête est de détruire le mal, il s'ouvrira et t'accueillera de bon cœur. Tout à Poudlard ainsi que le monde entier semble te répondre. Je n'ai aucun doute, tu le trouveras facilement.

« D'accord, » Dit Harry lentement. « Comment est-ce que je le trouve ? »

« Le chemin est très droit en fait. D'après ce dont je me souviens, tu n'as qu'à avancer en ligne droite. C'est très isolé. Aucune des créatures ne te dérangera et je pense que ce sera un voyage assez rapide. »

Harry grogna puis s'assit sur le canapé, simplement pour s'assurer que Severus faisait de même. Il se pelotonna le dos contre Severus et soupira de mécontentement.

« Maintenant, tu parles comme Dumbledore, » Grommela-t-il. « 'Avance en ligne droite Harry. Tu y arriveras' Merveilleuses directions à suivre ! »

« Tu trouveras, » Lui dit Severus avec amusement.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur l'épaule de Harry et ça sembla calmer le jeune sorcier.

« Et comment vais-je _le_ trouver ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Le bras de Severus autour de la taille de Harry parut légèrement se tendre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il fera en sorte que tu le trouves. »

Harry acquiesça et retomba une fois de plus dans le silence.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit appel à toute sa force et à tout son courage pour sortir de la chaude étreinte des bras de Severus et se lever. Il se retourna pour regarder les yeux d'onyx de Severus et ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

« Prends la potion avec toi » Lui dit Severus doucement.

Pour la première fois, Harry regarda à ses pieds et vit les deux objets que Severus avaient posés et qu'il avait tenus un peu plus tôt.

L'un était la chaîne en argent sur laquelle les serpents étaient enlacés et sur laquelle se trouvaient les armoiries de la famille Snape.

L'autre était une fiole contenant une épaisse potion noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Harry en s'agenouillant pour la ramasser.

Il resta où il était, sur les genoux, du côté du canapé sur lequel le Maître des potions était assis et le regardait.

« Lis l'étiquette, » Lui dit Severus doucement.

Harry fit plus que cela. Il traça de ses doigts le contour des lettres des mots tourbillonnant. Il les avait déjà vues, mais soudain, il comprit. Ce qu'il tenait dans sa main était une potion très noire et malveillante…et Severus l'avait faite.

« La potion de SangSue, » Murmura Harry à haute voix.

« Je l'ai fait spécialement pour lui, il y a très longtemps, le jour où j'ai rejoint le bon côté. Elle est censée être ingurgitée oralement, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça peut être difficile pour toi d'y parvenir. Quand je l'ai faite, je voulais avoir le plaisir de la verser de bon cœur dans sa gorge. » Expliqua calmement Severus.

« Que fait-elle ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Est-ce que seulement je veux le savoir ? »

« Elle sépare l'âme du corps comme le fait un détraqueur. Seulement avec cette potion, l'âme est détruite. Elle détruit de l'intérieur. La potion aspire de l'intérieur et détruit. »

« Et le sang ? »

« Il y en aura plein, » Répondit Severus. « La potion dilate l'écoulement du sang et provoque une explosion. Il y aura des cris et une explosion de sang. En fait, es-tu sûr d'être capable de le supporter ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Severus se leva et posa une main sur la joue Harry. « Le plus important est que tu sois prudent avec le sang. Souviens-toi que la potion explose et qu'elle peut être transférée. Si elle touche n'importe quelle plaie ouverte sur ton corps, tu mourras. En fait, il pourrait ne pas mourir si le sort est diffusé de cette façon, à travers toi. »

Cette fois, Harry ne sembla plus avoir l'énergie d'acquiescer.

« Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir y penser encore un peu ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce. « Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir que je vienne avec toi ? »

« J'en suis sûr, » Murmura-t-il. « Mais… Si je meurs -»

« Tu ne mourras pas, » L'interrompit Severus fermement. « Tu as tes ASPICS à passer dans deux mois. Tu le feras parce que tu as dit que tu le devais. Mais demain soir, tu seras ici avec moi à nouveau et nous parlerons de tout cela au passé. Est-ce que vous comprenez Potter ? »

Harry sourit tristement. « Oui, professeur Snape. »

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement. La brume de leur baguette indiquait '3h00' mais ils ne jetèrent qu'un coup d'œil au sort. Severus attacha la cape noire de sorcier de Harry, comme il le faisait toujours et pour la première fois, Harry ne protesta pas. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure, au cas où il en aurait besoin dans un cas désespéré.

Quand ils eurent terminés, ils se levèrent en silence.

« Alors j'avance simplement en ligne droite et les barrières s'ouvriront pour moi ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Severus acquiesça.

Harry mit la potion noire dans sa poche et jeta un sort silencieux et incassable dessus.

« Et n'utilise la potion que s'il est au plus faible ? »

Severus acquiesça à nouveau.

« Et… simplement… N'entre pas en contact avec le sang ? »

La voix de Harry se brisa dans un murmure. Son regard était tombé sur le tapis noir sous ses pieds.

Cette fois, Severus n'acquiesça pas. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui s'accrocha à lui dans un sanglot désespéré. Quand ils eurent tous les deux calmés ce besoin, Severus se recula pour regarder l'expression têtue et déterminée qui brillait dans les yeux verts de Harry.

« Je t'aime Severus, » Murmura Harry.

« Je sais, » Répondit Severus. « Et je t'aime Harry Potter. »

Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration et se retourna, mais Severus l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte.

« S'il te plait… » Murmura Severus d'une voix qui parlait de son inexpérience et du véritable amour qu'il éprouvait pour le sorcier qu'il tenait dans ses bras. « S'il te plait…Essaye de ne pas mourir ce soir. Je ne peux vraiment pas perdre une autre personne à cause du Seigneur Noir et je suis certain que Lupin ressent la même chose.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry s'accrocha à lui un peu plus longtemps.

Puis, une fois de plus, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus. Il sortit du salon remplies d'étagères sur lesquelles sur trouvaient des parchemins et tout en avançant, il attendit d'entendre l'ordre de Severus, lui demandant de s'arrêter, mais il n'y eut pas d'autres paroles, alors il se glissa hors de la salle.

Cette fois, Severus le laissait partir.


	29. Dedans ou dehors

_Merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa_

**Chapitre 29 : Dedans ou dehors**

Le cri transperça l'atmosphère pensive de la pièce, jetant des vagues de frissons dans le dos de ses occupants. Les cinq personnes se raccrochaient les uns aux autres, cherchant réconfort et assurance comme ils avaient appris à le faire si souvent depuis le jour où ils avaient été jetés dans la même cellule.

« Il n'y arrivera pas cette fois, » Murmura quelqu'un.

Personne n'osa être d'accord. Chacun espérait contre tout espoir, de toute façon.

« Oh seigneur. Ecoutez-le crier. Je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus le supporter…Je ne peux plus ! » Cette fois la voix était plus vieille que la précédente. Deux femmes. Les hommes étaient trop occupés à leur offrir leurs bras forts dans lesquelles elles pouvaient trouver refuge.

Et puis il y eut le silence…et tout le monde retint son souffle.

L'attente.

Les cris étaient douloureux à écouter, mais le silence leur faisait peur. Au lieu de suivre leurs instincts de préservation et d'éviter une telle douleur aiguë, ils attendirent que le silence soit brisé.

Puis il vint. Le cri. Incessant. Agonie.

Tous gémirent et respirèrent à nouveau librement. Les cris signifiaient tortures et douleur, mais ils savaient tous depuis lors, que le silence était pire. Le silence signifiait la mort.

Ils étaient déjà si nombreux à être morts.

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Cette fois, il fut immédiatement remplacé par des voix et le bruit caractéristique des pas. Suivit de prés par le bruit étrange mais maintenant familier, de paroles murmurées et la porte s'ouvrit.

Avec un grognement et un rire quelqu'un fut jeté violemment dans la salle devant la porte qui se refermait déjà. Et le peu de lumière qu'il y avait eu fut perdue.

Confiné ensemble au milieu de la salle, personne n'osait bouger. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la silhouette brisée.

Attente… puis il bougea.

« Harry ? Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Allons mon garçon, ouvre les yeux. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais ce serait bien pire si tu t'endormais et ne te réveillais jamais plus. Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ? »

« Harry ? Harry c'est nous. Tu vas bien maintenant. Ils sont à nouveau partis pour un certain temps. Harry, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. Tu es si courageux. Personne ne pourrait faire ce que tu fais, en leur faisant face encore et encore. S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas maintenant. »

« Que quelqu'un prenne sa cape et ce bâton qu'il semble aimer tenir ! Allons ! »

La cape fut rapidement sortit de sa cachette et fut rapidement tendue au possesseur de la voix impérieuse. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry et on força ses doigts à se refermer sur le morceau de bois lisse qui paraissait toujours étrange à ses nouveaux amis, mais suffisamment familier pour qu'ils comprennent.

Harry était l'un d'eux…et pourtant il était très différent.

« Non ! Peux pas encore. Dois attendre… Peux pas les laisser savoir avant qu'ils ne viennent ici…où est-il ? » Les paroles étaient des pensées incohérentes, puis des sons et des gémissements de douleur et de torture.

Dans un coin, loin du corps toujours tremblant, on pouvait entendre des reniflements et des sanglots. L'une des femmes remarqua l'enfant choqué et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui puis le mit sur ses genoux.

« Il ne se réveillera pas cette fois, » Sanglota-t-il dans ses bras. « Ils l'ont beaucoup trop blessé. Ils l'ont fait souffrir…et …et -»

« Chut maintenant. Tout ira bien mon chéri. Il se réveillera. Regarde tout le monde essaye de le réveiller. »

L'enfant secoua la tête. « Ils vont revenir, même s'il se réveille. Ils le prendront et le feront souffrir encore plus. Ils… »

Contre ça, elle ne pouvait pas discuter.

Harry était apparu au milieu d'eux et les avait regardés une seule fois avant de prendre sa décision. Il avait crié son défi à celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte de bois et les hommes en cape noire étaient entrés dans la salle et l'avaient emmené.

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard et plusieurs séances de tortures qu'ils avaient trouvé sa cape et son 'bâton' caché parmi eux. Ils ne semblaient pas s'interroger sur la présence des objets et ça en était étrange. Ils les avaient simplement cachés et attendaient qu'Harry reviennent.

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez ce jeune homme. Même plus spécial que l'étrange cicatrice qu'il avait sur son front. Et même s'il n'avait pas pu le dire, ils savaient tous pourquoi il était là. Il était venu pour les sauver de la chambre sombre dans laquelle ils étaient prisonniers depuis des mois maintenant.

Harry, leur héros.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le tourment qu'ils subissaient quand ils étaient entre les mains de leur ravisseur avait cessé. Toute leur énergie semblait maintenant focaliser à essayer de briser la forte résistance de Harry. Harry attendait quelqu'un. Ils le savaient et les ravisseurs aussi.

Cette personne laissait Harry attendre.

* * *

"Ils reviennent ! Déplacez-vous vite ! »

« Il ne s'est même pas encore réveillé. Ils ne peuvent pas déjà revenir pour lui ! »

« Dis-leur ! Prends ses affaires. Dépêche-toi ! »

« Dépêchez-vous tous les deux ! »

« _Petrificus Totalis_! »

« Laissez-le tranquille ! »

« Stupefix! »

_« Harry ? Reviens. Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir. »_

_Harry fit un pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, prudemment. L'atmosphère de la salle était beaucoup plus sérieuse que celle à laquelle Harry s'attendait. Peut-être que Dumbledore connaissait vraiment la raison de sa venue._

_Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du directeur et essaya de rassembler ses pensées et de trouver les mots justes._

_« Assis-toi, » Lui ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Je crois que ça prendra un certain temps. »_

_Harry s'assit prudemment sur la chaise qui s'enfonça sous lui. Une fois encore ses pensées étaient trop embrouillées pour être exprimées, alors il resta assis en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour aborder le sujet._

_Dumbledore attendit patiemment et Harry se débattait pour trouver ses mots._

_« Je dois le trouver. Je dois combattre Voldemort, » Dit finalement Harry avec calme. « Je pense qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose et je ne peux pas le faire ici pendant que je me cache et que j'attends à Poudlard. Je dois essayer. »_

_« Même si tu es faible et effrayé ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore. « Même si je ne le demande ni à toi ni à personne d'autre ? En es-tu certain ? »_

_Harry acquiesça. « C'est à moi de prendre cette décision et je l'ai prise. Je ne serai jamais vraiment prêt mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne reviendrai pas. Je suis aussi prêt que je peux l'être et au moins ainsi, je suis davantage préparé. »_

_« Harry… » La voix de Dumbledore se tut calmement et pour la première fois, Harry vit de la tristesse dans les yeux du directeur. « Harry, je te demande tant de choses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute. Peut-être t'ai-je trop poussé. Peut-être ai-je tiré avantage de la lueur d'espoir que je voyais en toi. Je n'aurai jamais dû te demander cela, Harry. Je n'aurai jamais dû exiger que tu te sacrifies pour nous tous. Et pourtant, je te regarde maintenant comme j'ai regardé ton père, tout en sachant que ta détermination ne te laissera jamais te détourner de ta décision. »_

_« Je ne fais que ce que je dois faire, » Répondit Harry avec un sourire triste. « Ce que je sais que je dois faire. »_

_Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire. « Je crois comprendre que tu n'as pas encore parlé de ta décision à Severus ? Je suis certain qu'il aurait déjà menacé de faire exploser l'école, dans sa colère. »_

_« Non, je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre pour l'instant, » Répondit Harry tout en sachant que Dumbledore ne devait pas être loin de la vérité, Severus répondrait violemment._

_« Il t'aime profondément. Bien plus qu'il ne le montre, » Lui dit Dumbledore. « Harry, tu dois me promettre d'être prudent. Ne sous-estime jamais ce sorcier que tu vas combattre. Souviens-toi toujours qu'il utilisera tous les moyens possibles pour te briser même si ça veut dire utiliser ta force contre toi, il le fera. Sois prudent Harry. Severus ne se le pardonnerait jamais si tu mourrais et que nous ne faisions rien. »_

_Harry acquiesça solennellement._

« Enervate! »

Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il ressentit une douleur aiguë au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il grogna, et se mit la tête dans les mains. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur une chaise au milieu d'une immense salle et qu'une autre personne se trouvait là avec lui.

« Ca fait mal, hein ? »

Harry leva la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus glacés et le sourire railleur, sadique et froid de Lucius Malfoy.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir très bien, Potter, » Poursuivit Lucius sur le ton de la conversation. « D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, tu as enduré toutes les tortures magiques imaginables et tu ne sembles pas l'avoir très bien pris. »

Il pencha la tête de Harry en arrière pour que les yeux verts provocants transpercent son regard indifférent. La main de Harry était toujours accrochée à son front alors que des élancements de douleur traversaient la surface émeraude de ses yeux.

Lucius déplaça la main pour essuyer gentiment le sang qui couler du coin de la lèvre de Harry.

« Ah le doloris, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « C'est si efficace. On m'a dit que tu l'avais enduré si longtemps que tes cris étaient devenus ceux d'un homme fou. Pourtant, tu es assis ici et tu me regardes avec tant de haine que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Peux-tu encore parler ? Ou as-tu tant crié que ta gorge est à vif et à sang ? »

Harry se recula violemment des caresses, de ses doigts contre son menton, il y mit toute la force qui lui restait.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, » Parvint-il à dire avec venin.

Immédiatement, le regard de Lucius s'embruma de colère et ses yeux bleus devinrent tel un océan d'obscurité.

« _J'aime la nuit, » Dit Harry d'une voix douce._

_« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Jean-Claude en tournant le balai pour faire face à Harry._

_Harry haussa les épaules, mais au lieu de répondre immédiatement, il tourna son attention vers le monde autour d'eux._

_Au loin, des millions de lumières jaunes essayaient d'imiter le scintillement des étoiles. Au-dessus se trouvait l'obscurité et autour d'eux, le froid de la nuit. Le ciel couleur encre était une toile sur laquelle une lune argentée était peinte._

_« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça, » Répondit finalement Harry. « Le monde dort la nuit et j'aime le silence. »_

_« Le silence est-il important pour toi, Harry ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Harry en volant en cercle autour de son MagiPsych. « C'est soûlant parfois. Assourdissant… mais c'est réconfortant. Il n'y a plus que ma voix dans ma tête et non les échos de cent autres. »_

_Il s'arrêta soudainement à côté de Jean-Claude, qui sourit avec compréhension._

_« La nuit, je suis juste Harry, » Murmura-t-il._

Des doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et le tirèrent en arrière suffisamment fort pour l'obliger à regarder la figure en noire devant lui. Ca ne fit rien pour calmer la douleur aiguë qui une fois de plus déchirait sa tête.

« C'est douloureux, hein ? » Répéta Lucius avec un sourire méprisant. « Chaque souvenir est tiré de ta mémoire et petit à petit condamne ton âme aux pouvoirs du Seigneur Noir. Ca doit être vraiment douloureux de se rendre compte que tout ça c'est de sa faute. Où sont tes amis, Potter ? Et où est le vieux Dumbledore quand tu en as le plus besoin. »

_Allons Harry. Combats-moi._

_Severus…Je ne peux pas…._

« Ce que vous me faites n'a pas d'importance. Ca ne marchera pas, » Dit Harry d'une voix douce. « Mes souvenirs sont inutiles pour lui. Il est bien trop fier, il se croit le sorcier le plus parfait et le plus puissant qui existe. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me faire face au lieu de vous laissez faire son boulot, à vous et à ses autres minions ? Ou a-t-il trop peur de moi ? Voldemort est un lâche. Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas surpris ? »

Lucius eut un sourire en coin. Un délicat sourcil se haussa d'un amusement cruel.

« Tu le sous-estimes, Potter. Tu nous sous-estimes, mais moi, je ne suis pas surpris. Espèce de petit fou. Ils ne t'ont rien appris apparemment. Harry Potter est le héros du monde sorcier, ils le disent à tout le monde, mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale sang mêlé. Rien de plus qu'un petit garçon naïf qui pense qu'un jour, il fera ses preuves devant le monde. »

Lucius suivit lentement le contour de la cicatrice de Harry avec le tranchant d'un ongle. Contrairement aux autres avant lui, l'expression de son visage n'était pas de crainte mêlée d'admiration ou de plaisir. C'était une expression de dégoût et de haine si profonde qu'Harry avait oublié qu'une telle intensité pouvait exister. A travers ses élancements et l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cicatrice, il ne sentait pas la douleur infligée, mais il était certain que sa cicatrice était sur la liste des parties ensanglantées de son corps.

« C'est moi qui suis fou ? » Lui demanda Harry sur un ton incrédule en dégageant sa tête des ongles tranchants et la couvrant immédiatement de la paume de sa main. « C'est moi le naïf petit fou qui veut prouver quelque chose ? Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes un sorcier adulte, vous avez une femme et un fils et pourtant vous êtes ici à jouer le serviteur volontaire de Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous donne pour tout ce mal, Malfoy ? Etre marié ne fonctionne pas pour vous, hein ? »

Ses paroles lui valurent une gifle

Depuis qu'il avait été libéré du doloris continuel, Harry n'avait pas été capable de ressentir une part individuelle de son corps. La seule chose qui parvenait à traverser la brume de douleur était sa cicatrice et les élancements ponctuels dans ses bras et dans ses jambes qui faisaient trembler violemment tout son corps. Qu'était une douleur de plus ?

Pendant une seconde, Harry fut presque certain que sa mâchoire avait été brisée.

« Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas les questions qui vous intéressent vraiment Malfoy ? » Il parvint finalement à le défier d'une voix douce. « C'est sur le bout de votre langue. Quel bon petit esclave vous êtes ! Vous n'êtes même pas la moitié du sorcier que je pensais voir en vous. Demandez ! »

Lucius plissa les yeux, seul avertissement qui devait faire taire Harry, mais il était au-delà de la raison ou des bonnes manières.

« Où est mon fils Harry Potter ? » Il imita le sorcier devant lui. « Où est Drago ? Que lui a fait Dumbledore ? Où est-il ? Dis-le moi maintenant ! »

« _C'est un Serpentard, Potter. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Des mots doux d'encouragements et une dévotion aveugle qui ne rime à rien ? »_

_Harry se retourna en entendant la voix, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre._

_Le jour faisait déjà place à la nuit. Au-dessus d'eux, il y avait déjà quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait lentement. Mais, même dans la lumière déclinante, Harry aurait reconnu cette silhouette et cette voix n'importe où._

_Savoir ce que Drago Malfoy faisait près du lac était un mystère en lui-même._

_« Je t'ai vu quitter ses quartiers. Je peux deviner ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu lui as parlé de ton brillant plan, » Lui dit Drago avec son habituel sourire en coin. « Laisse-moi voir, il était livide ? »_

_Harry détourna les yeux de ceux argentés et perçants de Drago et posa le regard sur la fiole de potion qu'il avait prise dans les quartiers de Severus. L'espace d'un instant, il ne regarda que les rayons de lumière que jetaient la lueur de la lune, réfléchie sur la couleur lavande. Sans réellement les voir de toute façon._

_« Je pensais qu'il comprendrait. Je pensais qu'il s'en soucierait, » Dit finalement Harry d'une voix douce._

_Un soupir inhabituel chez Drago s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_« Il se fait du souci, espèce d'idiot, » Dit-il comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant de cinq ans. « Il ne se serait pas mis en colère, s'il ne se souciait pas de ce que tu fais. Tu l'as probablement terrifié jusqu'à la moelle avec ton discours de sacrifice. »_

_« Me crier après ne montre pas la profondeur de son attachement, Malfoy. »_

_« Bien sûr que si ! » Répondit Drago impatiemment. « C'est un Serpentard. Il ne va pas se mettre à genoux et te supplier de réviser ta folle décision. Il ne va pas te dire qu'il a si peur pour toi qu'il peut sentir la bile au fond de sa gorge à chaque fois que son esprit lui montre un scénario. Il ne va pas admettre que dans son esprit il t'a déjà vu mourir d'une centaine de façons différentes et qu'il espère que va lui être épargnée la douleur de voir ses peurs devenir réalité. Il ne dira rien de cela parce qu'il est un Serpentard et pour nous la peur est toujours transformée en énergie à utiliser. Comme la colère ou les sorts. »_

_Harry regarda Drago plus longtemps encore. C'était sensé, bien sûr. Harry ne se l'était-il pas déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois avant? Quand ses émotions menacent de le submerger la première chose que fait Severus est de se mettre en colère et peut être même d'être violent._

_C'était étrange que pour la première fois en sept ans, Drago Malfoy paraisse censé._

_« Merci Malfoy, » Répondit Harry quand le moment se termina. « J'apprécie vraiment que tu sois venu ici pour m'offrir cet éclairage. »_

_L'expression sur le visage de Drago aurait pu réveiller un tsunami._

_« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'offrir cet éclairage, » Déclara-t-il en tournant les talons d'un air de dégoût exaspéré. « Je te dis simplement ce que tu as besoin de savoir. C'est toi qui aimes un Serpentard, Potter. »_

_Il s'arrêta pour regarder Harry de haut, suffisamment longtemps pour donner cette information avant de s'en aller. Ses paroles résonnaient dans la tête de Harry pour ne plus être aussi facilement oublié._

_« Ainsi tu sais, l'amour d'un Serpentard est incroyablement différent de celui d'un Gryffondor. C'est comme un poison….mortel mais absolument inoubliable. »_

« Très bien Potter, » Railla Lucius d'une voix lente. « Où est Drago ? Que lui a fait Dumbledore ? »

A cette question, Harry sourit, de ses lèvres engourdies par une douleur fantôme et rit d'un amusement qu'il ne vivait pas alors qu'à nouveau un souvenir était arraché de sa tête.

« Honte à vous Lucius. Le temps que vous la posiez, la question a déjà été perdue, » Le taquina-t-il. « Vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que je vous le dirai, hein ? Malfoy mérite d'être enfermé dans une cage moldue et transporté au milieu d'une montagne. Peut-être est-ce exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je n'en serais pas surpris. Si seulement ça pouvait vous débarrasser de votre seul héritier. »

Harry gagna par ce commentaire une nouvelle gifle, mais cette fois-ci il éclata de rire malgré la douleur.

« Si courageux Potter, » Dit Lucius d'une voix pleine de dégoût si semblable à celle de son fils. « Que crains-tu le plus ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend faible et te fais crier ? Qu'est-ce qui te déchire et te mange de l'intérieur comme un ver le fait avec les fruits ? De quoi es-tu si terrifié que tu en frissonnes ? Quoi Potter ? Sois assuré que nous le saurons. Nous trouverons et nous l'utiliserons pour rendre œil pour œil jusqu'à ce que ta petite carapace extérieure de courage soit partie et que toute ta confiance s'écoule au centre de la terre. Nous te détruirons, Potter. Tu es venu ici en cherchant cela. Eh bien comme tu le sais, ce sera ta chute et tu ne seras pas le dernier à rire à la fin. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête pour renier physiquement ces paroles. « Il ne vous reste rien à me faire maintenant. Vous avez tout fait et je suis toujours en vie. Alors pourquoi n'avançons nous pas maintenant. »

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses, Potter, » Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait. « La journée est encore jeune. »

« Vraiment? Que reste-t-il Malfoy? Allez-vous sortir votre baguette et m'ensorceler maintenant? » Harry semblait délibérément provoquer son aîné, mais un instant après sa voix s'adoucit et se transforma en un amusement amer. « Bien sûr que non. Même si vous étiez sur le point de le faire. Voldemort ne vous a pas donné l'ordre et puisque vous n'êtes rien d'autre que sa marionnette, votre baguette ne me tuera pas aujourd'hui. »

Une fois de plus le regard de Lucius se voila de colère à peine cachée, mais très rapidement, il devint à nouveau de glace.

« Non Potter, je ne peux pas te tuer, » Dit-il très doucement. « Mais il y a d'autres choses que je peux faire. En fait, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette, mais le seul sort murmuré apporta l'obscurité et le silence au jeune Gryffondor.

« _Stupefix_! »

* * *

« _Enervate_! »

Harry se réveilla dans une salle très différente de la précédente. Alors que l'autre salle était grande et vide, celle-ci ne pouvait pas être considérée comme telle. Bien qu'aucune des salles n'aient plus d'une chaise pour les meubler, la différence consistait dans le fait qu'il s'était réveiller devant six grands hommes qui ressemblaient décidément à des moldus.

« Tu es si courageux, si confiant, Potter, » Railla .Lucius dans son oreille. « Ces choses que tu protèges peuvent être si facilement manipulées. Elles sont si capricieuses. Pourtant tu les aimes suffisamment pour leur donner ta vie. Eh bien, laisse-les la prendre. Je trouve cela très poignant que ceux que tu protèges te conduisent à ta destruction. »

« Je pensais que vous croyez que les moldus étaient une perte. Et pourtant maintenant vous vous tournez vers eux pour faire ce que vous ne pouvez pas. Maintenant qui est capricieux ? » Rétorqua Harry avec courage.

Pour la première fois, Lucius éclata de rire. Son rire était cruel et froid et l'estomac de Harry se contracta de peur.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance Potter, » Murmura Lucius. « Quand ils en auront terminé avec toi, Il ne restera rien de toi, même pas un murmure pour défier le Seigneur Noir ; »

Il poussa Harry vers les hommes et d'un rapide mouvement de sa main, il leur donna l'ordre d'approcher.

Harry chancela, déjà désespérément faible. Il regarda rapidement les hommes s'approcher et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, il sentit une vague de nausée menacer de le submerger.

A subir des sorts, il était préparé. Magie et potions, il pouvait le gérer, mais pendant tout ce temps, il se retenait à la croyance qu'il faisait ce qui était juste. Les moldus ne méritaient pas de mourir et un seul sorcier ne méritait pas de régner sur le monde.

« Quand je reviendrai, je veux un réel travail qui sera récompensé. Il ne devra rien rester sauf un écho du gamin insolent qu'il est maintenant. Laissez des marques. Faites en sorte qu'il saigne. Je veux qu'il soit blessé et brisé. Gardez-le en vie… mais faites en sorte qu'il souhaite être mort. »

« Quand tu reviendras, tout ce que tu auras à faire est de lui tendre un couteau et il prendra sa propre vie, » Répondit l'un des hommes.

La dernière chose qu'Harry entendit fut le bruit du départ de Lucius et la porte fut refermée fermement, le laissant dans son propre enfer.

Quand le premier coup tomba, Harry chancela en arrière, mais il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui qui le poussa en avant vers d'autres coups. Cette fois, ils venaient de trois angles différents.

Ceux-ci le jetèrent finalement sur le sol. Sa vision devint flou et il pouvait déjà sentir le goût du sang, mais le pire était pourtant qu'on déversait sur lui une pluie de coups. Harry sentait les os de ses côtes se briser et son souffle devint irrégulier.

_Harry se battait pour respirer malgré l'étroitesse de ses poumons et les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux. Quatre étages plus bas se trouvait l'hôpital magique, il observait les moldus et les sorciers se promener dans les rues se hâtant de continuer leur vie._

_Un fait évident._

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Hermione, » Dit-il en se tournant pour regarder ses meilleurs amis. « Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Et c'est un MagiPsych. Il ne comprend pas lui non plus ! Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je laisse tout derrière moi et que je parte avec eux. Je préfère rester ici à Sainte Mangouste que de retourner dans cette maison, mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas. »_

_« Alors dis-moi, » L'encouragea Hermione. « Fais-moi comprendre pourquoi tu es soudain si en colère. Tu es resté avec ta famille chaque été. Quelle est la différence avec cette année ? »_

_Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Je les déteste. »_

_« Ils font partis de tes parents. »_

_« Ils font partis de ma famille, » La corrigea Harry. « Parents signifie qu'il existe un certain respect et d'amour. »_

_« Alors tu ne les aimes pas? » Redemanda Hermione. « Je le savais déjà, mais les gens sont comme ça. Tu dois juste passer par-dessus ce concept. »_

_« Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, » Répondit calmement Harry._

_« En es-tu sûr Harry ? »_

_Harry acquiesça avec emphase. « Je crois qu'il y a du bien en chaque personne. Nous ne vivons pas tous pour nous faire souffrir les uns les autres. Nous ne le devons pas tous. Je crois que les sauver vaut le coup. Certaines personnes sont mauvaises, mais beaucoup d'entre nous sont forts et bons. Mon oncle et ma tante font parties de ces gens qui me mettent en colère contre le monde._

« Laissez-le ! »

La voix résonna de l'autre côté de la salle où se trouvait le sixième homme qui regardait le combat. Harry était alors dans une position fœtale sur le sol dur et froid. Ses habits étaient déchirés, sa bouche saignait, son corps était couvert de bleus et ses os étaient brisés, sa vision s'effaçait déjà vers le noir de l'inconscience.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! » Leur ordonna à nouveau l'homme et Harry le sentit s'accroupir à côté de lui.

Comme par miracle les cinq hommes arrêtèrent immédiatement. Alors un par un, ils se retournèrent et se dirigèrent loin de l'autre homme, à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en grommelant qu'on ne les laissait jamais s'amuser.

« Peux-tu bouger ? » Lui demanda l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

Harry parvint simplement à secouer la tête. Quelque part par terre, ses lunettes gisaient brisées et penché au-dessus de lui son sauveteur était simplement très flou.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là, » Dit l'homme en bougeant le bras de Harry pour l'enrouler autour de son cou. « Ca va être très douloureux, mais je suis certain que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Au premier mouvement que fit son corps, Harry se mordit la lèvre pour éviter le cri qui s'élevait en lui. Ils continuèrent à bouger cependant et Harry fut lentement étendu contre le mur le plus proche.

« Nous devons t'enlever ta chemise, » Lui dit son sauveteur. « Tu as une grosse entaille sur le côté de ta tête qui semble saigner depuis un certain temps. »

Harry remua un peu pour pouvoir prendre le bord de la chemise. Une grosse secousse la déchira en morceaux et il aida Harry à la faire glisser de ses épaules meurtries.

« Alors souhaites-tu déjà être mort ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en appuyant le vêtement sur le côté de la tête de Harry.

Harry sourit tristement, même s'il fut bref: sa lèvre crevassée sembla se déchirer encore plus à cause de cet effort.

« J'en reviens, » Dit-il doucement.

L'homme acquiesça de compréhension. « Ils peuvent-être brutaux. Peux-tu croire que nous sommes ici depuis longtemps ? Malfoy est un vrai fils de pute, hein ? Pense qu'il nous possède et peut nous faire faire tout ce qu'il veut, mais un de ces jours, je lui dirai ce que j'en pense. Heureusement pour lui…J'aime le sang. »

Cette dernière phrase attira rapidement l'attention de Harry.

« Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? » Lui demanda-t-il prudemment. « Vous aimez le sang ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules nonchalamment, mais au lieu de répondre, il déchira le petit morceau de chemise pour essuyer le sang du nez de Harry puis pour tamponner le coin de sa bouche.

« Tu es très beau, hein ? » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Je n'en ai pas vu d'aussi beau que toi ici depuis de longs mois. Qu'as-tu fait pour le mettre en rogne ? Nous avons entendu les cris jusqu'ici. Ils se sont vraiment efforcés de te briser. »

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Comment était-il parvenu à passer d'une torture à une autre aussi rapidement ?

« N'ai pas peur de moi, » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te blesser comme ils l'ont fait. Tu vas aimer. Tu vas vraiment aimer cela. »

Des mains rêches tracèrent une ligne de l'estomac de Harry jusqu'à sa poitrine, jetant des traînées de douleur le long de ses côtes et une autre vague de terreur. L'homme se mouilla avidement ses lèvres avant de les baisser sur l'épaule de Harry, le léchant jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

« Arrêtez ! » Harry le repoussa aussi durement qu'il le put, mais l'homme rit simplement d'amusement.

« Les garçons, venez ici m'aider avec lui, » Cria-t-il aux cinq hommes qui s'approchaient déjà. « Il semblerait qu'il ait encore la force de se battre. »

Comme un, ils attaquèrent Harry. L'un déchira ce qui lui restait de vêtement, un autre tint ses chevilles et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le sol. Un autre leva rapidement ses poignets douloureusement. Et un autre lui tint les jambes écartées.

Il entendait encore la respiration rapide du premier homme qui se mélangeait avec son propre rythme.

« _Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser ça Potter. C'est une manière déconcertante et naïve de regarder le monde. »_

_Harry grogna à voix haute puis roula sur le lit. Son corps s'alignait parfaitement avec celui de Severus, mais son attention était davantage concentrée sur la lumière noire d'incrédulité que sur la chaleur de la peau de son amant contre la sienne._

_« Et bien c'est ce que je pense. J'ai eu cette conversation avec Hermione il y a quelques mois et finalement elle a admis qu'elle était d'accord avec moi. Il y a du bon dans chaque personne dans ce monde. Plus que de mal et c'est eux qui fait que tout vaut le coup. Tout le monde n'est pas suffisamment Serpentard pour penser que les humains sont tous des monstres à part entière. »_

_Severus s'assit rapidement sur le lit. Ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement quand il prit Harry dans ses bras._

_« Ecoute-moi Harry et écoute-moi attentivement. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu n'es pas aussi innocent et si tu l'étais je ne resterai pas là à t'écouter me dire n'importe quoi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un Serpentard pour comprendre la nature humaine et si c'était le cas alors peut-être que tout le monde devrait prendre une page de notre parchemin et ouvrir les yeux sur une chose que nous pouvons dire aussi facilement. Les humains ne sont pas des diables, mais ce ne sont pas non plus des saints. Oui, il existe des personnes incroyablement pures dans ce monde, mais elles sont très rares. C'est ce qui fait que tu es si spécial, et même toi tu peux t'assombrir. Il est très facile pour chacun d'entre nous de devenir le prochain Seigneur Noir. »_

_Il raccourcit la distance pour poser légèrement un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry._

_« Nous sommes tous des démons, Harry, »Murmura-t-il. « Et tu es le croquemitaine. »_

_« _Tournez-le. Attention maintenant, je le veux conscient. Ce n'est pas drôle s'il est inconscient. Vous vous êtes tous amusés, maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Harry se battit contre la poigne de fer qui maintenait ses poignets prisonniers, mais c'était inutile, unanimement, ils le retournèrent. Et la douleur s'étendit rapidement dans tout son corps comme une traînée de poudre.

Pendant un moment…un long moment… Harry eut l'impression qu'un détraqueur était entré dans la salle. L'air froid faisait frissonnait son âme. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Et soudain tout son disparut. Le mouvement se ralentit et Harry ne sentit plus rien, comme s'il était engourdi.

Automate.

« Putain ! Est-ce qu'il vient de bouger ? »

Le bruit revint…et cette fois le temps se figea. Le pied qui avait été planté brutalement sur le dos de Harry et le tenait immobile fut rapidement enlevé. L'homme penché au-dessus de Harry s'arrêta comme tous les autres.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus attirant beau garçon. » La voix se mêlait d'admiration. « De plus en plus attirant. C'est un sacré tatouage que tu as là. »

L'homme ne pouvait pas résister au désir de regarder avidement le corps qui gisait si attirant près de lui. Son regard parcourut les muscles de veau puis s'arrêta sur la courbe qui formait les fesses de Harry puis sur l'épée et le serpent imprimés avec tant de réalisme sur son dos. Quand le besoin devint trop fort, il tendit la main pour toucher les contours de sa peau.

En Harry, quelque chose claqua profondément.

L'air craqua alors que les tissus de magie se libéraient des pores de sa peau. Son corps s'illumina et la salle brilla d'une couleur de cuivre sombre. Les hommes se levèrent, incrédules, alors que le silence fut soudain remplacé par le vrombissement de l'air comme si un aspirateur de pouvoir avait été crée.

Puis ils se mirent à tousser et à haleter pour respirer. Leurs poumons se comprimèrent et leur cœur se ralentit dans leur poitrine. Leurs halètements se transformèrent rapidement en étranglement, en étouffement puis finalement en sifflement. Et soudain ils se mirent tous à trembler, se convulsant et se tortillant sur le sol avant que l'air ne revienne finalement dans leur poumon pour s'échapper en longs et tortueux cris.

Le doloris

Puis aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, la magie se dispersa et les cris s'interrompirent si brusquement que c'était comme si le son avait été tranché en deux et qu'il avait rendu le monde muet.

Sur le sol gisaient les six corps, immobiles. Stupéfiés…pas morts… Espérait Harry.

Sa propre vision se voila en des variations d'ombres grises et noires. Sa cicatrice le cinglait. Son corps n'était plus qu'une masse de douleur et sa tête l'élançait tant que ses oreilles auraient pu confondre ce son avec celui de son cœur. Harry se sentait complètement vidé.

Lentement, très lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La salle était sombre quand Harry se réveilla.

Ses vêtements avaient été rapiécés quand il revint à lui: il était complètement habillé et assis. La chaise était en métal et il était menotté fermement, aux chevilles et aux poignets.

La salle était plus grande encore que les précédentes et c'était très étrange. Un instant elle était noire mais le suivant elle prenait des teintes changeantes, d'ombres et de rayons de lune.

Harry pouvait à peine voir les quatre silhouettes qui étaient devant lui alors qu'elles concentraient son attention sur lui. Un de ces bruits de pas, qui résonnaient auparavant comme un écho et qui se réverbérait contre les murs avait cessé alors que la silhouette s'arrêtait devant lui.

« Harry. Harry, que fais-tu? »

« Je me cache? »

« De toi-même? »

« Non Ron. De la réalité. »

Ron secoua la tête en faisant un bruit qui montrait son incrédulité. Il portait des vêtements moldus et était assis sur une chaise en bois devant Harry. Ses bras étaient pliés sur le dos de la chaise et son menton était posé sur ses bras, il leva un sourcil.

« Je ne pense pas que ça paraisse vraiment sain, Harry, » Déclara-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et? Je ne suis pas un idiot. Tu n'es pas vraiment là. Est-ce que j'ai une hallucination ? »

« Harry, tu es plus fort que ça. N'abandonne pas maintenant. » L'encouragea Ron. « Ce sera bientôt terminé et tu mettras Tu Sais Qui -»

« Ron, laisse-le tranquille, » Le réprimanda Hermione.

Ron se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était assise sur un rebord et portait elle-aussi des vêtements moldus, seulement ses habits semblaient tout droit sorti d'un catalogue de lycée britannique. Elle avait libéré ses cheveux qui contrastaient vivement avec la lumière de la lune et sa tunique blanche.

« Harry, » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est le but de cet endroit. C'est à toi de le faire, ta retraite en toi-même. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ils veulent te rendre fou. »

« Alors peut-être que j'ai déjà perdu l'esprit, » Marmonna Harry.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu ici si tu as prévu d'abandonner ? » Le réprimanda Ron. « Qu'ont-ils fait depuis que tu es arrivé ? Veritaserum et tu es parvenu à les rendre furieux en ne leur révélant rien ? L'impérium et c'était complètement stupide de leur part puisque ça n'a jamais fonctionné sur toi avant ? C'est de la magie noire et tu as survécu ! »

« Avec les moldus c'était pire, » Murmura Hermione. « Bâtards sadiques ! Ils poussent des cris ridicules en se disant contre les moldus et pourtant ils se tournent vers eux pour utiliser leur connaissance. Et le doloris ! Ne peuvent-ils pas être un peu plus original ? »

« Eh bien, eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre Ms Granger jurer. » Vint la voix traînante et sarcastique. « Toi seul parviens à améliorer l'original, Harry. C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne soyons pas vraiment là. »

Severus sortit des ombres. Il était exactement comme dans le souvenir de Harry. Sa robe de sorcier tournoyait derrière lui et il faisait de longues enjambées. Il avança vers Harry et le regarda avec sa tristement célèbre grimace.

« Je n'étais pas simplement sentimental quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Potter, » Dit-il sur un ton dur. « Je crois que tu peux le faire et tes amis aussi le croient. Maintenant arrête d'essayer de le faire de la manière la plus facile ! Où est passé ton si fameux courage Gryffondoresque ? »

« Ils m'ont blessé et je peux en sentir tous les effets, » Murmura Harry, « Je n'ai plus la force me battre. Je me sens si fatigué. Je pense que je ne peux même plus bouger. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas censé être facile, » Lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce et Ron acquiesça.

« Alors comment dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas -»

« Potter ! » La voix de Severus claqua pour capturer à nouveau l'attention de Harry. « Je ne tolérerai ni excuse ni apitoiement. »

« Alors fais-le ! » Répondit Harry. « Je n'ai pas à écouter cela. Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es pas ici. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire alors que tu es en sécurité et que je me fais lentement tuer ! »

« Harry, » La voix de Severus s'adoucit et il s'approcha pour poser sa main sur la joue de Harry.

Harry pouvait presque la sentir. Il voulait si désespérément la sentir pour oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, qu'il avait une hallucination et que le pire était encore à venir. Il n'avait même pas encore rencontré Voldemort.

« Harry, » Recommença Severus. « Je t'aime. Nous t'aimons. Que nous soyons une représentation de ton imagination et de ta fatigue n'a pas d'importance. La réalité est que nous existons et que notre amour pour toi est réel. Alors arrête de te sentir désolé pour toi ! Reprends-toi! Sinon il te détruira facilement. »

Des ombres, les pas se turent à nouveau et Remus s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour faire face à Harry et à le regarder avec un sourire triste.

« Harry, nous sommes avec toi. Nous sommes en toi, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Et tu n'as jamais eu à le faire tout seul. »

Les mots semblaient résonner continuellement dans l'obscurité de la chambre. L'attention de Harry vacilla d'un visage à l'autre et tous lui sourirent pour l'encourager. Lentement ils s'effacèrent, se mélangeant aux brumes puis aux ombres avant que la pièce ne redevienne noire.

Harry était assis sur la chaise en métal au milieu d'une salle très sombre, attaché par les poignets et par les chevilles, n'ayant que le silence pesant à écouter.

Puis lentement, les larmes silencieuses qu'il avait si longtemps retenues ruisselèrent sur son visage.

Il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Il avait essayé avec trop de force de plaire à un monde désespéré en voulant gagner son titre de héros. Il allait mourir seul… mais il était déjà là, en ce moment, à cet endroit et il était trop tard pour revenir sur sa décision.

S'il mourait, il allait au moins emmener Voldemort avec lui.

Alors que les larmes s'arrêtaient de couler et que la réalité, ses os brisés et sa peau meurtrie le firent revenir à la réalité, son esprit une fois de plus protesta contre la douleur qui le submergeait. Il attendit de se sentir tomber, comme toujours avant que les bords de sa vision ne se voilent et que lentement elle s'obscurcisse et qu'encore une fois, il tombe dans le domaine sombre de l'inconscience.

* * *

« Vous avez triché, » Dit Harry doucement à l'ombre qui se tenait devant lui quand il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Tu m'as défié, » Répondit Voldemort dans un sifflement. « A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Pensais-tu que je répondrai à ton défi en te rencontrant au milieu ? Tu m'as défié avec l'impulsivité d'un enfant ! Tu allais simplement venir ici et proclamer une victoire, tu le croyais, mais je ne serais jamais venu pour ça. »

« Vous avez triché, » Répéta Harry. « Vous avez fait en sorte que je ne sois pas capable de vous combattre. »

Voldemort plissa les yeux étrangement, mais au lieu de devenir violent comme Harry s'y attendait, il déposa deux objets aux pieds de Harry. L'un était sa baguette et l'autre sa cape.

« Alors donne-moi l'occasion de redresser la balance, » Déclara-t-il en détournant son regard du jeune sorcier. « Voici tes affaires. Ni fouillées ni trafiquées. »

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les menottes et Harry fut libre de prendre ses affaires.

Harry prit d'abord sa cape en faisant en sorte qu'elle se défroisse le long de son corps, sa main frôla sa poche dans laquelle la potion était toujours cachée. Il prit ensuite sa baguette. Ce fut certainement plus difficile à cause de ses côtes cassées qui ne lui permettaient pas de se pencher. Finalement, ses doigts parvinrent à agripper brièvement la surface lisse.

Puis il y eut immédiatement la secousse au niveau de son nombril.

« J'ai menti, elles ont été trafiquées. » Lui dit Voldemort avec une expression qui aurait pu réveiller les morts. « Considère sssela comme une autre chose en ma faveur.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, le Port au Loin l'entraîna dans un vortex de temps et d'espace.

Il sortit du Porte au Loin à genoux, ses jambes le lâchèrent de douleur, elles ne supportaient plus son poids. Immédiatement, il tomba face à face avec du sable doux sous ses doigts. Du sable chaud, comme celui d'un désert. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer que le vent qui soufflait n'était pas celui d'un désert, il était froid.

S'il essayait suffisamment, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de l'océan.

« Familier, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Voldemort dont la robe tournoyait dans le vent puis passa devant lui vers la maison qu'il voyait au loin. La demeure sous le soleil du soir était un témoignage des générations de sorciers qui avaient marché dans cette cour à travers le temps. Elle parlait de la fierté de leur histoire et d'un homme puissant et par moment d'une compréhension et d'une gentillesse donnée si facilement.

Au-dessus de la maison, dans le ciel dans lequel Harry avait passé tant de mois cet été à déverser ses secrets et à porter son âme, se trouvait la Marque Noire. Verte et lumineuse. Permanente. Parlant d'une grande tragédie qui s'était déroulée dans la journée. Marquant la mort de son MagiPsych.

_« Mon Cœur..." Murmura Jean-Claude avec les yeux de la couleur de l'été et d'une voix qui résonnerait dans l'esprit de Harry pour toujours.. « Harry... »_

_« Jean-Claude. Je suis désolé, »_ Murmura silencieusement Harry pour lui répondre.

Harry retourna son attention vers le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui, sa baguette déjà pointée sur lui.

Harry regarda l'incarnation du mal devant lui et il se brisa intérieurement. Qu'il soit finalement à genoux comme Voldemort avait si longtemps désiré le voir n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il l'ait amené de lui-même n'avait pas d'importance. Harry ne pouvait plus se rappeler ce qui comptait vraiment. Il était responsable de la mort d'une autre personne. Tous ceux qu'il aimait allaient mourir et il mourait lui aussi. Il n'avait été capable de sauver aucun d'eux.

« Ca vaut difficilement les coups maintenant, hein ? »

Harry ne répondit pas à la lueur cruelle qui brillait dans les yeux noirs. Il ne répondit même pas quand Voldemort toucha du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qui était responsable pour beaucoup, du sorcier qu'Harry était devenu.

« Que se passe-t-il Potter, quand le monde autour de toi s'effondre dans l'obscurité et que le silence perce un chiasme dans ta tête si profond que tes pensées et émotions s'écoulent comme une cascade de douleur ? Où vas-tu quand la lumière n'est pas assez lumineuse pour te sauver et que les ténèbres sont si profondes qu'elles avalent ton monde ? Si pur. Potter. Tes efforts me semblent difficilement valoir la peine que tu t'es donnée pour être ici. Tu mérites difficilement l'air que je te permets de respirer ou l'espace que je t'ai laissé occuper si longtemps. »

Les doigts se rétractèrent.

« Alors c'est ainsi que ça se terminera Potter. La bataille finale entre toi et moi ne durera qu'un instant. Toi à genoux comme tu devais l'être et moi, qui me vais me débarrasser de ta pitoyable existence. Il m'a fallu dix-sept ans Potter, mais aujourd'hui sera la fin. »

Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pressa contre la cicatrice de Harry sur son front et murmura le sort presque sentimentalement. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et que le pouvoir qu'il avait cherché si longtemps était son seul amour.

« _Avada Ked -»_

Il ne put pas aller plus loin. Les mots furent interrompus et remplacés par un halètement tranchant. Il fallut un moment à Voldemort pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait puis il fit trois pas en arrière et tomba à genoux.

L'épée de Gryffondor marquait une protubérance grotesque au milieu de sa poitrine, servant son ultime objectif, la raison pour laquelle Harry l'avait incluse dans son tatouage.

Immédiatement une rivière pourpre s'écoula de la robe noire et le long de la lame d'argent. Pourpre. Harry était certain qu'il aurait été noir comme le poison. Mais au lieu de la douleur qui illuminait le visage teinté d'incrédulité de Voldemort, il y eut soudain un sourire…puis lentement, il éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un corps pour un autre Potter? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Les âmes sont transférables. Je l'ai prouvé. Les corps sont réparables. Est-ce toujours ton meilleur atout ? »

_« Est-ce que tu comprends que j'ai tout perdu à cause de ce sorcier? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il prend à chacune des personnes proches de toi ? Qu'il prend à certain plus qu'à d'autres ? »_

De sa poche Harry sortit une fiole de potion noire, pas encore débouchée. Il regarda longuement la silhouette sanglante devant lui et ce qu'il devait faire lui devint si clair que son esprit tituba.

_« Je t'aime Severus, »_ Murmura Harry silencieusement. _« Remus…Pardonne-moi pour cela. »_

Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et avala la potion amère d'une gorgée. Puis il attendit. Ils attendirent…jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette à crier.

Son corps se tordait de douleur alors qu'il était déchiré de l'intérieur. Il sentit les vaisseaux sanguins entrer en éruption un par un en une série de douleur. Sous la surface de sa peau, elles apparaissaient comme une réaction en chaîne. Harry vomit…bile et sang. Il redoubla ne sentant même plus la douleur de ses côtes contre les contractions de son abdomen.

Le monde pencha, remua… les larmes ruisselèrent. Même ses cris ne l'aidaient pas et bientôt le sang dans sa gorge gargouilla et entra dans ses poumons. Il toussa. S'étrangla. Suffoqua.

Sur le sol, Harry pouvait entendre rire.

C'était un rire qui s'était brisé malgré la douleur. C'était le rire qui le retenait. Il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir conjuré sans baguette la lame. Mais, il avait jeté le sort tant de fois avant qu'il avait mis de côté sa douleur et qu'au moment où elle apparut dans sa paume, il se sentit soudain léger et concentré.

D'un coup tranchant, il passa la lame sur la paume de ses mains. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur. Il n'avait jamais senti cette douleur.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il prit le pommeau de l'épée, toujours dans le corps de Voldemort. Elle vint dans un son mouillé et le monstre devant lui haleta.

Puis la vision de Harry devint noire, malade mais ses yeux restaient ouverts. Harry ne pensait pas à cela. Il réduisit la courte distante et pressa sa plaie contre celle plus grande au milieu de la poitrine de Voldemort.

Immédiatement, il y eut à nouveau des cris, mais cette fois Harry sut que ce n'était pas les siens.

Sa main resta immobile malgré les convulsions qui se formaient devant lui. Harry souhaitait ne pas le voir. Il ne bougea pas même quand son propre souffle devint haché et qu'il haletait pour respirer, que son corps se refroidissait lentement et qu'il entendait le dernier souffle du sorcier qui l'avait poursuivi si longtemps. Il attendit de sentir le poids d'un vieux corps sans âme tomber contre le sien.

Alors les secousses de son corps cessèrent et les sons n'étaient plus dès lors un facteur. Son rythme cardiaque se ralentit tant qu'il put à peine le sentir dans sa poitrine. Alors ses muscles se détendirent et il eut l'impression de fondre, il ne sentait plus son corps. Il flottait et dans son monde de ténèbres, les visages des personnes qu'il aimait s'illuminèrent silencieusement dans son esprit.

Seulement alors Harry tomba sur le sable.. et attendit patiemment sa propre mort, lente.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, le héros du monde.


	30. La fin d'une ère

… en français dans le texte

**Chapitre 30, la fin d'une ère.**

De toute son histoire, on pouvait difficilement se souvenir d'avoir vu Poudlard aussi occupé que les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée des représentants du Ministère qui ne faisaient que passer et repartir en passant par le réseau de cheminée qui avait été ouvert jour et nuit pour eux. Il y avait apparemment beaucoup de choses qui devaient être confirmées et de faits qui devaient être éclaircis.

Il y avait eu deux morts cette nuit-là. Ils faisaient croire qu'ils cherchaient tous les renseignements et qu'ils identifiaient ceux qui restaient, et bien que tout le monde dans le monde sorcier étaient prêts à fermer les yeux à la fin des trois premiers jours, tout le monde choisissait Albus Dumbledore en priorité.

Après trois semaines cependant, Dumbledore ferma toutes les connexions de cheminées en dehors de celles des urgences et ignora la centaine de hiboux qui réclamaient son attention. Le monde entier en avait profité pour célébrer la mort du Seigneur Noir et par tous les dieux, il était temps que Poudlard s'accorde un moment de tranquillité et de silence.

L'annonce fut faite, la nourriture préparée et bien qu'il y ait une atmosphère de tristesse parmi les élèves, tous semblaient d'accord pour faire partie de cette occasion capitale.

Même Remus et Severus promirent de faire acte de présence.

Pourtant, entre les deux, Albus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas leur présenter ses condoléances. Ils avaient traversé suffisamment d'épreuves et l'inquiétude avait probablement commencé à les marquer tous les deux, mais rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait pour alléger leur fardeau.

Albus espérait vraiment qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

« J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles Severus. »

Les paroles calmes de Remus firent frissonner Severus. Alors qu'il était en train de fermer la porte de ses quartiers, il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement pour croiser les yeux de son collègue.

« Eh bien quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Interrogea-t-il. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée et Albus nous attend à la 'fête' que nous ayons envie d'y aller ou non. »

Remus soupira longuement et bruyamment. Il avait l'air de chercher les bons mots sans pouvoir décider quels étaient ceux à utiliser dans de telles circonstances. Il soupira à nouveau et parut combattre les larmes tout en essayant de rassembler une nouvelle fois ses pensées.

« Severus, Harry est…Harry a … Ils ont essayé de l'aider, mais il -» Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois puis murmura finalement. « Severus, Harry est mort. »

« Je vois, » Dit Severus très doucement, déterminé à ne pas sombrer devant le loup-garou s'il le pouvait. « As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste ? »

Remus acquiesça lentement. Il avait dans les mains une lettre portant le sceau de Sainte Mangouste.

« Tout est là. Il est mort il y a environ cinq minutes, » Confirma Remus. « Ils m'ont envoyé ça par la cheminée de l'infirmerie, en urgence. Tu sais j'étais assis là à attendre depuis la fin du petit déjeuner. Eh bien c'est cela. »

Severus acquiesça. Son regard tomba sur le sol, son monde semblait tanguer un peu. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'il parvint finalement à regarder Remus dans les yeux.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les coins des lèvres de Remus tremblaient légèrement : le sorcier ne pouvait plus tenir. Il éclata de rire, si fort qu'à un moment, son corps fut secoué de spasmes silencieux.

« Oh Sev, tu devrais voir ton visage ! » Haleta entre des quintes de rire.

Severus le regarda avec une indignation meurtrière. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Remus se calma immédiatement, même s'il souriait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre. Il dut essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Quand il eut terminé, Severus le tapotait avec sarcasme.

Ne voulant pas être surpassé, Remus baissa la tête.

« Eh bien, si j'avais oublié quel balourd immature tu étais Lupin, je m'en souviendrai maintenant, » Grogna Severus en plissant les yeux.

Remus continua simplement à sourire. « Une représentation qui vaut un oscar, ne penses-tu pas ? Et moi qui pensais que l'espièglerie des maraudeurs était morte depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas autant rit depuis longtemps. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

Remus leva la main en guise de consolation. « Paix ? »

« Tu parais de bonne humeur, » Remarqua Severus d'un air renfrogné, mais il serra la main. « Nous avons déjà fait la paix à de nombreuses reprises et tu penses encore à faire quelque chose pour la briser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais encore confiance. »

Remus sourit. Touché par le fait qu'il reconnaissance cette confiance.

« Je devais le faire, Sev, » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « James et Sirius se seraient retournés dans leurs tombes si je ne l'avais pas fait. Nous avons été si gentils et corrects pendant si longtemps. Ne te rappelles-tu pas comme nous nous amusions quand l'Ordre nous donnait une mission à effectuer ensemble ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance en ce temps là, mais nous formions quand même une bonne équipe. J'ai essayé de faire une représentation de plus pour toi. »

Severus plissa à nouveau les yeux. « Tu as remarqué que James et Sirius étaient morts ? N'oublie pas combien de fois j'ai juré de t'envoyer au pays des morts pour ces petites 'représentations'. »

Remus ricana et Severus soupira d'exaspération.

« Que dit ce satané hibou alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de le prendre de la main de Remus, mais échoua lamentablement. « Il vaut mieux que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, après tout, je viens d'endurer une véritable épreuve. »

Remus sourit malicieusement et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un secret, » Dit-il doucement. « Peut-être le découvriras-tu tout à l'heure. C'est mon cadeau pour toi Sev. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si méchant ? Je ne gâcherai même pas ta surprise. »

Remus rit doucement et se tourna pour reprendre le couloir des Serpentards, en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il pensait être la Grande Salle. Severus le regarda partir, dissimulant à peine son dégoût.

Qu'il se perde dans les cachots lui servirait de leçon.

« Penses-tu que s'il était là il trouverait tout cela amusant ? » Demanda Hermione doucement.

Derrière elle, le bras de Ron se resserra autour de sa taille. « Ca l'embarrasserait à mort. Je suis presque content qu'il ne soit pas ici pour voir ça. »

La Grande Salle avait été décorée des quatre couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Les tables avaient été poussées d'un côté pour qu'il y ait plus de place au milieu de la salle pour pouvoir danser. A l'avant, la Grande Table étincelait d'une brillante poussière d'or. Travail de tous les professeurs réunis pour l'occasion, apparemment.

A l'arrière près du mur, se trouvait un immense tableau représentant Harry brodé avec du fil de soie et sur les quatre coins des glands rouges et or avaient été ajoutés.

C'est ce que ses amis regardaient.

« Quelle année, hein ? » Dit Dean alors que Neville et Seamus rejoignaient les deux autres.

Hermione acquiesça. « Et c'est presque terminé. Il ne reste que deux mois. Nous avons presque terminé. »

Au milieu de la salle flottaient les accords poignants d'une chanson lente et soudain les bruits assourdis des pas et des couples dansant sur les tons mélodieux au milieu de la salle.

« N'avez-vous l'impression que nous avons manqué beaucoup de choses cette année ? » Demanda Seamus en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

De l'autre côté de la salle, près de la table se tenaient les Serpentards. Quelques-uns étaient absents, mais fait assez surprenant, quand les mangemorts s'étaient éparpillés dans le monde comme des papillons, beaucoup de Serpentards avaient pris la décision de rester à Poudlard. Presque tous les autres élèves avaient compris que Drago Malfoy était à l'origine de cette décision.

C'était vers lui que tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés.

Will était arrivé dans la salle remarquablement tard, mais sa démarche assurée avait été interrompue rapidement par une main blanche. Devant les hommes et les dieux, Drago l'avait poussé contre le mur le plus proche et avait planté une jambe entre celles du Serpentard.

D'un doigt, il parcourut le visage de Will et dégagea une mèche de cheveux égarée tout en conversant sur un ton lent et murmurant pendant que Will levait les yeux au ciel et souriait. Puis lentement, très lentement, Drago baissa ses lèvres vers celles de Will dans un baiser qui coupa le souffle de plusieurs personnes.

Les cinq Gryffondors détournèrent alors le regard. Hermione, seule fille du groupe, ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage.

« Parle pour toi, » Dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel et en déposant un léger baiser sur la nuque de Hermione. « Certains d'entre nous sortent la tête de leur cul de temps en temps. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire quand Seamus le regarda avec des yeux faussement noirs.

Au milieu des rires, Hermione se tourna dans les bras de Ron pour regarder vers la Grande Table. Toutes choses considérées, les professeurs semblaient s'amuser. Le professeur Hagrid discutait avec Dumbledore pendant que le professeur MacGonagall ; qui se trouvait entre les deux sorciers, tournait son verre de vin rouge tout en surveillant deux Premières années qui paraissaient danser d'un peu trop près pour leur âge.

Hermione suspecta le professeur Flitwick d'avoir beaucoup trop bu, si on se fiait à son hoquet et à son rire.

Les deux sièges à côté de Dumbledore étaient occupés par le professeur Snape et le professeur Lupin qui étaient les deux seules personnes à ne pas observer les élèves pour s'assurer que l'ordre était maintenu.

Fait étrange, Remus avait l'air bien moins triste que ces derniers jours. Snape était encore bien trop loin pour être désiré s'il fallait s'en référer à son expression meurtrière.

Hermione et Ron étaient devenus des spécialistes de cette expression. Ca voulait dire que le professeur avait une boule de la taille de Birmingham au creux de son estomac et qu'il se rendait par moment responsable de ce qui était arrivé à leur meilleur ami.

« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Neville brisa la rêverie de Hermione. « La seule chose que nous savons est que Voldemort est définitivement et indiscutablement mort cette fois et que Harry n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état. »

« Coma, » Ajouta Ron à sa réponse, mais il sourit rapidement quand il vit leur inquiétude. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont dit qu'il irait bientôt mieux et qu'il allait se réveiller. Ils le laisseront peut-être même revenir à Poudlard s'il se réveille avant la fin du trimestre. Heureusement pour lui. Il n'a pas à être là aujourd'hui. »

« Je parie qu'il a fait peur à Dumbledore, » Commenta Dean.

Ron acquiesça. « Il a fait peur à tout le monde. Vous auriez dû le voir quand nous l'avons trouvé. C'était brutal. MacGonagall jurait qu'il était mort et Re-euh, Lupin semblait avoir oublié comment bouger. Tu penses, ce n'est pas surprenant. Mon esprit est devenu complètement blanc. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que regarder. »

« Sauf Snape, » Ajouta doucement Hermione. « S'il n'avait pas été là… »

Elle se tut. Elle et son petit ami se regardèrent.

Harry gisait dans un océan de sang quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Il était pale et froid, ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues et il n'avait pas été bougé. Remus sembla se briser de l'intérieur quand il le vit et Dumbledore fut incapable de les regarder. MacGonagall se raccrochait à lui, Hermione pleurait et Ron tremblait.

Mais Severus continua simplement à avancer.

Ils l'avaient regardé s'agenouiller à côté de Harry et prendre le corps qui semblait sans vie dans ses bras. Il murmura des paroles qu'ils ne le savaient pas capables d'exprimer. Severus Snape, directeur des Serpentards s'était brisé devant leurs yeux. Ils avaient alors tous compris, que Severus aimait vraiment Harry.

Et quand le cœur de Harry s'était remis à battre, ils surent qu'il ne vivait que parce que Severus le lui avait demandé.

« Le professeur Snape a aidé ? » Demanda Dean avec une expression légèrement incrédule.

Ron et Hermione sourirent tous les deux avec fausse modestie.

« Ouais. Il a aidé, » Dit Ron en se tournant vers la Grande Table. Il regarda leur professeur de potions quitter la salle. « On peut dire qu'il a un peu aidé. »

Severus retourna dans ses quartiers, content d'échapper aux bruits joyeux que faisaient les sorciers fêtards.

Il s'effondra dans la chaise derrière sa table et d'un coup de baguette envoya tous les parchemins et accessoires servant à l'écriture dans leurs coins spécifique, sur les étagères. Il sortit ensuite une bouteille de Firewhisky et un verre de vin.

Il n'avait auparavant jamais bu excessivement, puisqu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la tête dès son plus jeune âge qu'il fallait boire avec modération. Mais si les personnes dont il se souciait étaient immobilisées, alors la modération pouvait bien être maudite.

Il voyait encore dans son esprit, un démon et un saint étendus côte à côte.

Severus n'avait jamais auparavant ressentit une telle douleur lui déchirer le corps, pas avant qu'il ne regarde l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand tous les autres avaient oublié comment marcher, Severus avait oublié comment exister. Qu'y avait-il avant Harry ? Qui était-il sans le regard émeraude posé sur lui ? L'espace d'un instant, Severus avait oublié comment continuer à respirer.

_« Je ne peux pas te retenir dans ce monde, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te dise adieu. C'est trop me demander et je n'ai pas la force de te laisser partir, Harry, » Murmura Severus au sorcier qu'il tenait immobile dans ses bras. « J'irai en enfer pour le punir si je le dois. Sache que je te pleurerai pour toujours et plus longtemps encore. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment commencer une vie sans toi. »_

_Il enleva le _Spiritus_ qui pendait autour de son cou et le glissa sur les doigts de Harry. Puis il s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant son visage contre la peau douce du cou de Harry._

_« Alors s'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une chance que tu sois encore en vie, » Poursuivit-il doucement. « S'il te plait… tu dois revenir vers moi. »_

_Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait senti un pouls. Léger, mais un pouls tout de même._

Les coups à la porte résonnèrent si soudainement qu'ils surprirent Severus qui se versait son deuxième verre d'alcool. Pendant une brève seconde, il aurait juré qu'il les avait imaginés, mais l'instant suivant, ils revinrent.

Trois coups, très doux.

Severus se hâta vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. La seconde avant qu'elle ne soit complètement ouverte, il se jurait que ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un d'autre venu déranger sa tranquillité, il allait leur jetait un sort qui durerait un mois. Mais, il n'eut pas besoin de recourir à tant de violence.

« Doux jésus ! As-tu bu ? » Lui demanda Harry, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Severus s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour boire sentimentalement la lueur dans le regard de Harry. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et avait l'air pâle par rapport à son teint habituel. Ses yeux étaient un peu creux et ses lèvres étaient encore légèrement bleues, mais il était là et Severus ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de sa silhouette.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être à Sainte Mangouste? Dans le coma ? A effrayer tout le monde ? » Lui demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Poudlard ? »

Harry le regarda comme s'il allait hausser les épaules, mais ne trouvait pas la force de bouger.

« Je viens de me lever. En fait, il y a une heure environ. Les médicomages ont été suffisamment gentils pour ne pas protester quand je leur ai dit que je venais ici et qu'ils pouvaient ou m'aider à sortir du lit ou à dégager de mon chemin. Je suis arrivé par cheminée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je lui ai laissé un mot, j'ai entendu le chahut dans la salle et je me suis rendu compte que tu devais être là. Alors me voilà. »

L'expression de Severus ne changea pas et les doutes se précipitèrent dans les yeux de Harry.

« Bien, » Murmura-t-il. « Je te laisse alors. Je suis certain que Pomfresh sautera de joie quand elle saura qu'une fois de plus, je vais résider dans sa précieuse infirmerie. »

Il avait commencé à faire demi-tour quand Severus l'attira contre lui. Harry gémit de douleur.

« Tu ne peux même pas bouger, » Le réprimanda Severus à l'oreille. Il resserra considérablement son étreinte.

« Je peux bouger, » Le contra Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus qui enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille fine. « Je suis là. Je suis en vie et tu es avec moi. Je peux même danser si tu me le demandes. »

« Très bien. » Severus retourna dans ses quartiers, Harry avec lui, pour pouvoir fermer la porte. « Que veux-tu faire pendant que tu es là Potter ? »

Harry leva la tête pour que les lèvres de Severus soient contre les siennes. Severus glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et leurs bouches se familiarisèrent à nouveau. Harry s'accrocha à lui et Severus jura silencieusement de chérir chaque gémissement.

« Danser, » Murmura finalement Harry quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. « Je veux me souvenir de ce que je ressens quand tu es à l'intérieur de moi. »

« Nous devons d'abord parler, » Dit Severus sur un ton plus sérieux.

Harry grogna et s'effondra une fois de plus contre l'épaule de Severus. « Nous pouvons parler plus tard. »

« Nous commençons maintenant. »

Harry grogna à nouveau. « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu me l'as enfoncé dans le crâne avant mon départ. _'Reste loin du sang, Harry. La potion est transférable et elle se diffuse à travers le sang. En fait, il pourrait ne pas mourir si elle était diffusée de cette façon'_. C'était la solution parfaite. »

« Ca ne l'était pas ! »Grogna Severus. « Tu aurais pu mourir, merde ! Je n'avais jamais testé la potion. C'était la seule théorie que j'avais. Ne me fais plus jamais confiance aussi implicitement ! Il y avait quatre vingt dix pourcents de chance que je me sois trompé et comme preuve, tu en es presque mort ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas mort, » Le contra doucement Harry. « Ca a marché. J'ai transféré la potion en lui. Et j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas le lâcher avant d'être certain qu'il soit mort. Ca a marché. Je ne suis pas mort. Ca n'a désormais plus d'importance que j'ai pris une décision désespérée et dangereuse. »

« C'est important pour moi ! » S'exclama Severus.

Il bougea une main qui était enroulée contre la taille de Harry et la posa sur sa joue pâle. Puis il la déplaça gentiment pour que ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux d'ébènes.

« C'est important pour moi, » Répéta-t-il plus doucement. « J'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir envoyé vers ta propre mort. Je n'ai voulu que tu utilises les effets secondaires de la potion comme plan principal. »

« Je suis désolé, » Murmura Harry en pressant un baiser sur la nuque de Severus.

Severus grogna d'exaspération, d'inquiétude et de culpabilité en un seul souffle. Il glissa sa joue le long de celle de Harry et posa son front dans le creux crée par la courbure du nez de Harry.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, » Murmura-t-il lentement. « Mais si tu es toujours d'accord, je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de te prendre dans mes bras maintenant. »

Harry rit doucement. « Il t'en a fallu du temps. »

Mais quand Severus le libéra pour enlever sa cape de sorcier et déboutonner son uniforme, Harry chancela dangereusement sur ses pieds.

Severus l'attira rapidement dans ses bras. Et Harry gémit à nouveau.

« Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, » Remarqua doucement Severus, mais Harry secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Je vais bien, » Dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration tremblante. « Je suis juste un peu faible. Les docteurs ont dit que j'irai bien dans quelques heures et les médicomages ont pensé qu'il valait mieux être d'accord avec eux et ne pas finir d'essayer de me guérir dès que je me suis réveillé. »

Ce que disait Harry était difficile à imaginer : des docteurs moldus et des médicomages travaillant côte à côte. Si Severus n'avait pas été là pour aider quand Harry et tous les moldus avaient été transportés à Sainte Mangouste, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

« Harry, je ne veux pas te faire mal, » Dit Severus en éclaircissant son esprit.

« Tu ne me feras pas mal, Severus, » Répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Du moment que nous allons doucement. J'irai bien. »

Severus laissa Harry guider ses mains pour finir de déboutonner ses vêtements. Puis gentiment, il enleva la robe de Harry, sa chemise, son pantalon et autre vêtement jusqu'à ce que Harry soit nu devant lui. Il essaya de ne pas regarder avec des yeux noirs les gros bleus qui teintaient la peau de Harry.

« Il y a des moments comme maintenant où je regrette qu'on n'ait pas laissé le canapé en velours ici, » Dit finalement Harry d'une voix douce. « La chambre commence à ressembler à un continent lointain. »

Severus le prit sans le serrer dans ses bras.

« N'essaye jamais cela par toi-même, » Le prévint-il. Il les lévitèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et les déplaça vers la salle d'à côté.

Harry haussa les épaules et posa sa tête contre Severus. Severus pouvait encore faire tant de choses qui impressionnaient Harry.

Ils se posèrent sur le tapis noir et Harry chancela à nouveau, mais son regard priait Severus de ne pas faire de commentaires. Sans baguette, d'un geste de la main, Severus ferma la porte.

Pour le remercier, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que ses doigts travaillaient sur les boutons de la robe de Severus pour qu'il soit aussi habillé que lui. Severus le lévita immédiatement sur le lit, riant quand il entendit Harry haleter d'indignation. Il le rejoignit ensuite dans les draps de soie.

Il attira Harry contre lui, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassant chaque once de peau dorée, pâle et pourpre qu'il pouvait toucher.

« Dis-moi quoi faire, » Murmura-t-il.

Harry rit. « Fais comme toujours. Je vais bien. Et si non, je te le dirai. »

Severus grogna. Il avait des doutes, mais céda. Et bientôt, il glissait des baisers le long du corps de Harry, provoquant des grognements, des gémissements qui faisaient étinceler les yeux verts de Harry.

Et quand les doigts de Harry s'agrippèrent au drap, les yeux fermés, la respiration rapide et haletante s'échappant des dents serrées, Severus roula pour que le corps de Harry soit au-dessus du sien, en un alignement parfait.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui sans baguette attrapa la potion huileuse.

Severus resta immobile pendant que Harry les préparait tous les deux, mais quand Harry glissa sur son pénis, il ne put retenir un gémissement en se sentant à nouveau à l'intérieur de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Fut sa première question.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry sourit et déposa des baisers sur sa poitrine alors qu'il bougeait lentement. Il suivit une ligne jusqu'aux lèvres de Severus puis posa sa paume sur la cicatrice en forme de X incrusté dans sa chair. Puis lentement, sur le front de Severus il imita le zigzag de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait toujours sur le sien. A cela, Severus siffla puis regarda son jeune amant en s'excusant.

« Je suis désolé, » Dit-il très doucement.

Silencieusement, son corps convulsa sous Harry quand il vint. Mais avant que Severus ne puisse l'atteindre, Harry haleta, se libérant lui aussi.

Severus les nettoya rapidement tous les deux, mais il avait à peine terminé que Harry s'enveloppa contre le corps de Severus. Leur souffle semblait être en synchronisation, le battement de leurs cœurs se complétait.

« Repose-toi, » Murmura finalement Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry sourit d'un air fatigué. « Je t'aime Severus et je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Quand le prochain Seigneur Noir viendra, je ne ferai rien d'héroïque ou de courageux."

« Très drôle Potter, » Lui dit Severus en le regardant avec des yeux faussement noirs.

Harry rit simplement et doucement, mais sombra rapidement dans le sommeil comme le lui avait suggéré Severus. Avant de s'endormir à son tour il enveloppa un bras autour de Harry et déposa à contre cœur un baiser sur les cheveux corbeau.

« Je t'aime aussi insolent gamin, » Murmura-t-il très doucement. « Si tu me refais un jour une telle frayeur, je te jetterai dix sorts différents avant que tu n'arrives au purgatoire. »

_« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je ne peux plus te rendre visite? Tu ne m'as même pas remercié alors que je les ai empêchés de te jeter le sort d'oubliette. Ne préfères-tu pas le sort d'Oubli ? »_

_« Je te remercierais, mais j'ai un petit problème…je t'aime toujours. »_

_**« Tu voulais oublier ça ? Je pensais…je croyais que -»**_

_« Ca ne me dérange pas. » Doucement. « Je pensais que tu préférerais que j'oublie mon cœur. »_

_« Jean-Claude... »_

_« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler ainsi. Je ne le ferai plus. »_

_« Ca ne me dérange pas. Je ne peux te demander t'arrêter et penser que tu le fasses. Si l'amour pouvait être imposer alors -»_

_« Tu ne veux pas l'aimer ? »_

_« C'est Severus. Il est têtu. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il comprenne. Il ne me croira peut-être même pas. »_

_« Eh bien, demain tu retournes à Poudlard. Dis-lui. N'attends pas. Il aura une année entière pour apprendre à te croire. »_

_« Un an. » Pensif. « Et si…et si je ne vivais pas aussi longtemps? »_

_« Quoi? Harry ne parle pas comme ça. »_

_Silence._

_« Jean-Claude te souviendras-tu de moi quand je mourrai? »_

_« Quoi? » Un soupir. « Mon Dieu, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'on a déjà eu cette conversation? »_

_« Nous l'avons déjà eue. Le jour où j'ai terminé mes séances avec toi. Nous sommes allés voler et je t'ai posé la question. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas censé te souvenirs des détails, autrement le sort serait inutile. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais changé d'avis. Alors, est-ce le cas ? Te souviendras-tu de moi quand je mourrai ? » _

_« Quand tu mourras Harry? »_

_« Oui. Te souviendras-tu de la personne que je suis? Sans la célébrité et le piédestal ? Juste Harry? Peux-tu te souvenir de moi pour qui j'étais ? »_

_« Mon Coeur, tu ne comprends pas? » Un soupir. « Je t'aime, Harry. Les personnes qui t'aiment se souviendront toujours de toi. »_

_« Jean-Claude, je- »_

_« Shhhh. » Un murmure brisé._

_Des doigts suivirent la courbe du visage de Harry suivit par un baiser. Trop léger pour être considéré comme tel. Trop bref pour justifier plus de pensées._

_« Tu devrais partir. Retourne à Poudlard. Retourne vers ton professeur Snape. »_

_« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais -»_

_« Et je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureux de toi. » Un sourire triste. « Harry, tu dois me donner du temps. Donne-moi du temps pour guérir. Ce que j'ai fait était stupide. Tu étais mon patient, je n'aurais jamais dû me permettre d'être aussi proche de toi. »_

_« Tu n'as rien fait de mal! Tu as été très professionnel. »_

_« Et même, partiras-tu simplement ? »_

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_« Ne le sois pas. J'aurais préféré ne pas t'aimer alors que tu en aimes un autre. Quelque part il y a un sorcier pour moi et j'espère avoir au moins une part de mon cœur à lui donner. » _

_« Alors c'est censé être un adieu? »_

_« Non. » Un rire peu enthousiaste suivit. « Un adieu est éternel. Tu sais où je travaille. Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons régulièrement. »_

_« Merci, » Murmura Harry. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit assez souvent, je pense. »_

« _Non, » Jean-Claude sourit. « Crois-moi quand je dis que tout le plaisir était mien, Harry Potter. »_

Des heures plus tard et finalement soigné, Harry se tenait au milieu du terrain de Quidditch et regardait le ciel étinceler. Tout autour de lui était silencieux, mais cette fois, il pouvait sentir la légèreté de l'air.

Le monde allait à nouveau bien. Tout était à nouveau détendu et pur.

Harry pouvait presque sentir le monde soupirer de soulagement et l'air vibrer de gratitude et de magie sans limite.

Pour la première fois, Harry sourit au cadeau qu'il avait donné au monde.

« Je me sens si vieux, » Dit-il très doucement. « Comme si j'avais fait des millions de kilomètres et vieilli d'un millier d'années, mais que soudain je n'ai plus à marcher. »

Il se tourna pour regarder la silhouette silencieuse de Drago Malfoy qui se tenait immobile derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. » Répondit Drago en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rire Harry. « Moi comme tous les autres sur cette terre te sommes redevables. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Personne ne me doit rien. Nous avons tous payé notre part dans cette victoire. Nous ne nous devons rien. »

Drago acquiesça lentement puis commenta doucement. « Alors c'est ainsi. C'est la fin. »

« C'est ce qu'à dit Voldemort, » Répondit simplement et calmement Harry. « Mais c'est un nouveau commencement. »

Ils restèrent face à face dans le silence. Le vent soufflait gentiment autour d'eux. Ca leur rappelait les sept années qu'ils avaient passées à se poursuivre sur ce terrain de Quidditch.

Sur le visage de l'autre, ils pouvaient voir les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

« Le monde change, » Murmura finalement Drago. « Peux-tu le sentir ? C'est subtil, mais c'est réel. Un jour, il n'y aura plus ni sang pur ni moldus. »

Harry lui sourit. « Il y aura toujours des sang pur Drago. Comme il y aura toujours un Malfoy pour chaque Potter dans ce monde. »

Drago prit une légère teinte rouge.

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Est-ce étrange que nous soyons tous les deux amoureux d'un autre sorcier ? »

Harry le regarda avec interrogation quand il parla d'amour, mais Drago soutint son regard d'un air borné.

« Etrange, » Répondit-il. « Juste. Parfait. »

Drago acquiesça à nouveau.

« Tu as gardé la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire. « Oui, et tu as gardé l'élastique, je vois. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil. « Je m'y suis habitué. »

« Comme moi à ma cicatrice, » Répondit Harry.

Côte à côte, ils se tournèrent pour avancer ensemble vers le château de Poudlard. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la Grande Salle, le bruit de la musique et des rires les inonda. Une fois de plus, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« C'est le moment de vérité Potter, » Plaisanta Drago. « Une fois entré, tous les yeux se tourneront à nouveau vers toi. Tu as peut-être gagné une guerre, mais tu as aussi scellé ton titre de Celui Qui a Encore Survécu. Tu ne seras même plus capable de rêver à t'échapper. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Et si nous nous dirigions simplement vers Severus et Will ? »

Drago acquiesça, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Puis armés d'une nouvelle détermination, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle remplie d'élèves. Le silence tomba. Drago avança jusqu'à Will et le prit dans ses bras. Harry aperçut Ron lui faire un clin d'œil et Hermione lui sourire. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Table où tous les professeurs se levèrent. Puis il les embrassa tous chaleureusement avant de s'arrêter finalement devant le professeur de potions, qui quelques instants auparavant ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était revenu à la fête.

Harry approcha courageusement une main qu'il posa à l'endroit où le cœur de Severus battait le plus fort.

« Je t'aime Severus Snape, » Dit-il d'une voix douce, qui semblait résonner dans le silence de la salle.

Severus se leva et le regarda un long moment avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de poser son front sur celui du Gryffondor.

« Et je t'aime Harry Potter, » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Puis il y eut un chœur de halètements quand Severus baissa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry dans un baiser qui choqua le corps des élèves.

_'Green eyes, sublime.' (Sublime Yeux verts)_

Les mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Harry alors qu'il regardait les yeux d'onyx. Il éclata de rire.

Bientôt, Hermione le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, Ron et Remus tout comme Dean, Neville et Seamus sifflèrent au milieu du tonnerre d'applaudissements

_Green eyes, sublime._

_Il n'est le fol du Temps, si joues et lèvres rouges_

_Dans l'air de sa faux un jour doivent tomber_

_Heures brèves et mois en leurs cours ne le bougent,_

_Jusqu'au bout du trépas il demeure inchangé_

_**Sonnet 116** by William Shakespeare_

X-x-X X-x-X X-x-X **THE END** X-x-X X-x-X X-x-X

Quelques commentaires de l'auteur, Angel of Spirit 

_Devait à l'origine s'appeler Dream Weaver (tisseur de rêve) mais à la dernière minute j'ai décidé que ce serait quelque chose de plus abstrait, 'Green Eyes Sublime'._

_Jean-Claude est mon personnage préféré, et a été inspiré de l'un de mes meilleurs amis._

_J'ai beaucoup joué avec l'idée que Will serait un méchant, mais j'ai finalement décidé que ce serait un gentil._

_La thérapie de Jean-Claude est absolument inutile. C'est une combinaison de comportement psychologique cognitif et de psychothérapie qui ne fonctionnerait pas dans la vie réelle._

_Je suis étudiante en psychologie alors j'ai essayé de garder les informations de l'histoire aussi correctes que possible._

_A l'origine, Harry devait mourir. Je n'ai décidé de le laisser vivre que lorsque j'ai commencé la 2e partie et il était censé partir, comme à la fin de la 1ère partie, mais au dernier moment alors que j'écrivais le dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite alors j'ai écrit une fin heureuse._

_L'anniversaire de Severus, la semaine avant Noël est en fait la date de mon anniversaire. Pouvez-vous imaginer le maître des potions comme un bébé de Noël ?_

_Ecrire cette histoire a été une catharsis parce que beaucoup des émotions de Harry viennent directement de moi et c'est pourquoi il y a des moments où j'ai eu l'impression de le comprendre aussi bien._

_Les scènes les plus difficiles à écrire ? Les scènes de sexe. J'avais peur qu'elles se ressemblent toutes._

_Les scènes les plus faciles à écrire ? Severus et Harry. Puis Jean-Claude. Elles semblaient venir naturellement._

_La chose que je me souviens le plus en écrivant cette histoire sont les émotions que j'ai ressenties. J'ai tout fait en écrivant cette histoire. Rire. Pleurer. Me mettre en colère. Etre triste. Mon but était de faire en sorte que les lecteurs ressentent les émotions. Heureusement ça a marché !_

_Au r_evoir à tous et Merci !

Note de la traductrice : Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir lu cette histoire et de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure. J'ai discuté avec la plupart d'entre vous, vous savez donc à quel point j'ai aimé faire cette traduction et la partager avec vous. Merci à tous.

Liana, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir laissé traduire Green Eyes Sublime

Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, Spirit a vraiment un don pour l'écriture, alors ne m'en voulez pas de lui faire un peu de pub : allez lire ses autres histoires. Les liens sont dans ma bio et elle est dans mes favoris.

Je ne disparais pas encore, comme j'avais l'intention de le faire. Je reviens au mois de décembre (certainement) avec la suite et fin de Written in the Sand et le chapitre 18 de All I Crave.

Je commence une autre traduction, Paradox of Existence, mais la traduction ne sera a priori pas sur le site avant juin ou juillet, dépend de l'auteur et pas de moi.

Je reviens également avec une histoire originale. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Merci à vous tous et à bientôt.


End file.
